Looking Up To You
by RySenkari
Summary: COMPLETE Sammy's always had a crush on Ami, and when he accidentally witnesses her transformation into Sailor Mercury, he gets more trouble than he bargained for when he is kidnapped by a new group of baddies! Who will save who?
1. Party, Presents, and Plots!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah. 

NOTE: This story takes place after Sailor Stars, however, I haven't seen Sailor Stars, so forgive me if I miss a plot point or two.

---

It was a bright, summer day in Juuban, and at the Tsukino household, a celebration was taking place.

"Happy birthday, Sammy!" yelled the group of Sammy's friends and family standing around the large kitchen table at which Sammy was seated, in front of a birthday cake with fourteen candles on it.

  
"You're 14 years old today, little guy!" Sammy's mother said. "How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel great!" Sammy said cheerfully. "Thank you, everyone!"  
  
Standing around the table were Sammy's mother and father, as well as his big sister, Serena. Rei, Mina, Lita, Darien, and several of Sammy's friends from school were also there… as well a 16-year-old girl with blue hair, named Ami Mizuno.

"Happy birthday, Sammy!" Ami said. "I'm sure this is a very special time for you!"  
  
"I'm glad you could be here, Ami!" Sammy said. He took a large breath and blew out the candles on his cake. "Okay, I want presents!"  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, Sammy," Serena said, flicking him on the nose. "You have to eat your cake and ice cream first!"  


"Serena!" Sammy's mother scolded. "If Sammy wants his presents now, he can have them! It's his birthday!"

"Yeah, Serena," Rei said in her usual angry tone. "Give the kid a break. Remember how _you _were at that age."

Sammy laughed.

"Thanks! I'm going to open this big one first!" Sammy said, opening a present from one of his friends from school, whose name was Rick. "I hope it's cool!"  


Sammy ripped open the wrapping paper on the package.

"Oh wow!" Sammy said. "Pro Series Diesector!"  


"Pro what?" Serena said, perplexed. 

Sammy placed the box on its side and read the wording on it.

"Pro Series Diesector, as seen on _Battlebots_. Season 2.0 champ and Seasons 3.0 and 4.0 semi-finalist! Its powerful clamp can hold any bots in its mighty grasp! Diesector's the coolest bot of them all!" Sammy said. 

"I was gonna get you the Toro one," Rick said, "but I knew how much you liked Diesector. I'm glad you like it!"  


"It looks kind of scary," Ami said. 

"Don't worry, it's a lot smaller than the real Diesector!" Sammy said. "It's like 3 or 4 pounds. Plus, you have to put the parts together first! Just like building a real Battlebot!"

Sammy took another package from the pile. This time, the box was much smaller.

"This one's from Ami!" Serena said.

"I hope you enjoy it," Ami said. "Actually, Serena told me what to buy you… I don't really know what you like! If you want, you can take it back if you don't like-"

"That's okay, Ami!" Sammy said, tearing the wrapping paper on the package. "I wouldn't return anything you got me!"

"I wonder what it is," Lita said.

  
"Shh!" Serena said, putting her finger to her lips. "He's opening it!"

Sammy took the last of the wrapping paper off the package.

"Oh wow!" Sammy said jubilantly. "I don't believe it! _Spoils of War IV: Tournament Edition_!"

"Is it alright?" Ami asked. "Did I get you the wrong-"  
  
"No, this is exactly what I wanted!" Sammy said. "Oh, thank you!"

"What's that game about, anyway?" Mina asked.

"It's only the coolest and most popular computer game EVER!" one of Sammy's friends said. "Man, I'd give anything to have it!"

"Well, like I said, Serena was the one who suggested it," Ami said. 

"Don't be so modest, Ami," Serena said. "You gave me the 7000 yen it took to buy it!"

"Sammy, would you like to open your next present now?" Sammy's father asked.

"Well, I'd kinda like to play my new game…" Sammy said. "I mean, if it's okay with everybody else here…"

"Play it!" another one of Sammy's friends said. "I wanna see you play it!"

"Yeah!" Sammy's other friends said.

"Can I play it?" Sammy asked his parents. "Can I? Huh?"

"Now now, Sammy," Sammy's father said. "Let's not be rude to the other guests…"  
  
"But they want to see me play it!" Sammy protested.

"Maybe you should wait until after opening your other presents," Ami said. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to play it afterwards!"

Sammy looked at Ami. 

"Well, alright…" Sammy said. "If Ami wants me to…"  
  
"Aw," Rick said. "I wanna see you play!"

Sammy gloomily began to open his other presents. Seeing the slightly dejected look on Sammy's face, Ami frowned. She turned to Serena.

"Oh no, I think I made Sammy's friends mad at him," Ami said. "What should I do?"  
  
"Don't worry, Ami!" Lita said. "If Sammy started playing that game, he'd be playing all day! He wouldn't get to eat cake, or open his other presents!"  
  
"Maybe you're right," Ami said. "But he looks awfully sad."

"Did you notice the way he looked at you, Ami?" Rei asked. "You know, when you suggested that he should wait to play the game you gave him?"

"Yeah, Ami," Serena said. "He kind of looked like he had a crush on you!"  
  
Ami blushed. 

"Oh, Serena, stop that!" Ami said, giggling slightly. "I mean, he's almost three years younger than me! Really!"

Sammy looked over at Ami with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Oh my!" Ami said, burying her face in her hands. Sammy turned back to open the rest of his presents.

---

After the presents were opened and the cake and ice cream were eaten, all of Sammy's friends, except for Rick, had left. Serena, Rei, Lita, and Mina were all up in Serena's room, while Ami had stayed to help Rick and Sammy stack up the presents Sammy had gotten.

"So, Sammy," Ami said. "You and your friend Rick seem to get along pretty well!"

"Sammy's my lab partner in chemistry," Rick said. "He's kind of clumsy! I remember one time when he spilled this acid on his hand, and-"  
  
"I remember when Rick burned his hand on a bunsen burner," Sammy said. 

Ami giggled.

  
"Oh, I don't want to hear about all the times you guys hurt yourselves!" Ami said. "Serena and I were lab partners when we were in chemistry… she hurt herself a lot too!"

"Oh yeah, I remember this one time when Serena came home with her hand all wrapped up like a mummy!" Sammy said. "That was pretty funny!"

  
Sammy and Rick laughed.

"Hey Sammy, now that the party's over, can we play your computer game now?" Rick asked.

"Sure!" Sammy said, picking up the game. "Ami, you wanna watch?"  
  
"Well, I guess so," Ami said. "It sounds like fun!"  
  
Sammy, Ami, and Rick ran up to Sammy's room and raced over to the computer. Sammy took the game out of its box and put it in. The intro screen came up.  


"Okay, this game is a war strategy game that you can play online!" Sammy said. "You can play with people all over the world!"  
  
"Wow," Ami said, amazed. "I knew there were games like that, but I didn't know you played them, Sammy!"

"Yep, I do!" Sammy said. "A few months ago, I reached the quarterfinals of the official SoW III online championships! I was ranked #3 in the whole country of Japan!"

"Sammy's the best Spoils of War player I know!" Rick said. "Of course, I'm almost as good as he is. Not quite, but-"  
  
"I'm in a game already!" Sammy said, pointing at the screen. "Look!"

Ami and Rick gazed at the screen. Sammy's troops, a large tank battalion and several infantry soldiers, were currently marching across the "field". They were engaged in combat with a group of large battle planes and a huge spherical war machine.

"Uh oh," Sammy said. "The big sphere is a Deathball. Watch it charge its cannon."

Ami gasped as the sphere began to glow with energy.

"Uh oh," Ami said. "I hope it doesn't fire!"

"Sammy's got two turns to get his troops out of the way! If he tries to destroy the Deathball, it'll blow up all of his tanks!" Rick said.

"That's horrible!" Ami gasped. "What are you going to do, Sammy?"  
  
Suddenly, Serena, Rei, Lita, and Mina walked into the room.

"What'cha guys doin'?" Serena asked. 

"Ugh, is that _Spoils of War IV_?" Rei asked. "My boyfriend Chad is _so _into that game."

"Well, duh, it's SoW IV," Sammy said. "You saw me get it a few hours ago. What's your boyfriend's screen name? Maybe I'm playing him right now."

"It's _BallerMauler63_," Rei said. 

Sammy peered at the screen, spotting his opponent's name. 

  
"Well, what do ya know?" Sammy said. "It is Chad."

"Yeah, I thought as much, seeing that big ball on the screen and all," Rei said. "He loves to build those things. When he plays, he loves to talk about his 'big balls'. He never stops. He always says that he's gonna use his big balls to crush his opponents. He never stops talking about his big balls."

Rick chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Serena asked.

"Big balls," Rick chuckled. 

"Yeah, well, I've only got one turn to stop one of the balls from destroying my tanks!" Sammy said. "I've already spent my action points on attacking his cavalry, and-"

"Maybe if you do this," Ami said, taking the mouse in her hands and moving it to Sammy's Troop Creation icon. "You still have a few creation points left, so-"

Ami clicked on the field in front of the Deathball, creating two large, golem-like men in front of the ball.

"Of course!" Sammy said. "Kamikaze Defense Warriors! How could I overlook that?"

The two Kamikaze men ran into the Deathball. It exploded in a large flash of light, but the only damage it did was blowing itself up as well as the Defense Warriors.

"I didn't think that would work," Ami said. 

"Whoa, dude!" Rick said in amazement. "Do you play this?"  
  
"Not at all," Ami said. "I study too much to have very much time for computer games… but I was flipping through the instruction booklet, and I saw the Kamikaze Defense Warriors listed in there, so-"  
  
"Wow, you're really smart, Ami!" Sammy said. "Thank you!"

Two of Sammy's tanks rolled over the first lines of Chad's cavalry, crushing all of them and racking up hundreds of points.

"Yeah!" Lita said. "Get him!"

"My boyfriend hasn't lost in a long time," Rei said. "This'll be good for his ego!"

The game continued for a short while longer. The self-destruction of the first Deathball meant that Chad had wasted too many creation points to make any more Deathballs before Sammy's troops overwhelmed him. Sammy won the game easily.

"Alright!" Sammy said. "I got him!"

"I wonder how Chad feels right now!" Rei said. "I bet he's pretty mad!"

"Well, that was pretty fun!" Rick said. "I'll stop by tomorrow to play, okay, Sammy?"  


"Alright!" Sammy said. "See ya later, Rick!"

Rick ran down the stairs and left the house.

"Well, I gotta go too, Serena," Mina said.

"Yeah, me too," Lita said.

"See ya later, meatball-head!" Rei said. 

Rei, Lita, and Mina left the room.

"Hey, Rei!" Serena yelled, angry about being called 'meat-ball head'. "Come back here!"

Serena chased Rei down the stairs. Ami giggled at them.

"They always fight like that, but they really care about each other!" Ami said. "At least, I think they do."  
  
Sammy laughed.

"Me and Serena fight like that too," Sammy said. "She calls me a little squirt! I'm taller than her now!"  


Sammy got up and shook his fists.

"Sometimes, she makes me so mad…" Sammy growled.

"I'm sure she doesn't mean it," Ami said with a reassuring smile on her face. "Sometimes, brothers and sisters just fight. Of course, I'm an only child, so…"

"Serena did tell you what game I wanted, so I guess that's pretty nice," Sammy said. "But you paid for it, and you spent way more money on it than Serena did on her present. All she got me was a stupid 'Juuban Samurais' t-shirt."

Sammy smiled at Ami.

"Thank you very much for the game, Ami!" Sammy said. "You can stop by and play it anytime! You're really good at it!"

"Thank you for the offer," Ami said. "I just might do that!"  


Ami got up and began to walk out of the room.

  
"Well, I have to be going now," Ami said. "Goodbye, and happy birthday, Sammy!"

Ami smiled softly at Sammy before turning to leave the room.

"Ami, wait," Sammy said. "Um, maybe tomorrow… um… maybe we could go get some ice cream! With you, and me, and Rick!"

"That would be wonderful, Sammy!" Ami said. "At about one o'clock, okay?"

"Alright!" Sammy said. "It'll be great!"  
  
Ami smiled again. She turned and walked out of the room.

"Ami…" Sammy sighed. 

---

Meanwhile, in a large castle floating in orbit around the Earth, evil was brewing. Inside the throne room of the castle, a man wearing a black robe was conversing with an invisible being. 

"Tomorrow is the day…" the black-robed man said. "We shall begin the conquering of Earth by the forces of darkness."  
  
"Scion, there may be a problem," said a loud, booming voice, which belonged to the evil, invisible being. "It seems that Earth is protected by heroines known as the 'Sailor Senshi'. These magical soldiers of light serve to protect the Earth from our dark forces. They will definitely present a problem."

"Do not worry, master," Scion said. "My henchmen and my army of deadly monsters of darkness are more than powerful enough to stop any sort of threat from these Senshi."

"Don't be foolish. Many have perished attempting to fight the Senshi. Do not blindly send pathetic monsters to stop them. That would just be a waste of time, effort, and forces. You must always be careful," the booming voice said.

"I understand," Scion said. "But I will find a way. Soon, the Earth will be blackened with the power of your darkness, master. Very soon."

TO BE CONTINUED

---

Yeah, that chapter was probably slow, and the plot may seem cliché for now. But don't worry, the villains are just a backdrop for the real theme of the story, which you all should know by now! The action begins next chapter, I promise! 


	2. Trouble At The Ice Cream Parlor!

Aw, crap, no reviews… *sighs* Oh well…

---

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah. 

NOTE: This story takes place after Sailor Stars, however, I haven't seen Sailor Stars, so forgive me if I miss a plot point or two.

---

*Inside the evil castle…*

Scion sat down on his throne and thought to himself.

__

"These Sailor Senshi… are they really as powerful as the master says?" Scion thought to himself. _"Maybe I should find out…"_

"Oh, boss!" yelled a loud female voice from right outside the room. "What'cha doin'?"

"He was talking to the Dark Force," said a much quieter male voice. "Don't disturb him."  
  
"Nonsense!" the female voice yelled. A blonde woman wearing a red witch outfit ran into Scion's throne room. "I'm curious!"  


"Hello, Letine," Scion said in a monotone voice. "I was just talking to the master, that's all. You can come in if you want… but I guess you already invited yourself in."

"I tried to stop her, my lord," the owner of the male voice said, walking into the room. He was tall, with long, back hair and a suit of obsidian-colored armor. "I'm truly sorry-"

"Nonsense. I'm done talking now, anyway," Scion said.

"See! I know what I'm doing, Alexis," Letine said. She stuck her tongue out at the long-haired man.

"Alright then," Alexis said. "So, master, if I may ask… what were you conversing about with the Dark Force?"

"Our conquest of Earth may be tougher than I thought," Scion said. "You see, the Earth is protected by five magical warriors known as the Sailor Senshi."

"Oooh, really?" Letine said. "Magical warriors? What kind of magic?"

A fireball materialized in Letine's right hand.

"Dark magic?" Letine asked.

"Not likely," Scion said. "However, I have a plan. I will send one of our soldiers to Earth to see just how powerful the Senshi are. From what the master said, they should be able to defeat it easily."

"However, it will give us a chance to see the Senshi's powers, right, my lord?" Alexis asked.

"Precisely," Scion said. "And, if the Senshi are defeated, then we won't have to worry about them at all. Letine, do you have anything for us?"

"I certainly do!" Letine said. She extended her palm. "Watch!"

The blonde-haired witch fired several fireballs into one spot. The fireballs materialized into a tall, human-like creature. It was wearing a red ninja suit. The creature was surrounded by flames.

"I give you the Ninja of Fire!" Letine said. "It's not my strongest, but I think it'll do very well to test the abilities of any magical warriors!"  
  
"Excellent," Scion said.

---

It was now morning at the Tsukino house, and Sammy was getting ready for his big day.

"I feel great!" Sammy declared, putting on a blue-striped t-shirt to go with the blue shorts he was wearing. 

At that moment, Sammy's older sister Serena decided to peek into the room.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked. "Why are you so happy?"  
  
"None of your business, meatball head," Sammy said.

  
"Why you…" Serena fumed, trying to control her anger. "Are you going somewhere today?"  
  
"For your information," Sammy said in a slightly angry tone, "Me and Rick and Ami are going to eat ice cream today."

"Ami's going with you guys?" Serena asked. "She didn't invite me…"  
  
Serena's eyes began pooling with tears.

"Are you going to whine, Serena?" Sammy asked. "If you are, you need to go somewhere else so you don't flood my room!"  
  
"Waaaah!" Serena whined, two large streams of tears streaming down her face. "I want ice cream too!"  


Serena stopped crying.

"Wait, I think I know why Ami didn't invite me," Serena said slyly. Sammy began to blush.

"No, you don't!" Sammy said. He walked out of the room, past Serena. "You don't, you don't, you don't!"

"I think I doooo!" Serena said. "Sammy and Ami, sitting in a tree…"  
  
"Aaah!" Sammy yelled, covering his ears. "Not listening!"  
  
The doorbell rang.

"That must be Rick," Sammy said. "I told him to come early so we could get in a game of _Spoils of War_."

Sammy began walking down the stairs to the door.

"That stupid game?" Serena asked. "Ugh."  


"You're the one who told Ami to buy it for me," Sammy said, opening the front door for his friend. "But I'm glad you did!"  
  
Sammy smiled. Rick walked into the house.

"So, you ready to play?" Rick asked.

"Uh-huh," Sammy said. "Ami's gonna be here in about an hour."  
  
"Man, I can't wait!" Rick said. The two boys dashed up the stairs and into Sammy's room.

"Ugh, I'm just gonna leave you two dweezoids alone," Serena said, closing the door to Sammy's room.

---

Sammy and Rick sat in front of the computer. Sammy had just began a game, and he was now setting up his formation.

  
"Let's see…" Sammy said. "I think I'll put some infantry right here."  
  
Sammy clicked on the screen, planting an infantry unit near one of his supply bunkers.

"Now, I'll attack," Sammy said. He clicked on one of the buttons on the screen, sending several of his units to attack one of his opponent's bunkers. However, when Sammy's troops got there, they were immediately ambushed by a Stealth Tank unit. The three tanks fired onto Sammy's attacking troops, annihilating all of them.

"Oh no!" Rick said. "A surprise attack!"  
  
"I don't believe it," Sammy said. "This guy's pretty good…"

Sammy clicked on one of his supply bunkers and instructed it to produce more units. However, just as it began to produce more soldiers for Sammy's army, it exploded in a huge blaze of fire.

"Crap!" Sammy yelled. "What was that?"  


"A Kamikaze Defense Unit ran into your supply bunker!" Rick said. "Man, you're in trouble…"  
  
"Who am I playing?" Sammy asked. He clicked on his opponent's avatar, _IceValkyrie71_. "I don't believe it… this is their first game! Their record is 0 wins, 0 losses, and 0 draws…"

"You think it's just someone's alternate account?" Rick asked.

"No, it tracks IP addresses… this is their first account," Sammy said. "Now who could be that good?"  
  
Rick began reading IceValkyrie's profile.

"Sammy, it says this person is a female…" Rick read.

"Wait, you don't think it could be… no, it couldn't be," Sammy said. "I'll check."

  
Sammy clicked on the "In-Game Conversation button on IceValkyrie's profile."

"Hello," Sammy typed. "Do I know you?"

Sammy waited.

"Perhaps," a message that had popped up on the screen said. "Is your name Sammy?"

"Ami, is that you?" Sammy typed.

"You found me out," said the next message. "How are you doing today? ^_^ After I left your house yesterday, I went out and bought a copy of this game for myself! It looks like I'm doing pretty well!"

"Sammy, your girlfriend's a really good player!" Rick said. "Wow…"  
  
"She's not my girlfriend," Sammy said. 

"It's been nice talking to you, Sammy, but are we going to play now, or what? ^_^" 

"Oh, right!" Sammy typed. "I'm sorry…"

  
"It's okay! Good luck!"

Sammy began scanning his list of options, looking for a move to play against Ami.

"Darn, my supply depot got destroyed… and I can't build another one for a while…" Sammy said.

  
Sammy moved his remaining units to the side of the screen.

  
"I hope they don't get destroyed…" Sammy said. 

Sammy's hope didn't last very long. A few seconds later, Ami's tank rolled over Sammy's last few soldiers, crushing them.

"Aw, you lost," Rick said. 

  
"At least I lost to Ami," Sammy said. "She won't brag like Serena would! I'm glad Serena doesn't play…"  
  
Sammy began typing another message to Ami.

"Good game," Sammy typed. "See you soon!"  


"Okay!" read Ami's reply message. "Same here!"

---

An hour later…

"Sammy, your blue-haired friend is here!" Sammy's mom yelled from downstairs.

  
"Ami's here?" Sammy said. "Alright!"

Sammy and Rick shut off Sammy's computer and ran down to the front door to greet Ami.

  
"Good afternoon!" Ami said. "So, are you guys ready to go get some ice cream?"

"Sure!" Sammy said. "Let's go!"

---

The ice cream parlor was rather close to Sammy's house, so Ami, Sammy, and Rick didn't have to walk very far to get there. The three teens walked into the parlor, found a booth next to the window, and sat down. Sammy and Rick sat together on one side of the booth, and Ami sat across from them.

"So, what have you guys been up to today?" Ami asked, smiling.

"Oh, you should know," Rick said. "Man, you kicked Sammy's butt!"  
  
Ami giggled.

"I'm surprised I was able to beat you, Sammy," Ami said. "What happened?"  
  
"You're really smart," Sammy said. "You can strategize really well and everything…"

"But you've got experience, Sammy!" Ami said. "It's just like chess. You don't have to be smart to play chess, you learn something from every game."

"I play chess a little bit, but I'm not that good," Sammy said. "I'm definitely not as good as you…"

"Cheer up, Sammy!" Ami said. "There's lots of things you're good at. You're on the school baseball team, and the basketball team! I'm not really good at sports…"

"You're a really good swimmer!" Sammy said. "You came in first in that regional competition!"  
  
"You came to watch me?" Ami asked. "Thank you!"  
  
"Well, actually, I only came because Serena wanted to… but I didn't expect to see you there, Ami! If I had known you'd be there, I would have come on my own!" Sammy said. Ami smiled at him.

"Guys, it's the waitress!" Rick said. "Let's order our ice cream!"  
  
"Okay!" Ami said. The waitress, a pretty blonde-haired woman, walked up to Ami and the others.

"Hello!" the waitress said cheerfully. "So, what ice cream will you be having today?"

"Strawberry for me," Ami said. "Thank you."  
  
"I'm gonna have chocolate!" Rick said.

"Cookie dough ice cream for me!" Sammy said.

The waitress wrote down those orders.

"Your ice cream will be here shortly!" the waitress said, smiling. "Thank you for ordering!"

The waitress walked away.

"Well, now all we have to do is wait!" Sammy said. 

"Yes, but it won't be too long!" Ami said. 

---

Meanwhile, in the back room…

"Well, now it's time to unleash my creation!" the blonde 'waitress' said, taking off her outfit to reveal her red witch costume underneath. She was, in fact, the dark mistress Letine. "Ha!"

Letine extended her palm.

"Ninja of Fire, come forth!" Letine said. Several flames shot from her palm and materialized together to create the ninja creature. "Go out there and destroy everything you see!"

The Ninja of Fire rushed into the eating area in a burst of flame.

---

"Where's our ice cream?" Sammy asked impatiently. "I'm hungry…"  
  
"Just wait, Sammy," Ami said. "Patience is a virtue, remem-"  
  
A scream ran out from across the restaurant.

  
"What was that?" Rick yelled.

The Ninja of Fire was standing on top of a table, shooting fire at random people.

"Who's the pyromaniac?" Sammy yelled.

__

"Uh oh…" Ami thought. _"I'd better transform… but not with all these people here…"_

Ami turned to Sammy and Rick.

"I have to use the bathroom…" Ami said.

"How can you think about using the bathroom with an evil ninja running around?" Rick yelled. "Besides, the bathrooms are on fire."

Rick pointed to the area where the bathrooms used to be. Flames were pouring out of it.

__

"Where can I transform now? I'll just go behind the restaurant…" Ami thought.

"Be right back!" Ami said, running out of the ice cream parlor.

"I wonder where she's going?" Sammy said.

"She probably just went to go use the bathroom like she said," Rick said, hiding under the table. "C'mon, Sammy, get down!"

"Wait," Sammy said. "What if the ninja decides to go out there?"

The evil fire ninja was standing on another table, jumping up and down.

"I don't think he's leaving for a while," Rick said. A smile crossed his face. "Sammy, you pervert!"  
  
"I don't want to watch Ami use the bathroom, I just want to make sure she doesn't get killed!" Sammy yelled. He ran out of the ice cream parlor.

"Maybe that's a good idea," Rick said. "I mean, if the ninja's in here…"  
  
Suddenly, Rick heard heavy breathing next to him. He turned around to see the Ninja of Fire staring right at him.

"Oh crap!" Rick yelled.

---

Meanwhile, behind the ice cream parlor…

"Good," Ami said, looking in all directions. "Nobody's here."  
  
Ami took out her henshin stick.

"Now I can transform!" Ami declared.

Meanwhile, Sammy, who had just left the ice cream parlor, was standing by the exit.

"I don't have to watch her," Sammy said. "I'll just make sure the ninja doesn't walk out of the building. I-"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!" Ami yelled, unbeknownst of Sammy's presence.

  
"What was that?" Sammy said. "It came from behind the building!"  


Sammy ran around the corner… and couldn't believe what he saw.

  
"Ami?" Sammy said in amazement.

---

Oooh, what did Sammy see? Well, guess you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out! Oh man, a cliffhanger… I've never done this before! I'm soooooooo good! Heh!


	3. Sammy Slips Up!

Alright, 5 reviews this time! Thanks, everybody! ^_^ And yeah, that was a pretty lame cliffhanger… I promise to try much better this time!

---

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah. 

NOTE: This story takes place after Sailor Stars, however, I haven't seen Sailor Stars, so forgive me if I miss a plot point or two. Also, I'm gonna go for American attack names here… *begs forgiveness from the purists*

---

Sammy gasped in amazement at what he saw.

"No way…" Sammy muttered. "Ami?"  
  
Ami was surrounded by a brilliant white flash. Sammy could only look for a split second before he had to cover his eyes.

  
"So bright," Sammy said. "What's going on?"

Sammy looked again. The flash had faded, and standing in the middle of where it had been was a beautiful blue-haired girl wearing a blue sailor outfit and mini-skirt. Sammy ran around the corner, out of her line of sight.

"I don't believe it," Sammy said. "That's Sailor Mercury! But…"  
  
The stunned Sammy shook his head. He couldn't believe it. 

__

"There's no way…" Sammy thought. _"But there has to be! Ami is such a wonderful and beautiful girl… there has to be something special about her…but could she really be Sailor Mercury?"_

Sammy gasped.

__

"Oh crap, did she see me?" Sammy thought._ "Superheroes have secret identities… if Ami knew I knew who she really was, she'd erase my memory or something! But Ami wouldn't do that…"_

Sammy crouched down against the wall of the building, deep in thought. 

---

Meanwhile, in the back alley…

"I thought I heard something," Ami, now Sailor Mercury said, looking around. "Is it the ninja?"

Mercury took out her mini-computer and began scanning the area.

"No, it's still inside…" Mercury said. "Hmmm…"  
  
Mercury put the computer away and ran out of the back alley. Sammy, close by, could her hear coming. 

"Oh no, if she sees me, I'm toast!" Sammy said. He jumped into a dumpster that was next to him. "Why am I so scared of Ami…. Sailor Mercury?"  


Sammy clutched his head in his hands.

"Oh, I'm a total wreck," Sammy groaned. "But I can't stay in this stupid dumpster."

Sammy hopped out of the dumpster and ran around to the back entrance of the shop.

"I'll hide in here!" Sammy said, walking into the back door and ignoring the 'Employees Only' sign. 

---

The evil Ninja of Fire held Rick up in the air.

"Lemme go!" Rick yelled, kicking at the ninja futilely.

"Die," the ninja said, lighting up a fireball in its other hand.

__

"Oh no…" Rick thought. 

"Stop right there!" yelled a female voice from the entrance of the shop.

The ninja dropped the kicking boy and turned to face the person who had challenged him. Standing in the doorway was the beautiful Senshi of water, Sailor Mercury.

"How dare you pick on innocent people!" Mercury yelled. "You are a barbaric fiend, and in the name of Mercury, I shall destroy you!"  


The Ninja of Fire laughed.

"My mistress told me about you," the ninja said. "You're one of the Earth's protectors. You're one of the Sailor Senshi!'

"That's correct!" Mercury said. She raised her hand to her ear and tapped her earring, causing the VR Goggles to appear over her eyes. "Let's see… it's a fire element, so it's weak to ice and water attacks!"

  
Mercury smiled.

---

Meanwhile, in the back room…

"Well, I'd love to stay and watch my ninja kill things, but Scion needs me," Letine sighed. "Darn."

The blonde witch teleported away just as Sammy entered through the back door.

"Where is everyone?" Sammy said, looking around. "I wonder if Rick's around…"

Suddenly, Sammy heard a faint groaning noise coming from behind a stack of boxes.

"What's that?" Sammy said, running over and looking behind the boxes. "Hey!"

Sitting behind the boxes was a brown-haired woman dressed in a waitress' outfit. She was rubbing her head.

"Unnh…" groaned the waitress, looking up toward Sammy. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know… hey, there's a lump on the back of your head!" Sammy said, pointing to the small lump that was on the waitress' head. "How'd that happen?"  
  
The waitress stood up.

"I guess I must have gotten knocked out," the waitress said. "Darn…"

At that moment, a fireball blazed past Sammy and the waitress. It continued on and ignited another stack of boxes, setting them on fire.

"I don't know what the heck's going on, but I'm getting out of here!" the waitress shrieked, running out the back door. 

"Should I go too?" Sammy said. "But if Ami's Sailor Mercury… then she's probably fighting in the front of the shop! I can't just leave her…" 

Sammy rushed toward the front, until he was standing behind the counter in the main room of the parlor. 

  
"Alright!" Sammy said. "Now I've got a clear view of the fight…"

---

Sailor Mercury and the Ninja of Fire were facing off near a row of tables.

"Your fire attacks might be flashy, but they're easy to dodge!" Mercury said. "But this won't be!"  


Mercury extended her palms toward the monster.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury shouted. The large stream of bubbles engulfed the ninja, who began to recoil in pain. 

"I hate water!" the ninja yelled. "Why, you…"  
  
But before the ninja could strike back at Mercury, the room had been filled with a dense fog.

"I can't see…" Sammy said, looking around. "Where'd she go?"  
  
The ninja, who was just as perplexed as Sammy, looked around the room in frustration.

"She's disappeared!" the ninja shouted. "Where did she-"  


As quickly as she disappeared, Mercury reappeared… right next to the ninja. 

  
"Mercury… Aqua… Rhapsody!" 

The huge waves of water washed over the ninja, who collapsed to the ground.

"I… I… NOOOOO!" the ninja yelled as he melted into nothingness and became nothing more than mist in the air. Mercury's fog disappeared.

"Alright!" Sammy cheered. "You go, A-"  
  
Sammy put his hand over his mouth.

"Oops, I mean… you go, Sailor Mercury!" 

"That's it for him," Mercury said. "I'm glad I was able to defeat him before anyone was hurt… I hope… is there anyone here?"  
  
Rick crawled out from under the table that he had hid under after the ninja dropped him.

  
"Yeah…" Rick said. "Thank you."

Mercury scanned the room for anyone else.

__

"Uh oh… where did Sammy go?" Mercury thought. _"Did he run off?"_

Sammy was still hidden behind the counter.

__

"What am I gonna do?" Sammy thought to himself. _"If I come out from behind here, Ami'll know I was sneaking around… and she might think that I know that she's Sailor Mercury! But…"_

Sammy shook his head.

__

"I might as well come out," Sammy thought. _"She can't possibly know what I know! I know it!"_

Sammy leapt up and hopped over the counter to face Sailor Mercury.

"Hello," Mercury said, with a slight smile. "Where did you come from?"  
  
Mercury giggled.

__

"She's Ami alright," Sammy said. _"What a beautiful smile… oh, what am I thinking?"_

"I hid behind here when the monster showed up…" Sammy said. 

"I thought you ran out to check on Ami," Rick said. "Wait a second… where is Ami?"  
  
"I thought I saw a blue-haired girl behind the store," Mercury said. "She was hiding behind there to get away from the monster."

"Just like a girl to run off and leave the guys around when a monster shows up," Rick said.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now," Mercury said. "If I see your friend Ami, I'll tell her that you're looking for her, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Sammy said. "Thank you, Sailor Mercury!"  
  
Mercury smiled at Sammy, then ran out the front door. 

  
"That was wild!" Rick said excitedly. "Man, if it hadn't been for Sailor Mercury, I woulda been toast!"

Rick sat down on one of the chairs that had been untouched by the monster's flames. 

"Geez, I bet Ami's all the way home by now," Rick said. "I don't blame her, though. So Sammy, what were you doing back there, anyway? What did you see?"  
  
"Oh, Ami wasn't there when I looked," Sammy lied. 

  
"It figures," Rick said. "Well, I gotta be going, Sammy."  
  
Rick turned to leave.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, okay?" Rick said. "But I think we'll be staying home this time."

"Yeah," Sammy said, smiling. Rick walked out of the restaurant. "Well, I guess I'd better be going, too…"  
  
Sammy walked out the door and turned toward his house.

  
"I don't think Ami knows that I found out about her being Sailor Mercury," Sammy said. "I'd better keep it that way…"

---

Sammy turned the last corner toward his house.

"Whew, what a day…" Sammy said. "Now I just want to relax… huh?"  
  
Sammy noticed a girl standing near the entrance to his house. The girl was waving to him.

"Ami?" Sammy said. _"Oh no, oh no, oh no, she knows I know she's Sailor Mercury! She's showed up at my house to zap my memory… or worse! But Ami wouldn't _do_ that!"_

Sammy smiled and waved back.

__

"Come on now, Sammy Tsukino. Get a hold of yourself!" Sammy thought. _"She couldn't have seen you…"_

Sammy walked up to Ami.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry I left you and Rick at the ice cream parlor," Ami said. "I just… I just got so scared when that monster showed up, and-"

"Don't worry about it," Sammy said. "I don't blame you. It's a good thing Sailor Mercury showed up when she did, huh?"  


"Sailor Mercury showed up?" Ami said, in a fake tone of amazement. "Did she destroy the monster?"  
  
"Yeah, she did!" Sammy said. "It was really cool!"  


Ami giggled.

"Oh, Sammy, I'm so sorry I ran off…" Ami said. "Maybe we could go get ice cream tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"I don't know," Sammy said. "The ice cream parlor is destroyed, and Rick's kind of mad at you. Maybe some other time."  
  
"Are you angry?" Ami asked. "Because I'm really, really sorry…"

Ami looked down at the ground with a sad look in her eyes.   
  
"No, Ami…" Sammy said. "I…"  
  
Sammy embraced the blue-haired girl. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Ami, I forgive you," Sammy said. "It's okay…"  
  
Sammy backed off.

__

"What am I doing?" Sammy thought. _"Oh geez, I hugged her… now she'll think I'm all weird and stuff…"_

"Thank you, Sammy," Ami said. She smiled at Sammy with her familiar, beautiful smile. "I needed that… thank you."

Sammy smiled at Ami.

"If you want to get ice cream, I guess we can go tomorrow," Sammy said. "But it'll be a long way to walk."  
  
"Alright, that sounds great!" Ami said. "I'm sure that Darien can take us in his truck. But that means that Serena would have to go too!"  
  
_"Not Serena," _Sammy thought. _"But ice cream is ice cream, and Ami is Ami."_

"That's fine," Sammy said. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then!"

Sammy hugged Ami again, then walked up the walkway toward his house.

__

"She doesn't know that you know, Sammy!" Sammy thought. _"You're home free!"_

"By the way," Ami said, "tell your friend Rick that I'm sorry too… if he wants to go get ice cream tomorrow, he can, okay?"  


Sammy turned and smiled.

"Alright, I'll try to get him to come," Sammy said. "He's fine. You saved him, remember?"

__

"Oh CRAP!" 

Ami gasped.

"Me?" Ami said. "I don't know what you're talking about…"  
  
"I don't know either!" Sammy stammered, trying to find something to say. "I mean… Sailor Mercury saved him!"  
  
"You know," Ami said. "You… you know… you know my secret…"  
  
"Oh no, Ami, I don't know! Ami, I'm so sorry! It was an accident! Please don't erase my memory!" Sammy pleaded.

Ami giggled.

"I swear, I swear I won't tell anyone!" Sammy said. "I promise!"  
  
"You know, I became Sailor Mercury when I was only a few weeks older than 14," Ami said. "A little older than you are now."

"Ami?" Sammy said.

"I know you won't say anything to anyone," Ami said. "I know I can trust you… you're my friend."

"That's good," Sammy said, feeling very relieved. "Ami… what's it like being a Sailor Senshi?"  
  
Ami smiled.

  
"You already know who I am, I can't tell you everything, Sammy!" Ami said. "But maybe tomorrow, I can stop by and tell you a few stories about my adventures… okay?"  
  
"That sounds awesome!" Sammy said. "I'd rather hear about cool adventure stories than eat ice cream any day! And I promise, I won't tell anyone who you are! Not mom, not dad, and DEFINITELY not Serena!"

"There's no way she'd believe I was Sailor Mercury anyway!" Ami said, giggling.

  
"You're probably right," Sammy said. Sammy and Ami began laughing for several seconds. "Well, goodbye, Ami!"  
  
"Goodbye, Sammy!" Ami said as she walked away, back to her own home.

---

Back at the evil castle…

"Scion, you were right about the Sailor Senshi," Alexis said. "It only took one of them to beat Letine's monster."

  
"There are five Senshi in all," Scion said. "The Dark Force was right when he said it would take more than monsters to defeat the Senshi."  
  
"We just need big monsters!" Letine said.

"No, Letine. It may take one of us," Scion said.

  
"Let me go! Let me kill the Senshi!" Letine cried, jumping up and down eagerly.

"Let Letine fight them," Alexis said. "Maybe they'll beat her, and she'll stop being so annoying."  
  
A sly grin crossed Alexis' face.

"I'll show you!" Letine huffed, pointing at Alexis angrily. "I'll bring back the Senshi's heads, and I'll mount them on MY wall and charge you money to look at them!"  
  
"Oh boy," Alexis said. "Like I'd really want to pay money to see dismembered heads."  
  
"That's enough from you two," Scion said. "Alright then, Letine. Tomorrow, you will go to Earth and fight these mysterious Sailor Senshi. But be careful. They are far more powerful than you may thing."  
  
"Don't worry," Letine said. "Tomorrow, I'll make them dead! All dead!"  
  
Letine cackled insanely. 

---

My my, that Letine's an eager one, isn't she? Will she make good on her promise to kill the Senshi? Will Alexis have enough money to see their heads? I guess you'll just have to wait until next chapter…


	4. Letine Attacks!

Oooh, I got a few more reviews! *reads them* Robbing the cradle? Hmm? Sammy's 14 in this fic, and Ami's 16… the age difference isn't too much. Plus, notice the PG rating? It's not like it's gonna be a lemon or anything! Hee hee! 

---

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah. 

NOTE: This story takes place after Sailor Stars, however, I haven't seen Sailor Stars, so forgive me if I miss a plot point or two. Also, I'm gonna go for American attack names here… *begs forgiveness from the purists* And I'm just making up an English name for Sailor Moon's finishing attack. I am so lazy… *kicks self*

---

*Sammy's house, the following afternoon*

"Sammy!" Sammy's mother called from the front door. "Ami's here!"  


"Alright!" Sammy said, running down the stairs. "Hey there, Ami!"  
  
"Hello," Ami said, a smile on her face. "How are you doing today, Sammy?"  
  
"I'm doing great!" Sammy said. "I got a few more wins in Spoils of War IV, and now I'm 6-1! That 1 loss is from you…"  
  
Ami giggled.

"That's the only match I've played!" Ami said. "I haven't had much time to play video games today…"  
  
"Why not?" Sammy asked. "You should! You're really good!"

"I've been doing research on the Meiji period of Japan for an exam that I'm going to be taking in a couple of weeks," Ami said. 

  
"Oh," Sammy said. "I see. Well, anyway, shall we go up to my room? Maybe you can play there!"  
  
"I'd love too!" Ami said cheerfully. Sammy and Ami ran up to Sammy's room, closed the door, and locked it.

"Okay," Sammy said. He looked in the closet. "Sometimes, Serena likes to hide in there."

Ami giggled.

  
"Still?" Ami asked. "I thought she was more mature than that…"  
  
"She's Serena," Sammy said. "She's not mature at all!"  
  
Ami and Sammy laughed.

"No one's around," Sammy said. Ami sat down on a chair while Sammy sat on his bed. "Okay, now tell me some stories about your adventures as Sailor Mercury!"  


"Alright," Ami said. "Let's see…. I remember this one time when the other Senshi and I were fighting a monster by the name of Miss Trust. Now, this monster liked to play crazy tricks on people. She messed with people's minds."  
  
"Sounds scary!" Sammy said.

  
"Anyway, she tricked all of my friends into thinking I cheated on my tests!" Ami said. "It made me really sad, because I didn't know what was going on…"

"Aw," Sammy moaned. "That sounds terrible! What did you do?"  
  
"Well, you see, this monster tried to trick me into attacking the other Senshi!" Ami said. "But I overcame the monster's illusions and helped Sailor Moon and the others destroy the monster!"  
  
Sammy clapped his hands.

  
"Really cool!" Sammy said. "Tell me another one!"  


"Well, okay," Ami said. "There was this one time when it was just Sailor Moon and I. The other Senshi hadn't been discovered yet. Anyway, we got trapped in the space-time continuum!"

"Oooh!" Sammy said, his voice lined with excitement. "How'd you escape that one?"  
  
"Sailor Moon got turned into a little girl," Ami said. "The monster had us beaten! But then…"  
  
"Then what?" Sammy asked.

  
"Tuxedo Mask came and saved the day!" Ami said. 

  
"I think I know who that is," Sammy said. "He's that dude in the Zorro costume that throws roses around."  
  
"Yes," Ami said. "Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon happen to be in love, as well."

__

"Good," Sammy thought.

"So he threw the rose, and then…" Sammy said. "what happened?"  


"Sailor Moon changed back into her normal size and destroyed the monster," Ami said. 

"Is she always the one that destroys the monsters?" Sammy asked. "That doesn't seem fair…"  
  
"Well, she's the leader of the group," Ami said. "She's a very good leader."  
  
"But you're the smartest!" Sammy said. "You should be the leader!"  
  
Ami smiled.

  
"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," Ami giggled. "Sometimes, I wish I was the leader. But Sailor Moon's an excellent leader. Sometimes she makes mistakes, but she's the toughest one out of all of us… she's never died in battle."  
  
Sammy gasped.

  
"You've died?" Sammy yelled in a surprise tone. "How… what…"  
  
"The first time that I died, as well as all of the other Inner Senshi, except for Moon of course, we were fighting an evil queen of darkness named Queen Beryl," Ami said. "We went into her stronghold, and a group of five deadly youmas attacked us."

"But…but you came back to life later, right?" Sammy asked.

  
"Of course I did!" Ami said, smiling. 

"Did it hurt… did it hurt to die?" Sammy asked.

"Well-"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Sammy," Sammy's mom said softly. "Are you and Ami hungry? I made milk and cookies!"

Sammy opened the door. Sammy's mother walked in, carrying a large tray of milk and cookies with her. She set them down on the desk in Sammy's room.  


"So, what are you two doing?" Sammy's mother asked.

"We're just talking," Sammy said. "About… um… video games."  
  
"Video games?" Sammy's mother asked. "I always thought of you as more of the bookish type, Ami!"  


"After seeing how much Sammy enjoyed playing his new computer game, I decided to buy a copy for myself!" Ami said. "It's really fun!"  
  
"Sammy, your sister Serena and her friends are all out eating ice cream," Sammy's mom said. "I thought you guys might want to go with them. I could drive you, if you want, seeing as how the ice cream parlor near here was burned down."

"That sounds very nice!" Ami said, standing up. "If Sammy wants to go…"  
  
"Sure!" Sammy said. 

"Alright then!" Sammy's mother said. "I'll be waiting in the car outside, okay?"  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Tsukino!" Ami said with a slight bow. "We'll be right down!"

---

Meanwhile, near the ice cream parlor…

"Excellent!" Letine said, scanning the area for people to attack. "Hopefully, I can get the Senshi to attack… hmmm…"  
  
A man walked up to Letine. He was wearing a neatly pressed policeman's uniform.

"Konnichiwa, miss!" the policeman said. "Do you need any help?"  
  
"No," Letine said. "But you will!" 

Letine raised a large staff and pointed it at the policeman.

"What?" the policeman stammered. "What's that?"  
  
Letine cackled and blasted the officer with a large red energy bolt. The unfortunate man flew back into a nearby building, impacting hard and passing out immediately. People that had seen the attack began to scream and run away.

"Well, this is very fun!" Letine giggled. "I think I'm going to enjoy this!"

---

Meanwhile, inside the ice cream parlor…

"Hey Serena," Raye said, taking a bite out of her ice cream cone. "I wonder where Ami is?"  
  
"I heard that she took Sammy and his friend out for ice cream yesterday," Mina said. "You know, it makes you wonder…"  
  
"Now Mina, Ami and Greg are a couple!" Lita said, smiling. "Greg's coming back to Juuban in two weeks. I'm sure that Ami just considers Sammy a friend."  
  
"Yeah," Serena said. "You know, Sammy needs to find a girlfriend his own age. There are plenty of girls at his middle school who I'm sure would love to date him!"  


"You think we could hook Sammy up with someone?" Mina asked. "It wouldn't be too hard! Not for the goddess of love, at least!"  
  
Rei frowned.

"Mina, quit that," Rei grumbled. "Besides, I could get way more girlfriends for Sammy than you could. Do you know how many girls visit the temple every day?"  
  
"Yeah," Serena said. "And they're all scared away by your lech grandpa!"  


Serena, Mina, and Lita giggled.

"Very funny," Rei hissed.

Suddenly, a huge explosion could be heard nearby.

  
"What was that?" Serena shrieked, standing up.

"Guys, I don't like the sound of this," Lita said. "There's trouble!"  
  
"I sense the presence of evil," Rei said. "A very great evil…."  
  
"Let's go!" the girls all yelled in unison. They got up and ran outside.

---

:"Mwahaha!" Letine cackled, blasting a car with a ball of fire. "Fry, fry, fry!"

"Stop right there!" yelled a female voice from behind Letine. The red-clothed witch turned around… and came face to face with four of the Inner Senshi.

"Who are you?" Letine asked. "Oh, wait. You must be the Sailor Senshi. This is great!"

"The question is, who are YOU?" Sailor Moon asked, pointing at Letine. "I am the champion of justice! I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon…"

Suddenly, the Moon princess' speech was cut off by five very sharp fingernails closing around her throat.

"Is that all you can do?" Letine asked. "Make stupid speeches?"  
  
Sailor Moon grabbed Letine's arm with both hands, trying to pull the witch's powerful hand from her neck. It was of no use, however. Sailor Moon began to choke.

  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus yelled, launching a powerful magical chain at the witch. The chain wrapped around Letine's wrist. Letine released her grip on Sailor Moon's throat and turned to Venus. The Moon Senshi collapsed to her knees, holding her neck and gasping for air.

"Well, this is a cute attack," Letine said. "But…"  
  
Letine grasped the chain in both hands.

  
"Time for a shocking surprise!" Letine shrieked. Electricity coarsed through the chain and zapped Sailor Venus. Venus fell to the ground in a smoking heap. Sailor Mars raised her wrist-com to her mouth and began speaking into it.

"Mercury, you there?" Mars asked.

---

Outside Sammy's house…

"Are you ready?" Sammy's mom asked.

"Yeah!" Sammy said. "How about you, Ami?"  
  
"I'm ready!" Ami said. At that moment, she heard a faint beeping noise. _"Uh oh… trouble…"_

Ami turned to Sammy and his mother. 

"Could you hold on for a second? I have to use the restroom really quick before we go," Ami said.

"Alright," Sammy's mother said. "Don't take too long!"  
  
Ami ran into the house.

"Hmmm…" Sammy said to himself. "I don't think she's using the bathroom at all…"

---

Inside the house…

"Mars, is that you?" Ami said into the wrist-com.

"Ami, this crazy witch is attacking us," Mars said. "We need your help!"  


"I'll be right there!" Ami said. She ran back outside.

"Well, are you ready to go now?" Sammy's mother asked.

"Sorry," Ami said. "Something came up!"  


Ami ran off down the street.

"Ami?" Sammy's mother shouted. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry!" Ami yelled back.

__

"I knew it," Sammy thought. He turned to his mother. "I gotta go too!"  


Sammy ran off after Ami.

"What the heck's going on here?" Sammy's mother asked.

---

Meanwhile, at the battle…

Letine turned to Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter.

"Well, show me what you've got!" Letine yelled.

"Mars… Flame… Sniper!" Mars yelled, pointing her index fingers at Letine and firing off a large arrow of fire.

"Jupiter… Oak… Evolution!" Jupiter shouted. She twirled around and fired a stream of lightning and rocks at Letine. Letine smiled.

"Like I said, your attacks are cute, but leave so much to be desired!" Letine yelled. She pointed her hand at the two attacks. "Time to end this!"  
  
A huge wall of fire appeared in front of the evil witch. It rushed at Mars and Jupiter, absorbing the two attacks and engulfing the two Senshi. The two girls screamed as the towering inferno washed over them, scorching them severely. The attack disappeared. The two Senshi collapsed to the ground.

"How pathetic," Letine said. "Scion was wrong about them. They're no challenge!"

"Mercury… Aqua… Rhapsody!" yelled a voice out of nowhere. A huge wave of water crashed into Letine, knocking her back.

"Who was that?" Letine shouted, looking around.  
  
Sailor Mercury leapt down in front of Letine. Sammy was hiding behind a group of bushes, unseen by Letine or any of the Senshi.

"I am Sailor Mercury!" Mercury yelled.

"Ah yes, now I remember! You killed my precious ninja yesterday!" Letine said. "Well, I have to avenge him now, don't I?"  


Letine pointed her hand at Ami. Ami gasped.

"Take this! Wall of Fire!" Letine shouted, sending a pillar of flames surging toward Sailor Mercury. The water Senshi leapt out of the way and behind Letine.

"Mercury Bubbles Bla-" Mercury started to yell before she was cut off by Letine's fist slamming into her stomach. Sailor Mercury doubled over and fell to the ground.

"Darn, too bad you couldn't get that attack off the ground," Letine said. "And too bad YOU can't get off the ground!"  
  
Letine giggled at her own joke. 

"Sailor Mercury!" Sammy yelled, standing up. "Ooops…"  
  
Letine turned toward Sammy.

"And who might you be?" Letine asked.   
  
"Sammy…" Mercury whispered. "What… what are you doing…"

"Sammy?" Sailor Moon shrieked, standing and wobbling weakly, just having recovered from nearly being strangled by the evil witch. _"I can't let that witch hurt my brother!"_

Letine slowly began to walk toward Sammy. The boy trembled, but bravely held his ground.

"Are you a member of the Sailor Senshi fanclub?" Letine asked. "You poor, perverted little boy."  
  
Letine stood right next to Sammy and grabbed him by the shirt collar. Sammy struggled to free himself from Letine's grasp.

"Maybe I'll let you die first!" Letine shrieked.

Sailor Moon stood up and pointed her staff at Letine.

"Moon… Blessed…"

Letine turned around, dropping Sammy.

  
"What?" Letine yelled.

"HALLATION!" Sailor Moon shouted, sending a wave of magical energy at Letine. The witch raised her own staff to defend herself from the attack.

"Dark Red Stream!" Letine yelled, firing a huge, crimson-colored wave of dark energy at Sailor Moon's magical blast. The two magical waves collided, but Letine's blast quickly managed to push Sailor Moon's attack back.

  
"Noooo!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Sailor Moon!" the other Senshi screamed. Letine's attack pushed all the way back toward Sailor Moon until it completely dissipating Moon's attack. The dark magic wave then rushed over Sailor Moon's body. A mammoth explosion engulfed the Moon princess.

"NOOOO!" Sailor Mercury screamed. A brilliant flash of red light blinded everyone in the area. When the light disappeared, Sailor Moon was lying on the ground, motionless. Her Senshi outfit had been torn in several places, and she had several large burns and cuts on her body.

"Just like shooting fish in a barrel," Letine said. She turned back to Sammy. "Didn't you enjoy that?"

Sammy shivered in fear. The other Senshi were still on the ground, heavily injured by Letine's attacks.

"I wonder who to kill next?" Letine asked. "Let's see…"  
  
A red rose descended from the sky. Letine, caught off-guard, winced in pain as the thorny rose scratched across her face, making a small cut.

"Who was that?" Letine yelled. "Whoever it was…"

Letine looked up to the roof of the ice cream parlor to see a man wearing a tuxedo, a cape, and a mask on his eyes staring at her.

"It seems you enjoy bringing pain and suffering to others!" Tuxedo Mask yelled. "Maybe I should bring some pain and suffering to you!"  
  
Letine smiled.

__

"What a cutie," Letine thought. _"I wonder if he screams well?"_

A smile crossed Letine's face.

---

That's it for this chapter! Looks like somebody's really ticked off at Letine… and his name is Tuxedo Mask! What's going to happen? I guess you'll just have to wait and see! If you guys don't review… well, I'll still write, but my self-esteem will fall to 99.9% of its normal level, and that's not a good thing, it's a bad thing! ^_^


	5. The End Of The Fight And A New Evil Plot...

Yet again, thanks to all my reviewers! Especially TenshiDaisy and *gasp* Nessacus! You reviewed! Thank you!

---

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah. 

NOTE: This story takes place after Sailor Stars, however, I haven't seen Sailor Stars, so forgive me if I miss a plot point or two. Also, I'm gonna go for American attack names here… *begs forgiveness from the purists* 

---

Tuxedo Mask hopped down from the roof that he was on and landed in front of Letine.

"Tuxedo Mask… be careful…" Sailor Jupiter said in a weak, raspy voice. "She beat us… and…"  
  
"And Sailor Moon's nearly dead!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"What?" Tuxedo Mask yelled in disbelief. He turned his head and saw Sailor Moon lying face down on the ground, smoke rising from her injured body. Letine laughed.

"Oh, she tried to use her pathetic attack on me," Letine said. "But it didn't work! How pathetic!"

__

"She's definitely no ordinary youma," Tuxedo Mask thought. _"Sailor Moon's attack usually destroys them…"_

Tuxedo Mask turned back to Letine.

"You'll pay for hurting her," Tuxedo Mask said. He ran at Letine, sword in hand.

"I'll pay?" Letine said, laughing. "Fool!"  
  
Letine leaped over Tuxedo Mask, ending up behind him.

"Yoohoo," Letine said. "Over here!"

  
Letine blasted Tuxedo Mask in the back with a ball of red energy. Tuxedo Mask stumbled forward, then turned around and dashed at Letine again. Meanwhile, Sammy had crawled out of the bush he was hiding behind and was sitting at Sailor Mercury's side.

"Are you okay?" Sammy asked.

"Sammy, it's too dangerous here!" Mercury said, struggling to stand. "You have to go!"  
  
"I can't leave you here!" Sammy said.

"Do what she says," Sailor Venus said, standing up weakly and looking at Sammy with a sad look on her face. "We'll be okay."  
  
Tuxedo Mask charged at Letine. Letine dodged Tuxedo Mask's attack by sidestepping it, and then turned around and kicked him in the head. Tuxedo Mask, unfazed by the kick, swung his sword at Letine again and managed to slash her arm.

"Darn it!" Letine yelled, clutching her wounded arm. You'll pay!"

The four Senshi had managed to stand up while Letine and Tuxedo Mask were fighting. They ran over to Sailor Moon's side and turned her around. Sammy stood close by.

  
"Sailor Moon…" Mars said, gently shaking her. "Please wake up!"

"Sailor Moon!" the other Senshi yelled. "Wake up, Sailor Moon!"  
  
"She's not going to wake up!" Letine yelled. "I killed her! Don't you know that? Fools!"  


"She's ALIVE!" Tuxedo Mask yelled furiously. "And I won't let you hurt anyone else!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask charged at Letine in a rage, slashing at her much more furiously. Letine was barely able to dodge the slashes.

  
"Oho, are you mad?" Letine asked. "I don't really care! I hope your precious Sailor Moon burns!"  
  
"DIE!" Tuxedo Mask yelled. He lunged forward and slashed Letine across the chest. Letine staggered back and fell to her knees.

"Argh!" Letine cried, clutching her torso and moaning in pain. "You… you got me!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask walked toward Letine, preparing to finish her off.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Mercury yelled. "Sailor Moon's beginning to wake up!"  


Tuxedo Mask gasped and ran toward the fallen Moon Senshi. Letine slowly began to stand up.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask said, cradling her head in his arms. "Are you okay, my love?"  
  
Sailor Moon smiled up at Tuxedo Mask.

"Yes…" Sailor Moon said weakly. "I… I'll be okay…"  
  
"Don't try to stand," Sailor Mercury said. "Just stay there, okay? We'll get some help…"  
  
"Mercury… Mars… Jupiter… Venus… thank you…" Sailor Moon said. She turned to Tuxedo Mask. "And thank you… so very much…"  
  
"Isn't that sweet?" came a voice from behind the Senshi. The four standing Senshi and Tuxedo Mask turned to face Letine yet again. 

"You're still alive?" Tuxedo Mask said.

"Of course," Letine said with a wicked grin on her face. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
The four Inners stared into Letine's eyes.

"You wicked witch!" Sailor Venus yelled. "You can't beat us!"  
  
"That's right!" Sailor Mars said. "We're the Sailor Senshi!"  
  
"Together, we're unstoppable!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"And together… we'll annihilate you!" Sailor Mercury said.

"How sweet," Letine said. "But you're not together. Your beloved Sailor Moon is still down. And without her-"  
  
"No, Letine…" Sailor Moon said. She had managed to get into one knee and was now trying to rise to her feet. "You're wrong…"  
  
Slowly but surely, Sailor Moon managed to stand up. The five Senshi now faced Letine, along with Tuxedo Mask.

"Sailor Moon!" the four Senshi said jubilantly. "You're all right!"  


"Of course I am!" Sailor Moon said, with determination in her voice. It was clear that she was still heavily injured, but despite her great injuries, she was determined to stop Letine. She pointed her henshin stick at Letine. "Let's finish this witch off!"  
  
Letine cackled.

  
"What are you going to do?" Letine yelled. "Whatever it is, I can take it!"  


The other four Senshi put their hands on the henshin stick. They lifted the stick into the air and faced Letine.

"SAILOR… PLANET… POWER!" the five Senshi yelled. A huge, rainbow colored mist of magical energy rushed toward Letine. She put her arms up to block it, but it was too fast for her to launch a counterattack. The evil witch was engulfed by the magical energy.

"Nooo!" Letine yelled. "This can't be!"

Letine shrieked in pain as the magical wave began to disintegrate her. Suddenly, a black flash appeared next to her. A man with long, black hair grabbed Letine and then teleported away with her.

"What the heck?" Sailor Mars yelled. "Where'd she go?"

Sailor Moon collapsed to the ground again.

  
"Sailor Moon!" the senshi yelled. They helped to lift her to her feet again.

"Looks like someone else is working with her…" Sailor Mercury said. "My VR Visor picked up a second energy signal at that very second…"

"So somebody teleported in and pulled her out of our attack?" Sailor Venus asked. "That's not good…"  
  
"At least…. at least we're okay…" Sailor Moon stammered weakly. 

"Yeah… we were really on the ropes there, weren't we?" Sailor Mars said.

Suddenly, the Senshi heard a rustling in the bushes. 

"What was that?" Sailor Mars yelled. The four Senshi handed Sailor Moon to Tuxedo Mask and ran over to investigate.

  
"Sammy?" Sailor Venus said.

"I thought I told you to leave, Sammy…" Sailor Mercury said.

"I didn't want to leave you guys!" Sammy yelled. "I'm sorry…"

"What were you even doing here in the first place?" Sailor Mars asked. "Shouldn't you be playing with some of your friends?"  
  
"I… I said I was sorry!" Sammy said. Sailor Mercury walked over to him and took his hands in hers.

"Sammy, it's okay if you feel like you have to protect us because we're girls," Sailor Mercury said. "But-"  
  
Sailor Mars giggled.

"Sammy, are you hiding something?" Sailor Mars asked.

"No, no!" Sammy yelled, waving his hands.

"Sammy wants to pimp out the Sailor Scouts!" Sailor Mars said. Jupiter and Venus giggled along with Mars.

  
"Stop it!" Sailor Mercury yelled. "Stop picking on him, guys… we need to concentrate on helping Sailor Moon now."  
  
Sailor Mercury turned to Sammy.

"Sammy, being a Sailor Senshi is very dangerous, and so are some of the people that we fight," Sailor Mercury said. "So-"  
  
"I understand," Sammy said sadly. "I promise I won't bother you guys anymore…"

Sammy started to walk away. Mars, Venus, and Jupiter ran over to Sailor Moon's side while Mercury stood staring at Sammy for several seconds. Then, Mercury turned back around and ran to assist Sailor Moon.

---

Meanwhile, at Scion's castle, Letine was lying on a small bed in her private chambers. Alexis was treating her injuries that she had sustained during the battle.

"Does this hurt?" Alexis said, poking Letine's shoulder.

  
"Yes, it hurts!" Letine yelled. "Everything hurts! Grrr… those lousy Sailor Senshi and their interfering boyfriend! I want them all to die!"  


"There, there," Alexis said. "You'll get them next time. We just need a better plan."

"And I think I have one," said a voice from outside the room. Alexis turned in its direction.

"Scion?" Alexis said. Scion walked into the room.

"I believe I have a plan for defeating these Senshi that doesn't involve fighting them all," Scion said. "Instead, we'll defeat just one of them. That way, they won't be able to combine their energy for a group attack like the one that nearly killed Letine."

"I hate that attack!" Letine shrieked. "Sailor Planet Power… what the heck kind of lousy freaking attack is that? They cheated!"

"I watched the battle from my throne room, and I noticed that one of the Senshi had a moderate amount of affection for a certain male," Scion said.

"You mean that stupid Tuxedo Mask?" Letine asked.

"No," Scion said. "A teenage boy with brown hair named Sammy Tsukino. This boy was especially concerned with the health of the water Senshi, and when a few of the Senshi were chastising the boy, the Senshi of Mercury defended him."  


"So, how will we take advantage of this affection?" Alexis asked.

"Simple. We kidnap the boy and lure the Senshi of Mercury here to claim him back. Alone, she should not be much of a challenge, and without her, the Senshi won't be able to use their ultimate attack," Scion said. "Letine, I'll give you this mission. Even in your state, it shouldn't be too hard to kidnap a mere human boy."  
  
"Alright!" Letine yelled, standing up out of the bed and immediately falling down in pain. "Owwww…."

---

That night, at the Tsukino house…  


Sammy sat in his room, playing _Spoils of War _and crushing his opponent with a large battalion of tanks and infantry soldiers. He sighed.

"I shouldn't have been there," Sammy said. "Ami's right… I could have been killed…"

Suddenly, the phone on Sammy's table rang. The teenage boy picked up the reciever. 

"Hello?" Sammy said.

"Sammy?" the voice on the other end said. It was Ami.

"Ami!" Sammy said cheerfully. "Look, Ami…"  


"Sammy, I'm really sorry about what happened today. The other Senshi and I were rather mean to you, and-"

"No, Ami, I'm the one that should be sorry! I was messing around where I shouldn't have… you're right, it is dangerous. I won't bother you and the other Senshi any more…"

"Sammy, you're not a bother, it's just that… I wouldn't want to see you get hurt… or killed… you saw what happened to Sailor Moon. And she's the most powerful Senshi of all! That attack nearly killed her. If it had hit you…"  
  
"I understand," Sammy said. "Just don't get yourself hurt, okay?"  
  
"I promise that I'll be careful too," Ami said cheerfully. "Okay?"  
  
"Ami, you and the other Senshi don't get along very well!" Sammy said. "Is it always like that?"  
  
"Oh, absolutely not! We're very good friends, but sometimes, we disagree. All groups have disagreements within the group, and we had one today."

"I know you have a secret identity, but do you know who the other Senshi are? In real life?" Sammy asked.

"No," Ami lied. "The only time we see each other is when we're fighting an enemy… I don't know who they are in real life. Probably girls from other cities in Japan… maybe even from other countries!"

"I bet Sailor Mars is the one from America," Sammy said, laughing. Ami giggled.

"Oh, Sammy!" Ami said. "That wasn't a nice thing to say!"  
  
"About Sailor Mars, or about America?" Sammy asked.

"About America," Ami said. Sammy laughed.

"Oooh, I'm gonna tell Sailor Mars what you said!" Sammy said.

"But you said it!" Ami said, giggling. Sammy and Ami talked for a few minutes, laughing most of the time.

"Well, I've gotta go," Sammy said. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Rick and I are going to play at the arcade, and I'd really like it if you were there!"  


"Alright!" Ami said. "I'll try to make it, okay, Sammy?"  
  
"Okay!" Sammy said.

---

A few hours later, everyone was in bed. Except… for Letine.

"Sammy Tsukino," Letine said, hovering over Juuban and smiling evilly. "Very soon, you're going to be mine. And then your friend Sailor Mercury and all of the Sailor Senshi will die! You'll all pay for what you did to me!"

Letine cackled evilly.

---

Sammy's in trouble! Big trouble! And it's not "sent to detention" trouble, it's life-or-death trouble! Poor guy! And remember to review, or I'll feel sad! Well, actually, I won't… just trying to guilt trip y'all… I'm sorry. ^_^


	6. Ami To The Rescue?

No reviews… *sighs* Oh well...

---

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah. 

NOTE: This story takes place after Sailor Stars, however, I haven't seen Sailor Stars, so forgive me if I miss a plot point or two. Also, I'm gonna go for American attack names here… *begs forgiveness from the purists* 

---

The following afternoon, Sammy and Rick were playing games at the arcade.

"So, which game are we gonna play next?" Rick asked.

"I think Tank Squad looks pretty cool," Sammy said, pointing to a group of people playing the game. "Those people seem to like it."  
  
"Tank Squad? I dunno… I kinda wanted to play Virtual Duel," Rick said, pointing to another machine that had a large crowd of people around it. "But I guess we can play Tank Squad first."

Sammy and Rick ran over to one of the Tank Squad games and put in their money. The machine lit up and the game started. 

"Alright!" Sammy said, pointing to a tank that he was controlling. "This game rocks!"  
  
"Watch me kill this dude!" Rick said, pressing a button. A large artillery shell blasted forth from his tank and incinerated a helpless bystander. "500 points!"

"No!" Sammy yelled. "Grrr…"  
  
Sammy's tank rolled over several parked cars, racking up 2,000 points.

"Yes!" Sammy cheered. "Beat that!"  
  
Rick's tank wheeled around a corner and approached Sammy's tank.

"Looks like our tanks are about to fight," Rick said.

"You're going down!" Sammy said. Sammy and Rick's tanks began firing upon each other. The ensuing explosions knocked the turret off of Rick's tank and one of the treads off of Sammy's tank. Sammy's tank was now helpless, but Rick's tank couldn't fire its weapon.

"Oh no," Rick said. "Wait a second!"

Rick pressed a button. The men in Rick's tank climbed out and hopped into Sammy's tank. A few seconds later, several dead bodies were chucked out of Sammy's tank.

"Hey! You killed my men!" Sammy shouted. PLAYER 2 WINS appeared on the screen.

"Woohoo!" Rick cheered. "That was a good game. Want another?"  
  
But before Sammy could reply, the front door of the arcade was shattered by a huge fireball. Several screams sounded throughout the arcade. Rick and Sammy turned toward the door.

"What was that?" Sammy yelled. 

A huge green lizard in red battle armor rushed through the door and threw another fireball at a row of arcade machines. The row of machines exploded with a huge blast. Sammy and Rick ran from the blaze, terrified.

"It's another monster!" Rick yelled. "What are we gonna do?"  
  
Without warning, the monster ran over to Sammy and grabbed him. The monster lifted the boy into the air.

"Hey!" Sammy yelled. "Put me down! Let me go! You creep!"

The monster laughed and ran back out through the door of the arcade, taking Sammy with him. Before he left, he dropped a small piece of paper onto the ground.

"Hey!" Rick shouted. "Bring my friend back!"

---

Ami walked down the street toward the arcade.

"I won't be able to stay too long, but I promised Sammy I'd visit him at the arcade," Ami said. 

Ami turned around the corner and saw the arcade, its windows shattered and flames pouring out. 

"Oh no!" Ami screamed. "Sammy!"

  
Ami ran toward the arcade and looked inside the front entrance. Rick ran up to her.

"Hey, you're Sammy's friend, aren't you?" Rick asked.

"Where's Sammy?" Ami said.

"Some big creepy lizard came and grabbed him! I tried to stop him, but he got away!" Rick said.

"That's horrible!" Ami shrieked. Suddenly, she saw the letter on the ground that the lizard monster had dropped. She picked it up.

"What's that?" Rick asked.

"It's addressed… it's addressed to Sailor Mercury!" Ami said.

"Really?" Rick asked.

"It says that if Sailor Mercury doesn't show up at the park tonight, alone, then Sammy dies!" Ami said. _"Oh, no… Letine must have noticed Sammy and I together… Darn it!"_

"Where's Sailor Mercury?" Rick asked. "We have to give her that letter!"

"Could you give it to her?" Ami asked. "I mean, Sammy told me that she saved you guys…"

"Yeah, but I don't know her personally!" Rick said. He took the letter. "Anything to save Sammy…"

Rick ran off, leaving Ami alone in front of the burning arcade.

__

"Should I tell the other Senshi about this?" Ami thought to herself. _"If the other Senshi come, Sammy could get hurt… or even killed!"  
_

Tears began to slide down Ami's cheeks. She fell to the ground and sat down with her head between her knees, crying.

"What… what am I going to do?" Ami sobbed.

---

Later, at Rei's temple…

"They got Sammy?" Serena yelled. "How'd that happen?"  
  
"His friend said that some lizard monster came and grabbed him," Ami said sadly. 

  
"They want you to come alone," Rei said. "That's not good." 

"You can't go alone, Ami!" Serena said. "I'm coming with you."  
  
"Me too," Lita said.

"But if they see you guys there, they might kill Sammy!" Ami said. "They're really serious… they want me to come alone…"  
  
"It's a trap!" Mina said. "A low-down, despicable, dirty trap!"  


"Wait," Serena said. "Maybe we can just follow Ami, way behind her so that they won't see us!"  


"That's a great idea," Rei said. "Until they see us and kill Sammy!"  


"Why are you always so negative, Rei?" Serena asked. "Sammy is MY brother. I know what's best for him, and I know how to keep him from getting killed. I wouldn't let my own little brother get killed, Rei!"  


"I don't know, Serena," Rei said. "All those names you call him…"  
  
Serena growled.

"ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH SAMMY TOO?" Serena shouted angrily.

  
"Nobody here is in love with Sammy, Serena," Lita said. "Stop yelling."  
  
"What about Ami?" Mina asked.

"I've made my decision," Ami said. "I'm going to go after Sammy alone, and I don't want you guys following me… and I do _not _have a crush on Sammy. He's a sweet boy, but I like Greg!"

"Ami, are you sure you don't need our help?" Mina asked.

"Ami, you are _not _going alone!" Serena yelled. "This is my brother we're talking about! My little brother who I've known for 14 years and you've only known for three! If anyone's saving Sammy, it's going to be me!"  


"Serena, do you want to get him _killed_?" Ami yelled, tears pooling in her eyes. "If they see anyone else there besides me, they'll kill him, Serena! If you really cared about him, you'd listen to me!"

Ami buried her face in her hands and began sobbing violently.

"It's my fault!" Ami screamed. "It's all my fault! Why wasn't I there to protect him?"

Serena lifted up Ami's chin and stared into her eyes with a concerned expression on her face. 

"Ami…" Serena said. "I'm… I'm sorry… it's just that… Sammy's my brother, and I love him very much! I don't want to see him get killed either, and I'm angry at myself too for not being able to help him! I don't want to sit idly by while you walk into a trap by yourself! They'll kill him anyway, Ami, don't you see?"

Ami sniffled.

"Serena, I… I don't want to see Sammy die," Ami said. "I want to help him…"  
  
"We want to help Sammy too, Ami," Rei said.

"You can go alone, but we'll be right behind you all the way!" Lita said.   


"We've saved the world hundreds of times before!" Mina said. "We won't have any trouble hiding from some idiot bad guys!"  
  
Ami smiled.

"Thanks, you guys…" Ami said. "Thank you so much…"

Ami embraced Serena for a few seconds, and then hugged the other girls. She started to walk away, but then turned back at the door.

"I'll be back," Ami said. "And so will Sammy."  
  
"We're with you all the way!" Serena said.

---

Sailor Mercury walked into the small clearing in the center of the park. Only the stars and a few streetlights illuminated the area. Mercury stood in the center of the clearing.

"Alright," Mercury said. "Where's Sammy?"

Immediately, there was a flash of light above Mercury's head. The light turned red and swirled around above Mercury, forming a disk.

"Ah, so you're here!" a female voice called from the red disk of light. "So nice of you to show up!"  


"Where is Sammy?" Mercury repeated in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Ah, ah, ah!" the female voice said. "Party first, kid later!"

Mercury began to rise into the air, towards the disk.

  
"W..w..what's happening?" Mercury stammered as she was pulled into the disk. Another flash of light, and then the disk and Sailor Mercury were gone. The other four Inner Senshi ran into the clearing.

"Sailor Mercury!" the four Senshi yelled in unison.

  
"We're too late!" Sailor Moon shouted. "She's gone!"

---

Sailor Mercury plummeted several feet into a dark room. She hit the ground and fell onto her knees. Slowly, she stood up and surveyed her surroundings. The room was a large, dank room with dark brick walls. Several torches had been placed around the room to light it up. There were swords and coats of arms mounted on the walls. Mercury looked up, and saw…

"Sailor Mercury!" yelled a boy's voice from above. "Up here!"

Mercury looked up to see Sammy, locked in a large cage hanging from the ceiling.

"Sammy!" Mercury shouted. "Are you okay?"  
  
"He is… for now!" yelled the same female voice that had beckoned Ami into the gate.

"Who's that?" Sailor Mercury said. She turned around to see Letine standing a few feet away from her. The evil witch had a sadistic smirk on her face.

"You know, your little Sailor Planet Power trick really did a number on me," Letine said. "You put me in bed for one whole day. I hope you're proud of yourself."

Mercury stared angrily at Letine.

"How dare you kidnap an innocent child!" Mercury yelled. "I knew you'd set up a trap for me!"  


"Then why did you come?" Letine asked. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!"  


"I couldn't let you injure Sammy!" Sailor Mercury yelled. "I'll fight you to get him back!"  


"Oooh," Letine cooed mockingly. "You'll fight me? All five of you Senshi were barely able to overpower me! What makes you think that you'll beat me all by yourself?"  
  
"I have to try," Mercury said in a determined tone.

"Sailor Mercury, don't do it!" Sammy yelled. "It's a trap!"  


Mercury turned to Sammy.

"I have to do it," Mercury said. "I have to protect you, Sammy. It's my fault you were kidnapped in the first place."  
  
Letine cackled.

  
"Oh, it is to laugh!" Letine shouted. "This is rich! I wonder whom I should kill first? I guess I should start off with Sailor Jerkury, since she's so sure she'll be able to beat me. Well, shall we begin?"  


Letine formed a fireball in each of her hands. She threw the fireballs at Mercury. Mercury watched the fireballs intently and put her hands forward.

"Mercury… Bubbles… Blast!" Mercury yelled, firing a swirling torrent of bubbles from her body. The bubbles whirled toward Letine, dousing the fireballs and clouding the room with a dense fog.

"Oh darn," Letine said. "She's hiding from me. Guess it's time to play Find-The-Bimbo. Let's see here…"  
  
Letine fired a pillar of flames in one direction, clearing the fog from that part of the room. Sailor Mercury wasn't there.

"Aw, too bad," Letine said. "Guess I'll have to try again!"  


Letine fired off two more pillars of fire. The flames cleared out a large amount of fog, but failed to hit Sailor Mercury.

"This game sucks," Letine said. "Time to end it!"  


Letine spun around and around, firing a huge wall of fire off in all directions. In his cage, surrounded by fog, Sammy could barely see the flames coming toward them. 

"Whoa!" Sammy yelled. Fortunately, his cage was above the wall of flames as the flames passed by. Barely. "Close one!"  


"Sammy?" whispered a voice from above the cage. Sammy looked up to see Sailor Mercury standing on top of it. 

"Sailor Mercury?" Sammy said, looking up at her. "How did you get up-"

Mercury put her hand over Sammy's mouth.

  
"Shhh!" Mercury said. "I jumped up to the cage bars and climbed up here in the fog."

Mercury removed her hand.

"I'm going to try to find something to pick the lock with, but I have to stall Letine first," Mercury said. "I'll free you soon, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Sammy said. Mercury slowly began climbing off of the cage, unbeknownst to Letine. The fog cleared from the room.

"Where is she?" Letine yelled. "Did I burn her up?"  
  
Letine frowned.

"Crap. She probably didn't even suffer," Letine sighed. "This ruins my whole day-"

"Mercury… Aqua… Rhapsody!" shouted a voice from behind Letine. Letine turned around… and was immediately met with a huge wave of freezing water. Letine was thrown back.

"Argh!" Letine yelled, hitting the ground and skidding several feet. "I'm all wet! And I landed right on my butt!"

Letine stood up and shook the water off of herself like a dog. She looked around.

"Sailor Mercury, I know you're in this room! Come out and fight-"  
  
Letine noticed someone standing on top of Sammy's cage. It was Sailor Mercury.

__

"Oh no," Mercury thought. _"She saw me…"_

Letine smiled.

"Well, well, well," Letine said. "Let me guess. You leapt up there in the fog, leapt down and hit me with your pathetic Aqua Crapsody attack, then hopped back up there like a pathetic coward."

"She's not a coward!" Sammy yelled. "She's braver than you'll ever be!"  


"Sammy, no!" Mercury yelled. "You'll make her mad!"

Letine smiled, and then burst into laughter.

"You'll make me mad? Oh, I'm already mad!" Letine said, laughing heavily. "Kid, I'm letting you die last! You should be grateful!"  
  
Letine hopped on top of Sammy's cage and struck Sailor Mercury in the head with a brutal kick. Mercury plummeted from the cage and hit the cold, hard ground with a sickening thud. She bounced back up and hit the ground again, blood trickling from her forehead.

"No!" Sammy screamed.

"Unnh…" Mercury groaned, slowly sitting up. "That… hurt…"  
  
Letine leapt off of the cage and slowly began to walk toward Sailor Mercury with a wicked smile on her face. The dark witch stopped right in front of the water Senshi and picked her up by her shirt collar. She lifted Mercury to eye level.

  
"I win," Letine said coldly. "And you lose."

Sailor Mercury spat a small amount of blood onto Letine's face. With a look of disgust, Letine wiped off the blood and slapped Sailor Mercury, hard.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," Letine spat. "And your little boyfriend too."  
  
"Letine!" yelled a male voice from across the room. Letine dropped Sailor Mercury and turned around.

"Alexis!" Letine yelled, annoyed. "Leave me alone! I've got business to take care of!"  


"The master says that he wants the water Senshi alive," Alexis said. "Something about using her to lure the other Senshi here."

"Scion said that he wanted us to kill the stupid bimbo!" Letine yelled. "When did the boss say he wanted her alive?"

"Are you questioning our master?" Alexis asked.

"I'm questioning you," Letine said. "Besides, the boy would be all we need to get the other Senshi here. I don't believe you, Alexis."

"If you kill her now, you won't get to see her suffer," Alexis said. 

"Hmm… well, perhaps we could let her live a little while longer," Letine said. She turned to Mercury. "Today's your lucky day."

"Sammy…" Mercury said, right before Letine's hand slapped across her face again, knocking her out.   


"Alright," Letine said, handing Mercury to Alexis. "Give her to the boss, but I want to kick the crap out of her when she wakes up."  
  
Letine walked out of the room. Alexis stared into Mercury's face.

  
"So beautiful…" Alexis said, stroking Mercury's hair back. "The boss wants you dead, but that would be such a waste."  
  
Alexis smiled and began to laugh slightly. Sammy looked at his fallen friend, terrified.

__

"Oh no… he's going to do something horrible to Ami… I have to stop him somehow!" Sammy thought.

---

Uh oh, now Mercury AND Sammy are in trouble! But the Sailor Senshi are close behind… aren't they? But what can Sammy do to save Ami? Can he save Ami at all? So many questions, so many answers! But the answers are next chapter! 


	7. Sammy To The Rescue!

Got a review! Yay! Got 2 reviews! Thanks, ML-chan! And Potato Head (from GameFAQs) too!

---

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah. 

NOTE: This story takes place after Sailor Stars, however, I haven't seen Sailor Stars, so forgive me if I miss a plot point or two. Also, I'm gonna go for American attack names here… *begs forgiveness from the purists* 

---

Sailor Mercury woke up in the same room in the castle that she had been knocked out in. 

"Unnh…" Mercury moaned, blinking her eyes. "I've got a terrible headache…"  
  
She tried to move, but to her horror, she discovered that her arms had been chained together to the wall, and legs were also chained in place.

"Ami!" Sammy yelled. "You're awake!"

"Sammy…" Mercury said, still weak from her battle with Letine. "What happened while I was passed out? Did Alexis-"  
  
"No, thank God," Sammy said. "He chained you to the wall, then he left. But he said he'd come back…"

Mercury breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sammy, you have to find some way to get out of here," Mercury said. "And quick. Alexis won't hesitate to kill you…"  
  
"It's you I'm worried about, Ami!" Sammy yelled. 

"Sammy, call me Sailor Mercury…" Mercury said. "If Letine or Alexis finds out who I really am-"  
  
"Alright," Sammy said. "But we're all alone, and-"

"You just concentrate on trying to escape, Sammy… I'll be alright," Sailor Mercury breathed. 

  
"Sailor Mercury, you're the one in trouble!" Sammy yelled. "You can't give up!"

Suddenly, the two teens could hear footsteps coming from outside the room.

  
"No…" Sammy said, terrified. Alexis walked into the room and looked up at Sammy, still in the cage.

"Well, I'd kill you now, but I didn't want to spoil you the fun of seeing your friend die," Alexis said. He turned to Sailor Mercury. "Don't worry, I won't be killing you for a while, though."  
  
Mercury growled.

"Don't hurt Sammy," Mercury said weakly. "Do what you want to me, but-"  
  
Alexis slapped Mercury across the face.

"Rule number one. I'm giving the orders here," Alexis said. "Don't worry. Like I said, you're dying first. You, then the kid. You'll be seeing each other again very soon. Just be grateful that I'm gonna let the boy die quick. You're the one that's going to suffer."

"Don't touch her!" Sammy yelled.

"Rule number two. No comments from the peanut gallery!"

Alexis blasted the cage that Sammy was in with a bolt of black lightning. The bars of the cage jolted with electricity. Sammy screamed in pain as the deadly volts coursed through his body.

"Aaargh!" Sammy screamed. He collapsed to the floor of the cage. Tears began to flow down his face.

"SAMMY!" Mercury screamed. "I told you not to hurt-"

Alexis pressed his lips down on Sailor Mercury's. She struggled to turn her head away, but she couldn't. Alexis slowly pulled away from her.

"Such beauty," Alexis said. "We're going to have some fun."

"Ami…" Sammy sobbed, unheard by Alexis. "No…"

---

Meanwhile, in the park…

"We have to find some way to get in there!" Sailor Moon said. "Mercury's walked right into a trap, I know it!"  


"There's gotta be a way," Sailor Mars said. "Where there's a will-"  
  
"Maybe if we combine our powers," Sailor Jupiter said. "Even without Sailor Mercury, we have to try something."  
  
"Yeah, use all of our attacks or something!" Sailor Venus said. "Rip a hole in the dimensions! It's worth a shot!"

"Alright," Sailor Moon said. She pointed her henshin stick in the air where the gate used to be. The other Senshi reared back and prepared to fire their attacks.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter shouted, firing a stream of lightning, leaves and rocks into the air.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars yelled, firing off a magical ray of flames at the spot where Jupiter had fired.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus yelled, firing her energy chain at Mars and Jupiter's attacks.

  
"Moon… Blessed… Hallation!" Sailor Moon yelled. The four Senshi's attacks combined into a powerful beam, firing into the same spot in the air.

"It's not working!" Jupiter shouted.

"It has too!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Wait… look!"  


Sure enough, the four attacks had finally opened up a small gate in the air. 

  
"Now's our chance!" Moon yelled. "Let's go!"  
  
The four Senshi's attacks dissipated. The Senshi leaped into the gate just as it disappeared.

---

"Now, how are we going to do this…" Alexis said, looking at the incapacitated water Senshi. 

"Don't…" Sammy moaned weakly, crawling to his feet. "Don't hurt her…"

Alexis looked up at Sammy for a brief moment, then turned back to Sailor Mercury.

"I think I will make him suffer," Alexis said. "He has to learn to keep his mouth shut."  
  
"Don't you dare!" Mercury yelled with renewed vigor. "Let him go-"  
  
Alexis pressed his lips down on Sailor Mercury's once again.   


"Ami…" Sammy said to himself. "I can't let him hurt you…"

Sammy began to look around the room for anything he could use to escape the cage. The cage was leaning by one wall, so he might be able to grab something from there, if he worked at it…

Alexis stepped back and looked up and down, observing the wounded Sailor Mercury.

"So beautiful…" Alexis said. He began to move his hand closer to her. "Let's see…"

Mercury closed her eyes and winced, trying to keep the vision of Alexis out of her head.

"Darn it!" Sammy yelled. He turned to the wall and noticed a sword mounted on it as a decoration. It wasn't attached to the wall, it was simply positioned on two hooks, next to a torch. Sammy reached his hand out of the cage and grabbed for it. "Crap… my arm just isn't long enough…"

Alexis' right hand began to stroke Sailor Mercury's face. He continued to look at her longingly. His hand began to travel downward, toward her chest.

__

"Why does it have to end like this?" Mercury thought in desperation. _"He'll kill me, then he'll kill Sammy… what a sick, perverted monster! No!"_

Mercury weakly began to struggle, trying to get away from Alexis' touch, but it was of no use. Mercury sighed and began to resign herself to her fate as Alexis' hand began to rest on her chest.

"Monster!" Sammy yelled. "Sick freak!"

Sammy shook his head violently. He remembered the time that Tiger's Eye had attacked Ami with his dream mirror.

__

"I remember that one time… at the beach… the time that that one bad guy had Ami chained to a board! I tried to save her, but I failed! I FAILED! She gave me CPR and saved my life, and when I tried to repay the favor and save her live… I FREAKING FAILED! I can't fail her again!"

Sammy reached out for the sword again, but fell short.

"No, no… NO!" Sammy screamed. He ran to the other end of the cage and slammed into the wall. The cage moved back slightly, and then began to swing forward. Sammy ran to the other end of the cage. Alexis took his hand off Sailor Mercury's chest and looked up to see Sammy running toward the other end of the cage.

"What's he doing?" Alexis said. The cage swung forward, and Sammy reached his hand out of the cage to try and grab the sword again. This time, his hand touched the hilt of the sword, knocking it off the hooks.

"No!" Sammy screamed as the sword started to fall. He grabbed for it again… and managed to get a firm grip on the sword's handle. He pulled the sword into the cage.

"That won't help you!" Alexis yelled. Sammy ran to the corner of the cage and slammed the sword into the small crack separating the door and the rest of the cage. The lock snapped, and the cage door flew open. Mercury looked up and smiled slightly.

"Sammy… run…" Mercury whispered. Sammy hopped out of the cage and pointed the sword at Alexis.

"Let her go!" Sammy yelled.

"Is this a joke?" Alexis asked. "You pathetic child. You actually think you can beat me with that pathetic thing? It's just a decoration! And you're just a child. A pathetic child!"

"Sammy, run!" Mercury screamed. Alexis turned around and slapped her across the face.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sammy yelled, charging at Alexis with the sword. Alexis turned around and blasted Sammy with a ball of dark energy. Sammy flew back, holding onto the sword. He slammed into the ground, hard.

"Sammy!" Sailor Mercury screamed again.

---

Meanwhile, the four Senshi were running through the corridors of the castle.

"This is easy," Sailor Moon said. "All we have to do is find Mercury and Sammy, and then-"

A flash of red flames appeared in front of the Senshi. Letine and the red lizard youma that had abducted Sammy were staring the four girls down.

"Well, well, well," Letine said. "I told Mercury to come alone."  
  
"She did come alone!" Moon said.

"We just followed her, that's all!" Jupiter said.

"We're her friends!" Rei declared.

"And in the name of the Moon…" Moon said.

  
"And Mars!"  
  
"And Jupiter!" 

"And Venus!"

"We'll punish you!" the Senshi yelled.

"Not this again," Letine yelled. "Lizard of Fire, kill them all!"  
  
The demonic reptile beast ran toward the four Senshi.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. The powerful burst of magical energy slammed into the lizard, catching it off guard.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus shouted. The chain of magical energy wrapped around the youma's waist and tossed the lizard into the wall. Sailor Moon pointed her henshin sick at the lizard. 

"Moon… Blessed… Hallation!" Sailor Moon shrieked. The powerful burst of Moon energy slammed into the lizard, disintegrating it instantly.

"Bravo," Letine said sarcastically. "You destroyed one of my pathetic monsters. But you won't be able to kill me… bring it on!"

---

Sammy slowly stood up and pointed the sword at Alexis again. A small trickle of blood flowed from the side of his mouth.

"You won't hurt anyone anymore!" Sammy yelled, charging at Alexis again. Alexis smiled and unsheathed his own sword. He slashed Sammy, making a large gash across the boy's forehead. Sammy collapsed to the ground.

"Now to finish you!" Alexis said, raising his sword above Sammy. 

"I don't think so!" Sammy shouted. He took his own sword and slammed it into Alexis' foot.

"Argh!" Alexis screamed, jumping back and clutching his foot. "That sword is sharp… now I remember! Letine wanted to decorate this castle with real swords! I'm gonna kill her!"

"I said you won't be killing ANYONE!" Sammy screamed. He stood up and slashed across Alexis' stomach. Alexis winced for a split-second, then struck Sammy in the nose with a brutal kick. Sammy flew back, his back impacting the cold, hard floor. Sammy began to sit up again, but was struck with a dark ball of energy from Alexis. Sammy was launched into the air again, slamming onto the ground face-first, clutching his sword protectively. Alexis slowly began walking up to him.

"Sammy!" Mercury screamed. She began to struggle against the chains binding her arms, but still could not free herself from the wall.

"Boy," Alexis said, lifting Sammy up by his shirt collar. "You actually managed to damage me, but now you shall die."

Sammy dropped the sword onto the ground. It bounced up with a clang and settled back on the ground again. 

  
"No…" Sammy coughed, trying to strike Alexis. "No…"

"Time to die!" Alexis yelled. He began charging up a ball of energy in his hand while holding Sammy with the other. 

"Sammy!" Mercury screamed. She frantically began to struggle to break free of her bonds. "You can't kill him!"  


A snapping noise was heard. One of the screws holding the shackles to the wall broke. Mercury pulled her hands free and held onto the broken shackle to balance herself. She pointed one of her fingers down at the shackle holding her legs and froze it with a small amount of ice magic. The shackle shattered and broke into pieces. Mercury jumped from the wall and immediately fell to her knees, still weakened. 

"Die, boy!" Alexis yelled, the ball of energy pointed at Sammy's head.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"What?" Alexis shouted, dropping Sammy and turning around. A huge wave of water rushed toward him and knocked him back. Alexis tripped over the fallen Sammy and was overtaken by the freezing surge, hitting the ground. Sammy slowly stood up and looked at the freed Sailor Mercury.

"You… you saved me!" Sammy said joyfully. He ran over to Sailor Mercury and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sammy," Mercury said, hugging Sammy back. "You saved me first…"  
  
Alexis stood up, the freezing water still dripping from his hair and clothes.

  
"So, you're both free," Alexis said, smiling. "Looks like I can kill you both at once."

---

Meanwhile, in the castle corridor…

"Letine, your reign of terror is over!" Sailor Moon shouted. "We're gonna defeat you for good!"

"I don't think so!" Letine shouted. "Take this!"

Letine fired several bolts of red lightning at the Senshi. The four Senshi rolled out of the way as the lightning hit the walls and floor, sending chunks of rock into the air.   


"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars yelled, firing eight rings of flame at Letine. Letine casually swatted the rings away and flew toward Sailor Mars, ball of energy in hand. Sailor Mars gasped.

"I've got you now!" Letine yelled. 

"I don't think so!" Sailor Jupiter screamed, coming in from the side and landing a powerful kick to Letine's cheek. The unsuspecting witch slammed into the cement wall.

"Nice one, Jupiter!" Moon said.

  
"Yeah, that was a close one!" Mars said. Letine flew back to the center of the room and turned to Sailor Jupiter.

"How dare you!" Letine shouted. She pointed her arm at Jupiter. Suddenly, a golden chain wrapped around it. Letine turned around to face Sailor Venus, who was staring angrily at her.

  
"No one hurts my friends!" Venus yelled.

  
"Well, well, well, you fools came with a strategy this time," Letine said. "Not bad."  
  
Letine pulled her arm back, breaking the chain.

"How many times have we gone over this?" Letine said. "I kill you, then-"  
  
Letine suddenly screamed in pain as a ray of flames slammed into her back. The dark witch doubled over and turned around to see Sailor Mars, finger pointed at Letine's heart.

"Stop that!" Letine yelled.

  
"Stop what?" Mars asked.

  
"Stop hitting me from behind!" Letine shrieked. "That does it!"

Letine looked around to see Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus staring at her from all sides.

"You all want a piece of me?" Letine shouted. "Fine! I'll destroy you all!"

---

Meanwhile, Alexis was walking toward a frightened looking Sailor Mercury and Sammy.

"How should I do this?" Alexis asked. "Quick, or slow?"  
  
"You won't do it at all!" Sammy screamed, running toward Alexis.

"Sammy, no!" Mercury shouted. "You don't even have your sword anymore!"

"Fool!" Alexis shouted, spinning around and kicking Sammy in the head. Sammy staggered back, but quickly recovered, in time to be punched right in the face by Alexis.

"Argh!" Sammy screamed, clutching his bloodied nose. Alexis leapt at the boy again.

  
"Stop it!" Mercury yelled. "Mercury Bubbles Freeze!"  


Sailor Mercury launched a stream of freezing bubbles at Alexis. Alexis turned around and charged right through the bubbles. The bubbles had no effect as Alexis cleared them all and tackled Sailor Mercury to the ground, hard. Sailor Mercury screamed as she hit the ground, her right ankle twisting and then breaking from the force of the fall.

  
"Sailor Mercury!" Sammy screamed.

---

"It's over, Letine!" Sailor Moon yelled. 

"Yeah!" Mars said. "Give it up!"  


Letine laughed. 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Letine said. "Wall of Flames!"  


Huge pillars of fire shot out from Letine, rushing in all sides. The four Senshi pointed their arms toward the blaze, surrounding it.

"Sailor Power!" the Senshi screamed, firing their energy toward the flames. Just as the flames were close enough to scorch the Senshi, a multi-colored energy wave surrounded it and began to push it back, towards Letine.

  
"No!" the dark witch screamed.

---

Alexis leaned his face toward Sailor Mercury's, his arms pinning hers to the ground. 

"I hate to do this to such a beautiful person such as yourself, but it's time for you to die," Alexis said coldly.

  
_"I have to do something!" _Sammy thought as he crawled around on the ground. _"If I could only find that sword…"_

A glint of light caught Sammy's eye.

"Bingo!" Sammy said to himself, picking up the sword.

"Sammy, run…" Mercury said weakly.

"The boy should be the least of your worries now, Sailor Mercury," Alexis said. He kissed the Senshi softly on the cheek. "Now to finish you!"

Suddenly, a large, sharp object was rammed into Alexis' back.

  
"Aagh!" Alexis screamed, leaning forward. His eyes looked down at the sword, now protruding from his chest. "The kid…"  
  
Alexis' eyes rolled back. He rolled off of Mercury and onto the ground, passed out. Sammy pulled the sword out of Alexis' back. Black blood was dripping from the tip.

"Sammy," Mercury said. "You… you stabbed him!"  
  
"Ami, I had to save you," Sammy said. "I…"

"I can't stand," Sailor Mercury said weakly. "My ankle's broken…"  
  
Sammy began to lift Sailor Mercury onto his shoulders.

"C'mon," Sammy said. "Let's find a way out of here."

---

The magical energy wave and the wave of fire closed in on Letine.

"Argh!" Letine shrieked. "Not like this!"

  
The two waves collapsed onto the evil witch and exploded in a bright, white ball of light that quickly turned into a huge pillar of flames. The four Senshi watched as the flames died down. Letine had completely disappeared.

"She's gone…" Sailor Moon said. "We did it!"  
  
"But what about Mercury and Sammy?" Sailor Mars asked. "Where are-"

"Look!" Jupiter shouted, pointing into the distance. "Someone's coming!"

Sammy limped toward the four Senshi, carrying Mercury with him. She lifted her head up and smiled at her four teammates.

"Hey, guys…" Mercury said weakly as the Senshi rushed toward her and Sammy.

"Sammy!" Sailor Mars said happily. Sammy gently set Sailor Mercury down on the ground.

"Kid, you're bleeding really bad!" Sailor Moon said, noticing the many cuts on the boy's face. "Did you get into a fight with a pair of scissors and lose?"  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Mars, Jupiter, and Venus shouted.

"It's not me that needs help, it's Sailor Mercury!" Sammy said. "Her ankle's broken, and she's got a bunch of other injuries! She fought Letine AND Alexis!"

"Wow," Sailor Jupiter said. "You guys are tough!"

Sailor Moon saw the bloody sword in Sammy's hand.

"Wow," Sailor Moon said. "Did you fight someone?"  
  
"I stabbed one of the bad guys!" Sammy said. "He was the one that probably teleported Letine away earlier! His name was Alexis, and he was a pervert! He tried to… to…"

"Oh man," Mars said, turning to Mercury. "I'm glad you got him, Sammy!"

  
"Sailor Mercury helped me too," Sammy said, blushing.

"You're the one that finished him off, Sammy!" Mercury said. "You saved my life!"

Sammy smiled at Sailor Mercury. She smiled back at him.

__

"Ami…I'm so happy you're alright…" Sammy thought.

---

Meanwhile, in Scion's throne room…

"Master…" A badly burned and wounded Letine sighed. "Those dirty Sailor Senshi… I hate them!"  
  
"You're lucky I was able to teleport in and save you," Scion said. "Because I don't think Alexis will be able to help you anymore.

A cloudy vision appeared in front of Letine, showing Alexis lying on the ground with a large hole in his chest.

"The boy and Sailor Mercury did this to him," Scion said. 

  
"What?" Letine screamed. "Alexis! NO!"  


Letine growled angrily.

"That boy… that stupid boy and his blue-haired bimbo girlfriend! I HATE THEM! I'll avenge you, Alexis! Argh!" the dark witch shrieked angrily. "You will all suffer…"

---

Back in Sammy's room…

"Sammy, you don't have to do this," Ami said, taking a glass of lemonade from Sammy and sipping it. She was lying on Sammy's bed with an ice pack wrapped around her ankle.

"It's fine, Ami! Anything for a friend!" Sammy said. He frowned. "The next time someone tries to hurt you… I know I'll be able to beat them! I hid the sword under my bed!"  
  
"You're keeping that thing?" Ami asked. 

"I washed it off so it doesn't have that evil dude's blood on it," Sammy said. "I have to protect you, Ami!"  
  
Ami smiled.

  
"Thanks again, Sammy…" Ami said, taking another sip of her lemonade. "You're a good friend.

__

"Friend," Sammy thought. _"Just a friend…"_  
  
Sammy smiled. He knew she didn't… 'like him', like him, but at least she liked him. That was a good start.

---

If you're wondering, that's not the end! This is just the end of the first third of the story! Still 14 chapters left! Don't miss 'em!


	8. Greg Returns!

No reviews again… *sighs*

---

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah. 

NOTE: This story takes place after Sailor Stars, however, I haven't seen Sailor Stars, so forgive me if I miss a plot point or two. Also, I'm gonna go for American attack names here… *begs forgiveness from the purists* 

---

Two weeks after the Sailor Senshi had defeated Letine and Alexis, the Senshi had been able to rest. No youmas or dark warriors had attacked Juuban in the last two weeks, and Serena, Rei, Lita, Mina, and Ami were now discussing the events in Rei's temple.

"It's been two weeks," Rei said. "I haven't been able to sense anything."  
  
"Do you think that Letine and Alexis were working alone?" Mina asked.

"I'm not sure, but we still need to be careful," Rei said.

"So, Ami, I heard Greg was supposed to be coming back today!" Serena said.

"It's been a long time since I've seen him! It'll be really nice to get to see him again," Ami said.

"I wonder how Sammy will feel?" Serena asked. 

"Sammy and I are friends," Ami said. "Greg and I… we're more than friends. You know that, Serena."

  
"You haven't asked him to be your boyfriend, Ami," Serena said. "You're 16, about to be 17. You really need to ask Greg out!"  


"Yeah!" Mina said. "You guys are so cute together!"

Ami blushed.

"Oh, I couldn't do that…" Ami said. "I'd be way too embarrassed! I do like him, though… a lot…"

"Greg likes you two, Ami!" Lita said. "Just ask him to go on a date! Dinner and a movie! Or just dinner!"

"Well, I could ask him when I see him again," Ami said.

"By the way, Ami, you told us a little while ago that Sammy knows that you're Sailor Mercury," Serena said. "Does he… does he know I'm Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Of course not, Serena!" Ami said. "He thinks Sailor Moon is really cool, and he thinks you're… you. Don't worry, he doesn't know who any of you guys are, and I won't tell him. Okay?"  
  
"You know, Ami, all of your boyfriends know that you're Sailor Mercury. First it was Greg, and now Sammy. What's up with that?" Serena asked.

"Oh, you guys, stop!" Ami said, giggling. "I told you, Sammy's not my boyfriend, just my friend! Greg's my boyfriend! Oops!"  


Ami blushed again.

"Can we talk about something besides Greg and Sammy?" Ami asked. "Like chess?"

---

Meanwhile, in Sammy's room, Sammy and his friend Rick were playing _Spoils of War IV_ on Sammy's computer. 

"Move your tank there!" Sammy said, pointing to a spot on the field.

"I know what I'm doing," Rick said, moving his tank to the spot and commanding it to attack. "So, Sammy, you know that Ami's boyfriend is coming back today, right?"

  
"How'd you know that?" Sammy asked.

"Ami told me a few days ago," Rick said. "She seemed pretty excited."

An angry look began to appear on Sammy's face.

"You jealous, Sammy?" Rick asked. "I mean, seeing how Ami's your girlfriend and all…"

"She's not my girlfriend," Sammy said. "She's Greg's girlfriend, I think."

"Wanna go down to the airport and meet Greg?" Rick asked. "Just to see what he's like?"  


"I dunno…" Sammy said.

"You could put on a ski mask, run up, and kick him in the nuts!" Rick said excitedly. Sammy began to laugh.

"That might make Ami mad," Sammy said. 

"That's what the ski mask is for," Rick said. "Anyway, I was just joking."  
  
"Still, I would like to see what Greg is like," Sammy said. "Maybe he can give me some pointers on how to get the ladies!"  


"So you're going, then?" Rick asked.

  
"I guess," Sammy said. "You wanna go too?"  
  
"Why not?" Rick said. "Got nothing better to do anyway than play this game…"  


Rick turned to the screen.

"Oh crap!" Rick yelled. "I lost!"  


---

Meanwhile, in the dark castle that served as the headquarters of Scion and his minions, Scion was having a discussion in his private chambers with the unknown dark entity. The room pulsated with evil energy.

"You were right," Scion said. "The Senshi are very powerful. They managed to beat Letine and Alexis with only the help of a teenaged boy."

"I told you so," boomed a loud, evil-sounding voice that resounded throughout the room. "Where are your two soldiers now?"

"Alexis is currently lying in his chambers in a coma," Scion said. "Letine's recovered, but she won't leave his side. She's sworn revenge on the Senshi."

"Perhaps you need another warrior to deal with the Senshi," the voice boomed. "The mighty Ninjetti."

  
"The powerful ninja master of darkness?" Scion asked. "I thought you said sending more forces to counter the Senshi was wasteful."  


"Ninjetti's not a waste," the voice boomed. "He will hunt down and destroy every one of the Senshi easily. They don't stand a chance against him."

"When will he be here?" Scion asked.

"Very shortly," the voice boomed. "Right now, attempt to find out the identities of the Sailor Senshi. Use that against them."

The evil energy in the room subsided just as Letine ran in.

"Letine, what do you want?" Scion asked. "This is the first time you've left Alexis' side since his injury."

"I have been thinking of the perfect way to defeat the Senshi," Letine said, "and I think I've got it!"

"You're not going to fight them again, Letine," Scion said. "You've already shown you're not strong enough to defeat them."

"I'm not going to fight them," Letine said. "My ultimate creation is!"  


"Ultimate creation?" Scion said in a skeptical tone. "No monster or youma has ever been able to defeat the Senshi, and it would be a waste of power to try and make one to defeat them."

"Master, I know that my creation will destroy them! It has all of my hatred and anger combined with my magical energy! It will kill them all!" Letine protested. "And I know just where to place it to maximize its destructive power."

  
"And just where might that be?" Scion asked.

  
"The Juuban airport! Tons of people go there, and it's close to where the Senshi always show up! They'll surely come, and then they'll all be destroyed!" Letine shouted. 

"If you want to waste time and energy to make a pathetic youma, that's fine with me," Scion said. "Ninjetti will be here in a few days."

Letine gasped.

"The… the ninja master of darkness, Ninjetti?" Letine asked. "You won't need to send him to face the Senshi!"  


"You're not… scared of Ninjetti, are you?" Scion asked. "Don't worry. The Senshi are the only ones that will feel his wrath. Of course, he really doesn't like being surrounded by weaklings…"

"Are you calling me weak, master?" Letine shrieked. "I didn't mean to lose to the Senshi! They cheated!"  
  
Letine began glowing with flames.

"Master, my monster will destroy all the Senshi! They'll pay for what they did to Alexis and I! They'll all pay!"

Letine stomped off angrily. Scion smiled.

"She's clearly very determined," Scion said. "Perhaps this monster of hers really will defeat the Senshi."

Scion frowned.

  
"I'd better start preparing for Ninjetti's arrival," Scion sighed.

---

Meanwhile, Serena, Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina were standing in the lobby of the Juuban Airport.

"I can't wait for Greg to come!" Ami said happily. She was carrying a small wrapped present and a balloon that said 'Welcome Back' on it. The other girls were also carrying balloons.

"He'll be so happy to see you, Ami!" Serena said.

"Especially when you ask him out," Mina said slyly. Ami blushed again.

"I'll give him my present first," Ami said. "And then I might ask him out…"  
  
"Ami!" Mina said. "You said you'd ask him out!"

  
"Don't push her," Rei said. "If she wants to be a dateless wonder, let her."

"Rei, I do not want to be a dateless wonder!" Ami said angrily. "I like Greg…"

Suddenly, Ami pointed toward the entrance of the lobby. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Here he comes!" Ami said. The other girls turned toward the entrance to see Greg walking toward Ami. 

"Ami!" Greg said. "Hello!"  
  
Greg ran toward Ami and gave her a hug. She handed Greg the present.

"It's nice to see you again, Greg," Ami said. "I hope you like it!"  


Greg opened the present and got a big smile on his face.

  
"Wow, the new graphing calculator!" Greg said excitedly. 

  
"Calculator?" Serena said, puzzled. 

"Why didn't you get him something romantic, like candy or flowers or a sexy pair of swim trunks?" Mina asked. Ami blushed again.

  
"You guys, those kinds of gifts are nice, but a graphing calculator is a very useful gift!" Ami said. "Besides, it's the thought that counts!"

  
"I like it," Greg said. "Thank you so much! But you really didn't have to get me anything… just you being here to greet me is enough of a present for me!"

Ami smiled and hugged Greg again.

  
"Well, I'm glad you'll be staying here for a while!" Ami said.

"Ask him!" Mina whispered. "Ask him!"  
  
"Ask me what?" Greg said. "Were you going to ask me something, Ami?"  
  
"Well, you see…" Ami stammered. "I, um-"  


"Ami!" yelled a voice from the door of the lobby. Ami, the other girls, and Greg turned to see Sammy and Rick running towards them.

"Sammy, what are you doing here?" Ami asked. Ami turned to Greg. "Greg, meet my friend Sammy, and his friend, Rick!"

  
Greg smiled.

  
"Hello there," Greg said. "Nice to meet both of you!"  


"Sammy!" Serena yelled, grabbing the boy by the ear. "This is Ami's romantic reunion! Did you come here to ruin it?"  
  
"Serena, I just wanted to meet Greg!" Sammy said, pulling away from his big sister. "So, you're Ami's boyfriend?"  
  
Greg smiled and blushed.

"Um, well… I guess so," Greg said. He turned to Ami. "Am I your boyfriend?"  
  
Ami blushed.

  
"Er… that reminds me… Greg, would you like to go out for dinner and a movie this Friday?" Ami asked.

"I'd love to!" Greg said. "That would be great!"

"That's gotta suck, huh Sammy?" Rick whispered to his friend. "Your girlfriend planning a date right in front of you?"  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Sammy yelled, loud enough for everyone in the lobby to hear.

"Uh, Sammy?" Greg asked. "You okay, little guy?"

__

"Oh, that hurt…" Sammy thought. _"He called me 'little guy'. I'm only three freaking years younger than him, and he called me 'little guy'…who does that guy think he is, anyway?"_

"I'm fine," Sammy said.

"You sure?" Greg asked. "You look kinda mad…"

"Sammy's been hanging around with Ami while you were gone," Serena asked. "I bet he came here to break you guys up!"  


"No, no, that's not it!" Sammy said, shaking his head furiously. "I just wanted to meet Greg, because any friend of Ami's is a friend of mine! Yep!"

Suddenly, a scream could be heard across the room. The Sammy, Rick, Greg, and the five girls all turned around to see what had caused it.

  
"Oh no!" Serena shrieked. "What's THAT?"

Standing on the other side of the room was a gigantic red blob surrounded by flames. It had huge black eyes and large red tentacles for arms. Its gigantic mouth was filled with long, sharp teeth.

"No way…" Rei said, stunned. "Such a huge amount of evil!"

"What are we going to do?" Mina said.

"Greg, take the boys out of here!" Ami shouted. "We'll follow!"  
  
Greg and Sammy both knew what Ami and the others were going to do. Greg nodded and grabbed Sammy and Rick by the arm.

  
"Let's go," Greg said. "Come on!"

  
"But… but Ami!" Sammy shouted as he was dragged out with his friend. The five girls faced the huge blob monster.

"Everyone else has left," Serena said. "Time to transform!"

A brilliant flash of light, and the five girls transformed into the Sailor Senshi. 

"Hello, girls!" yelled a voice from above the giant blob monster. The Senshi looked up to see the dark witch Letine staring at them.

"You!" Sailor Moon yelled. "We destroyed you!"  


"No, you destroyed Alexis!" Letine shouted. "Now Anger Blob will make you all pay!"

"Anger Blob?" Mars said, stifling a giggle. "Is that the best you could come up with?"

"In the name of the Moon, we'll punish both of you!" Sailor Moon declared. 

"Oh yeah? I'm not staying to fight! Anger Blob will crush you all by itself!" Letine shouted. Then, she teleported away, leaving the five Senshi to face the evil red blob.

"Let's destroy that beast!" Sailor Mercury shouted. 

  
"And then we'll find Letine and defeat her again as well!" Sailor Moon said.

"Alright!" the Senshi yelled.

---

That's it for chapter 8! I need a few reviews… well, I don't need them, but they'd be nice to have! M'kay?


	9. Battle With The Big Bad Blob!

1 review… from Hunter 1! I can't say right now whether Sammy finds out about Serena being Sailor Moon… that'd be a Sailor Spoiler! ^_^ 

---

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah. 

NOTE: This story takes place after Sailor Stars, however, I haven't seen Sailor Stars, so forgive me if I miss a plot point or two. Also, I'm gonna go for American attack names here… *begs forgiveness from the purists* 

---

Greg ran from the lobby, followed by Sammy and Rick. Suddenly, Sammy turned around.

  
"I'm going back!" Sammy declared.

Greg turned and ran in front of Sammy.

  
"It's too dangerous!" Greg yelled. "I don't want to leave the girls there either, but-"

"Sammy, we need to go!" Rick yelled. "One of the girls probably left their purse or something, and they're probably looking for it. That's the way girls like them are."

"I can't leave them there!" Sammy shouted. He dashed around Greg and ran toward the airport lobby. Greg turned to Rick.

"Stay here," Greg said, running after Sammy.

"No way!" Rick yelled. "I'm going home!"  


Rick turned around and ran toward the entrance to the airport.

---

Meanwhile, inside the lobby, the Senshi were preparing to battle the huge blob monster.

"Alright," Sailor Moon said, talking to the other Senshi. "That youma may look weak, but it could be dangerous."  
  
"I know, I know," Sailor Jupiter said. "Be careful."

Sailor Jupiter pointed her outstretched arm at the Anger Blob.

  
"Jupiter… Oak… Evolution!" Jupiter yelled, firing a large cluster of lightning, rocks, and leaves at the blob. The blob oozed back as the magical debris hit it, however, it was quickly apparent that the blob wasn't effected much by the attack. The leaves and rocks were pulled into its gelatinous body along with the lightning.

"Darn!" Jupiter shouted. "It absorbed my attack!"

Sailor Mercury pressed a button on her VR visor and scanned the youma.

"It's a fire innate beast, so maybe my water will have the most effect!" Mercury said. She pointed her arms at the blob. "Mercury… Aqua… Rhapsody!"

A water harp appeared in Mercury's arms. She played it, sending powerful waves of freezing water at the blob. When the waves hit it, it flashed blue and a huge torrent of water surrounded its body, and then dissipated, along with Mercury's attack. The blob kept its new blue color.

"What happened?" Mercury said. "Guys, it can change its elemental type!"  


As soon as Mercury had said those words, a huge field of ice began rushing toward her.

"Mercury, look out!" Sailor Moon shouted. However, it was too late. The wave of ice collided with the water Senshi, freezing her solid. Greg and Sammy, who were standing right outside and observing the fight through the window, gasped in horror.

"Ami!" Sammy yelled. 

"Huh?" Greg said, turning toward Sammy.

  
"Oops…" Sammy said. He turned to Greg. "You can't tell anyone!"

"I already knew about Ami being Sailor Mercury…" Greg said, looking around. "You're lucky everyone else ran off, though, or everyone would know Ami's secret."

Sammy gasped.

"You know too?" Sammy said, surprised. "How'd you find out?"  


"I used to be psychic," Greg said. "Long story. How'd you find out?"  


"Saw her transform," Sammy said. "By accident."

  
Sammy looked at the frozen Sailor Mercury again.

"I hope she's okay…" Sammy said.

---

"Mercury!" the Senshi yelled, running over to her.

"She's frozen solid," Sailor Venus said, feeling the frozen Senshi's forehead. "So cold…"  


"There has to be a way to help her!" Sailor Mars said, turning to Sailor Moon. "You know anything?"  
  
"Well-" Sailor Moon began before the monster's evil laughing cut her off.

"Bwahaha!" the Anger Blob laughed. "Your pathetic friend is gone!"

The monster turned from blue to red again.

  
"Take this!" the Anger Blob shouted, firing a burst of flames at the four Senshi. The girls leapt in different directions, out of the path of the attack.

"How are we going to stop it?" Sailor Venus said. "That thing can turn our own attacks against us!"

The blob lit up with flames again. It began spitting small bursts of fire at the Senshi. 

"I'll fight fire with fire!" Mars yelled, pointing her fingers at the blob. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  


Eight rings of fire surrounded Sailor Mars, then shot out at the small bursts of flame the blob had spat out. The rings and the flames collided, neutralizing everything.

"Now," Mars yelled, pointing her fingers at the blob again, "eat this! Mars Flame Sniper!"

A beam of fire rushed toward the Anger Blob. The blob opened up its huge mouth and swallowed the flames.

"Mars, why did you do _that?_" Sailor Moon yelled. "You only had to destroy the rings! You shouldn't have blasted the blob with fire! Look!"  


Sailor Moon pointed at the blob, which had grown slightly from eating the flames.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" Mars shouted.

  
"Fire beast, fire attack… duh!" Moon said.

"Stop fighting, you guys!" Venus scolded. "Let's just try to beat this blob for now, okay?"  


The blob began to laugh again.

  
"I'm getting REALLY mad!" Venus said. "Venus… Love… Chain… Encircle!"  


The chain of magical energy rushed toward the beast and swept right through the middle, cleaving the blob in two. The top half of the blob hovered over the bottom half.

"Alright, Venus!" Moon cheered. "You got it! We win!"

"I don't think so," Mars said. "Look!"  


The blob's top half was slowly floating toward the bottom half. The two halves of the blob flowed over one another and merged into one yet again.

"No way!" Venus said. "I thought I got it!"  


"This is bad," Jupiter said. "That thing's got unbelievable defensive power!"

"Yeah," Moon said. "And we can't hurt it, either!"  


Suddenly, one of the blob's arms stretched out and swung at the Senshi. The four Senshi easily ducked under it, but the arm continued to swing… right toward the frozen Sailor Mercury.

"Mercury!" Sailor Moon shouted. "No!"  


The arm smacked right into the frozen Senshi, knocking her over.

"No!" the Senshi screamed.

"Sailor Mercury!" Sammy and Greg screamed from outside. The ice statue hit the ground and broke into tiny pieces.

"Bwahaha!" the blob laughed. "Bwaha-"  
  
"She's alive!" Sailor Moon said happily, pointing at the pieces of the ice statue. "Look!"

Lying on her back in the middle of the remnants of the ice statue was a very visibly shaken Sailor Mercury, gasping for breath.

"I managed… to put up… a magical shield of ice… before… the attack hit…" Mercury gasped. "I was only encased in ice, I wasn't transformed into it!"

Slowly, Sailor Mercury climbed to her feet.

"Yes!" Sammy cheered, jumping up and down. "She's alive! Yay!"

"Thank goodness," Greg said.

"So you're not dead. So what?" the Anger Blob said. "I guess I'll just have to make sure you die this time!"  


The monstrous blob extended one of its arms and wrapped them around Sailor Mercury, trapping her. The blob lifted her up into the air. The blob's other arm reached out and grabbed Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Mercury!" the three other Senshi yelled.

  
"Bwahaha!" the Anger Blob yelled, holding up its captives. "Now to kill them both!"

Flames began coursing around the blob's arms, burning the two Senshi that were trapped in the blob's grasp.

  
"Argh!" Sailor Moon screamed. "That really hurts!"  


"Help us!" Sailor Mercury screamed.

  
"Let them go now!" Sailor Mars said angrily. 

Outside, Sammy was filled with rage.

"Did you see that?" Sammy yelled. "That thing's burning Ami alive! I have to help her!"

Sammy started toward the door to the lobby. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind by Greg.

"Sammy, I know Ami's in danger, but we can't go in there! We'd get killed!" Greg shouted.

"If you really loved Ami, you'd go in there and save her!" Sammy yelled. Greg gasped.

"Sammy, I… I…" Greg stammered. "If I was strong enough to face a beast like that, I'd go in there in an instant!"

  
"I saved Ami's life, Greg! I saved her from a guy that was at least as strong as that giant blob thing! I did it all by myself!" Sammy yelled. "Well, actually… I didn't beat him by myself… Ami helped, but…"  
  
Sammy sighed.

"You've got a point," Sammy said. 

"Sammy, do you know how much it hurts to have to watch Ami getting beaten up like this and not be able to help?" Greg asked. "Do you?"

Sammy nodded his head.

  
"I do…" Sammy said. 

"Sammy, I know you care about Ami too," Greg said. "But we're no use to Ami dead, you know that."  
  
Sammy nodded.

  
"I wish I could help her…" Greg sighed regretfully.

---

Back inside the lobby…

"Argh!" Sailor Mercury yelled, struggling to break free of the blob's grasp. "It's too strong!"

"You're both dead!" the blob yelled. "Bwaha-"

Suddenly, the blob's grip on the two Senshi loosened. The blob's arms fell off of its body and splashed into the ground, freeing Moon and Mercury. A rose stabbed into the ground next to the blob.

"You should have let those girls go earlier," Tuxedo Mask said, standing on top of the reception desk and holding another rose. "You might have kept your arms longer."

  
"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon squealed gleefully, hearts in her eyes. "You saved us!"

The blob regenerated its arms and growled at the well-dressed hero.

"You fool!" the blob yelled. "How dare you interfere!"

The blob extended its new arms at Tuxedo Mask, attempting to grab him. Tuxedo Mask leapt out of the way, letting the blob's arms crash through the wall.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask said.

"Right!" Sailor Moon yelled, nodding her head and pointing her henshin stick at the blob beast. "Moon… Blessed… Hallation!"

The wave of magical energy hit the temporarily distracted beast, engulfing it.

"Argh!" the blob screamed as the magical energy disintegrated it.

"Alright! Sailor Moon!" the Senshi shouted. Tuxedo Mask simply saluted the Moon Senshi and disappeared. A joyful Greg and Sammy ran into the lobby.

"You guys did it!" Sammy said. "Way cool!"  


"Um, what are you guys still doing here?" Sailor Moon asked. "It's kinda dangerous to stick around in the middle of a fight…"  


"Wait a second," Sammy said. "Where the heck are Serena and the other girls? The blob didn't eat them, did-"

  
A smile crossed Sammy's face.

"Uh oh," Sailor Mars said, whispering in Sailor Moon's ear. "Your brother may be a pest, but he's not stupid…"  


"Sammy, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Sailor Mercury said. "Greg already knows this, so I'll say it to you too. Your big sister Serena is-"

"Not Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon said, pushing Mercury aside. "I am the unknown heroine who fights for love and justice!"  
  
"I'm not stupid, Serena," Sammy said indignantly. "Wow, my big sis is Sailor Moon… and I guess you're the other girls, right?"

  
"Well…" Sailor Mars said, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, we are, Sammy," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Don't tell anyone!" Venus said, waving her finger back and forth. "Or we'll have to give you an atomic wedgie, or something…"  
  
Sammy laughed.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" Sammy said. "Wow, my big sis is Sailor Moon… hey, why don't I have any superpowers? I mean, I AM related to you and all…"

"Sammy, we're actually reincarnated princesses of the Moon Kingdom," Sailor Mercury said. "It's kind of hard to explain, but when your mother had Serena, she was actually impregnated by a crystal of Sailor Moon's reincarnated spirit that had traveled 1,000 years into the future. Like I said, it's hard to explain."

"I probably should have told you who the other Senshi were when you found out about Sailor Mercury's identity, but I didn't want you to find out that your sister was Sailor Moon," Greg said. "And you were smart enough to find out on your own anyway, so-"

Sammy laughed.

"Well, I guess it's okay if I have friends with superpowers!" Sammy said. "I mean, if somebody picks on me at school…"

  
"We can't use our powers for sport," Sailor Mercury said. "Only when we actually need them."

  
"Sorry, little guy!" Sailor Moon said.

"Stop calling me 'little guy'!" Sammy yelled. 

"Sorry," Sailor Moon said. She started to laugh. The other Senshi started to laugh as well, along with Greg. Sammy smiled and began to laugh as well.

__

"So Ami AND her friends are all Sailor Senshi," Sammy thought. _"Now I can't play pranks on them anymore!"_

Sammy continued to laugh with Greg and the Senshi.

---

Meanwhile, in Alexis' chambers in the evil castle…

"They defeated my ultimate creation," Letine sighed, resting her head on the comatose Alexis' chest. She sighed again and stood up. "They'll pay dearly for doing this to you… I have to find some way to destroy them before Ninjetti comes and ruins my revenge! Argh! I hate them all!"

---

Wow, Hunter, guess your question got answered sooner than you thought! Or I thought, even! But when I realized that having Sammy not find out who the Senshi really were would have created a plothole (the boy's not stupid! ^_^), then I just had him find out. Maybe it'll make the story more interesting! Anyway, to everyone, hope you liked this chapter, and I'll write the next one soon! See you guys later! Please review!


	10. Sammy, The Superhero?

3 reviews… hmm… Well, kate, I definitely can't say if Greg is gonna die or not. Actually, I don't even know yet! ^_^ Glad you like the story, firelightz! And I'm glad you're tolerant of the dub AND sub, Martial Arts Master! I hate stuck-up purists who insist their version is better… thank you!

---

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah. 

NOTE: This story takes place after Sailor Stars, however, I haven't seen Sailor Stars, so forgive me if I miss a plot point or two. Also, I'm gonna go for American attack names here… *begs forgiveness from the purists* 

---

The next day, Rick and Sammy were sitting on the floor in Sammy's room, trading baseball cards.

"So, what happened after I ran off?" Rick asked. "Did you guys stay and watch the Senshi fight?"  
  
"Yeah," Sammy said. "It was really cool! Sailor Jupiter threw these lightning bolts, and Mars shot the big blob with fire, and Sailor Venus cut it in half! And Sailor Mercury froze him solid!"

"That sounds nice," Rick said. "By the way, are you still gonna go after Ami, since she's dating that Greg guy now?"  
  
"No, I'm gonna leave Ami and Greg alone," Sammy said. "Ami's my friend, and I don't want to ruin her dates by bothering her…"

"So you're giving up?" Rick asked.

"Yeah," Sammy said. He took two of his cards and showed them to Rick. "I'll give you a Murayama and a Hideki for your Shizumaku."  


"No way!" Rick said, clutching his card close to him. "Shizumaku Muro got 36 home runs last year, and he batted almost .400! That would be a complete rip-off. I want your US MLB import Ichiro card."

"Throw in your Bushima rookie card, and I'll think about it," Sammy said. "My Ichiro is holographed!"

Suddenly, the door to Sammy's room opened. Serena poked her head into the room.

"Rick," Serena said. "Have you done your chores yet?"

"No, but I'm gonna do them later," Rick said.

"Your mom called and said you have to come home and do them right now," Serena said. 

"That's a bunch of crap!" Sammy yelled. "Tell Rick's mom that he'll do the chores later."

  
"She sounded angry on the phone," Serena said. "I wouldn't want to make her mad…"  
  
"Ugh," Rick groaned, picking up his baseball cards. "Sorry, Sammy, I gotta go…"

  
Rick walked out of the room, taking his cards with him. 

"Sorry about that," Serena said, turning to leave. "I didn't want Rick's mom yelling at me if Rick didn't come home."

"Hey Serena," Sammy said. "Wait."

Serena stepped into Sammy's room.

"Yeah?" Serena said.

"Close the door," Sammy said. "I want to talk about something concerning you and the Sailor Senshi."  
  
"Like Ami?" Serena asked, closing the door.

"Yeah," Sammy said. Sammy took the large sword out from under his bed. 

"Whoa!" Serena shrieked. "Where'd you get that?"  
  
"I got it from the place that I was taken when Alexis and Letine kidnapped me," Sammy said. 

"Oh yeah," Serena said. "You stabbed Alexis with it."  
  
"Yeah," Sammy said. "Anyway, I watched you and the Senshi fight that blob thing yesterday… and I got really scared."

  
"Well, I don't blame you!" Serena said. "You could have been killed!"  
  
"I was scared for Ami," Sammy said. "That monster froze her… then he grabbed her… if Tuxedo Mask hadn't came, she could have been killed!"  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry about Ami too much!" Serena said. "She's really tough and strong! She's a Sailor Senshi, you know?"  


"Isn't she like the weakest one, though?" Sammy asked.

  
"Well, in terms of strength and magical power… I mean… you know…" Serena stammered, trying to avoid telling Sammy something he didn't want to hear. "Yes, her powers are the weakest. But they're very useful."  
  
"How's that?" Sammy asked.

"You saw her freeze powers, right?" Serena said. "Ami can freeze monsters in place and cloud their vision, making it easier for the stronger Senshi to destroy them. And she's very smart, too! Her knowledge has helped us hundreds of times! Why, she might actually be the strongest one out of all of us!"

Sammy smiled at Serena.

  
"She's the most useful one out of all of you, but she's very vulnerable," Sammy said. "I know that. So anyway, I was thinking about maybe helping you guys fight monsters and stuff!"

Serena frowned at Sammy.

  
"Sammy, you are NOT going near any of the monsters we fight! They're extremely dangerous and powerful, and you could be killed!" Serena scolded.

  
"Ami could be killed!" Sammy protested. "I know she's already been killed twice!"

Serena's face turned from angry to sad. She looked down at the ground and sighed.

"Sammy, I… I understand how much you want to protect Ami," Serena said. "But if something happened to you…"

Tears began to pool up in Serena's eyes. Sammy stared intently at her.

"I could never forgive myself," Serena sobbed. "You're my baby brother…"  
  
"I'm 14!" Sammy yelled. "I'm not a baby anymore! You guys became Senshi when you were 14! It's not fair! You're the freaking princess of the Moon, and I'm just your little baby peasant brother! Is that what you think of me?"

"Sammy, you know I don't think that!" Serena cried. "I don't want you to get hurt! Think of how Ami would feel!"

Sammy gasped.

"Ami would feel terrible if you died trying to protect her!" Serena yelled. "She'd never forgive herself, and I'd never forgive myself either!"  
  
"Why do you think I would die in battle?" Sammy asked. "I told you I can take care of myself!"

Sammy opened the door and stomped out of the room furiously, tossing the sword back under his bed as he left.

---

"Here it is," Sammy said, standing in front of a large, white building. "The Juuban Costume Shop!"

  
Sammy took out his wallet and looked inside.

"11,500 yen from my birthday, plus 4,800 yen that I had before," Sammy said. "I'll be able to buy a really cool superhero suit with this!"

Sammy went inside the shop and looked through the various costumes.

"I have to find something that'll really scare the crap out of those bad guys!" Sammy said, looking around. He found a Batman costume. "Cool, but I could get sued by someone if I wore this. Let's see here…"

A pretty female store worker walked up to Sammy. She was wearing a pink catgirl outfit with a cute pink wig.

"Hello!" the store worker said cheerfully. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, please," Sammy said politely. "Would you happen to have any cool superhero costumes? Something that makes me look really tough!"

"I think I could find something for you," the store worker said. "Follow me."  
  
The worker led Sammy over to a large rack that had several brightly colored costumes hung on it. She picked one off the rack and showed it to Sammy.

  
"Like this?" the worker asked. Sammy looked at it.

  
"Whoa…" Sammy said. The costume consisted of a shiny red jumpsuit with golden lightning bolts sewn into it. It also had black stripes that were lining the sleeves and the collar. 

"It also comes with these boots," the worker said, holding up a pair of bright red boots.

"It looks awesome!" Sammy said. "I'll take it! Do you have a cape, too?"

The worker walked over to another rack and held up a shining silver-colored cape for Sammy to see.

"That's great!" Sammy said, taking the cape. He took the jumpsuit and the cape and walked up to the counter. The worker walked behind the counter and began to scan Sammy's costume. 

"Don't you need a mask, too?" the worker asked.

"Oh yeah!" Sammy said, slapping himself on the forehead. "How stupid of me! I forgot!"

The worker took a large tiger mask off of the shelf behind the counter and showed it to Sammy.

"Nah," Sammy said. "That one looks funny, like I was some crazy cartoon character or something."

The worker put the mask back and grabbed another one consisting of a black hood with eyeholes.

"An executioner's mask?" Sammy asked. "Maybe that's a little _too _scary…"  
  
The worker put the mask back and took another one off of the shelf. It was a sparkling green and gold mask with an intricate design on it. She set it in front of Sammy.

"This mask is a pretty popular style," the worker said. "It's a mask similar to the ones worn by Mexican _luchadore _wrestlers."

"Luchadore?" Sammy said.

"Yeah, like Rey Mysterio!" the worker said. She sighed longingly. "Rey Mysterio…"

"Um, yoo-hoo?" Sammy said, waving his hand in front of the worker's face. "The mask looks cool. I'll take it."

  
"Great!" the worker said. "You'll look just like Rey Mysterio! Maybe I'll have to go on a date with you!"

Sammy blushed.

"That'll be 14,800 yen," the worker said.

  
"I've got just enough!" Sammy said, handing the worker a 10,000-yen and a 5,000-yen bill. She took the two bills and gave Sammy two 100-yen bills back.

  
"Have a nice day!" the worker said. Sammy took his new costume and left the shop.

"Time to put this stuff on!" Sammy said, running to his house with the costume.

---

Meanwhile, in Scion's throne room…

"Scion, please let me go out again and face the Sailor Senshi!" Letine pleaded. "This time, I know I can beat them!"

"Ninjetti arrives in a few days," Scion said. "Just wait. Very soon, Ninjetti will destroy all of the Sailor Senshi, and Alexis will be avenged."  
  
"I can't wait until then!" Letine shrieked. She immediately blushed and bowed to Scion. "Um, I mean… sir, I respectfully request another chance to face the Senshi."

"Actually, I've already sent a warrior to face them," Scion said. "He's going to get battle information to give to Ninjetti when he finally arrives. If you want to go and watch, that's fine. But I can't let you fight the Senshi in your condition."

"Never mind," Letine said, walking back toward her chambers. "I'm going to wait until Alexis wakes up, and then we'll both come up with a plan to destroy the Senshi!"

"What makes you so sure he's going to wake up?" Scion asked.

"I know he will!" Letine yelled, running off.

"What an airhead," Scion said, shaking his head.

---

Meanwhile, in Sammy's room, Sammy was busy putting on his new costume.

"Just about… done!" Sammy said, slipping on his boots. "Alright!"  


Sammy, now completely disguised in his costume, walked up to his mirror and began striking superhero poses.

  
"I look so cool," Sammy said, waving his sword in front of himself. 

Just then, Sammy accidentally smashed his sword into the mirror, causing it to shatter.

"Sammy!" yelled Sammy's mother's voice from downstairs. "What was that?"  
  
"We heard a crash," Sammy's father yelled.

  
"Nothing!" Sammy yelled. _"I can't go downstairs dressed like this. I know!"_

Sammy opened up his window and slowly began to climb out. The 'superhero' lost his footing and fell hard to the ground below.

"I'm… okay…" Sammy said weakly. He slowly crawled to his feet and ran off toward Rei's temple, where he knew the girls would be.

---

Meanwhile, Serena, Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina were meeting at Rei's temple to have snacks and tea.

"I can't wait for my big date with Greg!" Ami said. "It's only three days away!"  


"You know," Rei said, "You'd better Sammy-proof wherever you're going to date Greg at. I mean, he seemed really disappointed when you and Greg made that date."  
  
"Now Rei, Sammy's not like that!" Ami said, picking up a small sandwich from the silver tray next to her. "He wouldn't try to ruin my date with Greg…"  
  
"I'm kind of worried that he knows who we all are," Mina said. "I mean, he could blab it to that Rick kid. And then he'd blab to five other kids. Pretty soon, everyone would know who we were!"

"I'm worried about Sammy too," Serena said. "Today, he seemed really obsessed about protecting us from youmas and stuff. He said he wanted to help us fight…"  
  
"Did you tell him not to?" Lita asked.

"I tried, but then he ran off to go somewhere!" Serena said. "I'm really worried…"  


Suddenly, the flame in Rei's temple lit up. Rei gasped.

"Guys, I'm sensing something!" Rei yelled. "Something evil is close by…"

---

Meanwhile, in a small garden near Rei's temple, a very suspicious-looking man in a black cloak was walking around, carrying a scythe in his hand.

"Scion told me to find the Senshi," the man said. "But I don't know where to start…"

"Hey!" yelled a female voice from behind the black-cloaked man. "Hey you!"  


The man turned around to see five girls in sailor outfits standing in front of him. One of them was pointing at him.

  
"You must be the Sailor Senshi that I'm looking for," the man said. He pulled back the hood on his head to reveal a human-like profile with short black hair and several scars across his face. His eyes glowed with a very bright color of red.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked, pointing at the man.

"My master sent me to gather battle information on the five of you. The only way I can do that is by fighting you," the man said. "My name is Dreadima."

  
Dreadima raised his scythe and ran at the Sailor Senshi.

"Hey!" Sailor Moon yelled. "You didn't even let me begin my speech!"

The five Senshi leapt out of the way of the charging Dreadima. Dreadima turned around and fired several blasts of red energy at the Senshi. Sailor Mars pointed her hand at the energy blasts.

"I've seen this before," Mars said. "And it's never worked! Mars Flame Sniper!"

Sailor Mars fired a large concentrated beam of flames at the dark energy blast. The flaming beam dissipated them all and rushed at Dreadima. Dreadima spun his scythe in front of his body, causing the flames to begin whirling around it. 

"I bet you haven't seen this before!" Dreadima yelled. The flames rushed outward from his spinning scythe in the form of a huge tornado of fire. The tornado rushed at Sailor Mars and slammed into the ground next to her, causing a huge explosion that sent the girl flying.

  
"Sailor Mars!" the other Senshi yelled. Sailor Mars continued to fly several more feet before she finally slammed into the ground, far behind the other Senshi.

---

Meanwhile, Sammy, who had seen the explosion from further down the path, was running toward the site of the battle, carrying his sword.

"Looks like something's already started!" Sammy said. "I hope Ami isn't hurt…"

Sammy ran to the site of the battle and hid behind a bush, out of the view of Dreadima and the Senshi.

  
"Good, only the dark-haired big-mouthed meanie's been hurt," Sammy said. "That's still bad, though…"

Dreadima pointed his scythe at Sailor Mercury. 

  
"You're next!" Dreadima said. 

Sammy gasped.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury yelled, firing several waves of freezing water at Dreadima. Dreadima's scythe lit up with dark energy.

"What a pathetic attack!" Dreadima yelled. He charged through the attack with his scythe. The dark energy resonating from the scythe caused the water to curve around him and splash behind him, missing him entirely. Dreadima continued to charge Sailor Mercury.

"Oh no!" Sailor Mercury yelled. Dreadima closed in on her. He lifted his scythe.

"I gotta save Ami!" Sammy yelled. He began to leap over the bush, but suddenly stopped when a red rose appeared on the ground in front of Dreadima, halting his attack.

"What?" Dreadima yelled, stopping in his tracks and turning around to see a man dressed in a tuxedo standing behind him.

"How dare you attack my friends like that!" Tuxedo Mask yelled. "Perhaps I should teach you a lesson!"  


__

"Aw, Tuxedo Mask, why'd you have to show up and ruin my big moment?" Sammy thought angrily.

---

Yeah, Tuxedo Mask! What's wrong with you! ^_^ Well, I guess Sammy'll have to wait until next chapter to do anything! Or the chapter after that! Will Sammy EVER get a chance to help out Ami? I guess you'll have to find out next time…


	11. The Masked Warrior Emerges!

Yay! Mystic Vaporeon (one of my close friends from another message board, by the way) reviewed! Thank you! And Martial Arts Master reviewed again! Go, Sammy the superhero! (If he gets to fight, that is!) Sorry I haven't been able to write this week, but I've been busy in after-school rehearsals for my school's Alice in Wonderland play! But now I get to write a bit! Yay!

---

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah. 

NOTE: This story takes place after Sailor Stars, however, I haven't seen Sailor Stars, so forgive me if I miss a plot point or two. Also, I'm gonna go for American attack names here… *begs forgiveness from the purists* 

---

Tuxedo Mask pointed at Dreadima.

"Are you ready to fight someone your own size?" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"Hey, I'm his size too!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"I'm ready to kill you, you fool!" Dreadima said angrily. "How dare you interfere!"  
  
Dreadima ran at Tuxedo Mask, scythe in hand. He slashed at Tuxedo Mask, but Tuxedo Mask swung his staff in the way, parrying the attack and holding back Dreadima's scythe.

"Darn it!" Dreadima yelled, trying to push his scythe forward. "He's too strong…"

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask shouted. "Finish him off!"

"Right!" Sailor Moon said. She pointed her henshin stick at Dreadima. "Moon… Blessed…"

"No!" Dreadima yelled. He leapt back from Tuxedo Mask before Sailor Moon could finish her attack. "Take this!"

  
Dreadima fired a bolt of black lightning at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon gasped, unable to stop the lightning rushing toward her.

"I'll help you!" Sailor Jupiter yelled, dashing in front of the blast. "Jupiter… Oak… Evolution!"

The burst of rocks, leaves, and lightning pushed Dreadima's black bolts back at him and knocked him off of his feet.

"Argh!" Dreadima yelled, dropping his scythe.

"I'll freeze him!" Sailor Mercury said, seemingly recovered from Dreadima's near-fatal attack. She pointed her arms at Dreadima. "Mercury… Ice Bubbles… Freeze!"  


Dreadima, unable to dodge or stand, was helpless as he was hit by the freezing bubbles and encased in a block of ice. 

"Yes!" Sammy whispered, still hiding behind the bush. "Ami did it!"  


Sailor Moon pointed her henshin stick at Dreadima again. 

"Moon… Blessed… Hallation!" Sailor Moon shouted, blasting the helpless Dreadima with a large blast of Moon energy. The energy waves hit Dreadima and washed over him, disintegrating the evil warrior once and for all.

  
"Alright!" Sammy cheered. "Too bad I wasn't needed though… I'd better sneak home before they see me!"  


Sammy, still in his superhero costume, ducked down and ran toward his house before anyone could see him.

---

Meanwhile, in the dark headquarters of Scion's evil forces…

"Dreadima utterly failed," Letine said. "I told you I should have gotten to face the Senshi!"

"Dreadima picked up some very important information about the Sailor Senshi," Scion stated. "It seems that they transformed just outside a small temple in Juuban."

"Really?" Letine asked. "Did you find out their secret identities?"  
  
"No," Scion said. "We know where they transformed from, but not who they transformed from. Your latest mission is to go to that temple and see what you can find out."

"Oooh!" Letine cooed excitedly.

"But don't fight them if you don't have to," Scion said. 

"You can count on me!" Letine said. She laughed, and then she teleported away.

---

Meanwhile, in Rei's temple, the Senshi, now transformed into normal, were recovering from the battle.

"Whew," Serena breathed, brushing her hair back. "That was some fight!"

"Yeah," Ami said. "Good thing Tuxedo Mask came when he did!"

Rei smiled and sipped her tea.

"We could have beaten that scythe carrying freak without Tuxedo Mask's help," Rei said. "But he did save you, Ami."

"Yeah!" Mina said. "Think of how angry Sammy would have been if he hadn't come!"  


The Senshi giggled.

  
"Guys, I'm with Greg, I told you that!" Ami said, giggling. "Tuxedo Mask is kinda cute, though…"

"Hey, he's mine!" Serena yelled.

  
"I was just kidding!" Ami said. "You guys are so cute together!"

"Just like you and Sammy!" Mina said. "Er, I mean Greg."

---

Meanwhile, in a small park near the temple, Sammy, who was now out of his costume, was walking around, talking to himself.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Sammy yelled. "I can't believe that loser Tuxedo Mask showed up before I could help Ami…"

Sammy shook his head.

  
"What's wrong with me?" Sammy said. "At least she didn't get hurt. It doesn't matter who saved her. She got saved, and that's all that matters."

Suddenly, a large flash of fire appeared in front of Sammy. Sammy ran behind a bush and crouched down.

"What was that?" Sammy whispered. The fire dissipated to reveal the evil witch Letine, who had a devious expression on her face.

"Time to kill some Senshi!" Letine said, cackling to herself. She started walking off in the direction of Rei's temple.

"Oh no!" Sammy gasped. "I have to help them!"

Sammy quickly changed into his costume and started to follow Letine.

---

Meanwhile, back at the temple…

"Well, I'm ready to go home," Serena said. "I gotta go and cheer up my brother…"

"Maybe I should come too, Serena," Ami said. "Telling Sammy not to risk his life might mean more coming from me…"

"That's a great idea, Ami!" Lita said. "Poor kid, he must feel terrible right now…"

"Yeah," Ami said sadly.

"Guys, don't go yet!" Rei said, standing up. "I sense another great evil… it's nearby…"

"Not again!" Serena shrieked. "Do they ever give up?"  
  
The five Senshi transformed and ran outside the temple.

"It's coming!" Sailor Mars shouted.

  
"It's here!" a loud voice cackled in the distance. The Senshi gasped and began looking around.

"Guys, that sounded like Letine!" Sailor Mercury said.

"Right you are, Sailor Jerkury!" Letine shouted, hopping down in front of the five Senshi. "This time, I'm going to kill you all!"

"We've beaten you twice already," Sailor Moon said. "Why don't you ever learn!"

  
"You can't beat us!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"And in the name of the Moon… we'll punish you!" Sailor Moon and the other Senshi declared.

"We'll see about that!" Letine yelled. "Take this! Arrows of Hellish Flame!"

Letine pointed her fingers at the Senshi and began to fire bursts of small flame arrows at the Senshi. The arrows hit the ground and exploded on contact, blasting the Senshi in all directions. 

"That was a nice trick, but it won't work!" Sailor Venus yelled, landing on her feet and pointing at Letine. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  


The golden magical chain rushed at Letine. Letine put her hand up in front of the chain and knocked it away with a ball of fire.

"Bwahaha!" Letine cackled. "That was so weak! Spiraling Ball Of Flame!"

Letine pointed her hand at Sailor Venus. But before she could attack, she was struck from behind by a powerful kick to the head. Letine staggered forward.

"Who did that?" Letine yelled, turning to see who attacked her. "Ah, Sailor Jupiter!"

"Jupiter Thundercloud Zap!" Jupiter yelled, firing a disk of lightning at Letine. Letine simply stepped to the side, dodging the disk. The disk continued to fly, eventually crackling out in the air.

"No worries!" Letine said. "Now see what I was about to fry your friend with!"

Letine put out her hand and fired a huge fireball in Jupiter's direction. The fireball turned into a snake of flames, which spiraled toward Jupiter in the form of a beam.

"Yikes!" Sailor Jupiter yelled, tumbling out of the path of the spiraling beam. 

"Darn, I wanted to have fried Senshi for dinner!" Letine yelled. "Oh well, guess I'll have to wait a little bit!"

Just then, Letine stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes turned upward, and Letine noticed that she had a sticker on her forehead.

"What's this thing?" Letine asked, pointing to the sticker with the Kanji symbols on it. Sailor Mars smiled.

"My Ofuda scrolls stop all evil!" Mars yelled. "You're finished!"  


Letine gazed at Mars with a look of surprise.

"Excuse me?" Letine said, trying to stifle her laughter. "This thing?"  
  
Letine began to cackle insanely, and was engulfed in flames.

"What did she do?" Sailor Mars screamed. "I didn't know my scrolls were THAT effective!"  
  
"Mars, look!" Sailor Mercury shouted, pointing at Letine. 

The dark witch continued to cackle as flames danced around her in a hellish inferno. One of the edges of the Ofuda scroll on Letine's forehead slowly began to burn away. Sailor Mars and the other Senshi watched, terrified, as the entire scroll burned away and the ashes circled around her. The blaze began to die down, and the ashes of the scroll circled around in front of Letine. Finally, the flames disappeared, but a very strange thing was happening. The pieces of the scroll began to come back together.

"What's she doing?" Sailor Moon yelled. Letine held out her right arm, and the reformed scroll appeared in front of it, floating in the air. The letters of the scroll glowed with a bright red flame. Four flaming Kanji symbols began to circle around Letine.

"I bet you haven't seen this technique yet, but it's quite a doozy!" Letine yelled, pointing her hand at the stunned Sailor Mars. The scroll floated in front of Letine's hand.

"What's she doing?" Jupiter yelled.

"Mars, look out!" Sailor Moon screamed.

"Too late!" Letine said. The scroll flew at Sailor Mars with incredible speed.

"What the-" was all Sailor Mars was able to say before the burning scroll affixed itself to Sailor Mars' mouth. The Senshi flew up into the air and began burning with a bright red flame before flying back toward a large tree and slamming into it. Sailor Mars moaned, and then slumped down against the tree, unconscious. The scroll fell off of Mars' mouth and fluttered to the ground, burning up on contact. The other Senshi rushed to her side.

"I hope you liked it," Letine said. "I can take one of my opponent's techniques and turn it against them, only it's much stronger when I use it because I'm _so _much stronger than Sailor Useless Pieces Of Paper over there!"

"That's enough!" Sailor Mercury said, turning from Mars and stomping toward Letine. "You've hurt my friends one too many times!"  


"Oh, it's Sailor Pedophile," Letine said viciously. "I've got a joke for you. Who's the only person who likes little boys more than a Catholic priest? It's Sailor Mercu-"

Letine's insensitive joke was cut off by Mercury's fist slamming into Letine's stomach. The dark witch gasped and doubled over, coughing up blood.

"I like, Greg, not Sammy!" Mercury yelled. "Oops, I mean… this is for Sailor Mars!"

Sailor Mercury pointed her arms at Letine. A watery harp appeared in Mercury's hands.

"Mercury… Aqua… Rhapsody!" Mercury shouted, causing several waves of water to rush over Letine. Letine stood up and blasted the waves into nothingness with another large fireball. Mercury gasped.

"You really didn't think that pathetic attack would hurt me!" Letine yelled, laughing. "And your punches are weak too!"  


Letine leaped up and kicked Mercury to the ground. The Water Senshi screamed in pain.

"Sailor Mercury!" Moon, Jupiter, and Venus yelled.

"Time to finish you off!" Letine shouted.

"Not so fast!" a boyish voice yelled from behind Letine. Letine turned around to face her challenger. What she saw caused her to laugh again. Letine was facing a boy not much taller than Sailor Mercury, dressed in a cape, a jumpsuit, and a brightly colored hood that concealed his entire face except for his eyes and mouth.

"Who the heck are you?" Letine yelled, staring at the new warrior in contempt. She began to giggle. "And where did you get that ugly costume?"  
  
"Ugly?" Sammy said, offended. "Grrr… I'm Sa-"

Sammy stopped.

__

"Can't reveal my true identity. That's the first rule of being a superhero! But I haven't had time to think of a cool name…oh man…"

Sammy put his finger to his chin, trying to come up with a superhero name on the fly.

"Well, uh…" Sammy stuttered. "I'm… uh… I'm the Masked… uh… the Masked Warrior! I am the Masked Warrior!"

__

"Man, that was lame…" Sammy thought. _"Oh well, too late to change it now."_

"The Masked Warrior?" Letine said, trying and failing to stifle another giggle. "That's the most pathetic name for a superhero that I've ever heard!"

"Oh yeah?" Sammy said. "I am the hero that fights for love, justice, and the Japanese way! I am truth! I am stronger than a speeding bullet and faster than a locomotive!"  


Sammy pointed to Letine.

"ALLY TO GOOD! NIGHTMARE TO YOU!" Sammy shouted. _"Oh yeah, that was great! I rule!"_

Letine burst into fits of laughter.

"Bwahahaha! Ally to speeding bullets, nightmare to the Japanese way? What's that crap?" Letine cackled. "You fight for cheese and justice? Huh?"  


Sammy growled and unsheathed his sword. He pointed it at Letine menacingly.

"Want some of this?" Sammy shouted.

__

"I've seen that sword before," Sailor Mercury thought, rising to her feet and brushing herself off. _"Oh no… he didn't! He's not _that _crazy!"_

Letine stared at the blade and frowned.

"So you're really serious about fighting me?" Letine yelled. "So be it!"  


Letine lit up a fireball and threw it at Sammy. The fireball nailed Sammy and knocked him back with such force that the teenage boy skidded across the ground for about fifteen feet before coming to a rest, lying on the ground.

"Oh no!" Sailor Moon shouted. 

  
"Looks like the new guy just got a crash course," Jupiter said. "Wait a second… you don't think…"

Mars slowly began to wake up. She groaned and sat up, both of her hands on her head.

"What's going on?" Mars asked.

Letine walked toward the fallen Sammy, smiling and holding a ball of fire in each hand.

"You dead, kid?" Letine asked. "Aw, not already. I was gonna have some fun with you!"

  
Letine walked right next to Sammy and smiled.

"Time to cremate the wanna-be superhero!" Letine yelled. Suddenly, she felt a leg sweeping under both of her legs, sending her crashing to the ground. The two fireballs fizzled out, and Sammy staggered to his feet.

  
"Don't mess with the Masked Warrior!" Sammy yelled. He stomped on Letine's back with his shoes, causing the witch to scream in pain. "Oh yeah!"

"Look out!" Mercury yelled, running over to Sammy. "She's dangerous!"

"I know what I'm doing," Sammy said. "I just-"  
  
Letine swept her leg under Sammy's, sending him crashing to the ground next to her.

"Oh no!" Mercury yelled. Letine slowly stood up.

"Nice trick, kid," Letine said, looking down at Sammy and smirking. "But now you're mine!"

"No, he's not!" Sailor Moon yelled, pointing her henshin stick at Letine. "You're mine!"

Letine turned around to face Sailor Moon. She laughed again.

"Geez, these odds aren't very fair," Letine said. "But oh well. You're dead, Sailor Moon!"  


Letine pointed her hand at Sailor Moon. Sammy sat up.

"No one… beats the Masked Warrior," Sammy yelled. He raised his sword and stabbed into the back of Letine's leg. Letine shrieked and collapsed to the ground on her knees.

"Wha?" Sailor Mercury said, looking behind Letine to see Sammy, standing up again. "How can you-"  
  
"I'm the Masked Warrior!" Sammy said. He ran around to the other side of Letine. Letine growled angrily and pointed her arm at Sammy. She charged another fireball.

"How dare you!" Letine shrieked. "Whoever you are, you're history!"

"Masked Warrior, look out!" the Senshi shouted.

"I've got it covered!" Sammy said. He took his sword and slashed hard across both of Letine's knees. The Senshi gasped as the fireball Letine was charging disappeared, and the dark witch collapsed to the ground on all fours.

  
"That hurt…" Letine moaned. "How dare…"  
  
Sammy raised his sword above Letine's back.

"I'll put you away for good!" Sammy shouted. But just before Sammy could strike the fatal blow, Letine teleported away, causing Sammy to stab through air and strike the ground with his sword, sending kinetic shockwaves through his body.

"Uhuhuhuh!" Sammy yelled as the waves shook his body. He collapsed to the ground, holding his sword. The five Senshi ran over to him.

"You okay?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Wow, you're tough!" Sailor Venus said.   
  
"So, you're the Masked Warrior, huh?" Sailor Jupiter asked. "What a cool name!"  
  
"I must have been knocked out," Mars said. "I didn't see him coming!"

"You missed a lot!" Sailor Mercury said. "His speech is even better than Sailor Moon's!"

"No, it's not!" Sailor Moon yelled. 

"Ally to good, NIGHTMARE to you!" Sailor Venus said, mimicking Sammy's speech. "Awesome!"  


"Well, girls, I have to be going now!" Sammy said. "But next time evil strikes, the Masked Warrior shall be there to fight it!"

Sammy put his sword in the small sheathe that he had strapped to the back of his costume and hobbled off. The girls began to exchange looks.

"There's no way that's you-know-who," Sailor Moon said. "That guy can fight!"

"You mean Sammy?" Sailor Venus asked. "That's not Sammy…"

"No way!" Sailor Mars said. "But he's too short to be Tuxedo Mask…"

"I guess it'll be a mystery for now!" Sailor Jupiter said, smiling. "But it'll be fun to find out!"  


Sailor Mercury turned from the group and looked down at the ground in thought.

__

"That's definitely _Sammy," _Mercury thought. _"He's a very determined fighter… I found that out first-hand when he saved me from Alexis a couple of weeks ago and defended me from Tiger's Eye two years before…Sammy… I know you want to protect me… but you don't know what you're getting into!" _

"Ami?" Sailor Moon said, tapping her friend on the shoulder. "What do you think of the Masked Warrior?"  
  
The Water Senshi turned to her friend and smiled.

"He's definitely strong," Mercury said. "And he's even cooler than Tuxedo Mask!"  


"He is NOT cooler than Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon whined.

"He's cuter than Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Mars said.

"Argh, I can't win!" Sailor Moon shrieked. The other Senshi laughed as the sun began to set in the sky.

---

Well, looks like Sammy… er, the Masked Warrior DID get to save the day! And if you can't tell from Sammy's speech, yes, I am a HUGE DBZ fan. By the way, I mean no offense to Catholics at all by the crack on (a SMALL percentage of) Catholic priests. I'm actually a Protestant myself, but I respect Catholics very much! We're all Christians, ya know! (Except for people who aren't Catholics and Protestants, whom I also respect!) If you were offended by the joke, I'm VERY sorry, and feel free to tell me. _ But enough about religion! Please review if you want!


	12. Of Gold And Darkness

Alright, four reviews! Hello, Myst-Lady! Glad you were able to review again! I'm planning to start writing my Trunks/Ami fanfic sometime in late-December or January! Hope you can wait 'til then! Hmm… well, jster, Sammy only had a few seconds to think about what he was gonna call himself! I think Masked Warrior's pretty good for just a few seconds of thinking! Give him some credit, he's just a kid! ^_^ Blooky! *huggles* You reviewed! Thank you! And nope, Spoils of War is not a real game! It's a game I made up that's like Starcraft or Warcraft! I made up the name so that when it was abbreviated, it would have the same initials as my favorite Battlebot, Son of Whyachi! SoW, get it? And yep, Sammy is Serena's younger brother! Aww… Gucci, it's not the age that matters! If Sammy and Ami are in love, that's all that matters! And 14 to 16 isn't much of an age difference… welp, anyway, time to write!

---

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah. 

NOTE: This story takes place after Sailor Stars, however, I haven't seen Sailor Stars, so forgive me if I miss a plot point or two. Also, I'm gonna go for American attack names here… *begs forgiveness from the purists* 

---

That night, Sammy was sitting in his room, playing Spoils of War IV on his computer.

"And now… move this unit here… yes!" Sammy said triumphantly, having destroyed his opponent's infantry with a blast from one of his tanks. "I am SO gonna win."

Suddenly, there was a knock on Sammy's door.

"Sammy?" said Serena's soft voice from outside the room. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Serena," Sammy said, walking over to the door and letting his sister in. "What's up?"  
  
"We need to talk," Serena said.

__

"Uh oh," Sammy thought. _"Does she know that I'm the Masked Warrior? She can't know!"_

"Today, this really cool guy came and helped us fight Letine!" Serena said.

  
"Wow," Sammy said. "Man, I can't believe I missed it!"  


"Anyway, I know there's no way this dude could be you, because he is really cool and you're… you're you," Serena said. "But I just wanted to ask you, you know…"  
  
"If I'm the Masked Warrior?" Sammy asked. "He sounds pretty cool, I wish I was him, but-"

"Because I know how you really want to protect us, and-"

  
"Don't worry," Sammy said. "I've been playing my video game all day."

Sammy frowned. He hated to lie to his sister like that, but it had to be done.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Serena said. "Well, anyway, maybe I can get a picture of the Masked Warrior next time! If I do, I'll show it to you! He's really cool!"

Serena ran out of Sammy's room and closed the door.

"That was close," Sammy said. "My disguise was better than I thought!"  
  
Just then, Sammy's phone rang.

"It must be Rick," Sammy said, walking over and picking up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Sammy?" the voice on the phone said. "It's me, Ami."

"Ami!" Sammy said in a slightly excited tone. "I wasn't expecting your call!"  


"Sammy, I know you're the Masked Warrior," Ami said. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sammy said. "I was here all-"

"Sammy, please," Ami said. "Just tell me if you are or are not him."

  
"Ami, I can't lie to you," Sammy sighed. "I'm the Masked Warrior. I know you don't want me to get hurt, but-"

"Why did you go off and do something dangerous like that?" Ami yelled. "You could have been killed!"

"Ami, you saw me out there today!" Sammy said. "I kicked Letine's butt!"  


"Sammy, that's not the point," Ami said. "Like I said, you could have been killed! Being a… a superhero, and that's really not the right name for it because that name comes from the stereotype presented in comic books, is not all it's cracked up to be!"

"It's really dangerous, I know!" Sammy said. "If you couldn't beat Letine, and I could, then you're the one endangering yourself out there! Not me!"

"Sammy, you got really lucky!" Ami said. "Letine wasn't expecting you to be all that powerful, and she let her guard down! She won't make that kind of mistake again!"

"Ami, I don't understand!" Sammy protested.  


"Sammy, you have to promise me that you won't go out as the Masked Warrior anymore," Ami said.

"But I was just-"

"Promise me, Sammy," Ami said. 

"Ami, you're about to cry," Sammy said, noticing Ami's voice was becoming sadder and sadder.

"I don't want to see you get killed," Ami said. "Promise me!"  


"Okay, Ami," Sammy said dejectedly. "I promise I won't go out as the Masked Warrior again…"

"Thank you, Sammy," Ami said in a relieved tone. "I'm sorry I had to do that, but it's for your own good."

"Goodbye, Ami," Sammy said sadly.

"Goodbye, Sammy," Ami said. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow's your date with Greg, isn't it?" Sammy asked. 

"Yes, it is," Ami said. "But that won't be until 8 that night. Maybe you and I could go out for some ice cream tomorrow afternoon! Just you and me, okay?"

"Thank you, Ami," Sammy said. "I'll look forward to it…"

Sammy gently set the phone down on its receiver.

"Ami…" Sammy sighed. "I just wanted to protect you…"

---

Ami set her phone down on its receiver. She put her head in her hands and began crying.

"I was too harsh with him," Ami sobbed. "He's just a kid!"

Ami sniffled.

  
"That's what he thinks I think of him," Ami cried. "Oh, Sammy…"

---

Meanwhile, in Scion's private chambers in the dark castle…

"A mere child defeated you?" Scion yelled. "How could that be?"  


"Master, I don't know if he was a kid or not!" Letine protested, wrapping one of her knees with a thick bandage. "He was just short. And I underestimated him! I'll get him next time!"  


"I'm sending another soldier tomorrow to find out the identity of this… what was his name again?" Scion asked.

"The Masked Warrior," Letine said. "It's a really stupid name! I want to kill him!"  


"When I find out the Masked Warrior's true identity, as well as the identity of the other Sailor Senshi, I will destroy them myself," Scion said. "For now, you are to remain here and heal. I can't have you getting hurt _again_."

"It's not my fault!" Letine protested.

"Either way, it won't matter," Scion said. "Ninjetti is set to arrive in three days. He's more powerful than all of the Senshi combined, and he will destroy them. Your role in this matter is finished. Go back to crying at Alexis' side. It won't do him any good."

Letine sighed and walked out of the room.

__

"I know you'll get better soon, Alexis," Letine thought. _"And then we'll destroy the Senshi… together!"_

---

The following afternoon, at the ice cream parlor…

"Sammy," Ami said, taking a small bite out of her strawberry ice cream cone, "I'm really sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Sammy asked.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you so much on the phone," Ami said. "I don't normally yell like that…"

"I deserved it," Sammy said. "I was reckless and foolish charging into battle like that, and-"

"You're not reckless and foolish!" Ami said. "You just… care. Maybe a bit too much, but…"

Ami smiled.

"Let's not think about it, okay?" Ami said. "You know, I really like your costume. Where'd you get it?"  
  
"A costume shop," Sammy said. "It cost me almost 15,000 yen to buy… I guess I don't need it now, since you won't let me be the Masked Warrior anymore…"

"Remember, you promised," Ami said. "I don't like holding someone to a promise like this, but…"

"You're going out with Greg tonight, right?" Sammy asked. "What are you guys gonna do?"

"We're going to go to dinner at a fancy restaurant," Ami said. "Greg agreed to pay for half. I would have paid it all, but he insisted…"

  
"You're a really nice and giving person, Ami," Sammy said. "I bet all the boys like you!"  
  
Ami blushed.

"Oh, no, not really…" Ami said. "They wouldn't go for me… I'm a total super-nerd, you know?"  


"Don't beat yourself up like that!" Sammy said. "You're the smartest and nicest person I know! You're perfect…"

"That's a lovely thing to say, Sammy!" Ami said, blushing again. "I guess I've been asked out a few times… but I think it's best to wait until I find the right person."

"You told me once that you wanted to wait until it felt right," Sammy said. "Is Greg… is he… you know, the right person?"

  
"Well-" Ami began. "You see-"

Suddenly, there was a loud shattering noise as the window next to Sammy and Ami's table burst into pieces. Sammy jumped over the table and in front of Ami to shield her from the flying glass.

"Sammy!" Ami shouted as the shards of glass hit Sammy. "Are you alright?"

"Go transform!" Sammy whispered, blood running down his face from several cuts made by the flying glass. "Do it now!"  


"But-"

  
"Go!"

"Right!" Ami said, running into the girls' bathroom. Sammy slowly backed away from the creature that had shattered the glass.

"What are you?" Sammy yelled.

The creature was a large, golden monster that was golem-like in appearance. Its chest and head consisted of square and rectangular cubes, and its legs and arms were large and powerful looking.

"Bwahaha!" the golem creature laughed. "Where are the Sailor Senshi?"  
  
"Well, you see," Sammy stuttered, "the thing about that is that-"  


"Right here!" Sailor Mercury yelled. She was standing behind Sammy and pointing at the golem creature. "I am Sailor Mercury, and I shall punish you in the name of Mercury!"  


"Only one of them?" the golem creature said. "Well, it should be easy to destroy you!" 

The golem swung one of its powerful arms, knocking Sammy across the room.

"Argh!" Sammy yelled as his back slammed into the wall. "That hurt…"

"Hey, how dare you hurt him like that!" Mercury yelled. "You'll pay! Shine… Aqua… Illusion!"  


Mercury spun around and fired a powerful wave of water at the golem. The water splashed over the golem, doing no damage whatsoever.

"Is that all?" the golem bellowed. "Now feel my power!"

The golem ran at Mercury and grabbed her around the neck with its powerful arm. Mercury screamed as the golem began to squeeze around her neck, cutting off her air supply.

"Ami, no…" Sammy groaned.

"Bwahaha!" the golem laughed, squeezing Sailor Mercury's neck even harder.

"Sammy…" Mercury gasped. "Get out of here…"

__

"Ami's being hurt again! I can't let that monster kill her… but she made me promise not to become the Masked Warrior again! What am I gonna do?" Sammy thought.

"I'm gone!" Sammy yelled, running out the door.

__

"He wouldn't just leave like that," Mercury thought. _"Unless… oh no! He promised!"_

---

Sammy ran behind the ice cream parlor and looked back and forth to make sure no one was around.

"Coast's clear," Sammy said. "All right!"

  
Sammy took off his shirt and jeans, revealing his Masked Warrior costume underneath, sword and all. He reached down inside the pocket in his blue jeans and took out his mask, which he then put on.

"Good thing I wore this underneath my clothes!" Sammy said. "Always be prepared!"

  
Sammy unsheathed his sword and ran toward the front entrance to the ice cream parlor.

---

Meanwhile, inside the parlor, the golden golem was continuing to choke Sailor Mercury.

"Bwahaha!" the golem laughed. "Getting hard to breathe, isn't it?"  
  
Sailor Mercury gasped for air.

"Can't breathe…" Mercury choked. "Can't…"

"Put her down!" yelled a voice from the entrance to the ice cream parlor. The golem turned around.

"What the heck?" the golem said. "Who are you?"

Sammy, dressed in his Masked Warrior garb, smiled and pointed his sword at the golem. 

"I am the guardian of truth and the defender of the beautiful princess of Mercury! I am the ultimate enemy to the forces of evil!" Sammy declared. "I am the Masked Warrior, and you will feel my wrath!"  


"No…" Mercury said weakly. "You promised…"  
  
Sailor Mercury passed out. The golem dropped her on the ground like a rag doll.

"For treating Sailor Mercury like that, I shall cut you to pieces," Sammy said angrily.

"Well, Masked Warrior, I've heard much about you! You're the annoying little midget who defeated Letine! I'll admit, you're much bigger in person than Letine said you were, but that makes no difference! I'll still crush your bones to make my bread!" the golem shouted. He began to charge Sammy.

"Oh, how original," Sammy said, running at the golem. Sammy swung his sword around and struck the golem right in the chest. The sword made a clanking noise as it slammed into the metallic monster and had no effect.

"Aw, too bad," the golem said. "Now it's my turn!"  


The golem reared back its powerful fist and struck Sammy right in the chest. Sammy flew back into the wall, screaming as he collided with it.

"Darn it," Sammy said, slowly climbing to his feet. "You got such a lucky shot!"  


"Take this!" the golem yelled, charging at Sammy. The golem through another punch, but Sammy rolled to the side, barely managing to dodge it. Sailor Mercury slowly began to stir on the floor.

"You're big, but the bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Sammy shouted, stabbing at the golem's throat with his sword. Another clanging noise, and Sammy's stab had no effect.

"Unnh…" Sailor Mercury moaned, climbing to her feet. "I have to help Sammy… somehow…"

Sailor Mercury pressed her earring, causing the VR Goggles to appear over her eyes. She pressed her earring again and began to scan the golem for weaknesses.

"Well, kid, it was a good fight," the golem said. "But now, it's time to die!"

The golem reared back its fist and prepared to strike Sammy.

__

"Oh no," Sammy thought, shutting his eyes and waiting for the end to come.

"Masked Warrior!" Mercury shouted. "Aim for his right heel!"  


"What?" Sammy shouted. "Alright!"

  
Without hesitating, Sammy rolled under the golem's legs and drew his sword back. Then, he stabbed down into the golem's right heel with all of his might.

"ARGH!" the golem screamed. Beams of light began to pour out from its body. Unseen to Ami and Sammy, a dark mist floated out of its body as well. The golem lit up with a bright flash, and then evaporated into nothingness. Sammy and Sailor Mercury breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Ami…" Sammy said, turning to his friend. "Are you alright?"  


"Yes, I'm fine…" Mercury said, rubbing her neck. "Sammy…"

"Ami, I'm so sorry!" Sammy said, turning away from Ami in shame. "I broke a promise to you… I'm so sorry… I understand if you never forgive me… I…"

Mercury gently turned Sammy around and looked straight into his eyes. A warm smile crossed her face.

"Sammy, thank you so much," Sailor Mercury said. "You saved my life… again."

"You saved my life too," Sammy said. A smile slowly began to cross his face as well. "We make a great team!"  
  
The water Senshi giggled, then took off Sammy's mask and kissed him on the cheek.

"For saving my life," Mercury said. 

Sammy put his hand on his cheek and felt the spot where Sailor Mercury had kissed him. 

"Ami, thank you," Sammy said, putting his mask back on. "I…"  


Just then, the other four Senshi ran through the door. Sailor Moon pointed her henshin stick out into the air.

"Okay, monster, I'm gonna punish you!" Sailor Moon declared.

"Uh, Moon," Sailor Mars said in an annoyed tone, "there's no monster here."

  
"Aw, we missed the buttkicking!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"But look who didn't miss it!" Sailor Venus said, pointing at Mercury and Sammy. "The Masked Warrior came!"  


"Aw, Ami got to fight alongside the Masked Warrior and we didn't?" Sailor Moon said "That's no fair!"

"Maybe I shall fight tomorrow!" Sammy said, standing up. "I am sorry you missed me, girls. Better luck next time!"

Sammy hobbled past the Senshi and off into the distance.

"Well, fighting monsters is fun, but I have to get ready for my big date with Greg!" Sailor Mercury said. She detransformed and ran off.

"That's not fair," Venus said. "Masked Warrior, come back!"

---

Meanwhile, the black mist that had floated out of the golden golem was now floating upward. It floated into space and then into the dark castle that served as the headquarters for Scion's troops. It floated through the halls of the castle and into Letine's bedroom, where Letine was crouched next to her bed, which served as a hospital bed for the comatose Alexis.

"Alexis," Letine sighed. "When will you wake up?"

The dark mist hovered over Alexis, unseen by Letine.

---

__

Alexis, powerful soldier of the Darkspawn. The one who defeated you before has now taken on a new alias as the superhero known as the Masked Warrior. His strength is unimpressive, but he has luck on his side, as well as the water Senshi whom you know as Sailor Mercury. The boy harbors a deep love for her, no matter how much he tries to hide it. This boy knows the real identity of the Senshi of Water, and her name is Ami Mizuno, a 16-year-old schoolgirl from the Juuban district. She will be your key to victory. You want her as well. You know it. Now I command you to awaken, my soldier of darkness!

---

The dark mist floated out of the room. Alexis' eyes began to flutter.

"Alexis!" Letine said. "Are you-"

Alexis' eyes opened. He sat up and turned toward Letine. 

"I shall have my revenge on the boy," Alexis said. "Are you willing to assist me?"

"Should I tell Scion you're awake?" Letine asked.

"He doesn't need to know," Alexis said. "At least not until we bring him the head of the boy."

Alexis stood up and smiled evilly.

---

Meanwhile, in Scion's private chambers…

"The golem was destroyed before I managed to get any information," Scion said. "Darn that Masked Warrior!"  


The room darkened.

"I have already taken care of it," a dark voice boomed. 

"Master?" Scion said. "Is that you? How did you-"

"You will have your dead Senshi soon enough," the dark voice said. "That's all you need to know."  


The room grew lighter. Scion sat back down in his throne, puzzled.

"What was that all about?" Scion said to himself. "I guess I'll have to wait and find out…"

---

Uh-oh! Alexis knows Ami's secret, and Sammy's as well! But what is he planning with Letine? Evil is definitely afoot!Be sure to review and feed my hungry ego! *points* He needs food! 


	13. Ami Abducted!

One review… it's from Myst-Lady! Hello again, and thanks for reviewing! ^_^ And don't worry, most of the people that flame DBZ/SM fanfics are stupid, so… yeah!

---

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah. 

NOTE: This story takes place after Sailor Stars, however, I haven't seen Sailor Stars, so forgive me if I miss a plot point or two. Also, I'm gonna go for American attack names here… *begs forgiveness from the purists* 

---

Sammy, still dressed in his Masked Warrior costume, walked down the street toward his house.

"Oh yes, I am victorious once more, for I am the Masked Warrior!" Sammy declared.

"Sammy, hey, wait up!" yelled a voice from behind Sammy. Sammy turned around.

"Ami?" Sammy said. 

Ami ran up to Sammy.

"Sammy… er… Masked Warrior," Ami said, "thank you again."

  
"Don't mention it," Sammy said. "You saved me too… I already told you that."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Ami said.

"Look, Ami, if you really don't want me to be the Masked Warrior anymore, I understand. I'll go home and throw the costume away, okay?"  


"No, that's okay," Ami said. "Don't give up on your dreams because of me!"

  
"My dream?" Sammy asked. "Being the Masked Warrior isn't my dream… I became the Masked Warrior to protect you!"  
  
"And you're doing a great job!" Ami said. "I just didn't want you getting hurt…"  
  
Ami sighed.

  
"We've been through this so many times before," Ami said. "Look, I know! Maybe tomorrow, I'll get us a pair of walkie-talkies. I'll give you one, and then if I need help, I'll call on you, and you can spring into action, okay? That way, you don't need to get hurt if you don't have to."

"That sounds really cool, Ami!" Sammy said. 

"Well, I've got to go now," Ami said. "I need to get ready for my big date with Greg!"  


"I hope you two have fun!" Sammy said. "Greg's a really lucky guy to have someone like you."

Sammy looked down at the ground, rather dejectedly. Ami smiled  


"Sammy…." Ami sighed. "I'm sure that one day, you'll find someone special for you too!"

"Really?" Sammy asked.

  
"Sure! What about that one girl… Mika's her name, isn't it?" Ami said. "The doll-making girl?"  
  
"She's making glass sculptures now," Sammy said. "There's this one that she made of a swan, and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"  
  
Sammy smiled.

"See?" Ami said. "Are you two still friends?"  
  
"Yeah, you saw her at my birthday party, didn't you?" Sammy asked. "She's like my best friend, besides Rick, of course. Maybe I could ask her to go out on a date with me!"  


"Maybe next week, you and Mika could double-date with Greg and I!" Ami suggested. Sammy frowned.

  
"No, we can't," Sammy said. "I just remembered. Mika already has a girlfriend…"  
  
"Who is it?" Ami asked.

"Rick," Sammy said. He started to laugh. "Isn't that ironic? My best friend and my best female friend are going out?"  
  
Sammy sighed again. Ami patted Sammy on the head.

"Don't do that," Sammy said angrily. "I'm taller than you now!"  


Sammy immediately winced.

"Oops," Sammy said. "I'm sorry I snapped at you like that…"  
  
"It's okay," Ami said. "You know, you're only about an inch taller than me anyway!"

  
Ami giggled.

  
"Well, I really have to go now," Ami said, walking past Sammy. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Alright!" Sammy said, waving to Ami and smiling.

---

Later that night, at Ami's house…

"I wonder if this looks good?" Ami said. She was standing in front of her mirror and holding up a blue blouse. "This goes well with my hair… but it might be a bit too fancy…"

Ami put the blouse down. She sat on her bed and sighed.

"I can do calculus and chemistry without any trouble at all, but I can't even decide what to wear on a date," Ami sighed. "Wait… I know!"

A few minutes later, Ami had decided on a modest pink flannel jacket with a black tanktop underneath and a fairly high pink skirt.

"I don't wear pink often, but I think Greg will like it!" Ami said happily. She looked at her watch. "It's 7:58… almost time…"

The doorbell rang.

  
"Ami, it's Greg!" Ami's mom yelled from downstairs. "Have fun on your date!"  
  
Ami ran downstairs and opened the door to see a smiling Greg, who was wearing a white dress shirt with a green vest and blue jeans.

"Hello, Ami!" Greg said, handing Ami a bouquet of roses. "You're looking beautiful tonight!"  


"Oh, thank you, Greg!" Ami said, blushing. "So, shall we go and eat dinner now?"  
  
"Alright," Greg said. "Let's go!"

---

Meanwhile, in the park in the center of Juuban, Letine and Alexis were formulating an evil plan.

"You know what to do, Letine," Alexis said. "Distract the other four Senshi while I grab the girl and take her back to the castle."  
  
"You said you knew her secret identity!" Letine said. "You know, Sailor Mercury! You have to tell me who she is!"  


"No, I don't," Alexis said. "You have a job to do."  
  
"You're not the boss of me!" Letine shrieked. Alexis simply turned and walked toward the entrance of the park. "Why you… hmph! Fine!"

Letine stomped off in the opposite direction.

---

Meanwhile, Serena, Rei, Mina, and Lita were standing on the front porch to Serena's house.

"Well, I guess while Ami's on her date, we can all chill out here and watch scary movies!" Serena said. "I rented _Scary Movie _and _Scary Movie 2_!"

"Serena, those aren't scary," Rei said. "They're comedy movies!"  
  
"I know!" Serena said. "They're the only horror movies that won't give me nightmares!"  


"Serena, you wimp!" Rei yelled. "You just don't have the gonads to watch a REAL horror movie."

  
"Er, Rei…" Lita said. "We're girls. We don't have-"

"I KNOW THAT!" Rei shrieked. "I was just saying-"  
  
"Let's just chill out and watch the movies, okay?" Mina asked. "Although I would have liked to see _The Blair Witch Project _more…"

"Toooo scary!" Serena shouted.

"What a wimp," Rei muttered.

Suddenly, a large explosion sounded in the distance. The four girls turned around to see a huge fireball rising up from a row of trees near Serena's house.

  
"Oh no!" Lita yelled. "Not again!"  
  
"We never get to have fun anymore," Serena said.

"Evil never quits!" Mina stated. The door opened.

  
"Girls, are you coming in?" Serena's mom asked. "I heard an explosion!"  


"Um, sorry, Mrs. Tsukino, but we have to go… uh…. do something!" Rei said.

Serena's dad appeared in the doorway.

  
"You girls shouldn't be out when there's explosions around," Serena's dad said. "You should be in here where it's safe."  
  
"Bye!" the four girls yelled, running off.

"Teenagers," Serena's dad sighed. "Why can't Serena be more like that nice blue-haired girl? What was her name again?"  
  
"Ami," Serena's mom said.

  
"Right! Ami!" Serena's dad said. "You know, I think our boy Sammy has a crush on her."

"I thought Sammy's friend Rick had a crush on her," Serena's mom said. 

"No, Sammy's friend Rick likes that Mika girl," Serena's dad said.

  
"I thought Sammy liked Mika," Serena's mom said.

---

Meanwhile, at the restaurant…

"This place is really nice," Greg said. "And very expensive."  
  
"Why won't you let me pay for all of it?" Ami asked. 

"I can't do that," Greg said. "You've got a lot of money, and I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you…"  
  
"You're such a gentleman, Greg," Ami said. "That's why I like you!"  
  
Meanwhile, just outside the restaurant, Alexis was lurking.

  
"There she is," Alexis said, observing Ami through the window. "Soon, you shall be mine, my beautiful angel. All mine."

---

The four Senshi, now transformed, ran past the row of trees and into a huge column of flame. The Senshi shrieked and backed off from the flames. They dissipated, revealing Letine floating above them.

"Hello, Senshi!" Letine cackled. "Are you ready to die?"

"We've fought you so many times, and it's getting really boring!" Sailor Moon yelled. 

"This time, we're putting you away!" Sailor Mars declared.

"I hope you have some new tricks, you old dog!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"Is that the best you could come up with?" Letine asked. "Those will be your last words!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Jupiter yelled. "Take this!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter pointed her arms at Letine. 

  
"Jupiter… Oak… Evolution!" Jupiter shouted, firing a huge tornado of leaves, wood, and lightning at Letine. Letine laughed. The lightning and organic material began to circle around her.

  
"Have you forgotten?" Letine yelled. "My best attack! If I could turn a pathetic sticker into a lethal weapon, just think of what I could do with an attack that's actually worth something!"  


Sailor Mars growled. Sailor Jupiter put up her fists in a defensive stance. The lightning, wood, and leaves began to come together into the form of a giant sledgehammer.

"What's going on?" Jupiter yelled.

"This is gonna be bad," Venus said. "Someone stop her!"  
  
The sledgehammer raised up above the Senshi, then came back down with incredible force. Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus pointed their arms at the sledgehammer.

"Mars… Flame… Sniper!" Sailor Mars shouted, igniting the wood and leaves with a burning flame.

"Venus… Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus yelled, firing a chain into the heart of the burning sledgehammer. The sledgehammer absorbed both of the attacks and collapsed in on itself.

"You guys did it!" Sailor Moon shrieked. "Alright!"  
  
"No… they just made it stronger!" Letine shouted. The fire, lightning, and metal whirled into a huge tornado, and then collapsed on Letine. Letine lit up with a bright white flash. When the flash disappeared, Letine was standing on the ground in front of the four Senshi, holding a large sword in her right hand.

"A… sword?" Sailor Jupiter stammered.

"A magical sword," Letine said. "With all of the powers of Sailor Mars, Jupiter, and Venus! I'll show you!"  


Suddenly, three large, burning chains shot out from the sword and wrapped themselves around Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. The chains rose up, lifting the three Senshi into the air.

"What is this?" Sailor Mars growled angrily.

"Jupiter Electrical Blasts!" Letine yelled. Bolts of electricity shot up the three chains and shocked all three Senshi. The Senshi screamed loudly as the electricity coursed through their bodies.

  
"Stop that!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Stop it now!"  
  
"Fine," Letine said. The chains disappeared, and the three Senshi fell to the ground onto their knees.

  
"So powerful…" Sailor Venus moaned.

  
"That hurt…" Jupiter said weakly.

"Our own attacks…" Sailor Mars whimpered.

Letine pointed the sword at Sailor Moon.

  
"It's your turn, Moon Princess," Letine said. Sailor Moon pointed her henshin stick at Letine.

"Bring it on," Sailor Moon said with determination.

---

Meanwhile, back at the restaurant…

"This has been a wonderful supper," Ami said.

  
"Ami, that was just the appetizer!" Greg said. "We've still got a whole main course coming!"  
  
"Really?" Ami groaned. "Oooh… my stomach…"

"You shouldn't fill up on appetizers before your meal!" Greg said. "That's how they get you!"  


Ami giggled.

  
"I ate like Serena, didn't I?" Ami asked. Greg laughed.

"Oh, Ami," Greg chuckled. "I'll eat your food for you, okay?"

Suddenly, the door in the restaurant opened. A man with long, black hair walked through the door.

"Excuse me, sir," the receptionist said, walking up to the man. "Do you have a reserva-"

The black-haired man stabbed the receptionist through the stomach with a large, curved katana. The receptionist gasped, then fell to the ground. Alexis pulled his sword out of the receptionist and glanced at Ami. Their eyes met. People that had seen Alexis stab the receptionist began fleeing the restaurant in horror.

"Oh my dear God," Ami gasped, dropping her fork onto her plate and getting up from the table. "It can't be…"

"Who is that, Ami?" Greg asked, standing up and looking at Alexis.

"Someone terrible," Ami said. "Greg, you have to leave, now."  
  
Alexis slowly began to walk toward Ami.

  
"I can't transform here," Ami whispered. "Not with all these people still here."  
  
"Most of them are leaving," Greg whispered. Alexis walked right up to Ami and Greg.

  
"Did I interrupt you, my dear?" Alexis asked.

"Wait a second," Ami said. "What did you say?"  
  
"I know your secret, Ami Mizuno," Alexis said. "Or should I say… Sailor Mercury?"  
  
Greg stepped in front of Amy defensively.

  
"I don't know who you think you are, but you leave Ami alone!" Greg shouted. Alexis grabbed Greg's neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Greg!" Ami screamed.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Alexis asked. "Funny, I thought you and the kid were together."  
  
"Sammy's a special friend of mine, but not my boyfriend!" Ami said. "Leave Greg and Sammy alone!"

Alexis squeezed Greg's neck, hard. Greg passed out immediately. Alexis dropped the unconscious Greg on the table.

"You killed him!" Ami yelled.

"No, I knocked him out," Alexis said. "But he's not the reason I want you, Ami."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ami asked.

"It's about the boy," Alexis said. "Samuel Shingo Tsukino. The foolish brat who tried to kill me."  
  
Alexis grabbed Ami by the neck.

  
"He'll come for you," Alexis said. "He loves you."  
  
"DON'T TOUCH SAMMY!" Ami yelled, with a fury unnatural to her demeanor. She grabbed Alexis' arm that was around her neck and began pressing her fingernails into it.

"Bad idea," Alexis said. He reached up with his other arm and slapped Ami across the face. Her grip on Alexis' right arm loosened, and she fell limp, knocked out by Alexis' blow. Alexis picked up the blue-haired girl and casually walked out of the restaurant, ignoring the stunned looks from bystanders.

---

Meanwhile, Sammy was up in his room, surfing the Net on his computer.

"Let's see here…" Sammy said, typing quickly. "I'm gonna find some tips for _Spoils of War IV. _I'll check GameFAQs. They've got good strategies." 

Sammy began typing the URL on his computer. 

  
"You've got mail," came a voice from Sammy's speakers.

"E-mail, huh?" Sammy said. "It's probably from Rick."  
  
Sammy went into his e-mail and clicked on his Inbox icon. One new e-mail came up. 

"The subject says…. To The Masked Warrior?" Sammy said, stunned. "What the heck?"  
  
Sammy clicked on the e-mail. His eyes became wide with fear.

  
"Oh no…" Sammy gasped.

---

The e-mail read:

****

Hello, Sammy. 

You thought you defeated me before, hmmm? Remember me? It's your old pal, Alexis. It seems you've been really busy. I saw your costume; it sucks. Anyway, what I really wanted to say.

A picture in the e-mail showed Ami, tied to a chair in a dark room.

****

I have your nerdy girlfriend Ami. Or should I say Sailor Mercury. I was going to have a bit of fun with her, but first, I'm going to give the famous Masked Warrior a chance to come rescue her. You'd better hurry. Don't tell anyone about this e-mail, and come alone. You may be thinking: "This is just like last time." Oh no, Sammy. It is NOT like last time. 

Your mission, if you choose to accept it, and you'd better: Right outside your house is a red portal. Step into it. I'll be waiting on the other side with you-know-who. Don't worry, this will be a one on one fight. Letine is busy fighting the other Senshi, which is the way it should be. I'll be waiting for you, Sammy, the Masked Warrior.

Signed, your biggest fan and your worst enemy,

Alexis of the Darkspawn

---

"Ami…" Sammy gasped. "That sick son of a… grrr… argh!"  


Sammy ran to his bed and grabbed the sword that was kept under it. He ran over to his closet and took out the Masked Warrior costume.

"I don't know HOW he found out the identities of me and Ami, but if he wants the Masked Warrior, he's got him!" Sammy shouted.

---

****

The stage is set… oh yes! Alexis vs. Sammy, next! And also the conclusion of Letine vs. the Sailor Senshi… a pair of battles to shake the pillars of Heaven itself! If you want to see it, review. Heck, I'll write it no matter what, but can you still review? Please?

Author's Note: By the way, I'll also be starting another fanfic on Friday. Cowboy Bebop: The Funnier Sessions is almost here. If you're a Cowboy Bebop fan, be sure to look for it! Don't worry, I'll still be writing this one too!


	14. An Incredible Love, An Incredible Battle...

Whoa, a whole slew of reviews! Hey Hunter, I don't think we're gonna duel… are we? And Gucci, it doesn't matter what your age is! Maybe this chapter will change your mind! And Blookie! *huggles* You reviewed… a lot! So many questions… I'll e-mail you the answers tomorrow, okay? Thanks for reviewing!

---

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah. 

NOTE: This story takes place after Sailor Stars, however, I haven't seen Sailor Stars, so forgive me if I miss a plot point or two. Also, I'm gonna go for American attack names here… *begs forgiveness from the purists* 

---

Sammy hopped out of the window in his room, dressed in his Masked Warrior costume. When he landed in the front yard, his eyes widened.

"Wow…." Sammy said in an amazed tone. A large, red-colored, circular portal was hovering over the yard. Sammy looked into it. "Well…. I'd better go, then."

  
Sammy hopped into the portal. The portal flashed, and then Sammy and the portal were gone.

---

Meanwhile, in the park…

  
"Well, Sailor Moon," Letine said, pointing her magical sword at Sailor Moon's heart. "I defeated your friends, and you're next!

  
The sword lit up. A large bolt of lightning coursed through it and rushed at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon leapt above the lightning bolt and clutched her henshin stick defensively.

"Whoa," Sailor Moon said. "I've gotta be careful!"

Letine fired another lightning bolt at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon ducked under the bolt, and rolled over to Letine.

"Have a nice trip!" Sailor Moon shouted, sweeping her leg under Letine's leg.

"Argh!" Letine shouted, dropping the sword and crashing to the ground on her back. The sword hit the ground and dissipated on contact.

"That's the thing about magical swords," Sailor Moon said. "They're awfully fragile!"

Letine growled. Sailor Moon pointed her henshin stick at the dark witch.

  
"No!" Letine shrieked.

"Moon… Blessed…. Hallation!" Sailor Moon shouted, sending waves of Moon energy towards Letine. Letine put up her arms to shield herself as the waves hit her. Finally, the volley of waves ended.

"Heh heh, Sailor Moon…" Letine groaned, standing up. "Such weak attacks won't work on me!"

__

"Darn it," Sailor Moon thought. _"I need the others!"_

"Take this!" Letine shouted, blasting Sailor Moon with red lightning. Sailor Moon screamed in pain as the lightning electrocuted her. She fell to her knees.

"Too strong…" Sailor Moon gasped.

"This time, I win!" Letine yelled. "Bwahaha-"

A red rose landed in front of Letine.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon and Letine shouted in unison.  


---

The portal dropped Sammy into a large, wide corridor. The walls of the corridor were made of crystal, and they shimmered as the light shined on them.

"So bright…" Sammy said. "This place wasn't nearly as bright when I was first here…"

  
Sammy ran through the corridor, which seemed to be endless.

  
"Ami has to be at the end of this corridor!" Sammy said. "I can feel it!"

Sammy continued to run through the corridor, until finally, he could see an opening. Sammy ran through the opening in the corridor and stepped into a huge, crystalline room. The walls of the room shimmered like the corridor had, and the ceiling of the room seemed to be ten stories above Sammy's head. Sammy ran toward the center of the room, until he could make out a large pillar in front of him. Someone appeared to be attached to the pillar.

"Ami!" Sammy shouted.

Ami turned her head to look at Sammy. Her arms and legs were bound to the pillar by crystalline chains that snaked around her body. A piece of transparent tape had been placed over her mouth. Her eyes shimmered with a mixture of fear and hope. Blood dripped in a small trickle from her nose, where Alexis had smacked her to knock her out earlier.

"Ami?" Sammy said, slowly walking toward her. Ami attempted to speak to Sammy through the tape, but it only came out as muffled whimpers. She began to shake her head.

"Got you!" yelled a loud voice from the entrance of the room. Four crystal pillars rose up around the pillar Ami was bound to, cutting her off from Sammy. Sammy turned to look where the voice had come from. Alexis was standing twenty feet away from Sammy, a sick smile on his face.

"You!" Sammy yelled, pointing at Alexis.

  
"There's no escape, Sammy," Alexis said. "Just you and me."

Sammy unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Alexis.

"You think that pathetic thing can hurt me?" Alexis said. "You can't beat me. You're just a pathetic human."  
  
"I'm the Masked Warrior!" Sammy yelled. "Superhero extraordinare!"

"Give it up, kid," Alexis said. "It's over."

"Shut up!" Sammy yelled, charging Alexis with his sword. Alexis put his hand out in front of Sammy. A large wave of black energy rushed forth from Alexis' hand, sending Sammy flying. Sammy hit the hard, crystalline ground and skidded several feet before coming to a stop. His eyes slowly began to close.

"One attack put you out of commission?" Alexis asked. "I thought you were supposed to be a superhero."

Sammy's eyes fluttered open. He stood up and pointed his sword at Alexis.

"I have not… yet… begun to fight!" Sammy said in a determined tone. Alexis smirked.

"That's more like it," Alexis said.

Through the crystal pillars that imprisoned her, Ami could see the fight between Alexis and Sammy, although the rounded glass distorted the images somewhat.

__

"Sammy… I'll try to break free and help you… it might be difficult…"

Ami began to struggle against the chains with no avail.

---

"You?" Letine said. "Not again! If it's not Mucha Lucha-wannabe with the sword, it's Fancy Nancy and his stupid roses. I'm sick of this!"

"And I'm sick of you and your cohorts hurting innocent people!" Tuxedo Mask shouted. "It's time to finally put an end to your ways!"  


"That's right," Sailor Jupiter said, slowly standing up. "We'll show you!"

"You're history, Letine!" Sailor Mars said.

"We're the Sailor Senshi, and we're gonna take you down!" Sailor Venus yelled.

"Guys, you're back!" Sailor Moon said.

"A tiny little electric shock won't keep us down!" Sailor Mars said. 

  
"That's right," Sailor Jupiter said. "My lightning attacks are stronger than Letine's!"

Letine stared at the Senshi. Then, she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Letine remarked.

  
"You mean Mercury?" Sailor Moon said. "She's on other business right now. She's a valuable part of the team, but the four of us and Tuxedo Mask can still beat you!"

"Business?" Letine asked. "You're sadly mistaken."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Your friend Sailor Mercury is trapped in our castle at this very moment!" Letine cackled. "Oh, the things Alexis must be doing to her right now!"

  
"You're lying!" Sailor Venus yelled.

"Really? Just ask her yourself," Letine said. "Use those fancy communicators you guys keep on your wrists."

"I think I will," Sailor Moon said. She raised the communicator up to her lips and began to speak into it. "Mercury? You there?"

"How does she know about the communicators?" Sailor Mars whispered to Sailor Venus.

"I don't know," Venus replied. "This is fishy…"

---

Sammy stared at Alexis, trying to think of a way to attack.

__

"He's got all sorts of magic and stuff," Sammy thought. _"All I have is a sword…"_

"Hold it," Alexis said, reaching into his pocket. "I have a call coming in."  
  
Alexis pulled a small, watch-like device out of his pocket and held it up to his face.

"That's Ami's communicator!" Sammy yelled. "Why'd you take it?"  


"Mercury?" said the feminine voice coming through the communicator. "You okay?"  
  
"Your friend Ami can't come to the phone right now," Alexis said mockingly. "She's a bit tied up at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"Sailor Moon!" Sammy yelled. "I'm here at the ca-"

Alexis crushed the communicator in his hand.

  
"Wrong number," Alexis said. He reached behind his back and unsheathed a large katana.

  
"What a big sword," Sammy said. "Uh oh…"

"Since I'm fair, we'll make this a sword fight. Is that okay with you?" Alexis asked.

"Whatever," Sammy said, pointing his sword at Alexis. "I just want Ami back!"  


---

"Guys, Mercury's been kidnapped!" Sailor Moon yelled. "And I think that Alexis guy knows who she really is!"  


"Bwahaha!" Letine cackled. "I told you fools!"  


"I also heard someone else," Sailor Moon said. "It was Sammy…"

  
"Did Alexis take him too?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Your friend Sammy is fighting Alexis right now, one-on-one for Ami's life!" Letine shouted. "You see, your little brother is that annoying Masked Warrior!"  


"What?" Sailor Mars asked. "No way…"  
  
"And I thought he was cool!" Venus shouted.

"Guys, he's fighting Alexis one-on-one!" Jupiter said. "It takes a pretty cool guy to do all that for the girl he cares about!"

"Uh, Jupiter, you seem to be forgetting…. that poor kid is in a deathtrap!" Sailor Moon shrieked.

"Well, too bad for him," Letine said. "But remember, you still have to fight me!"

"Letine, we've had just about enough of you!" Sailor Mars shouted, pointing her finger at Letine. "Mars Flame Sniper!"  


"Venus… Love… Chain… Encircle!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"Jupiter… Oak… Evolution!" Jupiter shouted.

The three attacks rushed at Letine with incredible speed. Letine smiled.

"Haven't you forgotten?" Letine shrieked. "I can turn all of your attacks against you! And now-"

Tuxedo Mask suddenly appeared behind Letine. He raised his staff and smashed Letine hard in the back of the head. The stunned Letine had no time to respond to the three attacks heading toward her. The Senshi's attacks connected with Letine, causing a huge explosion.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

  
"Right!" Moon shouted. "Moon… Blessed… Hallation!"

"Oh NO!" Letine shouted. The waves, which were much more powerful than the last ones, hit Letine with incredible force. Letine collapsed to the ground.

"No…" Letine gasped. "I'll get you next time, Sailor Senshi!"  


Letine screamed, and raised her hand into the air. Then, she disappeared.

"She got away again!" Sailor Moon said. 

  
"One of these days, we'll get her…" Mars said. "I can feel it."

"I'm so worried about Sammy," Sailor Moon said. Tears began to stream down her face. Tuxedo Mask walked up to her and lifted her chin up.

"Don't worry, Serena," Tuxedo Mask said. "Your brother is strong… and Ami is with him. He'll be okay."  


"Yeah…" Sailor Moon sobbed. "Oh, Darien…"

Sailor Moon collapsed into Tuxedo Mask's arms.

---

"No more interruptions!" Sammy shouted. "Fight me now!"

  
Sammy lunged at Alexis with his sword. Alexis quickly dashed forward and parried Sammy's slash. He began to push Sammy's sword back with his own.

"You're so weak, boy!" Alexis yelled. "When will you learn?"  
  
Alexis spun around and slashed Sammy across the face. The mask did nothing to protect Sammy from the slash, sustaining a large cut. Blood dripped from the spot that Alexis' sword had slashed. Sammy wiped the blood from his face, but Alexis quickly came down again with another slash, ripping the mask again and giving Sammy a large gash on his forehead. Sammy staggered back, and Alexis' foot connected with Sammy's face, knocking the boy flat on his back. Ami screamed in a loud, muffled cry.

"Ami…" Sammy moaned painfully. "I won't fail you again…"  
  
Sammy slowly began to climb to his feet, but suddenly had Alexis' katana pointed at his chest.

"I can finish you off right now, boy…" Alexis said, smiling. "In fact, I think I will."

Alexis began to press the blade of the sword into Sammy's chest, piercing the thin lining of the jumpsuit and into the boy's skin. Blood began to slide down Sammy's chest and onto the sword.

  
"Wait…" Sammy said. "Just like that."  
  
Alexis pulled the sword back slightly, but still kept it pointed against Sammy's chest.

"You're not going to torture me or anything," Sammy said. "Just a quick impaling death."

"I've played enough of your games, boy," Alexis said. "I'm going to end this now."  
  
"Wouldn't it be great if the last thing that I saw was the image of you and Ami-" 

"You'd like to see that, wouldn't you?" Alexis asked. "I know human boys. Perverted creatures who would do anything just to see a flash of skin. You didn't love Ami at all. You just wanted to…."

"Get her in the sack?" Sammy said. "Yeah, that would have been nice."

"What a dirty little mind you have," Alexis stated. 

"You're the one who wanted to force yourself on Ami," Sammy said. All this time, Sammy had been moving his sword ever closer to Alexis' knee.

"I'm through talking to you, Sammy," Alexis said. "Time to die."

But just before Alexis could begin to push his katana into Sammy's chest, Sammy slammed his own sword right into Alexis' knee. Alexis screamed in pain, and Sammy used the split-second reaction to roll away from Alexis and kick him hard in the forehead. Alexis stumbled back, clutching his sword in one hand and his knee in the other.

"Little bastard!" Alexis spat. "How dare you!"  
  
Sammy laughed.

"Yeah, I've been called that one a lot," Sammy said. "Mostly by my sister. Hey, that reminds me. I should probably tell you that my sister happens to be the one and only Sailor Moon!"  


"What?" Alexis said.

__

"Sammy, what are you doing?" Ami thought. 

Ami groaned angrily through the tape that covered her mouth.

"Hey, Ami, chill out," Sammy said. "It's not like the Amazing Pervert is leaving this room alive. Don't worry, Ami, I'll have you out of those chains faster than you can say… uh… 'mmph?'"

"So, you think you're real funny, don't you?" Alexis asked. He put his sword back in its sheath. "No more!"

  
Alexis pointed his arms at Sammy. Suddenly, Sammy was surrounded on all sides by a field of crackling black lightning.

  
"You said we were gonna fight fair!" Sammy shouted.

"I lied," Alexis said. The field of lightning converged on Sammy and shocked him with thousands of volts of deadly electricity. Sammy screamed in pain.

__

"No!" Ami thought. _"I have to break out of these chains somehow…"_

"Maybe we should give Miss Mizuno a better view of the fight," Alexis said. "And your suffering."  
  
Alexis waved his hand, causing the pillars encasing Ami to fall away.

__

"I could already see the fight," Ami thought. _"This just gives Sammy a better way to get to me… if he can survive that lightning! Oh, Sammy!"_

"Argh!" Sammy screamed, the lightning continuing to shock him. "I won't let Ami down! I can't!"

Sammy fell to his knees. Alexis walked up to Sammy and slapped him hard in the face.

"How's that feel, huh?" Alexis asked. "This time, I'll finish you off for good."

Alexis pointed his hand at Sammy's head. A large ball of energy appeared in front of the boy's face.

__

"No! No!" Ami thought. She continued to struggle against the chains, even though blood had begun to trickle down her arms from the chains rubbing against her wrists. She screamed again, trying to get Alexis' attention.

"I'll get to you in a second, my dear," Alexis said, turning his head back to Sammy. "Any last words?"

Sammy raised up his right hand and gave Alexis the one-fingered salute. Alexis laughed again.

"Just the kind of obscene and immature thing I'd expect from a pathetic human boy," Alexis said. "Time to die."

Tears began to slide down Ami's face. 

__

"Sammy…"

Alexis released the ball of energy. But almost instantaneously, before the ball could hit Sammy and finish him off, Sammy lifted up his sword and smacked the ball away. The ball of energy careened off of the sword and slammed harmlessly into the wall.

"No," Sammy said angrily, standing up. The lightning around the boy dissipated. The sword in Sammy's hands took on an eerie blue glow.

"What in the world?" Alexis stammered. "How could-"

  
Alexis gasped.

"What's wrong?" Sammy asked. "Am I tougher than you?"  
  
"Idiot, it's not you, it's the sword!" Alexis shouted. "My blood is still on it…"

"I thought I washed it off," Sammy said. "Oh wait, when I stabbed you in the knee! Of course! But what would that have to do with anything?"

  
"It has to do with the blood of the Darkspawn," Alexis said. He shook his head. "Why would I want to tell you? Argh!"

Alexis angrily threw another ball of energy at Sammy. The sword continued to glow. Sammy smacked the energy ball with the sword, swatting it right into Alexis. Alexis cried out in pain and stumbled back as the ball of energy hit him.

"Hey, this is cool!" Sammy said. "I didn't know my sword could do that…"

"Darn you, boy!" Alexis shouted, firing a stream of black lightning at Sammy. Sammy lifted his sword in the path of the lightning attack. The sword absorbed the attack and took on a blackish glow. Sammy smiled and swung the sword at Alexis. The lightning collected into another large energy ball, which hit Alexis and knocked him back into the wall.

"Ami, I'm coming!" Sammy said. Ignoring the temporarily stunned Alexis, Sammy ran over to Ami and placed his sword inbetween the pillar and the chains around Ami's arms. With one mighty tug, the chains broke, and Ami pulled the tape off of her mouth.

"Sammy, go finish him off!" Ami said. 

"Not now," Sammy said, cutting the chains around Ami's legs. "I need you!"

The chains fell into a heap on the floor. Ami took out her henshin stick.

"Mercury…. Star… Power!" Ami shouted. In a flash, she transformed into Super Sailor Mercury. "Now, what do you need me for?"

"Use that cool computer of yours and find out why my sword can absorb his attacks because his blood is on it!" Sammy shouted.

"You got it, Sammy!" Mercury said, giving Sammy a thumbs-up. "I mean… Masked Warrior!"  


"That won't be necessary," Alexis said, standing up. "I'll tell you why. You see, the Darkspawn are a race of ancient warriors, descendants of the mighty Queen Metallia, whom you may know as the Negaforce."

"What?" Mercury said. "The Negaforce?"  


"You see, the dark queen you know as Queen Beryl actually had a husband… an ancient knight who used to serve in the Moon Kingdom." Alexis said. "To make a long story short, Serenity eventually used her powers to seal up this knight in the Negaverse forever. Or so she thought. A few months ago, our leader, known as Scion, was able to release the dark force from his imprisonment, and now-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sammy said. "Tell me about the blood!"  


"Sammy, this is important!" Mercury scolded.

"The power of the Darkspawn lies within their blood," Alexis said. "Anything with our blood on it will be able to repel our attacks. But it won't matter now."

"Why is that?" Sammy asked.

"I may not be able to hurt you, but this room can!" Alexis shouted. Suddenly, the crystalline floor beneath Sammy and Sailor Mercury began to light up. The floor beneath Sammy glowed yellow, and the floor beneath Sailor Mercury glowed red. "Floor panels activate!"

Suddenly, a huge burst of lightning engulfed Sammy, bringing him to his knees. Meanwhile, Mercury was engulfed by a burst of flame.

"Argh!" Mercury screamed. "The fire… can't… too hot!"

  
"Bwahaha!" Alexis laughed. "Fools!"  
  
The floor beneath Sammy changed to blue. Suddenly, a huge pillar of ice rose up out of the floor. Sammy barely managed to get out of the way… and landed right on a green pillar. Thorns shot out of the ground, cutting Sammy in several places and severely damaging his costume. Sammy rolled out of the thorns and collapsed to his knees on the ground.

"How do you like that?" Alexis asked. 

"We… we have to find some way to stop him!" Mercury shouted. "Look for a control somewhere!"   


Sailor Mercury turned on her VR Visor and scanned the room. A cursor appeared in her visor, highlighting the pillar she had been bound to earlier.

"The pillar!" Mercury shouted. "Aim for the-"

The yellow pillar below Mercury's feet lit up, zapping her with a burst of lightning. Sammy crawled toward the pillar, but was suddenly blocked by a smiling Alexis, holding his katana.

"Going somewhere, kid?" Alexis said. He placed his katana to the boy's neck. "You're not going- urk!"

Alexis collapsed to the ground, holding his groin. 

"Wow, you kicked him in the nuts?" Sammy asked, slowly standing up.

"Hurry, Sammy!" Mercury yelled. "Before the panels light up again!"

"Right!" Sammy said. He pointed his sword at the pillar and began running toward it, dodging the ice, fire, lightning, and thorns coming out of the floor. "I'm gonna need some help!"  
  
"You got it!" Mercury shouted. She pointed her arms at Sammy's sword. "Mercury… Aqua… Rhapsody!"

Ice and water encircled around Sammy's sword. He charged into the pillar and slammed the magically enfused sword into it. The pillar shattered instantly.

"No!" Alexis yelled, slowly standing up. The ice, water, thorns, and fire all disappeared. The walls and the floor began to shatter.

"I think we broke something!" Sammy yelled.

"You fools!" Alexis shouted. Suddenly, he began to laugh. "Without that pillar, this place is gonna collapse! This will become your tomb!"

Alexis laughed, and then teleported away.

"After him!" Sammy shouted. "He knows my sis is Sailor Moon!"

"Yes, that wasn't a very smart move, Sammy," Mercury said. "But don't worry about it now! We have to get out of here!"

"Right!" Sammy said. He sheathed his sword and ran out of the room with Mercury. The corridor began to collapse around the two as they ran. 

  
"Hurry!" Mercury screamed.

"There's no way out!" Sammy yelled, coming to a stop. "The portal's gone!"

Sammy and Sailor Mercury looked around desperately for a way out, with no avail.

"It's hopeless!" Sammy shouted. "Oh no… Ami, I'm so sorry!"  


Sailor Mercury smiled.

  
"It's not over yet," Mercury said, taking Sammy's hands in hers. "Just believe."  
  
"But I'm not a Sailor Senshi! I can't get us out of here!" Sammy yelled.

"Everyone has power within!" Mercury said. "You proved that today, Sammy. Thank you."

"Ami?" Sammy said. "Are you… crying?"

"I'm so happy you're alright," Sailor Mercury sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "We can't give up…"  
  
"Ami…" Sammy said. Sammy leaned his face in close to Sailor Mercury's. Their lips met as the corridor collapsed around them. 

---

Greg sat outside the restaurant, sobbing.

  
"Ami…" Greg sighed. "I couldn't protect you…"

Suddenly, Sammy and a detransformed Ami appeared next to Greg. Greg turned around to look at them. 

"Ami?" Greg said, looking at Ami and Sammy. "And Sammy?"

Greg leapt into Ami's arms and embraced her.

  
"I'm so glad you're safe!" Greg said. "What happened? Your nose and your wrists are hurt…"

"It's okay," Ami said. "Greg, I missed you so…"

Ami kissed Greg briefly on the lips. Then, they turned to Sammy.

"Sammy?" Greg said. "You need to get to a hospital…"

  
"I feel fine!" Sammy protested. He clutched his arm in pain. "Ouch!"

Sammy was covered with many large cuts, and his costume was nearly torn to shreds.

"What happened?" Greg asked.

"I saved Ami!" Sammy said happily.

"Oh, I see…" Greg said. "Well…"  
  
Ami turned to Greg and smiled.

"Greg, I'm fine now," Ami said. "I'm sure if you were there, you could have saved me too…"

"Yeah, I guess…" Greg sighed. 

"Hey, cheer up, man!" Sammy said, slapping Greg on the back. "Ami likes you a whole lot! You're one cool dude!"

Greg smiled.

"You really think so, huh?" Greg said. "Well, if you went through all that, you're pretty cool too, I guess." 

Greg, Ami, and Sammy laughed.

"But seriously, Sammy, you do need to go to the hospital," Ami said. 

"What I need is a new costume!" Sammy said. Ami, Sammy, and Greg laughed again.

"Hey guys!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Ami! You're safe!"  


Ami, Sammy, and Greg turned to see the four other Senshi and Tuxedo Mask running toward them.

"So, you escaped?" Sailor Mars asked. "Or did the Masked Warrior save you?"  


Sailor Mars winked at Sammy.

"A little of both, actually," Ami said. 

  
"Sammy Tsukino, you are a bloody mess!" Sailor Moon shrieked. "How am I ever gonna explain to Mom how you got messed up like that?"  
  
"Wait, you know?" Sammy asked. "There goes my secret identity…"  
  
"Letine told us," Jupiter said.

"And even if she hadn't, it would be pretty easy to tell," Venus said. "Your costume's ruined!"

"I'm sorry I lied to you guys," Sammy said. 

"Nonsense!" Sailor Moon said. "Sammy, you are probably the coolest superhero around besides Tuxedo Mask, of course!"

"I think he's cooler than I am," Tuxedo Mask said. "You showed great valor and courage today, Sammy. However, you're gonna have to come up with a whopper of an explanation for your parents, or you'll be grounded for a year!"

The five Senshi, Greg, Tuxedo Mask, and Sammy all laughed.

"Let's go home, okay?" Sammy asked. "I'll tell mom I got into a fight."

"Yeah, a fight with a grain thresher," Sailor Moon said. 

"Serena!" Mars scolded. The 8 teens began laughing again.

---

Meanwhile, in the dark castle…

"You two are horrible failures!" Scion yelled. "I can't believe I put up with you for so long!"

  
"But-" Alexis stammered.

"Defeated by a mere boy and a few little girls. You two are pathetic," Scion spat. "I never want to see either of you again."  
  
"One more chance!" Letine pleaded.

"Get out!" Scion shouted. "Ninjetti will be here in a little more than a day! He will be a suitable replace-"

"I know the identity of their leader," Alexis said. "Sailor Moon."  
  
"Hmm?" Scion said. "Really?"  
  
"Her name is Serena Tsukino," Alexis said.

"You're not going to try kidnapping again?" Scion said. "That obviously doesn't work."

"If we can attack her while in her detransformed state, we can kill her easily," Alexis said. "Without their leader, the Senshi will collapse from within."

"You have one more chance," Scion said. "But if you fail, don't bother coming back."

"Yes, my lord," Alexis said. He turned to Letine. "This is it."  
  
"This time, we'll bury them," Letine said. "Once and for all!"

---

Meanwhile, in Sammy's room…  


"Grounded for three weeks, huh?" Serena asked.

"No friends, no computer, no nothing," Sammy said. Several bandages covered his face, arms, and chest.

"Tough break," Serena said. 

"But it's worth it," Sammy said. "I got to save Ami's life. I'd give anything for her…"

"You're a good kid, Sammy," Serena said. She hugged him, and then left.  


"Ami…." Sammy said to himself. "I'm so glad you're safe again…"

Suddenly, a blue-haired girl tumbled through Sammy's window. Sammy crawled onto his bed and looked down on the other side.

"Ami?" Sammy said.

Ami crawled onto Sammy's bed and smiled.

"I need more practice," Ami said. "So, what did you say to your mother?"  
  
"I told her that I got these wounds saving the most wonderful girl in the world from a vicious, evil, sick fiend," Sammy said.

"You did?" Ami said.

"I told her I got into a fight with the school bully," Sammy said. "She told me that I shouldn't pick fights, and now I'm grounded for three weeks."  
  
"That's harsh," Ami said.

"That's what Serena said!" Sammy replied. "You're not starting to think like her, are you?"  
  
Ami giggled.

  
"Oh, Sammy…" Ami sighed. "Anyway, I just came to thank you again for saving my life, and to give you this."

Ami handed Sammy 15,000 yen.

"To replace your costume," Ami said. "Take it."

"You don't have to-"

"I insist," Ami said. "And while I may not be as stubborn as your sister, this is something I'm very stubborn about, so-"

Sammy took the money and put it in his pocket.

"Thank you, Ami… Ami, I shouldn't have…. I shouldn't have kissed you," Sammy said.

  
"What?" Ami said.

"You're dating Greg," Sammy said. "I shouldn't have kissed you like that… I'm not your boyfriend… I…"  
  
"Sammy, right then, at that moment, I… oh, Sammy, it's not important right now… what is important is that you're safe, and I'm safe…" 

"How did that happen?" Sammy asked. "One minute we're kissing, and the next minute, we're standing outside the restaurant. How does that work?"  
  
"It must have been the power within you giving me the strength to use a Sailor Teleport technique," Ami said. 

  
"Oh," Sammy said. 

"Well, I'm awfully tired right now," Ami said, yawning. "And I should probably leave before your mom catches me in here, since you're grounded and all."

"Bye, Ami," Sammy said. Ami hopped off of Sammy's bed and started to climb back out the window.

"Wait," Sammy said. He opened up a small compartment in his desk and handed a photograph to Ami. "An autographed picture of the Masked Warrior!"

  
"You're not giving these out, are you?" Ami asked.

"Only one," Sammy said. "To you."  
  
"Thank you, Sammy," Ami said, clutching it close to her chest. "I'll treasure it… because you gave it to me."

"And I'll always treasure our adventures together," Sammy said. "See you in three weeks!"

"It won't be that long," Ami said. "As long as your mom doesn't nail this window shut!"

Ami smiled and dropped to the front lawn. Sammy smiled and collapsed onto his bed.

"One day, the Masked Warrior will return!" Sammy declared. "Ami, just you wait! I'll always be around to protect you!"

Sammy laughed. He was the happiest he had ever been. He just hoped that the Masked Warrior would always be around to protect Ami… no, he knew it.

---

Welp, that's the end of the second little "arc" of this story! Looks like a final showdown with Alexis and Letine is imminent! But what kind of impact will Ninjetti make once he arrives on the scene? Will Sammy ever get ungrounded? And what is the full story behind the Darkspawn? You'll just hafta wait to find out!


	15. The Double Showdown!

So many reviews! Thank you guys!

Time to thank a few people!

The Review Guy: I'm glad you enjoyed my battle scenes! A year ago I was writing DBZ battles in script format on a message board… guess I've improved, huh? (The battles I wrote weren't very good back then.) And thanks for getting Gucci off my back… she's insulting Sammy! Booo!

Ashley: Thanks! There's 13 more chaps for you to read, actually!

BenRG: 8/10, huh? Coming from an author like you (I read a few of your fics… very nice! Pretty long reads, too!) And I don't feel obligated to pair Ami with Sammy, although that is the most likely outcome! In this fic, he's only 3 years younger than her, not 4. 

Blooknaberg: Thankies for reviewing! Yep, Ami and Sammy kissed! And you'lllearn more about the evil blood in this third and final story arc!

Myst-Lady…. Michelle Ann: Pretty new name! And thanks for reviewing! 

Tenshi Daisy: Yeah, I thought it was maitre'd… brain fart there. Receptionist is just… blah. Thankies for reminding me! And I'm glad you liked the battle! I kinda wrote myself into a corner, actually! I made up that evil blood thing on the fly! Glad ya liked it!

Nessacus Girl: Gabby-chan! You reviewed! Thank you! And Ami/Sammy are cute, aren't they? There's a 75% chance they'll be getting together! No guarantees, though, because Greg and Ami are pretty into it too! And you MAY be surprised at what happens to the bad guys! A few of them anyway!

Gucci: Well, Sammy IS 14…. The kid just hit puberty for Pete's sake! ^_^ J/K… really, if you don't have anything nice to say… I mean, criticism is fine, but not if it's flaming… and this is verging on flaming… _

Martial Arts Master: Yeah, Sammy's mom usually isn't that mean… but it's a dramatic plot point for later, really. I'm sure his mom'll let him off sooner.

---

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah. 

NOTE: This story takes place after Sailor Stars, however, I haven't seen Sailor Stars, so forgive me if I miss a plot point or two. Also, I'm gonna go for American attack names here… *begs forgiveness from the purists* 

Warning: The contents of this chapter include attempted rape. Just attempted, though! I wouldn't let poor Ami get… you know!

---

Letine and Alexis stood in the small park near Serena's neighborhood in Japan.

"Alright, I'm going after that meatball-headed bimbo Serena," Letine said, smiling. "What will you be doing?"  
  
"I'm going to find Ami," Alexis said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Oh, I see," Letine said. "Well, I certainly hope that annoying little brat doesn't show up…"

"If he does, I can defeat him easily," Alexis replied. "I'm ready."  
  
"And so am I!" Letine cackled, flying off.

"Ami, my sweet, today will be the day," Alexis said slyly. "Nothing's going to keep me from you."  
  
Alexis laughed, then ran off toward Ami's house.

---

Meanwhile, Sammy was lying on the bed in his room. He sighed.

"I'm so BORED," Sammy whined. "I've only been grounded since last night, but I'm already so bored… I'm gonna die! Argh!"  


Sammy sighed again.

"I wish my Masked Warrior costume hadn't been destroyed," Sammy said. He went over to his closet and took out the tattered costume. He looked at it, then threw it in the trashcan by his bed. Then, he flopped onto his bed, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

"Sammy, can I come in?" Serena asked, knocking at Sammy's door. There was no answer. Serena walked into the room. "Aw, he's sleeping…"  


Serena set a small telephone by Sammy's bed and hooked it up.

"Mom's gone for the afternoon so I decided to hook Sammy's phone up again… he could use it to call Rick or Ami or somebody," Serena said. "Poor kid's so bored he fell asleep…"

Serena smiled, then walked out of the room. She shut the door behind her.

"Well, I should be getting to Rei's right now," Serena said to herself. "I said I'd help her organize the brochures for the temple…"

Serena walked downstairs and opened the front door. Then, she walked outside and headed for Rei's.

---

Meanwhile, Alexis had just arrived at Ami's front door. He gazed at the mansion and smiled.

"Such a beautiful house," Alexis said. "But she is such a beautiful girl."  


Alexis smiled and knocked on the door of the house. A middle-aged woman with short blue hair answered the door.

"Hello," the blue-haired woman said, smiling. "How may I help you?"  
  
"Are you Ami's mother?" Alexis asked.

"Why, yes I am," Ami's mother said. "Are you one of her friends?"

"You might say that," Alexis said. He reached out his hand and slammed it into Ami's mother's chest, sending thousands of volts of dark electricity into her body. Ami's mother screamed and passed out instantly, falling to the floor. Alexis cruelly kicked her aside and stepped into the mansion.

---

Meanwhile, Serena was walking down the street to Rei's temple.

"I can't believe Rei talked me into helping her today," Serena grumbled. "She's my friend and all, but I'm no good at that sort of thing, and-"  


Suddenly, a hand came out of one of the bushes lining the street and went over Serena's mouth. She tried to scream, but it was muffled as she was pulled behind the bush.

"Hello, Serena," Letine said, keeping her hand over Serena's mouth. "Or should I say, Sailor Moon?"  
  
Suddenly, Letine's hand lit up with flames. The flames engulfed Serena's body, and her muffled cries were quickly silenced as the blonde-haired girl passed out. Letine smiled and stood above the unconscious Serena.

"Time to say goodbye, Moon Senshi," Letine said, raising her hand above Serena's chest and forming a ball of energy in her hand. "And now-"

"Mars Flame Sniper!" yelled a voice from behind Letine. Letine staggered forward and cried out in pain as Mars' powerful flame attack scorched her back.

"Darn you!" Letine yelled, turning around to face Sailor Mars.

"So, you thought you could kill my friend like that?" Sailor Mars yelled. "Not on my watch! In the name of Mars, I will punish you!"  


"Oh yeah?" Letine said. "Take this!"

Letine fired a huge stream of red lightning at Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars rolled out of the way, avoiding the attack.

  
"Looks like I'm too fast for you," Mars taunted. "Ha!"

Sailor Mars pointed her finger at Letine.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars shouted again, firing another arrow of deadly flames at Letine. But, as if held in place by some invisible barrier, the beam of fire stopped just short of Letine. 

"Have you forgotten so soon?" Letine said. "I can turn any attack against its user! Watch this!"

The beam of flames grew and grew, until it turned into a huge, fiery dragon. Sailor Mars shrieked in terror.

"No way…" Mars gasped. Letine cackled victoriously.

"Now… Burning Death Dragon!" Letine shouted. The dragon began to fly at Sailor Mars.

"Moon… Blessed… Hallation!" yelled a voice from behind Letine. The huge flame dragon completely vaporized. Letine turned around and stared into the eyes of Sailor Moon.

"B…b…but I knocked you out!" Letine shrieked.

"I recover fast!" Sailor Moon shouted. "I fight for love and justice! You didn't have the guts to fight me face to face, so you tried to grab me from behind! But thanks to my good friend Sailor Mars, your plan didn't work! And in the name of the Moon…"

"And Mars!" Mars shouted.

"We'll punish you!" Moon and Mars shouted in unison.

---

Meanwhile, at Ami's house, Ami was sitting in her room, eating a turkey sandwich and reading a mystery novel.

"This is a good book," Ami said, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "I'm glad I picked it up!"  


Suddenly, the door to Ami's room opened. She turned her head. 

"Mom?" Ami said. "Is that you?"  
  
"No, Ami…" Alexis said wickedly. "It's me."  
  
Ami dropped her book and her sandwich and stood up. She held up her henshin stick.

"Mercury… Star…-"  
  
Alexis leapt upon Ami and slammed her onto her bed, knocking the henshin stick out of her hands and to the floor. Ami screamed, and Alexis immediately put his hand over her mouth, muffling her cries. 

"My dear, no one can hear you," Alexis whispered. "So why don't you stop struggling."

Alexis unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Ami. Ami kicked Alexis in the face, knocking him back. She rolled out of her bed and onto the floor. She hit her head hard against the wall as she fell, causing her to scream out in pain. Alexis leapt at Ami, but she rolled away from him again, causing him to crash down face first on the floor. Ami crawled on her back, trying to get to her henshin stick. Alexis grabbed one of her ankles with his right hand.

"Now now, my dear, what are you doing?" Alexis asked. "You can't get away from me!

  
Alexis began to pull Ami toward her. Her eyes glanced over to a small cordless phone lying on the floor in front of her.

__

"The phone!" Ami thought. _"If I can only call someone… 911 couldn't help… but maybe… oh no, I can't call Sammy! It would put him in danger!"_

Alexis started to pull Ami toward her. Ami took a shoe off of one of her feet and chucked it at Alexis, hitting him squarely in the forehead. His hands moved up to his forehead, and Ami, now free from Alexis' grip, crawled toward the phone again. She grabbed it and immediately dialed Sammy's number.

__

"Why did I do that?" Ami thought. Alexis dove upon Ami as she held the phone up to her face.

---

Meanwhile, in Sammy's room…

"Mmm…" Sammy groaned as he dreamt in his bed. "I AM the number one baseball player in Japan… go Sammy…"

Sammy's phone rang. The boy immediately sat up in his bed.

"My phone?" Sammy said to himself. "Did my mom decide to give me my phone back?"

Sammy picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Sammy answered.

---

__

"Oh no, Sammy…" Ami thought. _"But he's got the best chance to save me from this monster… I'm being so selfish! Argh!"_

"Sammy!" Ami screamed into the phone. "Help me! Help… mmmph!"  
  
Alexis clamped his hand down over Ami's mouth.

  
"Calling someone?" Alexis yelled. "The boy, perhaps?"  
  
Ami bit into Alexis' hand. Alexis cursed, and then pulled back his hand.

  
"Sammy, Alexis is trying to…"

"Trying to what, Ami?" Sammy yelled frantically.

"He's trying to rape me!" Ami yelled.

"Oh my God!" Sammy shouted. "Where are you?"  
  
"Argh!" Alexis screamed, grabbing for the phone. 

"I'm at my house!" Ami yelled. "In the north part of Juuban!"  
  
"The place with all the mansions?" Sammy said.

"Yes, that's-" Ami said before Alexis put his hand over Ami's mouth again. She grabbed Alexis' hand with both of her own. The phone fell out of Ami's hands and hit the floor.

---

"No, no, no!" Sammy yelled, hearing the struggle over his end of the phone. "Ami…"  
  
Sammy pulled his sword out from under his bed, hopped out the window, and ran toward the north district of Juuban. 

---

"How dare you!" Alexis shouted, stomping on Ami's phone and smashing it to pieces. He then kicked Ami into the wall. Ami screamed.

"Stop it now!" Ami yelled. "Stop!"  


Alexis rolled Ami onto her back and slashes her shirt down the middle with his katana, revealing her bra. Tears began streaming down Ami's face.

"Please…" Ami sobbed. "Don't…"

Alexis smiled wickedly.

"Jupiter Thundercloud Zap!"  
  
"Venus Lovechain Encircle!"

A large lightning disc and a chain of golden energy slammed into Alexis, exploding and knocking him back into the wall. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus hopped through the window and ran to Ami's side. Blood was running down a large gash above Ami's left eye.

"Ami, are you alright?" Jupiter asked.

"That sicko!" Venus yelled. "What nerve to hurt you like that?"  
  
"I'm fine…" Ami said weakly. Jupiter and Venus helped Ami up. She quickly ran over and grabbed her henshin stick.

"Mercury Star Power!" Ami shouted. With a flash, she instantly became the Senshi of Water, Sailor Mercury. Alexis stood up and faced the three Senshi.

"So, a couple of your friends have come to your aid," Alexis said. "I've heard so much about you from Letine."

"You sick freak!" Jupiter yelled. "Trying to force yourself on a defenseless girl!"  
  
"You make me sick!" Venus spat.

"I'll never forgive you for what you tried to do to me!" Mercury shouted. "Mercury… Aqua… Rhapsody!"  


A huge wave of water rushed at Alexis.

"Dark Barrier!" Alexis shouted. A huge pillar of dark energy rose up in front of him. "Now… take this!"  
  
Alexis charged at the three Senshi. The Dark Barrier smashed right through the water waves and right into the Senshi, sending all three of them crashing through the upstairs window to the front yard below. The three Senshi hit the hard ground and didn't get up. Alexis smiled and hopped down in front of them.

"Well, that takes care of that-"

"You think a little fall will stop us?" Sailor Jupiter said, standing up. "No way!"

"We can't be beaten that easily!" Sailor Venus said, standing up. 

"What about your friend?" Alexis said, pointing at Sailor Mercury, who was lying on the ground, moaning in pain. 

"Mercury!" Jupiter and Venus said, running to her side.

"I'm fine…" Mercury groaned. Very slowly, she sat up, and then climbed to her feet. The other Senshi sighed in relief.

"You're tougher than I thought," Alexis said, smiling. "We'll see how long that lasts."

---

"Mars… Celestial… Fire…" Mars began to shout.

"Mars, don't!" Moon yelled. "She can turn our attacks against us!"  
  
"Bwahaha!" Letine cackled. "Correct!"  
  
Letine charged at Sailor Mars and slapped her hard across the face. But instead of being knocked back, Mars stood her ground. Letine stared at Sailor Mars. Then the fire Senshi immediately struck back with a hard punch to Letine's jaw. Letine clutched her jaw and screamed angrily.

  
"Grrr…." Letine growled. "That hurt!"  
  
A rose appeared between the two Senshi and Letine. The three women looked up to see Tuxedo Mask, floating above them. He landed in front of them and pointed his staff at Letine.

"Your days of causing trouble are over!" Tuxedo Mask shouted. Sailor Moon's eyes changed into hearts.

"Oh, Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon said dreamily. "I'm so glad you're here!"  
  
"Hello, I was WINNING…" Mars grumbled.

"Argh! Now your boyfriend is here! Three-on-one is no fair!" Letine shouted. "I'm going to your stupid friend Ami's house! That's where Alexis is!"  


Moon, Mars, and Tuxedo Mask gasped.

"What's he doing there…" Moon said.

  
"What do you think?" Mars yelled. "We have to stop him!"  


"Letine's getting away!" Tuxedo Mask yelled, pointing at the fleeing Letine. "After her!"

---

Back at Ami's house…

"Three pathetic Senshi versus an elite warrior of the Darkspawn," Alexis said. "Shouldn't be too hard."

"You never told me who the Darkspawn were!" Mercury yelled. Venus and Jupiter turned to face her.

"Wait a second… Darkwhat?" Jupiter asked, puzzled.

"Why should I tell any of you?" Alexis said. "You won't live long enough to find out!"  


Alexis fired a huge beam of deadly black energy at the three Senshi. The Senshi leapt out of the way, barely avoiding the attack. Alexis spun around and faced Sailor Venus.

"Take this!" Alexis shouted. "Dark Death Waves!"  


Alexis fired three large, black waves out of his hand at Sailor Venus. The waves rushed toward her, shaking and crumbling the ground beneath them. The waves slammed into Venus, tossing her into the air and slamming her back down to the ground.

"Sailor V!" Jupiter and Mercury yelled. Venus slowly climbed to her feet and brushed herself off. 

"This guy is tough…" Venus groaned.

"Hey! Hey!" yelled a male voice from behind the three Senshi.

"The boy," Alexis said, staring into Sammy's eyes as he ran toward Sailor Mercury.

"Ami!" Sammy said, clutching her hands in his. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes," Sailor Mercury said, gesturing toward Venus and Jupiter. "They rescued me from Alexis.

"Thank goodness," Sammy said in a relieved tone. He pointed his sword at Alexis. "You vicious MONSTER! No one should EVER treat anyone like that, especially a sweet person like Ami!"

Alexis laughed.

"I get what I want," Alexis said. "That's the ultimate reward for having power. Getting what you want. And you can't stop me."  
  
"As long as I have my sword, you can't even touch me with your attacks!" Sammy said. "So nyah!"  
  
Sammy stuck his tongue out at Alexis, causing large beads of sweat to appear on the foreheads of Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter.

"My attacks can't hurt you, but my sword can. En garde!" Alexis yelled, charging at Sammy with his katana. He slashed at the boy viciously, slashing Sammy's sword-wielding arm and causing blood to drip from the wound. Sammy clutched his arm painfully.

"No!" Mercury shouted.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars shouted, blasting Alexis' hand with a beam of fire. Alexis staggered back, allowing Sammy to duck away from Alexis. 

"Sailor Mars! Sailor Moon! Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Jupiter yelled, seeing the other two Senshi and Tuxedo Mask running toward them. 

"It's over for you!" Sailor Moon shouted, pointing at Alexis. "You're facing seven powerful warriors, and no one is here to bail you out!"  


"I am!" Letine shouted, leaping down from the sky and standing next to Alexis. "You didn't forget me, did you?"  


"This should be interesting," Alexis said, smiling at Alexis. "Boy, you don't have any of Letine's blood on your sword, since you washed it all off after you beat her before. All of her attacks can effect you!"

"It won't matter!" Mercury shouted. "We won't let you touch him!"

The five Senshi, Tuxedo Mask, and Sammy stared down Alexis and Letine.

"We'll destroy all of you!" Letine shrieked furiously.

"Letine, calm down," Alexis said. "We need a plan."  


"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  


A towering torrent of lightning, leaves, wood, and flame rings barreled toward Letine and Alexis. Letine put her arm out. The torrent stopped and began rotating in front of her..

"Excellent," Alexis said. "Now, turn it right back on them!"  


"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Suddenly, a golden chain surrounded by freezing waves of magical water barreled through the suspended cyclone of lightning and fire. The frozen lightning/fire tornado began to move, and then collapsed onto the water and the chain. Letine shrieked in horror.

"NO!" Letine screamed. The huge magical conglomeration took the form of a wave. The wave crashed onto Letine and Alexis, bathing them in magical energy.

"We did it!" Sammy said.

However, the attack had not destroyed Alexis and Letine. While Letine was now on her knees from the powerful attack, wincing in pain, Alexis was standing in the center of the large crater created by the attack, surrounded in wisps of magical energy; the remnants of the attack.

"Not bad," Alexis said. "But it will take ever so much more."

  
Alexis raised his arm and fired a huge, spiraling black energy beam at Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. The wave hit the ground in front of the four Senshi and detonated in a huge explosion.

"NO!" Sailor Moon screamed.

"Oh no!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.

"Ami! Ami, no!" Sammy yelled.

When the smoke cleared, the four Senshi were lying on the ground, motionless.

"Never trifle with me," Alexis said, a smirk across his face. "Three to go."  
  
"Argh!" Tuxedo Mask yelled, charging at Alexis, staff in hand. He swung the staff at Alexis' head. Alexis parried effortlessly with his katana, then headbutted Tuxedo Mask on the forehead, knocking him back several feet. Tuxedo Mask stumbled, and then fell to the ground, unconscious. 

"No…" Sailor Moon gasped, tears beginning to fall down her face. Letine smiled and rose to her feet.

"Alexis, finish them off!" Letine shouted. "Finish… ow!"  


Letine clutched her head in pain.

"Let me finish this," Alexis said, pointing his sword at Sailor Moon. "Well, Moon Princess-"

"Leave my sis alone!" Sammy yelled, pointing his sword at Alexis. "Ami… you… you killed her!"

  
"She might be alive," Sailor Moon whispered. "She IS alive. I know it!"

"I don't care!" Sammy shouted, his voice filled with rage. "I won't rest until you pay for her death in blood!"

Sammy charged at Alexis furiously and swung his sword at the Darkspawn soldier repeatedly. Alexis leaped out of the way of each strike.

"Boy, you could never protect Ami!" Alexis shouted. "Pathetic fool!"

Without thinking, Alexis launched a ball of energy at Sammy. Sammy swung his sword at it, knocking the energy right back into Alexis. Alexis stumbled back. Sammy took advantage of this window of opportunity by slashing once across Alexis' chest. Alexis screamed out and fell onto his back on the ground. Sammy rushed forward and places his sword at Alexis' neck.

"You actually did it," Alexis said, smiling.

"I'll kill you…" Sammy said furiously. "I'LL KILL YOU!"  


"Do it," Alexis said. "Finish me off."  
  
Sammy began to press his sword into Alexis' neck. 

"No…. Sammy, don't…" whispered a voice from behind Sammy.

  
"What was that?" Sailor Moon gasped, turning around. "Mercury?"  
  
The badly bruised Sailor Mercury was standing behind Sailor Moon, shaking as if she could fall back down at any second.

"Sammy, you're filled with rage," Mercury said. "Alexis needs to be finished off, but not like this…"

Sammy dropped the sword.

__

"Oh God… what have I done?" Sammy thought. _"So much hatred… I've never felt that before…what have I become?"  
  
_Tears began streaming down Sammy's face. He dropped to his knees and held his face in his hands. Alexis stood up and smiled.

"You didn't have the guts," Alexis said. "Too bad, because I do!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The three Senshi's attacks slammed into Alexis, knocking him away from the sobbing Sammy. Sailor Moon turned around to see the other three Senshi, barely able to stand.

"You're alive…" Sailor Moon said. "You're all alive… I'm so happy!"

  
With renewed vigor, Sailor Mercury ran over to Sammy's side and picked up his head in her hands.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Mercury said in a caring tone. "I'm sorry, I should have let you finish Alexis off…"

"Oh, Ami, that wasn't me…" Sammy said. "I was consumed with anger… vicious hatred… I… I…"  
  
Sammy sobbed uncontrollably. Sailor Mercury picked him up and cradled her in her arms protectively, oblivious to her own pain.

"Anger is natural, Sammy…" Mercury said. "You cared about me so much, and when you thought I had died…"

"Ami…" Sammy said, looking into the water Senshi's eyes. "I… I…"

"What is it, Sammy?" Mercury asked. "It's okay…"  
  
"I love you," Sammy said. Mercury's face grew slightly red.

"Sammy, I-"

"Look out!" Sailor Moon yelled. Mercury, still holding Sammy, was barely able to leap out of the way as a huge fireball crashed to the ground next to her. Letine was standing behind Sailor Mercury with a very angry look on her face.

"Alexis, help me kill them!" Letine shouted. Alexis pointed his arm at the five Senshi, Sammy, and the still-unconscious Tuxedo Mask and began charging her palm with dark energy, causing her entire body to glow red. Alexis pointed his arm at the Senshi and began charging, causing his body to glow black.

"Oh no…" Sailor Venus gasped. Sammy rolled out of Mercury's hands and hit the ground, then stood up.

"Guys, we have to stop them!" Sailor Moon shouted. She pointed both of her arms outward, one at Alexis and one at Letine. "Hurry!"

The other four Senshi did the same. Sammy grabbed Tuxedo Mask by the arm and dragged him out of the way. Letine and Alexis continued charging their attack.

"We'll drag you into Hell!" Letine shouted. "Darkspawn…"  
  
"Doomsday…" Alexis chanted.

"DEATHRAY!" Letine and Alexis shouted. Letine fired a gargantuan beam of red energy, which swelled into a wave that rushed toward the five Senshi. Alexis fired a gargantuan beam of black energy, which also swelled into a wave that rushed toward the five Senshi. The two waves closed in on the Senshi.

"Sailor… Planet… Power!" the five Senshi shouted, causing a multi-colored wave of magical energy to spread out and collide with the walls of Letine and Alexis' attack. The two waves of dark energy began pushing the Planet Power attack in toward the Senshi.

"It can't hold!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"This is bad…" Sailor Venus said.

"Don't give up!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"More power, you guys!" Sailor Mercury shouted. The Senshi began to glow, and the Planet Power wave grew, pushing Letine and Alexis' dark waves back toward them.

  
"NO!" Letine shouted.

"Darn it, Letine, push it back!" Alexis shouted.

"We've got them!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Let's put these two away once and for all!"

The Planet Power wave intensified and completely swallowed up Letine and Alexis' attack.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Letine screamed.

"ARGH!" Alexis shouted. The huge Planet Power attack crashed over Letine and Alexis, engulfing them. Sammy covered his eyes to shield them from the huge glow. Finally, it was all over. The huge flash was gone.

"Is it… over?" Sailor Moon whispered.

Letine and Alexis were lying on the ground, motionless.

"We did it…" Mercury said. She collapsed onto the ground. Jupiter, Mars, and Venus also collapsed onto the ground. Sailor Moon panted heavily.

"Oh no, Ami!" Sammy shouted.

"They're not dead…" a now-awakened Tuxedo Mask said weakly. "Just resting… it was a tough battle."

Sailor Moon gasped.

"No… no!" Moon shouted, pointing at the large crater where Alexis and Letine were lying. Sammy and Tuxedo Mask looked into the crater and gasped. Alexis was kneeling on one knee, smiling.

"I'm not dead…" Alexis moaned. "Heh heh…"  


Alexis slowly stood up. He pointed his katana at Sailor Moon. Letine's eyes fluttered open. She also stood up.

"Now, to finish-"

Suddenly, Letine and Alexis were encased in separate glowing red energy cases.

"What?" Alexis yelled. Suddenly, he collapsed to his knees. Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus woke up and crawled to their knees, looking up at the trapped Alexis and Letine.

"I thought we killed them…" Mars moaned.

"YOU TWO HAVE FAILED!" yelled a loud, booming voice from above Alexis and Letine. The two defeated warriors looked up to see a ghostly image their master, Scion, floating above them

"Master, please!" Letine pleaded. "Give us another… argh!"  
  
Letine clutched her leg, screaming painfully.

"YOU HAVE SHOWN THAT YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT THE SENSHI," Scion shouted. "NINJETTI WILL PICK UP TOMORROW WHERE YOU LEFT OFF!"

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon shouted, looking up at the image of Scion. Scion was a tall, muscular man in shimmering golden armor. His face gave the appearance of a middle-aged man, with long white hair and light grey skin. He had small, narrow eyes with red pupils.

"I AM THE LEADER OF THE DARKSPAWN, THE DESCENDANTS OF THE NEGAFORCE. LETINE AND ALEXIS HAVE FAILED, AND WILL BE SENT TO THE TORTURE CHAMBERS FOR ALL ETERNITY."

"No!" Alexis shouted.

"Don't! Please, don't!" Letine shrieked, tears streaming down her face. With a bright red flash, the two cages, along with Letine, Alexis, and the ghostly image of Scion disappeared. The Senshi stared into the sky with grim expressions.

"Who was that?" Sammy asked in a confused tone. "Is that their leader?"

"Yes, Sammy…" Mercury said sadly. "I don't think we've seen the last of the evil…"

__

"She completely forgot what I said…" Sammy thought. _"Did I really tell Ami that I loved her? She looks really scared… and so does my sis and everyone else… this is bad…"_

And that's it for this chapter…. Please review!


	16. The Masked Warrior Returns!

8 reviews! Leeeeet's go!

NessacusGirl: Yeah, that wasn't nice to slap Sailor Mars like that! But now Letine and Alexis are paying through the nose! Yay!

Michelle Ann: Thanks! And don't worry, Sammy'll get a response from Ami sooner or later!

BenRG: Yeah, I tried to get the simultaneous thing down good. I watch 24, so I know how to make the events interesting. And you'll find out all about Ninjetti this chapter! 

Mystic Vaporeon: I hope he gets the girl! And he may just get another chance to say it again! We'll see!

Blooknaberg: Poor Ami's mom! Alexis deserves everything he gets! Yup yup yup!

Angel: Thanks for reading! Remember to read past chapter 1!

Fyre Eye: Thanks for enjoying my story so much! Sammy/Ami is the ultimate couple! At least to me it is.

SmercuryFan: Best ever? Thanks! And you're very welcome!

---

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah. 

NOTE: This story takes place after Sailor Stars, however, I haven't seen Sailor Stars, so forgive me if I miss a plot point or two. Also, I'm gonna go for American attack names here… *begs forgiveness from the purists* 

---

Ami sat in the waiting room of the Juuban Hospital, waiting for news about her mother. She sighed.

  
"My poor mother…" Ami sighed, her head in her hands. The door to the waiting room opened. Ami turned to see Greg, walking into the room holding a 'Get Well Soon' balloon.

"Ami, I heard about your mother and came right down," Greg said. "How is she?"  
  
"Not so good…" Ami said. "She's not critical, but she'll have to stay here for a couple of days…"

"Is she conscious?" Greg asked.

"That's what I'm waiting for," Ami said. "I want to see her…"

"What will you be doing?" Greg asked.

  
"I'll probably be staying here with mom," Ami said. "I won't get any sleep, but I don't mind…"

"Should I stay with you?" Greg asked. Ami blushed and smiled.

"Greg, you don't have to do that!" Ami said. "But thank you for offering…"

The waiting room door opened again. Serena, Rei, Lita, and Mina walked into the waiting room.

"You all came!" Ami said, seeing her four friends walking toward her. "Thank you…"

"We heard about your mother and came as fast as we could!" Lita said. 

  
"Sammy would have come too, but mom's home, and I didn't want to risk sneaking him out of the house," Serena said.

"That's okay," Ami sighed. "At least you guys are here…"

The door at the end of the waiting room opened, and a friendly-looking nurse stepped out.

"Your mother's awake, Miss Mizuno," the nurse said. "Your friends will have to stay outside, though… I'm sorry."

  
Ami began to walk toward the hospital room. She turned toward her friends.

"I'll be out shortly," Ami said with a slight bow. "I'll try to get them to let all of you come in, okay?"

"Don't worry about us, Ami! Your mother needs you!" Mars said with a smile. 

  
"Thanks, guys!" Ami said. "I'll be right back, okay?"  
  
Ami walked into the hospital room with the nurse, who closed the door behind them.

---

Meanwhile, in Scion's private quarters…

"This is it," Scion said. "We're ready for Ninjetti's arrival."

"Excellent," a dark, booming voice said. "You have done well, my son."  


"We shall avenge Beryl…" Scion said. 

"Your mother would have been so proud of you," the booming voice said. 

Suddenly, there was a series of bright flashes in different areas of the room, followed by several swooshing noises. A figure appeared next to Scion.

  
"Master, what is your bidding?" the dark figure asked.

Scion turned to see the tall, ninja-like figure standing next to him.

"You must be Ninjetti," Scion said. "Welcome."

The figure was wearing a dark blue ninja suit with a dark blue hood over his head that concealed all but his dark red eyes. The ninja was wearing a brown belt with two sheathes attached to it. One sheath was long and curved, perfect for holding a katana. The other sheath was small, probably holding a dagger of some sort. The ninja had several shurikens in his hand.

"I am Ninjetti," the ninja said, bowing to Scion. "What is your bidding?"  


Scion waved his hand, causing a holographic image of the five Senshi, plus Tuxedo Mask and Sammy, to appear in front of Ninjetti. The ninja studied it.

"These seven warriors have caused me great trouble," Scion said. "Kill all of them. They are powerful, but they should be no challenge for you."  
  
"I shall return within two hours, master," Ninjetti said. Then, he disappeared.

---

Meanwhile, in Sammy's room…

"This sucks," Sammy said, tossing a baseball up and down. "I'm still grounded, and mom took my phone again."

  
Sammy sat up. A sad look crossed his face.

"And Ami didn't even hear me when I admitted that I… that… that I loved her!" Sammy yelled. He hopped out of bed and threw his baseball to the floor, making a loud noise.

"Sammy, what are you doing up there?" Sammy's mother yelled from downstairs.

"Um… I stubbed my toe!" Sammy yelled. "I'm okay now, though!"  


"Are you sure?" Sammy's mother yelled.

"I'm fine, mom," Sammy grumbled.

"Alright!" Sammy's mother yelled.

"Grrr… I hate being cooped up here," Sammy growled. "Wait a second."

Sammy peered over to the window. 

"Hmmm… maybe I can visit Ami at the hospital!" Sammy said. "Serena told me Ami's mom got hurt… if I visit Ami, it'll really cheer her up!"

  
Sammy frowned.

"But if I get caught, I'm dead," Sammy said. "Oh well!"  


Sammy hopped out the window and ran toward the hospital. Right after Sammy left, his mother opened the door.

  
"Sammy?" Sammy's mother said. "I came to check on you…"

  
Sammy's mother looked under the bed.

"He's not here!" Sammy's mother yelled. She noticed the sword under Sammy's bed. "What's this?"  
  
Sammy's mother picked up the sword. 

"What the heck has my son been doing?" Sammy's mom screamed. She stuck her head out of the window. "SAMMY TSUKINO, COME BACK HERE!"

---

Ninjetti leapt from rooftop to rooftop, looking for the Sailor Senshi.

"No sign of them…" Ninjetti said softly. "But I can sense that they're close… very close."

---

Back inside the hospital room where Amy's mother was resting….

"Mom, I'm sorry…" Ami said sadly. "If it hadn't been for me…"

"It's not your fault, Ami!" Ami's mother said. "But that person that came to our door was obviously looking for you… I thought he'd kidnapped you or something! I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Thank you, mom… but he was looking for me… for another reason," Ami said. "He wanted to rape me."  
  
Ami's mother gasped.

  
"Oh my gosh, that's terrible!" Ami's mother said. "Are you okay?"

"I was able to escape before he came after me," Ami said.

Ami looked away from her mother.

__

"Alexis was going after me because I was a Senshi," Ami thought. _"Being a Senshi has never been dangerous for a member of my family before… I have to tell mom the truth."_

Ami looked around the room. The doctor and the nurse that were there before had left.

"Mom," Ami said. "There's something I have to tell you."

---

Sammy ran up the road. On the way, he noticed a familiar building.

"There's the costume shop that I got my Masked Warrior costume from!" Sammy said. "Hmmm…"  
  
Sammy reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He looked inside and pulled out the 15,000 that Ami had given him.

  
"While I'm out, I might as well…" Sammy said, looking toward the costume shop. "I need a new costume. And I can surprise Ami!"

Sammy ran into the costume shop.

---

Meanwhile, on the roof of the costume shop, Ninjetti peered out into the distance and saw the hospital, towering behind a row of houses. 

"I can sense them," Ninjetti said. "The five Senshi…"

---

"And that's what happened," Ami sighed. "I've been a Sailor Senshi for almost three years…"

"Ami, why did you keep this from me?" Ami's mother asked.

"Mom, I thought that if I told you, you wouldn't want me to be a Senshi, seeing how dangerous it is…" Ami said. 

"Of course I wouldn't have wanted you to be a Senshi!" Ami's mother yelled. "Running around, putting yourself in danger all the time!"

Ami bowed her head and began sobbing.

"I didn't think you would understand," Ami wept. "I…"

The expression on Dr. Mizuno's face softened. She took Ami's chin in her hand and lifted up her head, stroking her face gently.

"I'm sorry I snapped like that," Ami's mother said in a comforting tone. "I guess I was just angry about what happened today… when I should have been more concerned about you… I'm sorry."

"Mom, I…"

Suddenly, the hospital was rocked by a loud explosion from below. Ami's mother sat up in her bed.

  
"What was that?" Ami's mother shouted.

"Something very bad!" Ami yelled. 

"You'd better transform!" Ami's mother said.

  
"What?" Ami said, turning back to her mother. "But-"

  
"Hurry!" Ami's mother shouted.

  
"Right!" Ami said, holding up her henshin stick. "Mercury Star Power!"

---

"Thank you," Sammy said, handing his money to the same pretty cashier that had sold him his first Masked Warrior costume and taking a shopping bag from the woman. "This is gonna be great!"

Just then, Sammy heard the huge explosion coming from the hospital. He ran outside and gasped in terror.

"Whoa…" Sammy said, watching the large column of smoke billowing from the hospital. "Oh no! Ami!"

  
Sammy ran behind the costume store, put on his new costume, and then ran toward the hospital.

---

Ninjetti stood in the lobby of the hospital as people frantically ran out the door. A huge hole had been blasted into the wall behind him.

  
"The Senshi are very near," Ninjetti said. 

"Stop right there!" yelled a voice from behind Ninjetti. Ninjetti turned around to see Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus facing him.

"We won't let you hurt the sick and injured people in this hospital!" Sailor Moon declared.

"A hospital is a special place for healing those in need!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Even if you're not very good at healing the sick…" Sailor Venus groaned, her face slightly red.

"We'll punish you!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"How you four managed to defeat anyone is beyond me," Ninjetti said, unsheathing his katana. "I thought you were powerful."  
  
"We are!" Jupiter said, pointing her finger at Ninjetti. "Jupiter Oak-"

Sailor Jupiter gasped and lurched forward. Ninjetti's katana had been run right through her stomach. 

"Jupiter!" the other Senshi shouted. 

Ninjetti pulled the katana out of Jupiter's stomach. The girl gasped and doubled over, blood dripping from her mouth.

"What did you do to her?" Sailor Moon yelled. 

Ninjetti gave no reply. He simply spun around and slashed at Jupiter's neck for the killing blow.

"No!" Sailor Moon shouted.

But just as the sword was about to behead Jupiter, the lightning Senshi ducked, dodging the slash. She leapt up and kicked Ninjetti in the face, knocking him back.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Jupiter shouted through gritted teeth.

"Alright!" Sailor Mars cheered. "Get him!"

Ninjetti lunged forward and punched Sailor Jupiter in the face, knocking her flat on her back. He pointed his katana at her chest. 

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" 

A huge wave of water smashed against Ninjetti, knocking him back again. Sailor Mercury ran over and stood in front of her fallen friend.

  
"Don't touch her!" Mercury shouted. "How dare you come here!"

Ninjetti took out his dagger and slashed across the middle of her face, causing her to scream out in pain.

"Finally, all of you are here," Ninjetti said. "Die!"  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The two attacks rushed toward Ninjetti. Ninjetti turned around and blocked both attacks with his forearm. The metal and fire dissipated and faded away.

"I don't believe it!" Mars shrieked.

  
"It didn't even phase him!" Venus shouted.

Ninjetti lunged forward and slashed Sailor Mars across the knees, causing her to scream in pain and fall to the ground. Then, he spun and kicked Sailor Venus into the wall, making a huge dent in the thick building material. The ninja then turned his attention to Sailor Moon.

"Now for the leader," the ninja said wickedly. "Once you're incapacitated, I'll kill you all."

"Oh no you won't!" yelled a voice from the entrance to the hospital. The ninja turned around.

  
"Now what is it?" Ninjetti yelled in frustration.

"Your reign of terror has come to an end!" shouted the ninja's challenger. The ninja looked up and down to get a better look. 

"You must be Sammy," Ninjetti said. "I've heard about you."

Sammy was dressed in a shimmering golden costume. A golden luchadore mask over his head concealed all but his eyes and mouth. Sammy's shining multi-colored jumpsuit had been replaced by an all-gold jumpsuit, complete with a shimmering golden cape. Sammy's boots also shone a bright gold.

"I am not Sammy!" Sammy yelled. "I am the Golden Masked Warrior!"

Sammy reached behind his back.

__

"Uh oh," Sammy thought. _"My sword is still at home!"  
_

"Sammy, you have to go now!" the wounded Sailor Mercury yelled, blood dripping from her cheeks and nose. "Hurry!"

Ninjetti ran at Sammy, katana in hand. Sammy looked at the ninja in terror.

"No!" Sammy screamed. The ninja raised his katana over Sammy's head.

"Sammy!" Mercury screamed. She leapt onto the ninja's back and covered his eyes with her hands. The temporarily blinded ninja struggled furiously to get the Senshi off of him. 

"Take this!" Sammy yelled, kicking Ninjetti in the stomach. Ninjetti shouted angrily and tossed Sailor Mercury off of him and across the room with one mighty flail. Mercury rolled on the floor several times before landing at Sailor Moon's feet, barely conscious.

"Mercury!" Sailor Moon shouted. Ninjetti lifted his sword again.

  
"One down, six to go!" Ninjetti shouted, preparing to finish Sammy off.

"Moon… Blessed… Hallation!" Sailor Moon shouted. A wave of Moon energy hit Ninjetti. This time, an attack actually seemed to harm Ninjetti. He yelped in pain and quickly turned around to see Sailor Moon pointing her henshin stick at him.

"Is that all you've got?" Ninjetti said. "I should have killed all of you when I had the chance."

  
Sailor Moon stared into Ninjetti's eyes with a determined look that concealed her intense fear.

"I won't give up!" Sailor Moon shouted. "I will protect my friends!"

"How pathetic," Ninjetti said. "You fool."  
  
Sailor Moon growled.

  
"Jupiter Power!" shouted a voice from behind Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon turned around to see Sailor Jupiter standing up and pointing her henshin stick at Ninjetti.

  
"Jupiter, you're okay!" Sailor Moon said in a relieved tone.

"Mars Power!" Sailor Mars shouted, also standing up and pointing her henshin stick at the evil ninja.

  
"Venus Power!" Sailor Venus shouted weakly, pointing her henshin stick at Ninjetti. Slowly, Sailor Mercury began to crawl to her feet. Sammy, knowing what was about to happen, ran out from behind Ninjetti and leaped under a couch.

"Mercury Power!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"What is this?" Ninjetti yelled. "Whatever it is-"

  
"SAILOR PLANET POWER!" the five Senshi shouted in unison, firing huge waves of magical energy at Ninjetti. Ninjetti, too stunned to react, stood his ground as the waves slammed into him. 

  
"Argh!" Ninjetti shouted, falling onto one knee as the waves battered him. The five Senshi looked at each other.

"Sammy, we're leaving!" Sailor Moon shouted. The five Senshi began to run toward the door. Sammy rolled out from under the couch.

  
"Why?" Sammy asked. 

  
"That attack won't kill him!" Mercury shouted. "We need another plan!"

"But what about the people in the hospital?" Sammy said.

"He'll follow us!" Jupiter said. "He won't hurt anyone here! We're his targets! Come on!"

"Alright!" Sammy said, nodding and following the Senshi out the door. After a few more seconds, the smoke around Ninjetti began to dissipate. The attack had had some effect on him, but not much, the attack only causing enough damage to make several tears in his costume. Ninjetti stood up and looked around.

"They're gone. They ran like cowards," Ninjetti said. "But they can't hide from me."  
  
Ninjetti dashed out the door and began to run in the direction that Sammy and the Senshi had gone.

---

Meanwhile, in the waiting room outside the room where Ami's mother was…

"Ami told me to wait here," Greg said. "I hope she'll be alright fighting whatever they're fighting… darn it, I should have gone down and helped them! I could have distracted it, or something…"

The room suddenly grew dark.

__

"Greg…" a dark voice whispered. _"Greg…"_

"So cold…" Greg said, beginning to shiver. "What's that voice?"

__

"My key to existence in this world… soon…"

The room grew light once again. The voice dissipated.

"That was really creepy," Greg said softly to himself. "I'm getting out of here…"  
  
Greg started to leave, and then stopped.

"I can't leave Ami's mother…" Greg said. "I'll wait until she comes back."

__

"Soon, Greg… so very soon…"

---

Wha? Looks like a very evil force has some very evil plans for Greg! And what will happen to the Senshi and Sammy? With the powerful warrior Ninjetti hot on their trail, can they devise a plan in time? Find out in the next extremely action-packed chapter! And please review!

  



	17. The Final Henchman!

Aw, only two reviews? Oh well! 

BenRG: Yeah, Mars and Jupiter got hurt pretty badly. It wasn't so much as their healing as their incredible resolve and stamina that they were able to get away from Ninjetti. That's probably all the running they'll be doing for a while though. And yes, maybe Ninjetti's a bit too powerful… glad you liked the rest of it though!

NessacusGirl: Eepers, guess I did make it a bit violent… but Ninjetti's a violent kinda guy! And don't worry, Sammy'll get to do a lot more this chapter!

---

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah. 

NOTE: This story takes place after Sailor Stars, however, I haven't seen Sailor Stars, so forgive me if I miss a plot point or two. Also, I'm gonna go for American attack names here… *begs forgiveness from the purists* 

NOTE TWO: This chapter is EXTREMELY long, clocking in at over 5,000 words. You might want to grab some snacks for this one.

---

In a dark torture chamber within Scion's castle, Letine was chained to the wall and covered with several large cuts and bruises.

"Why is this happening to me…?" Letine sobbed. "It's all because of those Sailor Senshi…"

Suddenly, a loud noise came from the adjoining room, followed by the sound of someone shouting. 

"Wha?" Letine said, meekly raising her head. Alexis ran into the room, carrying his katana, which was dripping with blood. "A…Alexi?"

"Letine, what have they done to you?" Alexis said, running over to the wall and slashing Letine free of her bonds. "Letine…"

Alexis gently picked up Letine in his arms and cradled her.

"Big brother…" Letine sobbed. "I'm… done for…"

"No, you'll be okay!" Alexis said. Letine's body began glowing with black healing energy, but it was apparent that Letine wasn't going to recover.

"Ninjetti… the one Scion was talking about… he came… he tortured me… Alexis… big brother…" Letine gasped, her breaths short and staggered. "I'm so glad… you escaped… brother…"  
  
Letine's eyes closed. Her breathing stopped. A single tear began to fall down Alexis' cheek.

"Little sister… Letine…" Alexis sobbed. "I'll kill Ninjetti and the Senshi! Then I'll come back here and kill Scion! I'll kill them all! I'll avenge you! I'LL AVENGE YOU!"

---

Meanwhile, Sammy and the five Senshi continued to run through the streets. Sailor Jupiter collapsed onto the ground.

"Jupiter!" the other Senshi shouted.

"I can't go on… lost too much blood…" Jupiter gasped. Sailor Mars collapsed onto the ground next to her.

  
"My legs hurt so bad…" Mars said. "Sorry…"

"We'll have to carry them to safety!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Alright!" Mercury said. Mercury and Sammy lifted up Sailor Jupiter, while Moon and Venus lifted up Sailor Mars. They carried the two injured Senshi behind an alley and then sat down to rest.

"Guys, I have to go," Sammy said, standing up.

"Why?" Sailor Moon asked.

  
"Without my sword, I'm no help to you guys!" Sammy said. "I'm gonna go home and get it!"

  
"Sammy, you should probably stay at home," Mercury said. "Ninjetti's extremely dangerous."  
  
"Ami, there's no way I can do that!" Sammy said. "I know he's dangerous, that's why I have to help you beat him!"

Before any of the Senshi could say anything, Sammy turned and ran out of the alley and toward his home.

"He could get hurt…" Mars said weakly. "Ninjetti's too dangerous…"  
  
Sailor Mercury stood up.

  
"Guys, I'm going to follow Sammy to make sure Ninjetti doesn't get him on the way home," Mercury said. "I'll be back!"

Mercury ran out of the alley and began to follow Sammy home.

  
"Maybe we should hide Mars and Jupiter somewhere safer!" Venus said.

"Alright," Moon said, dragging Jupiter and Mars behind a dumpster. "Venus, you stay with them! I'll try to hold off Ninjetti!"  


Sailor Moon ran out of the alley.

"Darn it, why's everyone leaving?" Venus said. "It's dangerous!"

"Unnh…" Jupiter groaned. "We'll try to heal as fast as we can…"

---

Ninjetti leapt from building to building, looking for any signs of the Senshi.

"When I find them…"  
  
Ninjetti looked down toward the street.

"Nothing…" Ninjetti said. "Wait a second."  
  
Suddenly, Ninjetti saw a flash of red, white, and blue out of the corner of his eye.

"That's the leader…" Ninjetti said. "Sailor Moon."  
  
With a great burst of speed, Ninjetti leapt in front of Sailor Moon.

"Ninjetti!" Sailor Moon gasped.

  
"You shall die," Ninjetti said evilly, taking out his katana and pointing it at Sailor Moon's chest.

---

Meanwhile, Sammy had finally reached his house. He walked up to the window leading to his room and leaped up, barely grabbing the windowsill. He climbed through the window and rolled into his room.

"Whew," Sammy breathed, rolling over to his bed and feeling for his sword. "Eh? My sword's gone!"  


Sammy stood up and scratched his head.

"Now where-" Sammy said before he saw his mom, holding the sword and staring angrily at him from across the room.

  
"Sammy, what's this?" Sammy's mom asked, holding up the sword. She noticed Sammy's golden costume. "AND WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

"Mom, I know what it looks like, but-"

"Sammy, you know you're grounded, and you snuck out anyway," Sammy's mom said. "Sammy, I don't know what you're doing, but-"

"You want to know what I'm doing?" Sammy yelled. "I'm wearing this costume because I'm a superhero, and right now, you've got my sword!"

"Sammy…" Sammy's mom said, shaking her head. "You've been doing a lot of weird stuff over the past few days, and I don't know what's going on…"

"Mom, I'm telling the truth!" Sammy protested. "I know it's hard to believe, but-"

"Is that why you came home hurt a few days ago?" Sammy's mom asked. "What were you doing-"

"I-"

"He was saving my life," said a voice from behind Sammy.

"A- er, Sailor Mercury?" Sammy said, staring into the eyes of his blue-haired friend. Sammy's mom turned around.

  
"Excuse me?" Sammy's mom said. "I've heard of you before… you're one of the Sailor Senshi! You've been on the news quite a few times…"  
  
"A few days ago, I was abducted by a terrible villain," Mercury said. "Sammy saw the abduction and pursued the villain to the place where I was being held. He used the sword you're holding to defeat the villain and save my life."

Sammy's mom turned to her son.

"Sammy… is this true?" Sammy's mom asked.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Sammy said. "I bought this costume so I could protect Sailor Mercury… I'm really sorry that I've been sneaking out, but-"  
  
Sammy's mom dropped the sword and burst into tears.

"Sammy…" Sammy's mom sobbed. "I… I… I'm so sorry I didn't believe you!"

Sammy ran up to his mother and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, mom," Sammy said. "I wouldn't believe me either…"

"Sammy, I love you so much… I was worried about you!" Sammy's mom cried, sobbing on her son's shoulder. "Sammy…"

"Sammy, your mother really does love you very much," Mercury said. "Maybe it's best that you stayed here and didn't get hurt…"

"Sailor Mercury, I can't," Sammy said. "I have to protect you."

  
"You really don't have to protect me, Sammy," Mercury said. "You're so strong… you've done enough already. I'm sure we can defeat Ninjetti by ourselves…"

"Sammy…" Sammy's mom sobbed. "I don't… I really don't want you to go… but… I want you to be able to make your own decisions…"

"Thanks, mom," Sammy said. He turned away from his mother and picked up his sword. "I don't want you to lose me… but… I don't want to lose Mercury. Mother, I…."

__

"He really loves his mother, and she really loves him," Mercury thought. _"But Sammy still wants to protect me anyway… I wouldn't want him to get hurt…"_

Mercury's eyes widened.

---

__

"Oh, Ami, that wasn't me…" Sammy said. "I was consumed with anger… vicious hatred… I… I…"  
  
Sammy sobbed uncontrollably. Sailor Mercury picked him up and cradled her in her arms protectively, oblivious to her own pain.

"Anger is natural, Sammy…" Mercury said. "You cared about me so much, and when you thought I had died…"

"Ami…" Sammy said, looking into the water Senshi's eyes. "I… I…"

"What is it, Sammy?" Mercury asked. "It's okay…"  
  
"I love you," Sammy said. 

---

"Mrs. Tsukino," Mercury said, looking at Sammy. "Actually, maybe Sammy should help us fight Ninjetti… just this one last fight. I'll protect him with my life."

Sammy turned to Sailor Mercury.

__

"She's so unselfish and giving," Sammy thought. _"Ami wouldn't… wait a second…"_

"Mom," Sammy said. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go… I promise I'll return."

"Sammy," Sammy's mom said. "I… please, please be careful…"

Sammy ran up to the window.

"I promise to protect Sammy!" Mercury declared.

"Oh, please don't leap out the-" Sammy's mom said before Mercury and Sammy both leapt out the window. "Window…"

---

Sailor Moon stared down the vicious Ninjetti.

  
"Alright, you ninja freak! You may have hurt my friends, but I will punish you!" Sailor Moon shouted nervously.

"Die," Ninjetti said, running toward Sailor Moon. The Senshi was barely able to leap out of the way as the ninja ran past.

"Holy cow!" Sailor Moon shrieked. Ninjetti turned around quickly and ran back toward Sailor Moon.

"Die!" Ninjetti shouted. Suddenly, a rose landed in front of Ninjetti. The ninja stopped cold. Tuxedo Mask leapt in front of Ninjetti, pointing his staff at the deadly ninja.

"You attacked a hospital filled with sick and injured people, and now you're attacking my true love?" Tuxedo Mask shouted angrily. "That won't be tolerated!"

"Oh, Tuxedo Mask…" Sailor Moon sighed dreamily.

---

Sammy and Sailor Mercury ran down the street until they arrived back in the town center. 

"Ami, why did you tell my mom that?" Sammy asked. "I thought you-"  
  
Mercury pulled Sammy into an alley.

"Sammy, I have something very important to ask you," Sailor Mercury said, looking directly into Sammy's bright blue eyes.

"What is it?" Sammy asked. "Is it about-"  
  
"Yes, it is," Mercury replied. "Sammy… what you said… you said that you…"

"I did," Sammy said. "And I do… love you, I mean. Ami, I know you already have a boyfriend, and that I'm almost three years younger than you, and that I'm not nearly as smart or as handsome as Greg, but… I don't know. It was like a spell had been cast over me. When Serena first introduced me to you, I thought you were nice, and that you looked nice, but…"  
  
Sammy began to twiddle his thumbs.

"That day at the beach… I saw you in that beautiful blue swimsuit, and I looked into your beautiful blue eyes, and… you were so nice. Your voice, and your smile, and your personality… always so caring… when Tiger's Eye pushed me out of the raft into the water, I thought I was a goner! I passed out, and when I woke up, I saw you… breathing life back into me… you gave so much of yourself to save my life!"  


"Sammy, I-"

Sammy's eyes began pooling with tears.

"Tiger's Eye asked you why you saved my life… you said I was your friend… you had to help out your friends no matter what… Ami, you're such a caring and giving person! You're a true friend! And it was then that I… that I…"

"You fell in love with me," Mercury said. Tears streamed down Sammy's cheeks.

"And then Tiger's Eye had you strapped to that board! I tried to save you, but I failed! I was knocked out so easily… when I woke up, you said that I saved your life… but I know you were just saying that to be nice. But still, you don't know what that meant to me… Ami… Ami, you're like an angel from heaven… I don't deserve someone like you… Greg does… that's what I thought when I first saw Greg… he's nice and smart too, just like you. You're soulmates, and I'm just some stupid kid! But Ami, I love you! I don't know why, but I do!"

Sammy turned away from Ami.

"Oh no, that sounded so weird…" Sammy sobbed. "You never want to talk to me again, do you?"

Mercury walked over to Sammy. She sat down in front of him and picked up his hands in her own.

"Sammy, I never thought you were a stupid kid," Sailor Mercury said. "You're easily one of the nicest people I've ever met! You're just as nice as Greg, and just as smart, I know it!"

Mercury looked down.

"I shouldn't have kissed you… in Alexis' chambers…" Mercury said. "I think I sent the wrong message to you, and…"

Sailor Mercury looked back up at Sammy.

  
"I'm so, so very sorry," Mercury said. "But… I don't know what it is, but the way you feel about me… I… I feel the same way about…"  


"About Greg," Sammy said. "I knew it…"

"Sammy, I don't know how to explain, since you explained it so well," Mercury said. She giggled slightly. "Imagine that… Ms. 300 IQ Ami, not being able to explain something…"  
  
Sammy laughed.

"Sammy, I guess the thing between me and Greg… it's destiny," Mercury said. "That's the only way I can explain it…"

"I knew this would happen," Sammy sighed. 

  
"Sammy… oh, Sammy," Mercury said. "I know…"

Mercury's eyes began to water.

"This will crush your heart, but… I can't say it…" Mercury sobbed.

"Let's be friends?" Sammy said. "I'd love to be friends with you! But… I mean… it sounds…"

  
"So final?" Mercury sobbed. "Sammy…"

"Ami…" Sammy sighed, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "I-"

  
Sammy gasped. His face changed into an expression of pure terror.

  
"Sammy, what's wrong?" Mercury asked.

  
"It's… it's…" Sammy stammered.

"Alexis," Alexis said, staring into Sammy's eyes. Sailor Mercury turned around and gasped in horror.

"Oh my God," Mercury exclaimed, staring at the dark figure of Alexis. "OH NO!"

---

Tuxedo Mask swung his staff at Ninjetti's head, attempting to knock him out. Ninjetti leapt over the staff and kicked Tuxedo Mask hard in the chest, knocking him back several feet. Tuxedo Mask landed on his back.

"No!" Sailor Moon shouted. Tuxedo Mask quickly leapt to his feet. He took out a bunch of roses and tossed them at Ninjetti. Ninjetti spun his sword around, slashing the roses into pieces.

"What a wimpy attack," Ninjetti said. "Throwing roses… what a coward."

Ninjetti leaped at Tuxedo Mask and slashed at him with his katana. But this time, Tuxedo Mask was able to parry the attack with his staff.

"I may not be as strong as you, but I am fast," Tuxedo Mask said. He leapt back, and then spun his staff, hitting Ninjetti in the side of the head. Ninjetti winced, but was barely fazed by the attack. Ninjetti slashed at Tuxedo Mask again, this time managing to slash across Tuxedo Mask's arm. Tuxedo Mask cried out in pain, and Ninjetti jabbed Tuxedo Mask in the stomach with the hilt of his sword. Tuxedo Mask doubled over, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Who's the fast one now?" Ninjetti taunted, pointing his sword at Tuxedo Mask's neck.

"Don't… you… TOUCH HIM!" Sailor Moon screamed. "Moon… Blessed… Hallation!"  


Sailor Moon pointed her henshin stick at Ninjetti and fired a deadly stream of Moon magic at the evil ninja. Ninjetti turned around and fired a wave of evil energy out of his hand, blasting Sailor Moon's attack right back at her and knocking her to the ground.

"You'll both die," Ninjetti said.

  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus shouted. A golden chain wrapped around Ninjetti's neck and began to choke him. Ninjetti quickly sliced the chain in half, causing it to disappear.

"Where are your friends?" Ninjetti asked.

"You won't find them," Venus said. "They're healing as we speak. But I know that the three of us can hold you off!"

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask stood up.

"That's right!" Sailor Moon shouted. "You can beat us up, but we'll never surrender!" 

"We'll destroy you!" Tuxedo Mask said, still breathing heavily from the blows he sustained earlier. "Count on it!"

"I keep squashing the flies, but they always return to pester me," Ninjetti said. "Guess I have to break out the pesticide."

---

Alexis stared into Mercury's eyes.

  
"Just as beautiful as they were when I left…" Alexis said. He floated down to Sailor Mercury. She stood up.

"Touch me, and I WILL kill you!" Mercury shouted angrily. "I don't know how, but-"

"Where are the others?" Alexis asked.

"None of your business!" Sammy shouted, pointing his sword at Alexis. "Where's Letine?"

Alexis' face turned red with rage. He slapped Sailor Mercury across the face, hard. Then, he grabbed her, turned her around, and put his katana to her throat.

"Letine is dead, and it is all your fault!" Alexis shouted. "Because of you and the Senshi, we were sent to the torture chambers!"

  
"You deserved it," Mercury said through clenched teeth. "You perverted bas-"

Alexis pressed his sword against Sailor Mercury's skin, causing a tiny trickle of blood to run down the front of her neck.

  
"LET HER GO!" Sammy screamed.

  
"WHERE'S NINJETTI?" Alexis yelled. "TELL ME OR SAILOR MERCURY DIES!"

  
"Why are you so interested in Ninjetti?" Sammy asked.

"I'll tell you why," Alexis said, still pressing the sword into Mercury's neck. "Ninjetti is the mercenary that Scion hired to destroy you and the Senshi, but he was also hired for another reason. He was the first dark soldier assigned to torture us. I escaped before he could reach me, but he had already begun… with Letine."

"Like I said, she deserved-" Mercury began.

"Ami, don't make him mad…" Sammy advised. 

"Letine was my little sister," Alexis said. "Ninjetti… he… he tortured her to death! Letine is dead now!"

"If we help you avenge Letine, you have to promise to let Ami go," Sammy said. "Actually, I know you wouldn't kill her. You just can't resist-"  
  
Alexis took his sword away from Ami's neck.

"Lead me to Ninjetti," Alexis said. "And be quick about it."

Without warning, Mercury spun around and kicked at Alexis. Alexis grabbed Mercury's foot and slammed her into the wall, hard.

"Ami!" Sammy shouted. Mercury slumped against the wall.

"Unnh…" Mercury groaned. Alexis put his hand on her head.

"What are you doing?" Sammy yelled. The cuts and bruises on Mercury's face and neck disappeared. She stood up.

"Thank you," Mercury said before realizing who she was thanking.

  
"Wait, you can heal?" Sammy asked. 

  
"Yes," Alexis said. 

"We have two people you really need to heal," Sammy said. "Follow me!"

---

Meanwhile, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Venus were preparing to fight against Ninjetti.

"This guy is tough," Tuxedo Mask said. "Have you fought him before?"  
  
"He attacked us at the hospital!" Sailor Venus said. "Mars and Jupiter got hurt really bad, so we hid them behind a dumpster to heal. Mercury and Sammy went off somewhere, but they haven't come back yet."

"Are you through talking?" Ninjetti shouted. "Now… die!"

  
A huge wave of energy exploded outward from Ninjetti, slamming into the three heroes and bringing them all to their knees.

"ARGH!" Sailor Moon screamed. "It feels like an inferno!"

"I can't take this much longer!" Sailor Venus yelled.

"Come on, guys… fight it!" Tuxedo Mask shouted. The three heroes began to stand up inside the fiery wave of energy, but the wave intensified, knocking all three of them down again.

"In ten seconds, the wave will consume you all," Ninjetti said. "Have a nice trip into the afterlife."  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"

  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  


"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The three attacks slammed into the huge dome-shaped wave, disintegrating it. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter ran up to the other two Senshi and Tuxedo Mask, helping them to their feet. Sammy followed, running over to Sailor Moon and holding his sword.

"You guys okay?" Sammy asked.

"You healed fast," Sailor Venus said, looking at Mars and Jupiter.

"We had a little help…" Mars said.

  
"You're not gonna believe who healed us," Jupiter said. She pointed toward a tall man with long, black hair. Sailor Venus, Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Mask all emitted a collective gasp.

"Alexis!" Sailor Moon shrieked.

  
"I'm not here to help you, I'm here to avenge my little sister Letine by killing Ninjetti," Alexis said. "When I'm done, I will kill all of you."  
  
Ninjetti turned to look at Alexis.

  
"You're one of the weak soldiers that Scion sent to face the Senshi originally," Ninjetti said. "You and that witch girl I killed. What was her name again?"  
  
"Letine," Alexis said. "Now…"  
  
A dark light passed over Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, and Tuxedo Mask. Their wounds disappeared. 

"No way," Sailor Moon said, looking down at herself. "I'm fully recovered…"  
  
"So am I," Sailor Venus said. "What's going on here?  
  
"I told you, I'm here to fight Ninjetti, and you're going to help me, although I won't need it," Alexis said.

"I'll destroy all eight of you," Ninjetti said, pointing his sword at Alexis. "I'll start with you."

Alexis smiled.

  
"Take this!" Alexis shouted. "For my sister… Dark Lightning Storm!"

  
Alexis fired a powerful blast of several powerful bolts at Ninjetti. Ninjetti stuck his sword out to block the attack. The lightning bolts bounced off of the sword and hit the ground in several places, some of the bolts barely missing the Senshi.

"Hey, watch it!" Sailor Moon shrieked. Ninjetti lunged at Alexis and slashed at him with his sword. Alexis swung his sword in the way to block the attack. The two katanas clashed with a mighty clang. The warriors pulled back their swords and slashed again, causing the swords to clash a second time.

"Not bad," Ninjetti said. "A lot tougher than your pathetic sister."  
  
"Shut up!" Alexis shouted, slashing at Ninjetti again. Ninjetti parried, and again, the two katanas clashed.

"They're almost even!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"No," Mercury said, scanning Alexis and Ninjetti with her VR Visor. "They may look evenly matched, but-"  


"But what?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Ninjetti's energy level is twice as high as Alexis'," Mercury stated. "I think he may be toying with him."  
  
"What?" Sammy said. "Uh oh…"  
  
Alexis slashed at Ninjetti again, but this time, instead of parrying, Ninjetti disappeared. Alexis looked around.

"Where is he?" Alexis yelled. Suddenly, a powerful foot crashed into Alexis' back, knocking him to the ground. Ninjetti stood over Alexis with his sword raised.

"Goodbye," Ninjetti said.

"Not likely!" Sammy yelled, kicking Ninjetti away from Alexis. Ninjetti flew back a couple of feet, then somersaulted up into the air and landed on the other side of the fallen soldier of darkness, staring at Sammy.

"You're also a quick one," Ninjetti said. "But your time ends now!"  


Just then, Ninjetti tripped and fell to the ground, hard. Alexis stood up and kicked Sammy back.

  
"Hey!" Sammy shouted, standing up. "I thought you were on our side!"

"Stay out of my way!" Alexis yelled, picking Ninjetti off of the ground and slashing at him with his katana. Ninjetti parried the strike, causing the two katanas to clash yet again.

"I've had enough of you!" Ninjetti shouted. "Ninja Sever!"

Ninjetti leaped back and held out his sword. Suddenly, four images of Ninjetti appeared alongside the evil ninja. The dual images all pointed their swords at Alexis.

"Look out!" Mercury screamed. The four dual images left Ninjetti's side and rushed at Alexis. Alexis swung his sword at one of them, but the sword passed right through the image. The image's sword, however, proved to be much more deadly. The sword cut across Alexis' face, making a large gash. The four images all brought their swords to bear on Alexis, slashing him multiple times before disappearing, leaving Alexis in a crumpled, bloody heap on the ground. 

"Now for the killing blow," Ninjetti said, running at Alexis and raising his sword.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars shouted, blasting Ninjetti back with a deadly arrow of flame.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter shouted, showering Ninjetti with leaves, wood, and lightning. 

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus said, launching a brutal chain at Ninjetti.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury shouted, blasting Ninjetti with multiple waves of freezing water.

"Argh!" Ninjetti yelled, the attacks hitting him and knocking him to the ground. "You've gotten stronger. Not much, but…"

"My dark healing…." Alexis groaned, slowly rising to his feet. "Gives a temporary boost of power, you see. Just temporary, but it's enough to take you down… heh heh."

"How can you still be standing?" Ninjetti yelled.

"Moon… Blessed… Hallation!" Sailor Moon shouted. Waves of deadly dark energy showered Ninjetti. This time, the waves seemed to hurt Ninjetti a bit more than they did before.

"That does it!" Ninjetti yelled. "You're all dead!"

Ninjetti ran at Alexis again. Suddenly, a golden-costumed boy leaped in front of Ninjetti and stabbed at him with his sword. Ninjetti stopped just short of the sword and leaped back.

"Only I get to kill him," Sammy said, staring into Ninjetti's eyes. "And you."  
  
Sammy ran at Ninjetti and swung at him several times with his sword. Ninjetti managed to parry each attack, but now it appeared that he was struggling to block Sammy's slashes.

"What's going on?" Mercury said, scanning Sammy with her VR visor. "His power… it nearly matches Ninjetti's!"

"Another side effect of the dark healing," Alexis said weakly. "And my blood…."

"Don't try to speak, you're tired enough as it is," Sammy said. "All I know is that I'm kicking this guy's butt!"  


Ninjetti growled and fired a ball of energy at Sammy. Sammy leaped back to avoid the blast, and then jumped at Ninjetti again, slashing at him rapidly. This time, Ninjetti couldn't parry the slash. Sammy's sword slashed across Ninjetti's stomach, going right through the ninja suit and making a small slash across the ninja's skin. A singular drop of blood fell from the ninja's stomach and dropped to the ground.

"I don't believe it," Mercury said. "Sammy actually… hurt him!"  


"Of course I did, silly!" Sammy said. "I'm the new, the improved…. Golden Masked Warrior!"

Sammy leaped up and kicked Ninjetti hard in the face, knocking him back. Ninjetti slashed at Sammy, but Sammy was easily able to dodge the slash. He charged forward and stabbed at Ninjetti, causing more blood to escape the ninja. Sammy slashed at Ninjetti again. This time, the ninja was able to parry with his katana, but just barely.

"I will not… be beaten… by a KID!" Ninjetti shouted. He fired an energy blast at Sammy. Sammy dodged the blast easily and ran over to a lightpost, grabbing it.

"What's he gonna do now, pull it outta the ground?" Sailor Moon shrieked. Sammy smiled.

"C'mere, ninja ninja ninja!" Sammy said. Ninjetti lunged at Sammy.

"Die!" Ninjetti shouted, his sword pointed at Sammy.   
  
"Time for the 6… 1… 9!" Sammy said. He jumped up, holding the light post, and then swung around it, kicking Ninjetti hard in the face. Ninjetti stumbled back, and Sammy leaped off of the light post and raised his arms victoriously.

"Where'd he learn THAT?" Sailor Mars yelled.

"The lady at the costume shop was watching pro wrestling!" Sammy said. "This is Rey Mysterio's signature move, I think… she was like OBSESSED with him or something, I don't know. Anyway…"

"Fool!" Ninjetti shouted. He fired a ball of energy at Sammy.

"Not this again," Sammy said. He raised up his sword to block the blow. "No swea-"

The energy ball hit the sword and immediately knocked it out of Sammy's hand.

"Wha?" Sammy said, turning around and watching the sword fly through the air. "Oh no…"  
  
As the sword flew through the air, it broke in two. The two halves of the sword hit the ground.

  
"Idiot!" Alexis yelled. "My blood only works to block attacks from Darkspawn soldiers like Letine and I! Ninjetti's a mercenary, not one of the Darkspawn!"

"No!" Sammy shouted.

"LOOK OUT!" Ami screamed. Sammy turned around just in time to see Ninjetti's sword pierce right through the his stomach. Sammy gasped, and then fell to the ground, barely conscious.

"Ami…" Sammy breathed, blood dripping from his mouth and nose. "I… I failed…"

Ninjetti raised his sword above Sammy.

"You put up a good fight, kid," Ninjetti said. "I hate you."  
  
"SAILOR PLANET POWER!"

A huge beam of magical energy slammed into Ninjetti's chest, blasting him back and slamming him into the wall of a nearby building. Ninjetti slumped against the wall. The five Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask ran to Sammy's side.

"Sammy, can you hear me?" Sailor Moon asked.

  
"Sammy, please wake up!" Mercury yelled. "Please…"

Sammy smiled and looked up at the five Senshi.

"You guys, I'll be okay… you have to finish the bad ninja off now…" Sammy gasped. 

Sailor Mercury turned to Alexis, who was still struggling to stand from the injuries he had sustained earlier.

"Darn it, do something! HEAL HIM!" Mercury screamed.

"I can't heal someone with dark energy twice," Alexis said. "It would consume his body and kill him. Wait, why did I tell you that?"  
  
Alexis slowly walked past the Senshi, Tuxedo Mask, and Sammy, and walked over to the fallen Ninjetti. He pointed his katana at Ninjetti's chest.

  
"For my sister…" Alexis said. "Die!"

Alexis stabbed at Ninjetti. But right before the sword would have gone into Ninjetti and finished him off, Ninjetti grabbed the tip of Alexis' sword and stood up. Alexis gasped.

"No more games… all of you die," Ninjetti said. He picked up the sword and slammed it and Alexis into the wall. Then, he somersaulted backwards and raised his arm at Alexis.

"Unnh…" Alexis groaned, staring into Ninjetti's eyes. "I won't… give up… you killed my sister!"

"Shut up!" Ninjetti yelled, pinning Alexis to the wall with a powerful blast of dark energy. Alexis screamed as the wave because to crush him against the wall.

"Enough!" Sailor Mercury shouted. She stood up and pointed her henshin stick at Ninjetti. "I won't let you hurt him like you hurt Letine!"

"Mercury?" Sailor Moon said, standing up and looking at her friend in disbelief.

"Letine and Alexis were horribly evil people, but no one deserves to be tortured like that!" Mercury yelled.

"She's right," Sailor Mars said, standing up and facing Ninjetti. Jupiter, Venus, and Tuxedo Mask stood up as well.

"Only a coward beats up people weaker than themselves!" Jupiter shouted.

"Why don't you face us?" Venus said.

Sailor Mercury looked down at Sammy.

"Don't worry about me," Sammy said softly. "Just go beat that ninja… I'll be fine…"

Ninjetti turned away from Alexis and faced the Senshi. Alexis fell off of the wall and slumped back to the ground.

"You're nothing compared to me," Ninjetti said. "Dark Waves!"

Ninjetti blasted the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask with another deadly wave of energy. The Senshi screamed out in pain and stumbled back.

"How are we going to beat him?" Sailor Moon asked.

"We'll find a way!" Tuxedo Mask said. "There's got to be a way!"  


"There is no way. You will all- argh!" Ninjetti's statement was cut off by Alexis, stabbing his sword into the ninja's ankle. Ninjetti screamed in pain and turned around, then grabbed Alexis by the neck and began choking him.

"What was that?" Ninjetti yelled. "You punk! You fool! I'm going to kill you right now!"

"You always threaten that, but you never manage to actually finish anyone off…" Alexis said weakly. "They always come back. They'll destroy-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Ninjetti screamed, sending a huge wave of dark energy into Alexis' body. Alexis screamed in pain again. Several snapping sounds were heard as the bones in Alexis' body began to shatter.

"Stop it now!" Mercury screamed.

"ARGH!" Alexis yelled, dropping his katana to the ground. Finally, Ninjetti's attack stopped. He casually tossed Alexis to the ground at the Senshi's feet.

"That heartless…. monster!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Don't… don't…" Alexis groaned.

"He's still alive?" Jupiter said.

"Don't worry about me… I'm a goner… I'll be with Letine soon… my… my sister…" Alexis whispered painfully. "Please avenge… Letine… for me…"  
  
"Don't try to speak," Mercury said, crouching down next to Alexis.

"I can't heal myself…" Alexis whispered. "Ami… Ami… I…"

  
"What's he saying?" Mars asked.

"I know… you can't possibly… Ami... I…" Alexis stammered.

"Alexis, I don't know if you're genuinely sorry or if you're just saying it because you're about to die," Mercury said. "Everything you've done to me… you… it's unforgivable. Why are you asking? You've kidnapped me twice, you've beaten me up, you tried to rape me… I hate you!"

Mercury gasped.

"I don't blame you…" Alexis whispered. "I don't deserve anything except to burn in the deepest, darkest regions of Hell…"  
  
"No one deserves that," Mercury said. "I… Alexis… I forgive you…"

"Mercury?" Sailor Moon said.

  
"Ami," Sammy said weakly. "Everything he's done to you, why…"

"If I hated him, I'd be just as bad as they are…" Mercury said.

"I don't deserve… your forgiveness… Ami…" Alexis stammered. He coughed. "Please… avenge… Letine…"

Alexis gasped, and then shone in a brilliant black flash for a split-second. Then, he was gone.

"Did he teleport again?" Sailor Moon said. "Oh no…"

"No, he's dead… I felt it," Mercury said. 

"Good," Ninjetti said. "Such a weakling."

"You sick fiend!" Jupiter shouted.

"Why are you so angry? Letine and Alexis have been your mortal enemies for the past three weeks. You should be happy they're gone," Ninjetti said.

"You wouldn't understand!" Mercury shouted. "It wouldn't matter if it was them or anyone else! The way you killed them was horrible! You… you're a vicious monster!"

"Are we going to play a name-calling game, or are we going to fight?" Ninjetti asked.

"You're going to PAY!" Mercury shouted. "You've hurt us, you've hurt Sammy…"

"I'm fine," Sammy said. He was standing right behind Sailor Mercury, holding Alexis' katana in his hand. "I saw a big black flash, and then I was completely healed…"

"Sammy, your power is incredible!" Mercury said. "I can feel it!"

"What?" Ninjetti said.

"I don't want power anymore," Sammy said. "I'll probably keep the sword as a souvenir or something."  
  
"What?" Sailor Moon said. "But Sammy-"  
  
"You guys are the heroes," Sammy said. "I'm giving my powers to you… do the Planet Power attack!"  
  
"But Sammy, you-" Mercury stammered.

"Do it, please!" Sammy said.   
  
"Alright," Sailor Moon said. The five Senshi pointed their henshin sticks at Ninjetti. They began to glow with energy.

"And all of my energy!" Sammy yelled. "Alexis, I know that you wanted the one that beat you to be the one to beat Ninjetti, but this hero thing is getting old! Yaaaaah!"

  
Sammy was surrounded by a black glow. The glow left Sammy's body and flew up into the sky, then engulfed the Senshi.

"I feel it!" Mercury yelled. "Let's get him now!"

"What's this?" Ninjetti shouted.

"SAILOR… ULTIMATE… PLANET… POWER!" the five Senshi yelled. A huge beam of concentrated magical energy went up into the sky, curved, and then fell onto Ninjetti, engulfing him with energy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH!!!" Ninjetti shouted as the powerful beam burned away his body. "No…. no!"

The Ultimate Planet Power beam engulfed Ninjetti completely, disintegrating him almost instantly. And then in an instant, the beam, and Ninjetti, were gone. The five Senshi and Sammy collapsed to the ground, exhausted. 

"We did it…" Sammy said. "It's over."

---

Back in the hospital…

"And then this huge beam hit the bad ninja and wiped him out! It was really cool!" Sammy said.

  
"Darn, too bad I missed it…" Greg said.

"Greg…" Ami said. "You know, maybe we need to do something special tomorrow night."

"Wha?" Greg said.

  
"The opera is in town… _La Seri Angeli_. It's gotten great reviews, and-"

"Tickets are really expensive!" Greg said. "And-"

"I've got it covered, Greg!" Ami said. "I'll buy the tickets tonight, okay?"

"Well, it looks like Greg and Ami are a real item now, Sammy," Serena said. "Too bad for you, huh?"

"Serena, I can find a girl for me! I mean, I'm about to enter high school, ya know?" Sammy said. "There are plenty of girls there for me."

"And I know a bunch of girls who are dying to meet a heroic guy like you!" Mina said.

Just then, a doctor walked into the room, carrying a clipboard.

"Miss Mizuno, your mother looks like she'll be just fine," the doctor said. "She's making a great recovery. She should be ready to return home in three days."  
  
"Thank goodness!" Ami said, smiling brightly. 

"Well, I guess everything is back to normal now!" Sammy said. "Alright!"

But in the room, a dark force lurked.

__

"Greg… the time is now."

Suddenly, Greg's body jolted forward. 

"Greg?" Ami said, turning around. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Greg said. "It's really cold in here…"

Greg's eyes were glowing dark red.

__

"And I am born…"

---

Meanwhile, in Scion's quarters…

"That's it," Scion said. "Alexis, Letine, and now Ninjetti. Well, if you want a job done right-"

"I've got it covered," echoed a dark, booming voice. "The plans for our conquest are now in place. I am currently residing in the body of a human teenager named Greg Ryo."

"A human host?" Scion asked.

"It will diminish my powers somewhat, but they are still present in great amounts," the dark voice said. "Begin the final phase of the plan."

"Alright, my lord," Scion said. He began glowing. Outside in space, the dark castle began to float toward the Earth… toward Tokyo… toward Juuban.

---

Uh oh, the final phase of the story is about to begin! Who is the Dark Force? What will he make Greg do? Who are the Darkspawn? The final four chapters are coming… and all your questions will be answered… very soon!


	18. Night At The Opera

Review time!

Midnight Lilly: Yeah, Sammy protects Ami… Ami likes Greg more for some reason! But Sammy's gonna work hard to tip the scales, you can count on it!

Blooknaberg: Glad you liked it! And yes, poor Greg! And poor Sammy too! Yeah, Ninjetti was a jerk, but he's gone now!

NessacusGirl: Poor Greg! Greg's all evilly and possessed now… Sammy might have to beat him up!

SmercuryFan: Well, Sammy still has 4 chapters to get Ami! Let's see what happens, shall we?

---

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah. 

NOTE: This story takes place after Sailor Stars, however, I haven't seen Sailor Stars, so forgive me if I miss a plot point or two. Also, I'm gonna go for American attack names here… *begs forgiveness from the purists* 

---

The next afternoon, Sammy and Rick were sitting up in Sammy's room, playing on the computer.

  
"Your mom let you off already?" Rick asked. "What did you do?"

  
"I… uh… I cleaned the whole house," Sammy lied. "So Rick, I heard you and Mika were going on a date!"

  
"You bet!" Rick said. "But it's not really a cool date… we're going to this opera downtown called _La Seri Angeli_. Mika said she's been wanting to go, so…"

  
"That's weird, Ami and Greg are going to the exact same opera!" Sammy said.

"Wow, cool… I'd buy you a ticket, but they're really expensive. Mika bought ours," Rick said. "So what are you gonna be doing tonight?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll be watching TV," Sammy said.

"Too bad you can't go to the opera with us," Rick said. "But you probably don't wanna go to some boring opera anyway.

Sammy and Rick laughed.

"How is Ami, anyway?" Rick asked. "You guys still friends?"  
  
"We're friends, but not boyfriend and girlfriend," Sammy said, sighing. 

"That's too bad," Rick said. "I could hook you up with someone…"  
  
"I'm fine," Sammy sighed.

"You seem kinda down," Rick said. "Hey, you wanna go to the arcade or something? It might cheer you up."

"Yeah, sure," Sammy said. "Arcade. Okay."

---

Meanwhile, Scion's castle continued to float down toward the planet Earth. It entered Earth's atmosphere.

"Father's plans coincide with mine," Scion said. "I still don't know why he'd want to possess the body of a human boy, but I guess that's the only body he could get."  
  
Scion smiled.

  
"For now."

---

At the arcade, Ami, Serena, Rei, Mina, Lita, and Greg were standing around a shooting game.

"Ami, shoot him down!" Serena shrieked.

  
"Don't bother her," Rei said. "I think she's in the zone."  


"Go Ami!" Greg cheered, standing next to her for support. A loud chime sounded.

  
"I reached level 7!" Ami said triumphantly. "Yes!"

  
Sammy and Rick walked into the arcade. Sammy immediately spotted his blue-haired friend.

"Ami?" Sammy said in surprise. "You're at the arcade?"

Ami turned her head and saw Sammy and Rick. She waved at them.

"I convinced Ami to come to the arcade!" Serena said. "She's an even better gamer than you, Sammy!"

  
"It probably has something to do with her being so smart," Mina stated. "Whatever it is, she's good!"

Sammy and Rick ran up to the machine and watched Ami play for several more minutes before finally, Ami lost at level 11.

"Oh no, I lost…" Ami said.

"Level 11's pretty good for a first time!" Serena said. "It took me three weeks to reach level 11!"

"Ami just started playing this game?" Rick said. "Geez…"

Ami stepped away from the machine.

"It really was fun, but Greg and I have to be going," Ami said. "We're going to study at the library!"

"Yes, thank you all for giving Ami your support!" Greg said. 

"Ami, wait!" Sammy said. He took two quarters out of his pocket. "I want to play a game with you!"  
  
Ami smiled.

  
"Well, okay, Sammy, but just one game!" Ami said. 

"I challenge you to a game of Road Brawler 3!" Sammy said, pointing at the Road Brawler III machine. 

"Oh, I'm not good at fighting games!" Ami said. "They're so violent… two grown adults trying to pummel each other… but it does look like a lot of fun! Okay, Sammy!"

Sammy, Ami, and the others walked over to the machine. Sammy put in two quarters, and the Character Select screen appeared. Sammy immediately moved his cursor over to a large robot-looking man and pressed Start.

"I picked Robrawl!" Sammy said. "He's the best fighter in the game!"

"Let's see here," Ami said, looking at the list of characters. "My my, there's over 40 people to choose from…"

"Choose carefully, Ami!" Greg advised. "Sammy's probably really good at this game…"  


"Let's see… here's a good one!" Ami said, moving her cursor over to a picture of a small boy and selecting it.

"You picked Red? He's just a little kid!" Sammy said.

"Yes, but that never stopped anyone before!" Ami said, winking at Sammy. Sammy smiled.

"Here they go!" Serena yelled as the game began. Robrawl lunged forward and launched a flurry of punches and kicks at Red, taking off nearly a third of Red's life bar and knocking Red to the ground. Red got up and kicked at Robrawl, but Robrawl dodged it and kicked Red again.

  
"Oh no, oh no!" Ami cried, watching Red's life bar fall below 50%.

"And now…" Sammy said, moving his control stick around and pressing several buttons at once. "It's over!"

Robrawl lunged forward and launched both of its fists at Red. The fits hit Ami's fighter, knocking his life bar to 0.

"Robrawl Special!" Sammy said. "I win!"

"I lost!" Ami said, looking at the screen.

  
"A perfect victory," Sammy said. "You didn't hit me once!"

  
"Sammy rules!" Rick said.

"I have to win two rounds, so you still have another chance," Sammy said. The fight started again. Robrawl punched Red twice, knocking him back.

"Don't give up, Ami!" Greg said. Robrawl kicked at Red again. This time, Red dodged out of the way.

  
"Wha?" Sammy exclaimed. Red fired three energy balls at Robrawl. The balls hit Robrawl and knocked it down.

"Red's Energy attack!" Serena said, watching the attack knock down Robrawl. "Good job, Ami!"

  
Red kicked Robrawl into the air, then grabbed him and slammed him back down to the ground. Robrawl's life bar went to 0.

"Yes!" Ami said. "Now it's tied at one a piece!"

  
"You're pretty good at this game, Ami!" Greg said.

  
"Thank you, Greg!" Ami said, kissing Greg on the cheek.

The fight started again. Robrawl kicked Red in the face. Red replied by punching at Robrawl. Robrawl dodged, and then launched a high kick, which Red avoided by ducking under it.

"Now they're both fighting evenly…" Lita said. Red and Robrawl continued pummeling each other, until both were down to within an inch of their life bars.

  
"Next hit will probably win!" Sammy said. He moved Robrawl toward Red. Robrawl kicked at Ami's fighter, but Red jumped out of the way and fired an energy ball at Robrawl. Robrawl blocked the ball, then lunged forward and punched Red.

"Oh no!" Ami cried.

"Yes!" Sammy cheered. "That's it!"

"Wait a second, Red still has a sliver of life left!" Ami said. "Now's my chance!"

Ami pressed several buttons. Red charged energy in his arms. The energy took on the shape of a huge sword.

"Red's special move…" Rei said. "I forget what that is, though. I never use him."  
  
"Plasma Sword!" Sammy said. "Oh no!"

Red brought his huge sword down on Robrawl, knocking out Robrawl's entire life bar. Robrawl yelled out in pain, and then fell to the ground.

"I won!" Ami said, jumping into the air.

"That was a fun game, Ami!" Sammy said. "I enjoyed it!"

Sammy and Ami shook hands, and then Ami turned back to Greg.

"Well, we have to go now!" Greg said. 

"It's been really fun!" Ami said. "Bye!"

The iris of Greg's eyes flashed red for a split-second. Sammy caught the flash out of the corner of his eye.

"Wha?" Sammy said, looking at Greg's eye. "Greg… your eye flashed all red and stuff!"

"Something must have flown into it," Greg said, rubbing his eye. "Dust or something."  


"I hope it's okay!" Ami said. "I wouldn't want your eye to get injured! Then you wouldn't get to see the opera!"

  
"No, I'm fine," Greg said. "Let's go."  
  
Greg and Ami left the arcade.

"That was weird," Sammy said. "I could have sworn Greg's eye turned all red for a second there…"

"Maybe you're just seeing things, Sammy!" Serena said. "Or maybe you're just turning green with envy!"

Serena giggled.

"Aw, leave poor Sammy alone, Serena!" Rei said. 

"Yeah, leave Sammy alone!" Rick yelled. He turned to Sammy. "Hey Sammy, you wanna play the new baseball game they have here?"  
  
"Sure," Sammy said. He looked down. _"I know Greg's eye turned red. There's something wrong here… maybe Serena's right, maybe I'm just jealous… but I know I saw something…"_

---

A while later, at the library…

"Well, that was a pretty good study session, wouldn't you say?" Ami asked, closing a large book. Greg nodded his head.

"The show starts in two hours," Greg said. "We'd better get ready!"

  
"Yes," Ami agreed. "You have to dress appropriately at operas like _La Seri Angeli_… I'll meet you at the operahouse at 7:30, okay?"

  
"Alright!" Greg said. "Bye, Ami!"

  
Greg kissed Ami on the cheek, and then got up from the table and began to walk toward the entrance. Before Greg could reach the entrance, he bumped into Sammy.

  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Greg said, smiling at Sammy. "You're Ami's friend, aren't you?"

  
"I, uh… came to bring her something," Sammy said. "I hope you two have fun at the opera tonight!"

"Thank you," Greg said. "Ami's already going the other way… you'd better hurry if you want to catch her!"

  
"Okay!" Sammy said. "Well… see ya!"

  
Sammy walked back Greg toward the other end of the library.

__

"Nothing too unusual about Greg," Sammy thought. _"I'm paranoid."_

Sammy sighed and looked back toward Greg one more time. Greg began to walk out the door to the library, but as he did, Sammy noticed a dark mist floating around him. The dark mist floated around Greg for two or three seconds, and then disappeared as Greg left the library.

"That's definitely something," Sammy said. "I'm not paranoid! I have to tell Ami!"

Sammy started to run to try and catch Ami, but then he stopped.

"She'd never believe me," Sammy said. He turned around. "I guess I'll just have to talk to her tonight at the opera… no… the Golden Masked Warrior will have to talk to her!"

---

Sammy's room, at 7:15…

"Rick, I need to ask you a big favor," Sammy said. 

"What is it, Sammy?" Rick asked. He was wearing a black-and-white tuxedo with a corsage on the front. "I have to go meet Mika at the theatre in 15 minutes."

"Rick… you have to get me a ticket for the opera," Sammy said. "It's important."

"Sammy, are you crazy? Tickets are at least 10,000 yen!" Rick said. "Besides, they've been sold out for hours. What made you change your mind about wanting to go?"

"Rick, I want to show you something," Sammy said. "You can't laugh."  


Sammy reached under his bed and pulled out a box and the katana that he had gotten from Alexis.

"Whoa, Sammy, neat sword!" Rick said. "But what's in the box?"  


Sammy reached into the box and pulled out his Golden Masked Warrior costume.

"Cool costume!" Rick said. "Why would I laugh about something like that? But why would you need a costume?"

"It's hard to explain, but for the past week, I've been using this costume to help Sailor Mercury fight bad guys," Sammy said.

"Oh," Rick said. He began chuckling.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" Sammy yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Rick said, still laughing. "But, I mean… that's pretty farfetched that you'd be helping Sailor Mercury fight. I mean, you're just a kid, and-"

"Sailor Mercury is Ami," Sammy said. 

  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rick said. "Wait a second, you expect me to believe this?"  
  
"I know it's a lot, but please, it's all true!" Sammy said. "Sailor Mercury is Ami, and I put on this costume to help her fight bad guys. But you can't tell anyone!"

"I still don't know if I believe you," Rick said. "But don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But I still don't understand why you want to go to the opera…"

"Ami is going to the opera with Greg, and I think Greg's been possessed by a bad guy who wants to get to Ami," Sammy said, beginning to take off his clothes. "Don't look!"  


Rick turned away from Sammy as Sammy changed into his Golden Masked Warrior costume.

"Okay, you can turn back now," Sammy said. Rick turned around and faced Sammy.

"Wow, you look really cool in that!" Rick said. "Okay, I believe you about being a superhero and about Ami being Sailor Mercury. But still, I don't think you'll be able to get into the building…"

"Sneaking in will be a small task for the Golden Masked Warrior!" Sammy declared.

"Whatever you say, Sammy," Rick said. "Geez, I hope Mika doesn't freak out…"

---

Outside the opera house…

Ami walked up to the front of the large building, wearing a sparkling dark blue gown with high-heeled white shoes and shimmering diamond earrings. Greg waved to her.

"Ami, over here!" Greg yelled. Ami ran over to Greg and kissed him on the lips. Greg was wearing a black tuxedo with a grey bowtie and black dress pants. He smiled at Ami.

  
"Greg, you look great tonight!" Ami said.

  
"And so do you, my dear," Greg said. He lifted Ami's hand to his lips and kissed it, causing her to giggle. 

"Let's go, okay?" Ami said. Greg nodded in agreement and walked into the building with Ami. Just as they went into the building, Rick walked up and saw Mika.

"Hello, Rick!" Mika said. She was wearing a white dress with black gloves on her hands. She hugged Rick.

  
"Mika, um… we might not be going in the front way," Rick said. 

"Why not?" Mika asked. "Rick, you didn't get the tickets!"

  
"No, I've got them, it's just that I need to help someone else get in," Rick said. He took Mika's hand and ran over to an alley beside the building.

"What are we doing?" Mika said.

"You'll see," Rick said. He ran into the alley with Mika. There, they saw Sammy waving at them, dressed in his Golden Masked Warrior costume.

"Who's this guy?" Mika asked, looking at Sammy. "Rick…"

Sammy took off his mask.

"Rick, Mika, you came!" Sammy said. "Great!"

"Sammy?" Mika gasped. "Wow, you look really nice…"

Rick walked up to Sammy.

"Alright, Sammy, this had better not get Mika or me into trouble…" Rick said.

"Don't worry, I've got it all planned out!" Sammy said. "Mika, you go into the theatre, okay?"

"But what about Rick?" Mika asked. She sighed. "Rick, Sammy, you two better not get into any trouble!"

  
Mika ran out of the alley and out to the front of the opera house. Sammy took out a large instrument box that had a small hole cut into it. He opened the box and climbed inside.

"Sammy, what are you doing?" Rick asked. "Oh, wait… I get it! I'm supposed to be one of the band, right?"  
  
"Exactly!" Sammy said. "Okay, close the box!"

Rick closed the box and picked it up, straining somewhat.

"Oh man, Sammy, you're heavy!" Rick said. "Now, let's see here…"  
  
Rick walked around to the back of the building, where he saw a door that said "Orchestra Only". He opened the door and went inside, but was immediately stopped by a large-looking man wearing a tux.

"Are you part of the orchestra?" the man asked. Rick lifted up the box containing Sammy. "You look a bit young to be in the orchestra…"

"I'm the child prodigy tuba player," Rick said. "Surely you've heard about me in the news."

"No, I haven't," the man said. "Where's your orchestra pass?"

"Well, you see-" Rick stammered.

"No pass, you no pass. You got it?" the man said.

"Sevini Marcelli, the child prodigy tuba player! We've been expecting you!" yelled a voice from behind the guard. The guard turned about to see the conductor, who had a large smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the guard said. "He didn't have a pass, you see-"

"Sevini Marcelli needs no pass!" the conductor said, taking the hand of the slightly bewildered Rick. "Right this way, sir!"

Rick walked past the guard, looking back and blowing raspberries at the guard as he walked past. The guard growled.

---

"Whew, I thought I'd never get out of that box," Sammy said, crawling out onto the floor of a small bathroom.

"And I thought I'd never get to use the bathroom," Rick said. "Actually, I did. They like this Sevivi Macaroni guy an awful lot…"

Sammy stood up and brushed himself off.

"I don't know how I'm going to sneak around here in this getup, but I'll manage," Sammy said, starting to open the door to the bathroom.

"What about me?" Rick asked. "I don't have a tuba…"  


"That Macaroni guy will get here pretty soon," Sammy said. "You'd better go find Mika. She's probably worried."

"Alright," Rick said. He walked out of the bathroom and ran off.

__

"Now, what am I supposed to do?" Sammy said, looking down at his costume. _"I won't be very conspicuous…"_

Sammy walked out of the bathroom and looked around. Apparently, this was the private bathroom backstage. Sammy looked and saw Rick exiting out a door. 

"That door must lead to the audience area," Sammy thought. He ran toward the door, but was immediately stopped by a security guard.

"What are you doing here?" the security guard yelled in a gruff voice. 

"Er, you see… I'm Japan's famous midget luchadore, Rodu Buroreru!" Sammy said. 

"Oh, I see…" the security guard said. "Well, what are you doing back here in the orchestra area?"

"The bathroom for the spectators was full," Sammy said. "I came down here to see if there was a bathroom."  


"Did you find one?" the security guard asked.

"Yes, I did," Sammy said. 

"Good, sir," the security guard said. "But please take a seat in the audience."

"Alright," Sammy said. He ran to the door and walked out of the orchestra area.

"Wait, I need to see your tick- he's gone," the security guard said. "Well, I'm sure he has one. He couldn't have gotten in without a ticket!"

---

A little while later, the opera began. Sammy had found a seat in the fifth row, two rows in front of Ami and Greg, and three rows in front of Rick and Mika. He had taken off his mask, but his shimmering gold costume did get some looks from the other spectators.

"What a lovely voice," Ami whispered, referring to the actress on stage.

"Yes, very," Greg said.

"Oh no," Ami said, frowning. "I have to use the restroom…"

"You should have gone before it started," Greg said.

"That's the funny thing. You never have to go when you can, but when you can't… I'll be right back, okay?" 

Ami got up and hastily walked up the ramp toward the lobby. Greg looked up at her as she left.

__

"This could be my chance to take one of the Senshi out. There's a lot of people here, though… but that's a chance worth taking. They're disposable anyway."

Greg got up and began to follow Ami. Sammy turned his head.

__

"What's he doing…" Sammy thought. _"I wonder…"_

Sammy began following Greg.

---

In the lobby…

"Well, that didn't take too long," Ami said, stepping out of the bathroom. "I hope I didn't miss too much…"

Ami began to walk back toward the opera hall. Little did she know that Greg was watching her from behind a nearby hallway, hiding behind a corner.

__

"No one's here," Greg thought, looking around. _"Now's my chance."_

Ami walked past the hallway. Greg lunged forward and grabbed Ami from behind, one hand covering her mouth and one hand holding a sword to her throat.

__

"Ami…" boomed a dark voice inside Ami's head. _"It's me, Greg."_

Sinister laughter echoed inside Ami's head. She tried to get away from Greg, but it was no use. He began pulling her toward a door that led to a stairwell. Suddenly, Sammy, now wearing his mask, leaped out of the men's bathroom and ran in front of Greg and Ami. He pointed his sword at Greg's head.

"Let her go," Sammy said. "Or face the wrath of the Masked Warrior!"

__

"Sammy, how did you get here?" Ami thought.

"Ah yes, the child," Greg said. "You're a clever one, aren't you?"

"I don't know who you are, but you're not Greg!" Sammy yelled. "Whatever you are, get out of Greg and face me like a man!"  


"I've no time to deal with you," Greg said. He dragged Ami over to the door and ducked inside, taking her with him. 

  
"He's going upstairs!" Sammy yelled. "Well, so am I!"

Sammy ran over to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Locked!" Sammy said.

__

"No. Sealed with dark magic," said a loud, booming voice. _"A mere mortal like you could never break it. And soon, Ami will be dead."_

"Why didn't you just kill her when you grabbed her?" Sammy said.

__

"I have to drain her energy, and that takes time," the booming voice said. _"But you won't get to see it."_

"AMI!!!" Sammy shouted in despair. 

---

Uh oh, Ami's in trouble! Can Sammy rescue her in time? Only three chapters to go!


	19. Rooftop Rumble!

Review time!

The Review Guy: He may, he may not. I can't spoil it, you know that! ^_^

Michelle Ann: *looks at Faith* Not romantic, huh? Awww… welp, three more chapters! And then when I finish my Bebop fic I'll write the Trunks/Ami one!

Blooknaberg: Blowing raspberries is when you stick out your tongue and go "phhbbbt!" Hee hee! Sometimes accompanied by pulling down your eyelid. Thanks for reviewing! And like I said, Greg may die, he may not!

NessacusGirl: Yup, in the first episode with Ami she was playing video games and doing very well! Yep, Poor Ami and Greg and Sammy! I'm sure Sammy will try his hardest to save her! Too bad about the cute little rabbit…

---

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah. 

NOTE: This story takes place after Sailor Stars, however, I haven't seen Sailor Stars, so forgive me if I miss a plot point or two. Also, I'm gonna go for American attack names here… *begs forgiveness from the purists* 

---

Greg carried Ami up the metal steps leading to the roof of the opera house. Finally, they reached a large metal door. Ami struggled again to get away from Greg, but he held her even tighter, and then opened the door. Greg ran up one more small flight of stairs before he finally reached the roof of the building, a large cement floor about 30' x 30' on all sides. He pushed Ami in front of him, holding her up with one her around her neck and one over her mouth.

"Now to take your energy," Greg said. Small specks of light began floating from Greg to Ami. With a sudden burst of strength, Ami kicked Greg in the stomach. Greg winced, just long enough for Ami to pry his hands off of her. She stepped several feet away from Greg and held up her henshin stick.

"Mercury Star Power!" Ami shouted. She immediately transformed into Sailor Mercury. Greg smiled.

"Well, well, well, it's nice to see you've got some fight in you," Greg said. "More energy for me to take."  
  
"I don't know who you are, but get out of Greg now!" Mercury shouted angrily.

"So you know," Greg said, smiling. "You do love him, don't you? Well then, I don't have to hold it in anymore."

A dark aura suddenly flared up around Greg. His eyes glowed with a brutal shade of deep red. 

"It's futile to fight me," Greg said. "I will kill you."  


---

Meanwhile, Sammy was continuing to pound open the door leading to the roof. He kicked and punched at the door, but it didn't budge.

"Ami… no…" Sammy said, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "I have to save you!"

Suddenly, the sword in Sammy's right hand began to glow.

"Of course," Sammy said. "Alexis' sword! It might just work!"

Sammy pointed Alexis' sword at the door.

"Open sesame!" Sammy shouted. The door still didn't budge. "Oh no…"

---

"I said get out of Greg NOW!" Mercury shouted.

"Why? Afraid you'll hurt your precious boyfriend? Funny, I thought the boy Sammy was your boyfriend," Greg said.

"I like Sammy very much, but only as a friend and protector," Mercury said. "He has a great deal of affection for me, but-"

"Of course, if he was your boyfriend, I would have had to take his body," Greg said. "He's so much more powerful than this pathetic shell. But I can still do this!"  


Greg pointed his arm at Sailor Mercury and fired several large blades of ice at her. Mercury ducked, causing the blades to fly out into the night.

  
"You'll have to do better than that!" Mercury shouted. _"Maybe I should call the other Senshi…"_

Mercury barely had time to think before a huge ball of energy rushed at her. She tried to leap out of the way, but was hit in the legs by the blast. The blast caused her to cry out in pain and crash to the hard cement floor of the roof.

"That hurt," Mercury said. _"This is bad…"_

"What's the matter? Attack me, you fool!" Greg shouted. He lunged at Sailor Mercury and slashed at her with a fiery energy sabre. The sabre slashed across Mercury's arm, causing her to wince in pain. Then, he put his hand around her neck again.

  
"Argh!" Mercury screamed as Greg again began to drain her energy. "I can't… risk hurting Greg…."

"That will be your downfall! It's too late for you now!" Greg shouted. Mercury strained to pull her wrist communicator up to her face. Finally, she was able to raise it close enough to talk into it.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus… if any of you can hear me… argh!" Mercury screamed. She blacked out as Greg continued to drain her.

---

Outside the stairwell…

"Come on, please work!" Sammy pleaded, looking at Alexis' katana. "Why isn't it working…"

__

"Sammy, you idiot!" boomed a voice in Sammy's head that sounded very much like Alexis'.

  
"Alexis, is that you?" Sammy said.

__

"Yes. Come on now, you saved Ami from me hundreds of times. I'm sure you can save her from her weak and pathetic boyfriend."

"What do I do?" Sammy asked.

__

"Hold the sword right up to the center of the door. That's where the seal is. Try to channel all of your power through it… the little that you have. The seal should break."

"Alexis… where are you now?" Sammy asked.

__

"I'm dead. That's all that matters. Get in there and save Ami. I'm not doing this for you."

"Thanks," Sammy said.

__

"This is my way of saying… saying I'm… sorry to Ami for everything I did to her. My lust for her got in the way of my mission and my true feelings… my sister didn't want me to help you, but I'm doing it anyway. Goodbye, my worthy opponent."

"Alright, Ami, here I come!" Sammy said. He pressed the katana against the center of the door. "Ami…. ARGH!"

With a mighty burst of energy, the metal door shattered into pieces.

"Wow, I did that?" Sammy asked. "Or was it the sword? Oh well, Ami needs my help!"

Sammy ran up the stairs toward the roof.

---

Meanwhile, Greg was still absorbing energy from the unconscious Sailor Mercury.

"Halfway done," Greg said. "The little wench had more energy than I thought."

"Put her DOWN!" yelled a voice from behind Greg. He dropped Mercury and turnedaround to see Sammy facing him.

"It's the superhero again," Greg said. "You're tougher than I thought. It takes a lot to break one of my seals."

Sammy pointed his sword at Greg.

  
"How dare you hurt my friend like that," Sammy said. "How dare you!"

"I never noticed this before… that's Alexis' katana, isn't it?" Greg asked.

"I got it after Scion's men killed him," Sammy said. 

"Well, maybe I'll get it after I kill you," Greg said. Mercury began to stir behind him.

"She's waking up!" Sammy said, a smile across his face. Greg grabbed Sailor Mercury around the neck and lifted her into the air.

"Sammy, run…" Mercury said weakly.

"You always tell me to do that!" Sammy said. "Ami, I can't run. Not when you're in danger!"

Sammy ran at Greg with his sword and slashed at him. Greg immediately placed Mercury in the path of Sammy's swing. The katana stopped inches from her body.

"You wouldn't want to hurt your little friend, would you?" Greg asked. Mercury placed both of her hands against Greg's chest.

"Mercury Ice Javelin!" Mercury shouted. A large spear of ice appeared in Mercury's hands, the tip passing through Greg's chest. Greg coughed up blood and lurched back, the javelin protruding through his chest. Mercury dropped to the ground and ran to Sammy's side.

  
"I thought… you couldn't… hurt me…" Greg stammered, coughing up blood. "Your precious boyfriend."

Sailor Mercury gasped, finally realizing what she had done.

"Ami, I've never seen that attack before," Sammy said in awe.

"Greg…" Mercury gasped. "What… what have I-"

"Absolutely nothing," Greg said, pulling the ice javelin out of his chest and flaring up with dark energy. The wound closed slightly, but still continued to drip blood. "A bit deeper and I would have had to leave this body. I would have just exited it now and left your stupid boyfriend to die, but if I did I would have had to go away for a while."

"Who are you?" Mercury asked. "Who are you really?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," Greg said. "But perhaps I'll divulge that information when you're lying on your deathbed!"

Greg ran at Sammy and Sailor Mercury, energy sword in hand. He slashed at Sammy, but Sammy quickly parried with Alexis' katana, pushing Greg's sword back.

  
"I'm sick of fighting bad guys!" Sammy shouted in frustration. "Go AWAY!"

Sammy pushed Greg's sword back even further. Greg leaped back and fired several energy balls at Sammy, who quickly swatted them away with his sword. 

"Sammy, look out!" Mercury shouted. Quick as a flash, Greg was upon the boy. He punched Sammy hard in the stomach with a fist full of dark energy, causing Sammy to double over. Greg leaped up and spin-kicked the boy away, back over to Mercury's side.

"He's tough…" Sammy said, standing up. "Try that cool new attack again!"

"Okay," Mercury said. "Mercury Ice Javelin!"

Sailor Mercury tossed another ice spear at Greg. This time, Greg was ready. He fired a huge stream of fire at the javelin, melting it.

  
"Uh oh!" Sammy shouted.

---

Meanwhile, the other four Sailor Senshi were running toward the opera house.

"How can Ami get into trouble at the opera?" Sailor Moon asked. "I swear, ever since Sammy started to follow her around…"  
  
"Serena!" Sailor Mars snapped.

"Guys, they're targeting her because she's the most vulnerable!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Not really," Sailor Venus said. "Remember when Letine attacked you, Sailor Moon."

  
"Oooh, I had to save her butt!" Mars shouted. "Serena, you still owe me for THAT one."

"Guys, let's just worry about Ami now, okay?" Moon said. The four Senshi got to the front of the theatre, where a small crowd was gathering.

"There's a fight up on the roof!" said a random male bystander.

"Fire and everything!" a small girl said. "Are you the Sailor Senshi? Then who's fighting?"

"Sailor Mercury is fighting, we think!" Sailor Moon said.

  
"You kids can have autographs later, okay?" Mars said. "Let's go!"

  
The four Senshi rushed into the opera house.

---

Back on the roof, Sammy and Sailor Mercury were trying to hold their ground against the possessed Greg.

"I knew that you and the other Senshi would put up an extremely formidable resistance, but I didn't think my warriors would be challenged by such a young human boy," Greg said. "I commend you."

"Shut up and get out of here," Sammy said. "Never hurt Ami again!"  
  
"May I remind you who's winning this fight?" Greg yelled. "Feel my wrath!'  
  
Greg raised his arm and formed a huge crackling ball of light green energy. He three the ball at Sammy and Mercury. 

__

"He's more vulnerable to the attack than I am," Mercury thought. _"I can't let it hit him!"_

Sailor Mercury slammed into Sammy, pushing him out of the way of the attack.

"Ami, no!" Sammy shouted. The energy ball hit the ground in front of Sailor Mercury and sent her flying to the edge of the roof. She skidded off of the edge.

"Unnh…" Mercury groaned, holding onto the edge of the building with one hand.

"I have to help her!" Sammy shouted. He ran over to Sailor Mercury, but was stopped by Greg, teleporting in front of him.

"Ah, ah, ah," Greg said. "Bad boy."

"Shut up!" Sammy shouted. He slashed at Greg, but Greg leaped out of the way and slashed at Sammy with his energy sword. The slash caught Sammy off-guard and made a deep gash in Sammy's stomach. The boy fell to the ground in pain.

"Take this!" Greg said, cruelly kicking Sammy back away from Mercury. Mercury continued hanging onto the ledge, trying to climb up.

"Ami, no…" Sammy moaned. He tried to stand, but Greg kicked him again, causing Sammy to roll several more feet to the middle of the roof.

"I don't know how you've beaten any of my warriors, but it ends here," Greg said. He pointed his energy sword at Sammy's head.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

A chain wrapped around Greg's hand, causing the energy sword to disappear from his hand. The four Sailor Senshi ran to Sammy's side.

"Sammy, are you alright?" Sailor Moon asked.

  
"Go help Ami! She's hanging on the ledge!" Sammy shouted.

"I'm fine," Mercury said, standing near the edge of the building and brushing herself off. "I managed to climb up… Sammy, I'm so glad you're alright!"

"I'm glad for you, Ami," Sammy said. "I thought you were a goner!"

  
"Enough of this!" Greg shouted. With a mighty tug, he broke Sailor Venus' Love Chain attack."

"Hey, aren't you Greg?" Sailor Jupiter asked. "Ami's boyfriend?"  
  
"He's been possessed by a dark force!" Mercury shouted. 

"How dare you use one of Sailor Mercury's friends as a vessel for your evil deeds!" Sailor Moon shouted. She pointed her henshin stick at Greg. "Tell us who you are now!"

"It's no use getting anything from him," Sammy said. "He won't tell us anything."

"Perhaps I should tell you all who I really am," Greg said, looking around at the Senshi. "And who the Darkspawn are." 

An image of a proud-looking knight in white armor projected from Greg's body and hovered in front of Sailor Moon. Greg continued speaking.

"I used to live on the Moon during the Silver Millennium," Greg said. "My real name was Lazuli Lunari, the most skilled warrior in the entire kingdom. I was personally assigned to protect Queen Serenity."

"Whoa," Sailor Moon said in awe. 

"I was happy, or at least I thought. Until one day, during an attack on the Moon Kingdom by a warring planet, I was severely injured. While I was recuperating, I fell in love with a beautiful woman named Miori. I loved her dearly, and we were preparing to wed. However, the night before our wedding day, I was called away to fight for the Moon Kingdom in a distant war. I pleaded with Queen Serenity to let me stay, but she promised that I would be able to return soon."

"And did she keep the promise?" Sammy asked.

"No," Lazuli (the dark force inside Greg's body) said. "I was gone for _three years_."

Sailor Moon gasped.

"I'm sorry…" Moon said. "I didn't know-"

  
"Shut up!" Lazuli shouted. "When I returned, I looked for Miori. Soon, I found her… or at least I found her grave. She had died of a deadly disease weeks before I returned. She had caught the disease when a wound she had sustained became infected and killed her. She acquired the wound by cutting herself on a rose that she planted in anticipation of my return. If I hadn't left, she never would have gotten that wound or that infection and she wouldn't have died!"

"So sad…" Sailor Venus said.

  
"His poor love," Mercury said sadly.

"A year later, I met another woman by the name of Beryl," Lazuli said. Sailor Moon gasped.

"You mean-" Sailor Moon said.

"Yes," Lazuli interrupted. "Queen Beryl, from what you call the Negaverse, a dimension created by my intense grief for my lost love Miori. Beryl fed off of this grief, but I didn't care. I loved her almost as much as I loved Miori. We even had a son together named Scion. He is currently the leader of the Darkspawn, a group that you know all too well by now."

"We do," Mercury said. 

  
"I used my powers to create hundreds of powerful warriors, but none were as powerful as the two Scion created after my banishment," Lazuli said. "Alexis and Letine were their names… they were useful, until you five and the boy defeated them."

"Banishment?" Sailor Moon said. "How did you…"

"After a while, I attempted an unsuccessful attack on Queen Serenity. Together, her and her king Endymion, whom was later reborn as Darien, combined their powers to defeat me and turn me into a mist, at which time I was banished to the darkest corners of the universe. However, I had done my job, weakening the queen enough so that when Beryl attacked her a few weeks later, she was able to defeat your pathetic Moon Kingdom. It's too bad she was able to make you five before she perished. Too bad indeed. Of course, Beryl lived on and very nearly defeated you."

"Beryl killed them!" Sammy shouted. "She killed Jupiter, and Venus, and Mars, and…"

"Ami too," Lazuli said. "She died a very painful death. Zapped to death, I believe. But she came back, didn't she?"

"Once is enough," Sammy said. "Twice if you count the time that Galaxia killed her."

"Geez, Mercury, how many adventures did you tell this kid?" Sailor Moon asked.

"He was really interested!" Mercury said. "Maybe I shouldn't have told him I died… he won't let it go…"

"At least she didn't suffer very long," Lazuli said. "Do you know how long I've suffered? Do you? Wandering the universe for a millennium, waiting to be reborn? Both of my loves tragically killed!"

"You don't have to try to kill everyone for it!" Sammy said. "You can be good! Like Alexis tried to be before your son's minion heartlessly killed him!"

"I live in constant pain," Lazuli said. "All I want now is revenge. The universe will pay in blood for what it did to Miori and Beryl!"

The dark aura around Greg's body intensified. Lazuli fired a huge energy wave outward from his body, blasting the Senshi with a huge amount of dark energy. The Senshi braced themselves against the attack.

  
"Not another one of these!" Mars shouted. "Mars… Flaming… Cannon!"  


A huge fire cannon appeared in front of Mars. Several huge bursts of flame blasted forth and dissipated Lazuli's waves, then lit up Greg's body with a series of explosions. Lazuli screamed and collapsed to the ground.

"Wow, a new attack…" Mars said.

"Don't hurt him too much!" Mercury shouted. "We can't afford to injure Greg's body!"

"I know how much you love Greg, but we can heal him later!" Moon shouted. "Right now, we have to purge Lazuli from his body!"

"You'll never get rid of me!" Lazuli said, rising to his feet. "Devil Stream!"

A huge beam of alternating red and blue energy waves shot out of Greg's outstretched arms and began to wave back and forth at the Senshi like the breath of a dragon. The beam knocked down the Senshi as it slammed into each one. Sailor Jupiter stood up.

  
"Jupiter Thunder Axe!" Sailor Jupiter shouted, slamming a powerful axe of lightning into the ground and sending a huge shockwave up through the Devil Stream, knocking the attack, several large chunks of cement from the roof, and a large amount of lightning back at Lazuli. The huge wave of energy and cement knocked Greg back and caused him to skid up to the edge of the roof.

"Alright, Jupiter!" Sailor Moon cheered. Lazuli stood up again.

"You won't defeat me… I'm Lazuli, king of the Darkspawn!" Lazuli shouted. Sailor Venus stood up.

"Let me try this new attack thing!" Sailor Venus said. She pointed her finger at Lazuli. "Venus… um… New Attack… uh… Kill Thing!"

"It doesn't work that way!" Sailor Mercury yelled. "You need motivation!"  


Lazuli pointed a huge energy sword at Sailor Venus and raised it above her head.

"Venus!" Sammy shouted. "Get out of the way!"  


Suddenly, a golden bow of magical energy formed in Sailor Venus' arm, the shaft of a gleaming silver arrow pointed at Greg's heart. Mercury's eyes widened.

"Venus… Arrow Of Beauty!" Sailor Venus shouted. 

  
"Venus, wait!" Mercury screamed. Lazuli's sword fell toward Venus' body, but Venus released the arrow. It flew through the air and plunged into Greg's heart, causing the energy sword to disappear and sending Greg's body flying back. It came to a stop a foot in front of the edge of the roof and began floating in the air.

"This body… too week…" Lazuli said. "But I managed to drain enough energy from Sailor Mercury to speed the process of getting my old body back. I need this fool no more."

A dark mist floated out of Greg's body and flew up into the sky at an incredible rate of speed. Greg's battered body fell to the floor of the roof, the arrow still lodged in the boy's chest.

"Greg, no!" Mercury shrieked. She ran over to Greg and pulled the arrow out of his heart, then picked up his head and cradled him gently in her arms. "No… no, Greg, don't die! Please don't die!"

  
Tears streamed down Mercury's face and onto the injured Greg. The other Senshi and Sammy walked up to Mercury and Greg.

"Ami, he's going to be okay, I know it," Sammy said. Mercury turned her head toward Sammy. An expression of rage crossed her face.

"Don't talk to me right now! I-" Mercury shouted angrily before she realized what she was saying. She collapsed into sobs. "Oh, Sammy… I'm so sorry… Please forgive me, I didn't mean to yell at you…"

"You and Greg are in love!" Sammy said, kneeling close to her. "It's destiny! He has to survive!"

  
Sailor Mercury smiled warmly at Sammy, then looked down on Greg's unconscious form and the large hole in his chest.

"Greg…" Mercury sobbed. "I'm sorry…"

A single tear flowed down into the hole in Greg's chest. 

  
"Greg…" Mercury sobbed. Suddenly, an incredible thing happened. The hole in Greg's chest began to close. It closed until it could barely be seen. 

"Ami, look…" Sailor Moon said. "Your tears are healing him…"

The other wounds on Greg remained, but the fatal chest wound was gone. Greg's eyes began to flutter open.

  
"Ami?" Greg said. "Is that… you?"

Sailor Mercury gasped and began sobbing with joy. She embraced Greg gently.

"Greg, I thought you… I thought… oh, Greg!" Mercury said, hugging him. 

"Thought I was what?" Greg asked. He tried to hug Ami back, but was stopped by a burning sensation in his body. "Argh! My whole body hurts so badly…"

Greg looked at the wounds covering his arms and legs.

"Did I get into a car wreck or something?" Greg asked.

  
"It's a long story!" Mercury said. "You were possessed by an evil force, but it's gone now! You'll probably need to go to the hospital, though…"

But as Sailor Mercury and Greg were embracing, a dark shadow began to float over the opera house. The Senshi looked up to see a huge castle descending toward them.

"What's THAT?!" Sailor Moon shrieked, pointing at the castle.

"It's going to crush the opera house!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"All those people!" Jupiter said. Sammy gasped.

  
"Rick and Mika!" Sammy shouted. He turned to the Senshi. The castle was now directly above the opera house, slowly descending downward. 

"We have to get everyone out of here!" Venus yelled. Mercury looked up toward the castle and scanned it with her VR Visor.

"We have exactly four minutes until it hits!" Mercury told the others. 

"You get Greg out of here, and we'll evacuate everyone!" Moon said.

  
"I'll help carry Greg!" Sammy said, picking up Greg's legs. Mercury took Greg's arms, and the five Senshi and Sammy ran downstairs.

---

Meanwhile, in the main hall, the opera was almost complete.

"Hey, Rick?" Mika whispered. "I wonder where Sammy is?"

__

"I wonder where he is too…" Rick thought. _"And Greg and Ami are gone too… this can't be good…"_

Suddenly, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus ran onto the stage, in front of the two singers.

"Hey!" the female singer said indignantly. "How dare you costumed teenagers upstage me!"

"Shut up and listen!" Sailor Mars hissed at the singer before turning to the crowd.

"This place is about to be destroyed!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"You all have to leave now!" Sailor Moon said.

"Proceed safely to the nearest emergency exit! And don't crowd anyone!" Sailor Venus said, winking and making a peace sign with her fingers. The crowd got up and ran frantically out of the main hall.

__

"I said where's Sammy, _not the stupid Sailor Senshi!" _Rick thought, grabbing Mika's hand and running out of the opera house.

"What's going on?" Mika shrieked, lifting up her dress with her free hand as she ran to avoid being tripped up. "I just wanted a peaceful night at the opera!"

The terrified mass of humanity ran out of the building and looked up as the huge castle descended closer to the opera house. Hundreds of gasps and screams of terror with an occasional "Oh my God!" or "Holy crap, what the heck is that?" resounded throughout the crowd.

---

Meanwhile, Mercury and Sammy were carrying the injured Greg down the final staircase.

"We've got one minute, Sammy!" Mercury said.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Sammy said. "Ami… thank you for helping me fight Lazuli."

Mercury smiled.

"It's nothing, really!" Mercury said. "We're a team!"

Greg looked up at Sammy and Mercury.

"Greg, if you want my costume and sword to protect Ami, I'll give them to you," Sammy said.

"I'd take them, but they wouldn't fit me…" Greg sighed. "Oh, that's no excuse to not protect Ami… ow!"

"Greg, you're injured right now," Mercury said. "Try not to move, okay?"

Greg and Mercury smiled at each other as Sammy and the Water Senshi brought him out into the lobby of the theatre. They ran out of the building just as the Darkspawn's castle began to crush the beautiful spires on top of the opera house. The castle continued descending, smashing the roof and causing the building to begin to collapse.

"Such a beautiful building…" Mika sobbed, standing with Rick and the crowd at a safe distance. "What is that castle, and why is it destroying such a beautiful building?"

__

"I hope Sammy got out okay, wherever he is," Rick thought. He turned to Mika. "It's some sort of evil fortress… but I'm sure the Sailor Senshi can stop whoever is inside of it!"

Mika smiled.

  
"Rick, did I ever tell you about the time that the Senshi saved me from an evil force?" Mika asked. 

"No!" Rick said. "Please tell me!"

"Well, it all started when…"

---

Meanwhile, inside of the throne room of the dark castle, Scion was watching as the mighty fortress crushed the opera house beneath it.

"Pathetic humans and their primitive structures," Scion said. "Crushed so easily by the obelisk of the Darkspawn."

The dark mist that embodied the evil Lazuli floated into the room.

"Scion, my son," Lazuli said. "I see you've completed your part of the plan."

"I have," Scion said. "The fortress is on Earth right now. What about you?"

"I regret to say that I have failed, at least in part," Lazuli said. "I could only use about a third of my full strength in that pathetic human body. But I did manage to gather a large amount of energy from one of the Senshi. I can now reform my true body."

"Excellent," Scion said. "Father, I'm so glad that I'll finally be able to see your true form at last. And then we will conquer this planet and all others that oppose us."

"Brace yourself, my son," Lazuli warned. "I can sense that the Senshi will soon mount an assault on this fortress. Their powers are great."

"As I have seen," Scion said.

"I shall be in the grand room at the top of the fortress, reforming my body," Lazuli said. "You can hold off the Senshi until then."

  
"I can destroy them," Scion said. 

"I believe that you can," Lazuli replied. "If you need me, you know where I'll be."  
  
The dark mist disappeared. Scion smiled.

"Come to me, Senshi," Scion said. "But first you'll have to make it through my warriors of darkness. They won't defeat you, but they will soften you up. I like my dinner tenderized before I devour it."  


Scion laughed evilly.

---

Meanwhile, outside the castle, emergency crews had arrived to tend to the people crushed in the mass evacuation. Sailor Moon, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus had gathered outside to wait for the others.

  
"Where are they?" Sailor Moon asked. 

"I see them!" Mars said. "Look!"

  
Sailor Mercury and Sammy ran up to the other Senshi, carrying Greg with them. 

"Guys, you made it!" Sailor Moon said.

"Wow, that castle's huge…" Sammy said in awe. "Even bigger than what it looked like from inside…"

Sailor Mercury ran over to an ambulance, carrying Greg. 

"Greg, I'm going to give you to one of the ambulance crews," Mercury said.

  
"It's okay, Mercury," Greg said. "I need to be taken to a hospital… but where will you be?"

"The Senshi and I are going to defeat the Darkspawn once and for all," Mercury said. "I promise I'll be back safe, okay?"

"Thank you, Sailor Mercury," Greg said. Mercury kissed him lightly on the head, and then gave him to a group of paramedics. They put the boy into an ambulance and speed off to the hospital. Mercury walked over to Sammy and the other Senshi.

"He'll be okay, Ami," Sammy said. 

  
"Yeah," Mercury said.

"So, are we going in?" Moon asked.

  
"It could be dangerous…" Venus said. Suddenly, something caught her eye. "Hey, look!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask was running toward the Senshi. He walked up to them and stared at the castle.

"What happened?" Tuxedo Mask asked. "I came running when I sensed the fight… guess I came a bit late for the party."

  
"Well, a new one's about to start," Sailor Moon said. She turned to Sammy. "Sammy, I'm sorry, but-"

  
"There's NO WAY I would miss this," Sammy said. "Not for anything. So don't even try."

Mercury giggled.

"Don't even try changing his mind," Mercury said. "I don't even think I'd be able to!"

"So, are we ready then?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Sailor Jupiter said.

  
"Then let's do it!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Sailor Senshi!" the five Senshi said in unison.

  
"And the Golden Masked Warrior!" Sammy shouted. Sammy, Tuxedo Mask, and the five Senshi walked into the castle, ready for anything. Which is what they would have to be.

---

Two chapters remain. So, do Ami and Sammy have no hope of being together? Anything could happen in the last two chapters… and please review!


	20. Ascent Into Scion's Fortress

Review time!

Blooknaberg: I'm glad you're glad Greg didn't die! Like I said, killing him would have been a cop-out. Now I've got 2 chapters to make Ami love Sammy more than Greg… I think I can do it!

The Review Guy: I kinda forgot about Tuxedo Mask… let's just say he was off downloading Misty hentai and didn't want to be disturbed.

NessacusGirl: Glad ya got Bambi! And yeah, poor Greg… he felt like a car hit him! Poor guy!

MercuryDestiny: Welp, Ami and Sammy have two chapters to get it together, so maybe, just maybe… you'll hafta read to find out! Thanks for reviewing!

Gothic Snow Angel: Thanks for reviewing! And the next chapters will be here shortly! Like this one!

---

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah. 

NOTE: This story takes place after Sailor Stars, however, I haven't seen Sailor Stars, so forgive me if I miss a plot point or two. Also, I'm gonna go for American attack names here… *begs forgiveness from the purists* 

---

The Senshi, Sammy, and Tuxedo Mask stepped into the castle. Immediately, they found themselves inside a huge foyer. The foyer was dark, lit only by torches mounted on the dark walls. There were three pathways in the foyer. One led to a hallway to the left, one led to a hallway to the right, and one went up to another hallway at the top of a large stairway.

"Which way do we go?" Sailor Moon asked. "It's too dangerous to split up!"

  
"Usually in my video games, the bad guys are up the stairs," Sammy said.

"This isn't a game, Sammy!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Actually, he's right," Sailor Mercury said, using her VR visor to scan the paths. "There's a large concentration of evil energy through the door at the top of the stairs."

"I told you," Sammy said, glowering at Sailor Mars.

"Let's go!" Moon yelled. The seven warriors ran up the stairs and through the doorway at the top. They were immediately confronted by five flying demon-like monsters. The monsters had large, sharp teeth and black wings. The five monsters dove at the Senshi. Sammy beheaded one with his sword, but was immediately tackled into a wall by another monster.

"Jupiter Thundercloud Zap!" Jupiter yelled, frying the monster that had tackled Sammy and wounding the other three.

"Venus Lovechain Encircle!" Venus shouted, smashing the other three monsters with her chain and disintegrating them.

"There are more monsters up ahead!" Mercury shouted. "Be on your guard!"

The Senshi, Sammy, and Tuxedo Mask ran down the corridor. Soon, they encountered two large, red snake youmas. The youmas slithered toward the Senshi. Tuxedo Mask leaped above one of the youmas and slammed his staff down into the top of its head, killing it.   
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury shouted, washing away the remaining youma with several waves of water. 

  
"We got 'em!" Sailor Moon cheered.

"Guys, I hope we don't have to fight like this all the way up to the top," Sammy sighed.

"Sammy, I promised your mother I would protect you," Mercury said. "We won't let anything happen to you, okay?"  


"Thank you, Ami," Sammy said. 

The seven warriors continued down the long hallway, fighting several more youmas along the way. Finally, they reached a huge dungeon-like room with a large cage hanging from the ceiling.

  
"This must be where Alexis and Letine brought me after I was captured," Sammy said. 

"But how do we get to the rest of the castle from here?" Mars asked.

  
"There's another pathway over there," Tuxedo Mask said, pointing to a small passageway on the other side of the room. "But where does it lead?"  
  
"Only one way to find out!" Sammy said, running to the other passageway.   
  
"Sammy, don't go so fast!" Sailor Moon yelled, running to catch up.  


"What's wrong, are you guys tired or something?" Sammy asked.

"He's so full of energy," Mercury stated. "No wonder he was able to fight so much…"

The five Senshi and Tuxedo Mask caught up to Sammy and ran down the passageway with him. The passageway was short, however, and led to another large foyer. There, the path split off into another passageway and two rooms off to the side.

"Which way this time?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Go down the passageway," Mercury said. "We're getting pretty close to Scion… but maybe we should go into the side rooms first."

"Why?" Sammy asked.

"My computer's telling me that the roomed belonged to Letine and Alexis," Mercury said. "They might contain some clues as to what Scion's weaknesses are."

  
"My sword's reacting," Sammy said, unsheathing the large katana that used to belong to Alexis. "That's probably why…"

"Should we split up to investigate the rooms?" Sailor Moon asked.

  
"You said we shouldn't split up," Mars said.

"These two rooms are small. It won't take us too long to go through them, so it shouldn't be that dangerous," Sailor Moon said. "Tuxedo Mask, Sammy, Mercury, and I will investigate Alexis' room, and you three can take Letine's room."

"Alright," Jupiter said. She opened the door to Letine's room and went inside with Venus and Mars. Meanwhile, Sammy, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Tuxedo Mask entered Alexis' room.

---

"The Senshi are getting close," boomed Lazuli's voice through Scion's throne room. "I hope you're prepared to face them. They defeated most of your warriors without a scratch."

"I'm very ready," Scion said. "I want them to come… so they will die."

"Good," boomed Lazuli's voice. "I will continue to reform my body…"

"I think you underestimate me, father," Scion said.

"I just want to be prepared," Lazuli's voice said. 

"I will destroy the Senshi," Scion said. "You have no need to worry."

---

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Tuxedo Mask, and Sammy looked through Alexis' room. It had the things you would usually expect to find in a bedroom: a bed, a desk, and a few books. Nothing unusual.

"There's nothing here on how to defeat Scion," Sailor Moon said.

"I didn't expect to find anything here," Tuxedo Mask said. "Still, it was worth a try."

  
"Yeah," Sammy said. "Don't feel bad, Ami."

  
Sailor Mercury gasped.

  
"What is it?" Sammy asked.

Sailor Mercury pulled out a small, framed picture of herself from inside the drawer of Alexis' desk. The frame was beautiful, crafted of silver and studded with blue sapphires.

"It's me," Mercury said. Sammy looked at the picture.

"He kept a picture of you," Sammy said. "Figures."

Suddenly, Sammy's katana began to glow intensely. A small piece of paper appeared out of nowhere and fell to the ground. Sammy picked it up and looked at it.

  
"Ami," Sammy said, holding the note up to her face. "You have to read this."

Mercury set down the picture and looked at the note. It read: 

__

Dear Ami,

If you ever find this note, I just want to say that there is nothing I could ever say or do to justify my actions toward you, which were lustful and disgusting. I am truly sorry, but I cannot blame you if you never forgive me. You see, Letine and I were brought up by Scion, who trained us in the dark warrior arts from a very young age. He was a very strict teacher, but we admired him as a father. One of his lessons was that if we wanted something in life, we had the right to take it by force. You and your friends taught me that no one has that right… but I learned that a bit too late. My sister never got the chance to learn that lesson, but I do not want you to feel sorry for us in any way, as we do not deserve your pity or compassion. When I came to Earth and saw you, I knew I had to have you… by any means necessary. You were the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen… for the first 400 years of my life I had never gotten to see anything outside of this castle, and… 

Before my death, I infused my katana with a small part of my being so that it would survive my death. As my final act, I used that small piece to form this letter. Again, I know that nothing can justify my actions, but I am truly sorry to you and your friends. I wish you luck in your final confrontation with my former master Scion, and I hope that you can find happiness with the person you truly love, whether it be the young man you were dating at the restaurant or the young warrior who rescued from me countless times. Goodbye, Ami.

With deepest apologies,

Alexis

"He never had the chance to be anything else," Mercury said, setting the note on Alexis' desk and looking at Sammy. "I do forgive him, but I wish that in the afterlife he would try less aggressive means for getting what he wants…"

Sammy held up Alexis' katana, which was no longer glowing.

"Aw," Sammy groaned. "It was cooler when it glowed…"

"Shall we reunite with the other Senshi?" Mercury asked.

"That sounds good," Sailor Moon said.

---

Back in the small foyer…

"Did you guys find anything?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"No," Sailor Mars said.

  
"She had boy band posters on her walls," Sailor Jupiter said. 

  
"And a bunch of really neat witch outfits!" Sailor Venus said. "Did you guys find anything?"  


"Nothing important," Sailor Mercury said.

"Let's go find Scion now," Moon said. 

  
The five Senshi, Sammy, and Tuxedo Mask ran down the corridor that would take them closer to Scion. Eventually, they reached another large stairway. They climbed it, facing several more youmas along the way. Finally, they reached a huge, golden door with a large handle in the shape of a dragon.

"Scion has to be behind here," Sailor Mars said. "So much evil… I can feel it…"

"This is it," Sailor Moon said. "The final battle… are we ready?"

"I'm ready as I'll ever be!" Sammy said. He turned to Sailor Mercury. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm ready, Sammy!" Mercury said. "Let's go!"

The seven warriors pushed the door open and walked inside.

---

"They're here," Scion said, his back turned to the door. The five Senshi, Sammy, and Tuxedo Mask were immediately taken aback by the huge size of the throne room. The walls were solid gold, and the floor was as well. Several large statues of Scion were placed around the room near the walls. Scion's throne sat at the very back of the room. 

"It's over, Scion!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Turn around and face us!"

"You'll pay for all the people you hurt!" Sailor Mercury yelled.

  
"That's right!" Sailor Mars said. "It's time to face the music!"  


"Face the Sailor Senshi!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"And all of our power!" Sailor Venus said. "The power of love and friendship!"  


"And the power of justice!" Tuxedo Mask said.

"And the power of the Masked Warrior!" Sammy yelled.

Finally, Scion turned around to face the Senshi. His golden armor was adorned by a long, flowing red cape that flapped behind him as he turned. His expression was serious.

"You defeated Alexis, Letine, Ninjetti, and my powerful army," Scion said. "You truly are powerful warriors indeed. This will be a true test of my awesome power."

"Give it up," Sailor Moon said. "You're finished."  
  
"We'll see about that," Scion said. His body began pulsating with energy. 

"Stay back, Sammy," Mercury whispered. "This guy is dangerous. Wait for a chance to get a good hit on him."

"Alright," Sammy said, realizing the danger of the situation. "But if you guys are getting beat, I'll have to jump in."

Scion began to rise up into the air. The air around him rippled with intense surges of energy. Scion pointed his arms at the seven warriors.

"Trembles Of Darkness!" Scion shouted. A rippling wave of energy began to rush at the seven warriors. Sailor Mars ran out in front of them and pointed her arms at the attack.

  
"Mars Flaming Cannon!" Sailor Mars shouted. Several bursts of intense flames rushed at the rippling wave of energy, but they dissolved on contact with the wave. The wave continued to charge at the warriors. All of them rolled out of the way as the wave impacted the door behind them and ripped it off of its hinges, sending the two huge golden doors flying down the hallway.

"Oh wow…" Sammy gasped. Sailor Mercury charged at Scion.

"Mercury Ice Javelin!" Mercury shouted, flinging several large spears of ice at Scion's face and chest. Scion leaped up to avoid them, but the javelins continued to rush at him, homing in on him. 

"Way to go, Mercury!" Sailor Jupiter said. "The javelins are locked onto him.

Scion began flying at Sailor Mercury with incredible speed. Mercury gasped.

__

"He's going to fly at me and go up at the last minute, causing the javelins to impale me!" Mercury thought. _"I have to get out of the way!"_

But before she could, Sammy lunged in front of Scion and slashed at his head with his katana. Scion stopped to avoid the slash, but his split-second freeze caused the ice javelins to slam into his back. 

"Argh!" Scion shouted as the deadly spears pierced his back. 

"Sammy…" Mercury said. "I thought I said-"

"I said if you guys were getting beat I'd jump in!" Sammy said. "It looked like you guys were getting beat to me!"  


Mercury smiled. Suddenly. Scion flexed his muscles outward, causing the javelins to fly out of Scion's back and shatter against the wall. Scion growled angrily at Sammy.

"That's the kind of teamwork that defeated my warriors," Scion said. "I know now for sure why they lost. Well, it won't happen again!"

Scion began pulsating with energy again. Two red energy swords appeared, one in each of Scion's hands. He slashed at Sammy with one of the swords, and Sammy quickly parried with his katana. Scion used his strength to push Sammy's sword back.

"You're very powerful for a human boy, but now it ends!" Scion shouted.

"Jupiter Thunder Axe!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. 

"Venus Arrow Of Beauty!" Sailor Venus shouted. Scion turned around to see a large lightning axe crash into his head and a white arrow pierce his chest plate, knocking him back toward Sammy. Sammy kicked Scion in the head and went behind a statue with Moon, Mars, Mercury, and Tuxedo Mask.

"Did they get him?" Sailor Mars asked.

  
"Not by a long shot," Mercury said. "Look!"

Scion pulled the arrow out of his armor, causing it to disintegrate in his hands. The impact of the thunder axe made several cracks in Scion's armor, but did hardly any damage to Scion. 

"Beam of Rage!" Scion shouted, pointing his hand at Jupiter and Venus. Two huge red beams came out of Scion's hand, slamming both Senshi into the wall. Sailor Moon leaped out from behind the statue and pointed her henshin stick at Scion.

"Moon… Blessed… Hallation!" Sailor Moon shouted. Without warning, Scion reached out and grabbed Sailor Moon's henshin stick. He then snapped it in his hands and tossed the two halves of the broken stick behind him.

"Oh no!" Sammy shouted. Tuxedo Mask leapt up and charged Scion. Scion spun around and kicked the staff out of Tuxedo Mask's hands, then grabbed Tuxedo Mask and hurled him to the wall on the other side of the room next to Jupiter and Venus.

"Three of us have been KOed," Sailor Mars said.

"We're in trouble…" Mercury gasped.

"Without my henshin stick, I can't attack him!" Sailor Moon shrieked.

Scion began to laugh.

"My father Lazuli told me not to be overconfident," Scion said. "But it's awfully hard not to be overconfident now."  
  
"Then I'll teach you!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"No!" Mercury shouted, holding Sailor Mars back. "We need a plan!"

Mercury took out her computer and began scanning Scion for weaknesses.

"Find anything?" Sammy asked.

"Not one weakness…" Mercury said.

"Of course!" Scion shouted. "I'm the leader of the Darkspawn! The perfect warrior! I am Scion! I have no weaknesses!"

"You don't need a weakness to lose!" Sammy said, stepping up to face Scion.

"Sammy, don't!" Mercury pleaded. "You'll be killed!"

"I can't let him hurt any of you!" Sammy yelled. "Okay, Scion, you're facing me now!"

Scion lunged forward and slashed at Sammy. Sammy leaped over the slash and returned with a slash to Scion's midsection. Scion caught Sammy's sword in both of his own.

"Is that all?" Scion said, using his two swords to pull Sammy's away from him.

  
"My sword!" Sammy shouted.

Scion used the two energy swords to toss Sammy's sword into the air, and then made the two swords disappear so that he could take Sammy's. He held the katana in his hand and admired its surface.

"So this is Alexis' sword," Scion said. "And now it's yours?"

"Give it back…" Sammy said through clenched teeth.

"It's no one's now," Scion said. "I think I'm going to destroy it."  
  
"Mercury Ice Javelin!" Sailor Mercury shouted, tossing several spears of ice at Scion. Scion smacked the javelins away with his sword. One of them pierced right through Sailor Mars' stomach.

"Argh!" Sailor Mars yelled, collapsing to the ground. 

"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Moon shouted, running over to her and pulling the ice javelin out of her chest.

"Four down," Scion said. "Wait, no, zero down. That's another reason why my warriors lost… no one ever wanted to finish any of you off."

Scion pointed his arm at the unconscious Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Tuxedo Mask.

"That's going to change right now," Scion said.

"No it won't!" Sammy yelled, tackling Scion from behind. "And give me my sword!" 

Scion threw Sammy off of him with one mighty toss, causing Sammy to slam into the wall.

  
"Sammy!" Sailor Mercury shouted, running to his side.

"Ami, get out of here…" Sammy said weakly. "There's no way to beat him…"

"We'll try this again, with the boy," Scion said. He pointed his hand at Sammy.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Sailor Mercury said, running in front of Scion.

"Neither will I!" Sailor Moon said, standing in front of Sammy protectively.

Scion slashed across Mercury's chest with Sammy's katana. She dodged the slash, but sustained a large gash across the left side of her chest, causing her to fall to one knee. 

"No…" Mercury gasped.

Sailor Moon faced Scion.

  
"You have no magic, no weapon, nothing!" Scion yelled. "What makes you think you can stand up to me where your friends have failed?"

"You hurt my friends…" Sailor Moon said angrily. "My friends are everything to me! How dare you hurt them! How dare you!"

Sailor Moon rushed at Scion. Scion slapped her hard across the face, causing her to stumble backward and nearly fall over. She kept her footing and charged Scion again, ramming into him and pushing him back a few steps before Scion pushed her away and then slashed her across the face with Sammy's katana. 

"I think I will keep this sword," Scion said, smiling. "I like it."

Blood dripped down Sailor Moon's face as she stared Scion down again.

"I will NEVER give up…" Sailor Moon said. "Never!"

Suddenly, the two broken pieces of Sailor Moon's henshin stick began to glow, as well as Sailor Moon's hands. 

  
"Wha?" Scion said. "What's going on?"

The two pieces of the henshin stick floated toward Sailor Moon. A piece drifted into both of Sailor Moon's hands. Then, her hands began to move closer together. A blinding glow emanated from Sailor Moon's hands as the henshin stick began to reform.

"It's happening…" Sailor Mercury said softly.

  
"What's happening?" Sammy asked.

"Sailor Moon's determination and loyalty to her friends is reforming the transformation wand…" Sailor Mercury said. 

The glow disappeared. Sailor Moon now held a brilliant, shimmering sword in her hands. The sword had a beautiful pink handle with many different jewels in it. Scion's eyes grew wide. 

"The Sword of the Moon…" Scion said. "I don't believe it… that was father's weapon!"

"What?" Sailor Moon asked. "Maybe I shouldn't touch it…"

"You've won this battle, but I'll be back!" Scion shouted. He threw Sammy's katana down at Sailor Moon's feet and then disappeared through a black portal, which closed behind him.

"What was that about?" Sammy asked.

"I don't know, but- argh!" Sailor Mercury yelled, clutching her wounded chest. Suddenly, a brilliant glow engulfed Sammy, Tuxedo Mask, and the four wounded Senshi, healing their wounds instantly. The fallen warriors got up. Sailor Moon's new sword turned back into a regular henshin stick.

"He's afraid of this sword," Sailor Moon said. "Or at least it was a sword…"

"Somehow, you were able to gain some weird new powers," Tuxedo Mask said. "Seeing us all hurt must have given you the strength to form that new weapon."

  
"Well, what do we do now?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Try to find out where Scion went," Sailor Mercury said. She took out her computer and began typing. "He's above us. But I thought this was the top level!"  


"This palace must have another top floor," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Let's go around and see if we can find another way to reach it," Sailor Moon said. Sammy picked up his katana as the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask left the room.

---

Meanwhile, up in a large room at the top of the palace, a dark mist floated overhead. Scion stood in the center of the room, looking up at it.

"She has your sword," Scion said. "The one that you wielded as the greatest warrior in the Moon Kingdom."

  
"The Sword of the Moon," Lazuli said. "Scion, why were you afraid of that sword?"  
  
"Not afraid," Scion said. "Just stunned that she had it. I wanted to ask you why."

"You had that battle won," Lazuli said. "Why did you leave?"  


"I apologize," Scion said, bowing graciously. "I will not fail you again. Even if Sailor Moon does wield the mighty sword, I will not back down."

"Leave this place," Lazuli said. "They'll find you, and if you're in here, they'll find me before I've had a chance to reform."

"Alright," Scion said. "I will wait outside and fight the Senshi there."

"Good," Lazuli said. "Keep them out of this room at all costs."

---

The Senshi, Sammy, and Tuxedo Mask ran down to the large foyer they had been in when they first entered the castle.

"No sign of an alternate entrance anywhere," Sailor Moon said.

  
"Hey, what about these two hallways?" Sailor Mars said, pointing to the two hallways they passed by when they went upstairs to the third floor. "Maybe the way to the top is through one of these."

"But we can't explore them both without splitting up," Sailor Moon said.   
  
"Let's just agree to come back here when we find something," Sammy said. 

"Alright," Sailor Moon said. "Same groups as before?"  
  
"Yeah," Sailor Mars said. So Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Tuxedo Mask, and Sammy went in one group, and Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus went in the other group.

"Alright," Sammy said. "Let's go!"

Sammy ran toward the passageway to the left.

"Hold on, Sammy!" Mercury yelled, running after him.

  
"Wait for me!" Sailor Moon shrieked. But as she started running toward the passageway, she tripped. Tuxedo Mask ran to her side as Sailor Mercury and Sammy stood just inside the passageway.

"Wait up," Sailor Moon said, slowly standing up. "Ugh, I almost twisted my ankle!"

Meanwhile, the other three Senshi were running into the other passageway. But as they crossed the threshold into the passageway, a large stone block sealed both passages shut. Now, Sailor Mercury and Sammy were sealed in one passageway and Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus were sealed in the other. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were trapped outside.

"Oh no!" Sailor Moon shouted. "They're all trapped!"

Sailor Moon pounded on the barrier of both passageways, but it was no use.

"No…" Sailor Moon said, slumping against the door to the right passageway. "They're trapped…"

"Let's try to find another way to the top," Tuxedo Mask said, running back up the stairs to the middle door. "Maybe we missed something."

---

Meanwhile, Sammy and Sailor Mercury were trapped inside the left passageway, which was pitch black.

"I can't see anything…" Sammy said. 

"Don't worry, Sammy, there has to be some way out of here!" Sailor Mercury said cheerfully.

"We need some light," Sammy said. 

  
"Let's go on and see if we can't find a room with a torch or something," Sailor Mercury said. Sammy and Mercury began to walk down the dark passageway. Suddenly, Sammy tripped. He let out a loud scream, but Sailor Mercury caught him before he hit the ground.

"Ami, you caught me," Sammy said.

  
"I'm standing right behind you," Mercury said, setting Sammy back on his feet. "Don't worry."

"But what if you fall?" Sammy asked.

"I guess you'd have to go on without me then!" Mercury said jokingly.

"Don't say that," Sammy said. "Ami…"

"I'm sorry, Sammy," Mercury said. "Maybe we should find a light…"  
  
Mercury and Sammy continued walking until finally, Sammy bumped into something.

  
"Ow!" Sammy said. "My head hurts…"  
  
"Did you bump your head on something?" Mercury asked. "See if it's a door…"

Sammy began to feel around for a handle. Without warning, the door pushed in. Sammy and Sailor Mercury fell down in a heap inside of a lighted hallway.

"Ouch!" Sammy said, landing on the floor. "Ami, get off!"

  
"Sorry," Mercury said, rolling off of Sammy and standing up. "Well, at least this room is lighted…"  
  
Sammy and Sailor Mercury walked down the long and winding tunnel before they found themselves inside a small, circular room. A stairway was on one side of the room, while a large metal door was on the other side. Sammy opened the door and was suddenly staring out onto the cityscape of Juuban.

"Whoa…" Sammy said. "This must be the door to that crystal place…"

  
"The one we destroyed?" Mercury asked. A gust of wind from the outside caused her to shiver. "We must be getting close to something…"

Sammy closed the door. 

"I want to rest," Sammy said, sitting down. "Is that alright with you?"  


"We need to find the top floor quickly," Mercury said. "But we can take a break if you want to…"

Mercury sat down across from Sammy.

"This floor is cold…" Sammy said.

"Yes," Mercury agreed. 

---

Meanwhile, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus had found themselves inside a large, brightly-lit room with a large cage set up in it. The cage had a door that swung in either direction. Several swords and staffs were hanging from the wall.

  
"Is this where they keep prisoners?" Sailor Mars asked.

  
"No," Jupiter said. "They used this as a training room… notice all the weapons hanging on the walls."

  
"Well, they could be torture devices," Venus remarked.

"No," Jupiter said. "Notice the weapons. Swords were Alexis' weapon of choice, and staffs are usually used to cast magic, which is Letine's weapon of choice. This is a training room…"

"Guys, look!" Sailor Mars said, pointing at the wall. "There's a stairway!"

  
"Let's go!" Sailor Jupiter said. The three Senshi ran up the stairway.

---

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask had arrived back in Scion's throne room. 

"Nothing," Sailor Moon said. "How are we going to find the others?"

Tuxedo Mask walked up to Scion's throne.

"So, this is his throne," Tuxedo Mask said. "The Darkspawn treated Scion like a king."  
  
"Well, he IS their leader," Sailor Moon said. 

  
Tuxedo Mask sat down in the throne and leaned back.

"This is nice…" Tuxedo Mask sighed.

  
"Darien, get out of there! This is no time to relax!" Sailor Moon shrieked. 

Tuxedo Mask leaned his arms back behind the throne. Suddenly, his hand landed on something long and rounded. He pushed it back, and the throne began moving.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tuxedo Mask said. The throne moved to the side, revealing a stairway.

  
"You did it!" Sailor Moon said, jumping up and down. "Now let's find that Scion jerk!"

---

"Sammy," Sailor Mercury said. "What were you doing at that opera house?"  
  
"You mean earlier tonight?" Sammy asked.

  
"Yes," Mercury said. "Did you know that I would be attacked?"  


"Kinda," Sammy said. "When I was talking to Greg, his eyes flashed a weird kinda red color, and I knew something was up."

  
"Thank you, Sammy," Mercury said. "For saving my life again…"

"It's nothing, really!" Sammy said. "I want to protect you…"

"Sammy, do you still… love me?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"I do," Sammy said. "I know you and Greg are together, but I can't… I mean… I feel that I have to protect you, because…"

Sammy sighed.

  
"I'm becoming like Alexis, aren't I?" Sammy asked. "I'm becoming obsessed…"

  
"There's a difference between obsession and devotion," Mercury said. "You're very devoted to me. Like Greg."

"I know," Sammy said.

"Greg saved my life once too," Mercury said. "When I first met him… a large metal beam was about to hit me in the head, but Greg told me to get out of the way, and I did."

"Greg is very devoted to you," Sammy said, sighing. 

"Both of you are," Mercury said. "I'm very lucky to have two people devoted to me as much as you two are, and that's why I think I'm beginning to have doubts about-"  
  
"About what?" Sammy asked.

  
"It's nothing, really," Mercury said.

"Oh," Sammy said. He stood up. "Ami, we should probably be going up those stairs now."

"Alright," Mercury said, standing up. "Let's go!"

---

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask ran up the stairway and arrived in a small, square room. The first thing they noticed when they entered the room was that the room had two other stairways, and a large door on the other side.

"Scion's probably behind that door," Sailor Moon said. "I wonder where those other stairways lead to…"

Suddenly, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus dashed up the stairway to the right. 

  
"Oh wow, are we glad to see you guys!" Sailor Mars said. 

"A big stone slab sealed us into the passageway!" Venus said. 

"How'd you get here?" Jupiter asked.

"There was a stairway behind Scion's throne," Sailor Moon said. 

Sammy and Sailor Mercury dashed up the stairway to the left.

"Everyone's here already?" Sammy asked.

"Wow, that turned out a lot better than I thought it would!" Sailor Mercury said.

"We think Scion's behind that door," Sailor Moon said. "And now that everyone is here…"

"This time, we won't be beaten!" Sailor Jupiter declared.

"That's right!" Venus said. "This is it!"

"I'm ready," Sammy said. "Again!"

  
The seven warriors pushed the door open and ran inside. This time, they entered a gargantuan domed room. The dome was a beautiful golden dome decorated with brilliantly colored stained glass. The Senshi, Sammy, and Tuxedo Mask admired the ceiling with awe.

"This is the commencement room," came a voice from the other side of the room.

The seven warriors all looked at where the voice had come from. They saw Scion, standing at the other end and looking very confident.

"This time, you're going down, Scion!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"If you think that sword will scare me again, you're mistaken," Scion said. "Wait a second, where is your new sword?"

"It'll show up when it's good and ready!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"This time we know what you're capable of!" Sailor Mercury shouted. 

"And we're all stronger!" Sailor Mars shouted. "When we're together, we're unstoppable!"

"Enough with the speeches," Scion said. "Like I said, this is the commencement room. Let the battle commence!"

---

And so the final battle with Scion is about to begin! But what about Lazuli, who is gaining his once-deadly strength as we speak! What role will he play in the final fight? And in the midst of this battle, will Sammy and Ami realize their love for one another? Or will Ami's destiny lie with Greg, who is recovering from his wounds? All these questions and more will be answered in the final chapter! Don't miss it!


	21. Love Survives

Final review time… here goes!

The Review Guy: Welp, I've already writen GCK&K… and I really wanna write Love in A Ruined World. It's my chance to write dark stuff, ya know! ^_^

MercuryDestiny: Thank you! Will she see the forest this chapter? Guess you'll hafta wait and see!

Michelle Ann Myst-Lady: The way things are going so far, Faith might win that bet… but a lot can chance in one chapter!

JadesRose: Thank you! This is the final chapter, hope you like it!

Blooknaberg: *takes the confidence* Thank you! Don't worry, there will be a lot of butt-kicking in this chapter!

NessacusGirl: Well, since Lazuli started out good, his father was probably actually good. Then stuff went wrong! ^_^ Hope ya enjoy the final chapter! *hugs and kisses*

---

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah. 

NOTE: This story takes place after Sailor Stars, however, I haven't seen Sailor Stars, so forgive me if I miss a plot point or two. Also, I'm gonna go for American attack names here… *begs forgiveness from the purists* 

---

Sammy, Tuxedo Mask, and the Sailor Senshi faced Scion, ready to attack.

"Be careful," Mercury said. "Remember last time."  


The other Senshi nodded.

"Dark Sphere!" Scion shouted, firing a deadly black ball of magic at the Senshi.

"Look out!" Sailor Moon shouted. She pointed her henshin stick at the ball and neutralized it with a blast of light magic.

"Close one," Mars breathed. She extended her arms toward Scion. "Mars Flaming Cannon!"

Sailor Mars fired several blasts of fire at Scion. Scion formed an energy sword in his hand and smacked all of the fire away.

"Jupiter Thunder Axe!" Sailor Jupiter shouted, coming at Scion with a lightning axe in hand. She swung at Scion several times, but he easily managed to dodge the swings every single time.

"Pathetic," Scion said. "And so slow!"

  
Scion leaped at Jupiter with a roundhouse kick. Jupiter ducked under the kick and punched Scion in the face, knocking him back.

"You won't beat us again!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

Scion steadied himself and began to run at Sailor Jupiter, when he was suddenly stopped by a large fireball hitting him in the back.

"Take that!" Mars yelled. "I didn't want to resort to hitting you from behind, but I wouldn't have to if you weren't such a jerk!"  


"Why you…" Scion said, turning around.

"Mercury Ice Javelin!" Sailor Mercury shouted, tossing a freezing spear of ice at Scion's chest. Scion ducked under the spear and growled at Mercury.

"Awww… you missed him, Ami…" Sammy said sadly.

"I'll get him this time, for you, okay?" Mercury said. She formed two more spears in her hands at tossed them at Scion. The spears hit Scion and pinned him against the wall by the arms.

"Alright, Mercury!" Sailor Moon cheered.

  
"Go Ami!" Sammy shouted. Sailor Venus turned toward the immobilized Scion.

  
"Venus Arrow of Beauty!" Sailor Venus shouted. She fired a golden arrow at Scion, which pierced his chest. Scion screamed in pain.

"He's finished!" Jupiter said. Suddenly, Scion began to laugh wickedly. The ice spears holding him to the wall disappeared.  


"No!" Mercury gasped.

Scion pulled the arrow from his chest. It disintegrated instantly.

"Crush Wave!" Scion shouted, sending out a crushing gravitational dome out toward the four Senshi that had attacked him. The wave hit the Senshi and sent them all to their knees.

  
"So strong…" Sailor Mars said.

  
"Ami, I'm coming!" Sammy shouted. He unsheathed his sword and ran at Scion.

  
"Wait!" Tuxedo Mask shouted. "Let's attack him from both sides!"

Tuxedo Mask threw several sharp roses at Scion. Scion flapped his cape in front of the roses, knocking them all away. Sammy ran at Scion and slashed at him several times, but Scion used his energy sword to parry them all. Sammy leaped back.

"If we don't do something, this'll end up just like last time!" Sammy shouted. The four Senshi stood up and faced Scion.

"It won't end like last time," Mercury said. "We have to beat him now!"

Sailor Moon pointed her henshin stick at Scion.

"Moon Blessed Hallation!" Sailor Moon shouted. Nothing happened.

"Looks like all of your powers went away when I broke your pathetic pixie stick," Scion said, smiling. "Too bad."

"Try to form that sword again!" Sailor Mars said.

"I can't!" Sailor Moon shouted. "It doesn't work!"  


"I knew it," Scion said. "Take this!"  


Scion lunged at Sailor Moon and tackled her into the wall.

  
"Sailor Moon!" the other four Senshi shouted.

"She's my sister!" Sammy said. "I have to help her!"

"Let me, Sammy," Mercury said. "I don't want you getting hurt…"

  
"She's my sister," Sammy said. "Ami, leave it to me!"

Sammy ran at Scion and slashed at him fiercely. Scion turned around and kicked Sammy hard in the chest, knocking him down.

"Sammy!" Mercury shouted.

"Don't try to face him…" Moon said weakly, slowly standing up.

Sammy stood up and faced Scion.

"I won't let you hurt my friends… my sister… Ami… I won't let you hurt anyone ever again!" Sammy shouted.

"You say that so much it's lost all of its meaning," Scion said. "Let's see you fight."

Sammy ran at Scion again and slashed at him, but Scion ducked under the slash and headbutted Sammy in the stomach. Sammy doubled over and coughed up a bit of blood.

"He's getting annihilated out there!" Sailor Venus shouted. She pointed at Scion. "Venus Arrow Of Beauty!"  


But before Venus could fire the arrow, Scion grabbed Sammy from behind, spun him around, and positioned him inbetween himself and Sailor Venus.

"Don't even try it," Scion said. "Unless you want the boy to get an arrow through the chest."

__

"He's using Sammy as a shield…" Mercury thought. _"Sammy…"_

Sailor Mercury began to chant something. Sammy's sword began to glow with an eerie blue light.

"Huh?" Sammy said, looking down at his sword. "I feel stronger…"

With a burst of strength, Sammy broke free from Scion and turned around to face him.

  
"What's going on?" Scion shouted. "You've gotten stronger… how…"

"Guys, give Sammy your power!" Mercury shouted. "Hurry!"

The other Senshi began to chant like Mercury was doing, but nothing happened.

"We can't give him our power," Sailor Moon said. "We're trying!"  


"That's okay, Ami's power is enough!" Sammy said. "Don't overexert yourself though…"

"You should be worried about what's going to happen to you!" Scion shouted. He formed two energy swords and began slashing at Sammy, but this time, Sammy was able to use his charged-up sword to parry the slashes. He began pushing Scion back.

"What's it like being the weaker one?" Sammy asked as he pushed Scion back toward the wall.

"Fool," Scion said, stepping back. Suddenly, he lifted his hand and fired a blast at Sammy's face. The blast hit, knocking Sammy back. Scion blasted Sammy again, sending him flying and causing the katana in his hand to stop glowing. Sammy slammed into the ground.

"Sammy!" the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask shouted. Mercury ran to his side.

"Are you alright?" Sailor Mercury asked. Sammy nodded and weakly stood up.

"You guys just worry about beating Scion… you haven't used your Planet Power technique yet…" Sammy groaned.

"That's right!" Sailor Moon said. "We never got a chance to use it in the last battle!"  


"Huh?" Scion said.

"Mercury Power!" Mercury shouted, holding her henshin stick in the air.

"Mars Power!" Mars shouted, doing the same.

"Jupiter Power!" Jupiter shouted.

"Venus Power!" Venus shouted. The four Senshi began to glow with energy. Sailor Moon lifted up her henshin stick.

"Moon Power!" Sailor Moon shouted.

But unlike the other Senshi, Sailor Moon did not glow. 

"Sailor Moon, your powers still don't work!" Mercury shouted. "Oh no…"

"Too bad for you," Scion said. He began to walk toward Sailor Moon. 

  
"No…" Sailor Moon said. "As long as I have my friends… you won't defeat me!"

  
Sailor Moon's henshin stick began to glow.

"No!" Scion shouted. The five Senshi's energy formed into a huge multicolored wave, which converged on Scion. The wave slammed into him from all sides.

"Argh!" Scion shouted.

"Keep it up!" Sailor Moon shouted. Sammy and Tuxedo Mask watched as the five Scouts increased their power.

"Sailor Ultimate Planet Power!" the Senshi shouted in unison. The wave collapsed on Scion and immersed him in energy.

"NOOOO!" Scion shouted. "I won't… be… defeated!"  


Scion began to glow black with energy.

"Dark powers…" Scion shouted. "Come to me… and cast these fools into oblivion!"

With those words, a huge black wave rushed out from Scion, pushing the Ultimate Planet Power wave back toward the Senshi. Scion's dark energy rushed outward until it completely disintegrated the Senshi's attack. All of the Senshi except for Sailor Moon slammed into the wall with incredible force. Sailor Moon was pushed back to the wall, but she stood her ground as the wave pushed outward with the moon Senshi's glowing henshin stick as the only thing containing it.

"Why aren't you being pushed back?" Scion yelled.

"Because the light will always defeat the dark!" Sailor Moon shouted. Her henshin stick glowed with a brilliant white flash. Then, the flash disappeared. Sailor Moon was once again wielding The Sword of the Moon.

"That sword!" Scion shouted. "No!"

"The sword…" Mercury said weakly, slumped against the wall. She looked up to see Sammy standing next to her.

"It's going to be alright," Sammy said. "That's my sister."  


"I know," Mercury said, smiling. "We did it, Sammy."

Sailor Moon walked toward Scion slowly, pushing his deadly black energy wave inward. Finally, she was standing right in front of Scion. His black energy wave had completely disappeared.

"No," Scion said. "Don't you dare!"  


Sailor Moon said nothing. She simply thrust the sword into Scion's chest. Scion collapsed onto the sword. Sailor Moon pulled the sword out of Scion's chest and stepped back.

"It's over," Sailor Moon said. A large, glowing hole had now appeared where Sailor Moon had stabbed Scion. He lurched forward, then stepped back.

"You may have beaten me…" Scion said weakly. "But my father… will… come after you…."

  
Scion continued stepping back, toward the wall. Sammy, Tuxedo Mask, and the Senshi stared at him. Suddenly, a large white energy gate appeared behind Scion. He backed into it, and then he and the gate disappeared. 

"He got away!" Sammy shouted. The four Senshi stood up weakly and looked at the wall through which Scion had seemingly passed through.

"Not again," Sailor Mercury said weakly.

  
"That was a fatal wound," Sailor Moon said. "We likely won't see him again. But he mentioned his father…"

"Lazuli," Sammy said. "That guy that possessed Greg."

Mercury gasped.

"When he grabbed me, he said he wanted to restore his body…" Mercury said. "Could he be…"

"Let's wait here," Mars said. 

"Yeah… someone should show up pretty soon!" Jupiter said.

---

Scion walked weakly into the room where Lazuli was still trying to reform his body.

"Why are you here?" Lazuli asked. "Did you defeat the Senshi?"

"They defeated me," Scion said weakly. "I'm about to die… have you reformed your body yet?"

"I didn't get enough energy from the girl," Lazuli said.

  
"Take my energy!" Scion shouted. "Hurry, before…"

Scion coughed weakly.

  
"My son… I cannot take your energy," Lazuli said. "Not from my own son."

"Hurry…" Scion gasped. "I'm done for…"

"Your sacrifice means so much to me," Lazuli said. "Goodbye, my son."

The dark mist floated into Scion's body. Several more glowing holes opened up in Scion, but the glowing was quickly extinguished by Lazuli's dark aura.

"This is more than enough energy," Lazuli said, floating out of Scion. A human-like figure began to take shape. "This is perfect! Mwahahaha!"

---

Meanwhile, in the commencement room…

"Hold still," Sailor Moon said, holding up the Sword of the Moon. "I'll heal you…"

Sammy, Tuxedo Mask, and the other four Senshi began to glow. Their wounds disappeared. Sailor Moon's sword turned back into a henshin stick.

"Your sword!" Sammy said.

"If I need it again, it'll come back," Moon said. "I hope…"

Sammy turned to Sailor Mercury.

"Thank you for helping me," Sammy said. "Sorry I couldn't beat him with your energy…"

"It's okay, Sammy!" Mercury said. "I'm just glad you're alright!"

"Hey, that puzzles me," Venus said. "Why weren't we able to give Sammy energy?"

"Yeah," Sailor Mars said. "You were the only one who was able to!"

"That is kind of strange," Mercury said.

But before she or the others could ponder this mystery any further, the room turned dark. The Senshi gasped.

"What's that?" Sailor Moon shrieked.

"Up here," boomed a dark voice. The Senshi looked up to see a dark figure dressed in obsidian-black armor. The only part of his face that was visible was two glowing red eyes. A flowing red cape flapped behind the dark-armored being.

"You're Lazuli, aren't you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Precisely," Lazuli said. "My son Scion was able to provide me with the last bit of energy I needed to reform my body. Seems that my wardrobe's changed a bit… I used to have white armor, but I like this much, much more."

"Your own son!" Mercury shouted. "How fiendish!"

"He wanted to give me his energy," Lazuli said. "I had to take it. It seems your pathetic body was too weak to give me the energy I needed."

Sammy growled angrily.

"And now, I shall show you my power," Lazuli said. "I honestly didn't think you'd be able to beat Scion."  


"That's the problem with you bad guys!" Sailor Mars shouted. "You never think we'll be able to beat the one before you, and we do. Do you think we'll be able to beat _you_?"

"Let's find out," Lazuli said. He floated down to the floor in front of Sailor Mars. "Mist of Ruin!"

A black mist shot out of Lazuli's hand, spraying Sailor Mars. She screamed and staggered back.

  
"What is it?" Sailor Moon asked. "Is it acid?"

"I don't think so," Sailor Mars said, looking at the black liquid dripping from her body. 

Lazuli closed his hand into a fist. The mist began to crackle with black electricity, zapping Sailor Mars. She screamed and collapsed to the ground. 

"Sailor Mars!" the others shouted.

"Anyone else?" Lazuli said. He turned to Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. "You two."

"No you don't!" Jupiter shouted. "Jupiter Thunder Axe!"

"Venus Arrow of Beauty!" Venus shouted. Jupiter's axe came down on Lazuli, but he leaped back to get away from the swing, just as Venus fired her arrow at him. 

"Persistent, aren't we?" Lazuli asked. He put his hand in front of the arrow. "Dark Gate!"

A huge swirling vortex appeared in front of Lazuli, absorbed the arrow, and then closed. Sailor Jupiter leaped up at Lazuli and swung at him with her Thunder Axe. The axe connected, and electricity surged through Lazuli's body.

"Direct hit!" Sammy said. Lazuli laughed.

"Tickles," Lazuli said. "But this won't."

Lazuli unsheathed a large, black sword and kicked Sailor Jupiter away from him. She staggered back, and Lazuli lunged forward. He plunged his sword at her chest.

  
"No!" Sammy shouted. He ran in front of Lazuli and parried his attack.

"I thought that would happen," Lazuli said, leaping back. "You've caused me quite a bit of trouble."

"Shut up," Sammy said. "I'm sick of all your stupid speeches. I'm tired. I want to go home."

  
"You're sick of us, aren't you?" Lazuli asked. "The Darkspawn. You've killed all but one. Go ahead, take a swing. I dare-"

  
Sammy slashed at Lazuli's face, but Lazuli quickly parried with his own sword.

"Why do so many of you guys have swords?" Sammy asked.

"Swords are such incredible weapons," Lazuli said. "You're using one."

Sammy swung at Lazuli again. Sparks fell to the ground as the warriors' swords clashed again.

"I watched all of the Senshi die when my queen Beryl's minions faced them. Jupiter, Venus, Mars… your friend Sailor Mercury," Lazuli said. "I wish I could have been there."

"So do I," Sammy said. "So I could have stopped it."

Lazuli laughed.

  
"You really think you could have stopped an extremely powerful youma?" Lazuli asked. "You seem to think you're some sort of god. You can stop anything from happening and defeat anyone."  


"So far I've been right," Sammy said. "You have to admit that."

  
"You didn't defeat Letine, or Alexis. You didn't defeat Ninjetti. You didn't defeat Scion. The Senshi did. You forget that."

"I'll defeat you," Sammy said. "I'll put you away for good."

"What if I refuse to fight you?" Lazuli asked.

  
"What?" Sammy said.

  
"Watch out for his mind games, Sammy!" Mercury said.

  
"Sammy, get away from him!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Ignoring the others, Sammy looked into Lazuli's eyes.

  
"You're so weak. You're not worth my time," Lazuli said. "Go home."

  
"What?" Sammy asked.

  
"I'm letting you go home," Lazuli said. "Leave this place. I will destroy everyone on Earth and leave you alive. Just go home now and I will spare your life for eternity."

"I can't do that," Sammy said. "And watch you kill the Senshi? And my family?"

"You wouldn't have to watch," Lazuli said. "Go home."

"Shut up," Sammy said. He slashed at Lazuli. Lazuli parried the slash half-heartedly and turned to the other Senshi. 

"Any of you want to fight me?" Lazuli asked. Sammy slashed at Lazuli again from behind. Lazuli stuck his sword up to parry and pointed his other arm at Tuxedo Mask. "I'll start with you."

Lazuli fired another energy ball at Tuxedo Mask, who rolled to the side to dodge the slash. Sammy continued slashing at Lazuli, but Lazuli, who didn't even have to look, continued to parry Sammy's slashes with one arm while firing at Tuxedo Mask with the other.

"I've had enough of this!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"I'm with you!" Sailor Jupiter said.

Meanwhile, Sailor Mars was just beginning to stand. She pointed her arm at Lazuli.

"Mars Flaming Cannon!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter yelled.

"Venus Arrow of Beauty!" Sailor Venus shouted. Fire and lightning surrounded the arrow as it rushed at Lazuli. Lazuli stuck out his arm to absorb the arrow. Sammy slashed at him again with all of his might. This time, Sammy connected. The sword made a loud clanging noise as sword and armor collided. The sword only made a tiny crack in Lazuli's armor, but Lazuli was clearly angry. He spun around and kicked Sammy to the ground with one mighty kick.

"Sammy!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Lazuli pointed his sword at Sammy's chest.

"No, don't!" Mercury yelled.

"You had your chance," Lazuli said. "I would have spared you. But now-"

"Mercury Ice Javelin!" Sailor Mercury shouted. Several spears of ice hit Lazuli in the back, shattering on impact. He turned around, an expression of rage on his face.

"Why you insolent-"

"Mercury Ice Javelin!" Mercury shouted again. More spears rushed at Lazuli. Again, they shattered as soon as they hit the mighty warrior. He growled in anger.

"You're like a bunch of flies," Lazuli said angrily. He lunged at Sailor Mercury and tackled her into the wall. She cried out in pain.

"Ami, no!" Sammy said, standing up.

"I'll crush you," Lazuli said. "Like this!"  


Lazuli pulled Sailor Mercury back, and then slammed her into the wall again. She shrieked as pain coursed through her body 

"Don't hurt me!" Mercury screamed.

  
"Too late," Lazuli said.

  
"Take this!" Sammy yelled, slamming his sword into Lazuli's back repeatedly and making several cracks in his armor. "Get away from her!"

Lazuli growled in rage and slammed his arm into Sammy, knocking him back about twenty feet. Sailor Mercury slumped against the wall, blood trickling from a small gash on the back of her head made when Lazuli slammed her into the wall.

"Why… why did you hurt Sammy?" Mercury asked weakly.

Lazuli laughed evilly and picked Sailor Mercury up by the neck.

"You shall be the first to die," Lazuli said. "I hope the boy is watching."  


Sammy stood up weakly. 

"You can't… hurt her…" Sammy said. "I won't let-"

"Let me handle this, Sammy," Sailor Moon said, stepping in front of her brother. In her hand was the Sword of the Moon. Lazuli, sensing the sword's power, turned around.

"Ah, my old sword," Lazuli said, holding up his own sword. "It's proved quite effective against my son, hasn't it?"

"I won't let you hurt my friends again," Sailor Moon said.

"We'll see about that," Lazuli replied. He ran at Sailor Moon and slashed at her. She swung her own sword in the way, parrying the strike. The swords collided with a loud clanging noise.

"Not bad," Sailor Moon said. "Your son just stood there."

"That sword gives you an entirely different personality," Lazuli said. "I can sense it."

Sailor Moon stepped back and slashed at Lazuli again. Lazuli parried once and then twice. He stepped forward and slashed at Sailor Moon. She ducked under the slash, then slashed at Lazuli again. He parried a third time.

"What do you mean?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Sammy, is that you?" Mercury asked. Sammy had crawled over to her while Lazuli and Sailor Moon were fighting. 

"Ami, you're hurt bad…" Sammy said.

  
"I'll be fine," Mercury reassured him. "My head just hurts…"

"You become so much more serious with that sword in your hands," Lazuli said. "And much more ruthless."

"I do…" Sailor Moon said. "It's because it only shows up when I'm really angry."

"I see," Lazuli said. He slashed at Sailor Moon again. She parried, and then began to push him back.

"If you hit your head too hard, you won't be smart anymore," Sammy said. Mercury giggled.

  
"Oh, Sammy…" Mercury said. The other Senshi and Tuxedo Mask ran up to Sammy and Mercury.

"Sailor Moon needs our help," Sailor Jupiter said. Sailor Mercury nodded.

"She's doing good, but if we can create a distraction, she can get a good swipe at him," Sailor Mars said.

"Alright," Tuxedo Mask said. "You guys all use your attacks on Lazuli."

"Alright," Venus said. The four Senshi pointed their arms at Lazuli.

  
"You can't beat me," Lazuli said. "You can only tie me. And even then, I can outlast you. You'll tire eventually."

  
Sailor Moon slashed at Lazuli. He parried her attack again.

"You'll never hit me," Lazuli said.

"Mercury Ice Javelin!"

  
"Mars Flaming Cannon!"

"Jupiter Thunder Axe!"

"Venus Arrow of Beauty!"  


An arrow surrounded by several waves of magical energy rushed at Lazuli. He didn't see it until it hit him in the back, creating a small crack in his armor. The split-second that he winced from the arrow gave Sailor Moon a chance to attack. She lunged forward and plunged her sword into Lazuli's chest. The sword passed right through Lazuli's armor. He screamed in pain and doubled over, then slashed at her in rage. Sailor Moon pulled her sword out of Lazuli's chest and parried the slash, then slashed at Lazuli again. This time, he was in too much pain to parry. Sailor Moon's sword slashed across Lazuli's stomach, causing him to stagger back. She then plunged her sword into his neck.

"Looks like I beat you," Sailor Moon said. She pulled her sword out of Lazuli and kicked him away. The pained warrior staggered back, then fell onto one knee. 

"I don't believe it," Lazuli said. "You fools actually managed to beat me."

A large white gate opened up above Lazuli. Sailor Moon gasped.

"Guess I'll have to reveal my true form," Lazuli said. He laughed, and disappeared into the gate just as Sailor Moon slashed at him again. She slashed through air.

"This is just like a video game!" Sammy said. 

"It's no game," Mercury said, standing up. "We have to catch him now!"

"Let's see if we can open that gate," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Alright," Sailor Moon said. The other Senshi held up their henshin sticks.

"Nothing," Mars said.

"Wait," Sailor Moon said. She held up her sword, and immediately, a brilliant gate of white light opened up. Sammy, Tuxedo Mask, and the Senshi ran up to it.

"Sammy, this is dangerous," Mercury said. "Do you-"

But before she could finish, the seven warriors were pulled up into the gate.

---

The Senshi, Sammy, and Tuxedo Mask materialized inside of a small circular room.

"No one's here," Sammy said.

Suddenly, the walls of the room burst outward to reveal an endless void of swirling blue, red, and purple waves. The Senshi looked around.

"We must be in another dimension," Sailor Mercury said. "But where's-"

A loud cackling sounded behind the Senshi. They turned around to see a huge black mist floating behind them.

  
"I thought you didn't like to be a mist," Sammy said.

  
The mist began to materialize into a large human-like being comprised of dark energy. The being was completely black except for two large red eyes on the being's face. It towered above the Senshi.

"I admit, not the best looking form in the universe, but it will do nicely for killing all of you!" Lazuli shouted. The five Senshi, Sammy, and Tuxedo Mask stared at it in fear. Sailor Moon pointed her sword at the creature.

"I beat you once, I can beat you again!" Sailor Moon shouted, lunging at the creature and plunging her sword into it. The sword had no effect.

"The sword is useless against it!" Sailor Mercury shouted. "This is bad…"

The sword flashed once and then turned back into a henshin stick. Sailor Moon stepped back from the creature.

"No…." Sailor Moon gasped.

"Try your other attacks!" Lazuli shouted. "See if they hurt me."

"Jupiter Thunder Axe!"

"Venus Arrow Of Beauty!"  


"Mars Flaming Cannon!"  


"Mercury Ice Javelin!"

Dozens of magical axes, arrows, fireballs, and spears rushed at Lazuli, but they all passed right through the immensely powerful being. Lazuli laughed.

"Now it's my turn," Lazuli said. He pointed his arm at Sailor Venus. 

"Get out of the way!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Get out of the-"

  
"I'm paralyzed!" Venus yelled. "I can't move!"

  
"Destiny Obliterator," Lazuli said. A huge red beam of energy slammed into Sailor Venus. The beam barreled through the paralyzed Senshi like a freight train, disintegrating her instantly.

"VENUS!" Sailor Mercury screamed.

"Sailor V… NO!" Mars shouted.

"You vicious monster!" Jupiter yelled. "I'll kill you!"

Sailor Jupiter ran at Lazuli, but stopped in an instant.

  
"I can't move!" Jupiter shouted. "No…"

  
"Stop this!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Stop it now-"

"Destiny Obliterator," Lazuli said again. He fired the powerful red beam at Jupiter, and like Sailor Venus, she was annihilated.

"No…" Sailor Moon said. She collapsed into tears. "No, no, no!"

"Stop hurting people!" Sammy yelled.

"Guys, I can't move now!" Mars shouted. "Goodbye…"

"Sailor Mars!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"Don't you dare!" Mercury shrieked.

"Destiny Obliterator," Lazuli said nonchalantly. The mighty beam slammed into Sailor Mars and atomized her. Sailor Mercury gasped.

__

"She's next," Sammy thought. _"No…"_

"Help me!" Sailor Mercury shouted. She was now completely unable to move.

"Now for you," Lazuli said. "Destiny Obliterator!"

Sailor Mercury closed her eyes. Tears began streaming out of them. Sailor Moon was crying as well. Sammy sobbed.

"No, no… not Ami…" Sammy sobbed.

---

__

Earlier, as Sammy and Sailor Mercury were climbing up the stairs to the commencement room, they had struck up another conversation.

"Ami, I never got to ask you this before," Sammy said. "But…"

  
"What is it?" Mercury asked.

"It sounds kinda weird now…" Sammy said. "Maybe I shouldn't. You see-"

"Sammy, you can ask me anything," Mercury said. 

"Well, I just wanted to ask this, since we're about to fight the big bad guy. I know we're gonna win, but I was curious… you said you died twice before, right?"

"Sammy, that's not important now," Mercury said. "I'm alive now, and that's all that-"

  
"Does it hurt to die?" Sammy asked.

  
"Sammy…"

"You said I could ask you anything."

"Well," Mercury said, "I didn't really feel anything… it hurt really bad for a split second, and then…"

"What was it like?" Sammy asked.

"It was cold," Sailor Mercury said, shivering slightly. "And dark… very dark. It didn't hurt, but it was cold… and then suddenly, I was in my bed again. Like a dream. The first time, I had no memory of what happened, because it got erased after Sailor Moon defeated Queen Beryl. I got my memory back a few days later, but…"

"You didn't suffer, right?" Sammy asked. 

Mercury giggled.

  
"It's not funny," Sammy said.

"Oh, Sammy, you're so protective of me…" Mercury said. "You still love me, don't you?"  


"I told you that," Sammy said. "We're still friends, right?"

Mercury giggled again.

  
"I'm sorry, Sammy, I really am… it's just that… well, I'm not laughing at you, _I'm laughing because I'm with you…"_

Sammy laughed.

  
"You mean you're laughing with _me," Sammy said. "Oh, wait, I see what you mean…"_

  
"You're a really nice person, Sammy," Mercury said. "I'm lucky to have you as a friend… thank you, Sammy. For everything you've done for me."

---

"Ever since I met you, I've been looking up to you," Sammy said. "If I lose you, I'll always be looking down."

Sammy saw his chance. He hadn't been able to save Ami those other two times, but he was here now. He would die if he saved Ami, but he would die a hundred times if he didn't. He knew what he had to do. With a burst of speed, Sammy dashed in front of the huge beam. It collided with him. Mercury gasped.  


"SAMMY!!!" Sailor Mercury screamed. Sailor Moon turned to see her brother sacrifice himself.

"SAMMY, NO!" Sailor Moon shouted. "NOOOO!"

"Roll out of the way," Sammy said. "Ami… I'm sorry…"

Without thinking, Mercury rolled away from the beam as it obliterated Sammy and barreled out into the void. Sammy's katana fell next to him, out of the path of the attack.

"Wow, that's unfortunate," Lazuli said mockingly. "I was going to kill him last, too."

  
Sailor Mercury collapsed to the ground, crying intensely. She picked up Sammy's katana.

"Why, why, WHY?!" Mercury shrieked. "You didn't have to die! I was the one who was supposed to die! Not you!"

  
Sailor Mercury stood up. Sailor Moon turned to her, also crying deeply.

"He was my brother…" Sailor Moon said. "He's gone… Ami, I don't blame you…"

"It's my fault," Mercury said. "Don't pretend that it's not."

Suddenly, Sailor Mercury again found herself unable to move.

  
"Now that the kid's out of the way, you're next," Lazuli said. 

Mercury struggled to move, but couldn't.

"You killed them… Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus… Sammy… they were my friends!" Mercury shouted.

"Boo hoo," Lazuli said. "They didn't suffer, and you'll see them in a few seconds."

"Shut up," Mercury spat. "Before Sammy sacrificed himself, he asked me if it hurt to die!"

"Does it?" Lazuli asked. "I wouldn't know. I've only been banished."

"It hurts… for a second…" Mercury said. "But I'm hurting right now… you killed my friends…"

The sword in Sailor Mercury's hands, that had once belonged to Alexis, and then to Sammy, began to glow a bright white.

"Enough talk. Time to die," Lazuli said. "Destiny Obliterator!"

The huge red beam barreled toward Sailor Mercury. She screamed as it rushed toward her.

"NO!" Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask shouted. The beam continued to rush at Sailor Mercury. 

__

"I'm going to die," Mercury thought. _"Again… Sammy, you died for me… your death won't be in vain! I swear!"_

Suddenly, the sword in Mercury's hands burst with magical energy. Sailor Mercury suddenly found herself able to move. She held the sword up in front of the huge beam. The beam hit the sword and was blocked up against it.

"What?" Lazuli shouted in disbelief. Sailor Mercury began to step forward slowly, pushing the beam back. 

"Never say die," Mercury said. "Unless your name is Lazuli Lunari."

The huge red beam rushed back at Lazuli and smacked him hard in the chest, causing the huge black mist being to scream out in pain and begin to flash red. Mercury stepped toward Lazuli.

  
"Mercury…" Sailor Moon said.   


"I can handle this one," Mercury said. 

  
"Yes, I know you can!" said a voice behind Mercury. She looked behind her to see the ghostly image of Sammy floating behind her.

"Sammy?" Mercury asked.

"Hey, dying's not so bad!" Sammy said. "Don't worry about me. Lazuli looked awfully ticked off though…"

"Right," Mercury said. She turned toward Lazuli. The ghostly image of Sammy floated into Mercury's katana.

"Your time's up!" Lazuli shouted. "Sphericana Omnia!"

A huge ball of blue energy rushed toward Sailor Mercury. She casually swatted in away like a baseball and ran right up to the deadly Lazuli.

"Your time is up, Lazuli," Mercury said. "For all of my friends!"

Lazuli began to bend toward Sailor Mercury's sword. Mercury reached up and stabbed the sword right through the beast's chest. Lazuli began to laugh.

"And after all that, nothing!" Lazuli shouted. "Bwahaha-"

Suddenly, Mercury's sword began glowing red, green, and yellow alternatively. Lazuli cried out in pain.

"Mars, Venus, and Jupiter!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Alright!" 

"Just like what happened to my queen…" Lazuli shouted. "No!"

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask began to glow. Wisps of power from them floated into Mercury's sword. Lazuli shouted louder.

"No, no!" Lazuli shouted. "No!"

Mercury plunged her sword deeper into Lazuli's chest. A beam of white light burst forth from the other side of Lazuli. He screamed louder. His body began to disintegrate.

"For Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus…" Mercury said. "AND FOR SAMMY!"

A huge glowing chasm began to open in Lazuli's chest. He screamed louder and louder as his body disintegrated away. And then… a huge explosion. A bright white light engulfed Mercury and Lazuli.

"MERCURY!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Can't see…" Tuxedo Mask said, shielding his eyes.

When the flash of light disappeared, Lazuli was completely gone, annihilated now and forever. Sailor Mercury stood in his place, holding up the katana. 

"We did it," Mercury said. "We… beat…"

Mercury dropped the katana and collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask rushed to her side. 

"Ami?" Sailor Moon said. "Speak to me!"

Meanwhile, the katana had begun to float into the air, unnoticed. It began to glow, and then disappeared.

"What?" Sailor Moon said. "The sword's gone!"

As soon as she finished those words, the unconscious bodies of Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus appeared. Slowly, they woke up.

"What happened…" Sailor Mars said, standing up.

"My head… ow…" Sailor Jupiter groaned.

"Are we alive?" Sailor Venus asked. Sailor Moon gasped.

  
"Wow!" Sailor Moon said. "You're alive!"

And then, Sailor Mercury's eyes fluttered open. She looked around.

"I did it…" Mercury said. "We did it…"

Mercury looked up to see the other Senshi looking at her.

"That was really awesome!" Sailor Moon said. "You destroyed him!"

  
Sailor Mercury stood up.

"I'm so glad to see all of you alive!" Sailor Mercury said, hugging the other Senshi. "Wait… where's Sammy?"

The boy was nowhere to be seen. Sailor Mercury looked around.

"Sammy?" Mercury yelled. "Sammy!"

  
"Oh no…" Sailor Moon said.

  
"Maybe he reappeared somewhere else!" Sailor Venus said. "We have to find him!"

"I know why," Sailor Mercury said. "The sword… it can only revive the Senshi… it can't revive a mere… human…"

  
Mercury began sobbing.

  
"But he's not just a mere human! He's a hero! He's as heroic as we are, and I…."

"Ami?" Sailor Moon said.

  
"Sammy… I… I… I love him," Mercury said. "Sammy… I love him… SAMMY!"

Then, a flash of light appeared above Sailor Mercury. She looked up to see Sammy, now out of his Golden Masked Warrior costume, circling around and around in the air, unconscious. He floated down and settled on the ground in front of Sailor Mercury. She kneeled behind him.

  
"Sammy," Mercury said. "You're alive! Sammy!"

His eyes began to flutter open.

"Hello, Ami," Sammy said. "Oh no, you died too?"

"No, Sammy, I'm alive, and so are you," Mercury said.

  
"Wow! Did my big sis beat the bad guy?" Sammy asked.

"Well-" Sailor Moon began.

"Sailor Mercury defeated Lazuli," Tuxedo Mask said.

  
"Don't you remember?" Sailor Moon asked. "You showed up as a ghosty thing."

  
"I did? Cool!" Sammy said. "But… I don't remember…"

  
"Well, it was really cool!" Mercury said. "Sammy, I have something to tell you…"

Sammy sat up.

"Yes, Ami?" Sammy asked. "You wanna tell me how you beat him, right? I'll listen!"  


"No, it's very important," Mercury said.

Sammy gasped.

"I think he already knows," Sailor Moon said.

"When you sacrificed yourself for me… no, way before that… when we were wandering through the castle… fighting Scion… and Lazuli… I realized that… even more than Greg, that… I love you, Sammy," Mercury said. "Even if you're almost three years younger than me… it doesn't matter. I've never felt for anyone like I felt for you in this castle…"

"Ami, that means so much to me," Sammy said. "I love you too. Ami, I love you!"

  
Sammy and Ami embraced. Then, they kissed for what seemed like the longest time as the other Senshi and Tuxedo Mask looked on. Then, they kissed again. They were whole, they were one… they were lovers. A large gate appeared above them, leading to the outside world. Sammy and Ami kissed once more, and then went into the gate with the others.

---

"I understand, Ami," Greg said, looking at Ami who was sitting in a small chair next to Greg's hospital bed. "I wish you'd have waited until I healed to tell me… but we can still be friends, right? Now I know how Sammy feels…"

"Greg, I know that-" Ami began.

  
"Ami, I admit, I did love you. A lot. But somehow I knew someone would come along who loved you more," Greg said. "That takes a lot of weight off of my shoulders… and I'm glad we're still friends."  
  
Ami smiled, hugged Greg, and then left the hospital room.

---

The next day, at Rei's temple…

"I'm glad that's over," Lita said.

"I still think Darien and I make a better couple than Sammy and Ami," Serena said.

  
"You would think that," Rei said. She pointed at Sammy and Ami, who were sitting in the corner of the room, playing _Spoils of War IV _on their laptops. "Look at them, they're fighting already."

"Ami, my Maximum Men are gonna run wild on you," Sammy said.

  
"Not if my Kamikaze Defense Warriors blow up on them first!" Ami said. "I'll move this one over here…"

  
An explosion sounded.

  
"Nooooo! I spent forever building that formation!" Sammy shouted.

"Sorry," Ami said. "But look, you've got some Create Points available! Why don't you build a-"

  
"I can do it," Sammy said. He clicked his mouse. Another explosion.

"Uh oh," Ami said.

"Maybe you should help me," Sammy said.

"I thought you could do it," Ami said.

  
"I can't. I need help. I suck at this game!" Sammy shouted.

  
Ami giggled.

"Well, let's see…" Ami said, moving the pointer over to an icon on Sammy's screen. "How about this?"

Another explosion.

"Ami, you cheated! My men all blew up! No!" Sammy shouted. He began to laugh. Ami giggled.

"Sorry," Ami said.

"I'll forgive you if you kiss me," Sammy said.

"Okay!" Ami said. She kissed Sammy on the lips. "Better?"

"Yep!" Sammy said. "That was fun!"

"So, what happened to your costume?" Ami asked.

"It disappeared," Sammy said. "The void took it. You're right, dying sucks! You lose your cool costumes!"

Ami giggled.

"I love you, Ami," Sammy said.

"I love you too, Sammy," Ami said. The two lovers kissed again. 

"That is what happiness is," Sailor Moon said. Rei, Lita, and Mina nodded in agreement.

---

And that's it! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I've really enjoyed writing this story, and I hope it makes all you Sailor Moon fans seriously consider Ami/Sammy (Shingo) as a serious couple! My current project is "Cowboy Bebop: The Funnier Sessions", a humorous fanfic in the Bebop section. If you want more Ami romance, I'll be writing an Ami/Mirai Trunks fanfic in the SM/DBZ section entitled "Love In A Ruined World". More on that in early February, when I hope to start writing it. Anyway, I've enjoyed writing this! I love you all! (Especially NessacusGirl! Ya know who you are, Gabby-wabby! *hugs and kisses* For those who don't know, she's my online girlfriend. ^_^) Bye!


End file.
